Twin Brother's Two Halves One Soul
by luna 379
Summary: AU. Two Brothers that was born together on the same day and the same month, was destined to die separately... Full Summary Inside. Pairing; SasuIta. Warning: Yaoi, Incest/Twincest/Uchihacest, Blood, cussing, OOCness.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Twin's brother, Two halves, One soul

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Naruto or Fatal Frame.

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** Supernatural/Horror, Romance, angst.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, incest /twincest/Uchihacest, Blood, foul language, gore, OOCness, disturbing scenes, grammar errors. (Hehe, I believe it deserved to be a warning) and future sexual activities between brothers.

**Setting: **Alternate Universe-Modern Time.

**Formatting:**

_Italic_: _Dreams, flashbacks, emphasis, unknown person talking/saying that's went unheard. __**Bold: Another unknown person talking/saying that's went unheard, emphasis in flashbacks and dreams.**_

_'This is when someone is thinking.' Example; Sasuke, Itachi, Madara, etc..._

"This is when someone is talking." Example; Sasuke, Itachi, Madara, etc...

_"This is when the unknown person speaks. This time heard."_

_**"This is when another unknown person speaks. This time heard."**_

Okay, I hope the formats isn't too confusing. :)

**Characters:**Itachi, Sasuke, Madara, Naruto and others...

**Age:** Itachi and Sasuke is 15

**Main Pairings: **SasuIta. (Sasuke is very protective to Itachi in this story, but you would understand why as the story goes along. And Itachi is really gentle brother, I hope I won't make him to submissive...)

**Side Pairings: **None.

**Summary:** Sasuke and Itachi: Two twins Brother's. A promise. A bond that can't be Broken. Brothers, who lived in a normal, peaceful life. Yet suddenly, they are thrown to a fate they didn't want to choose. It all started when Sasuke have a strange dream. One evening, they enter a village that was rumored to suddenly disappear during a sacred ceremony. A Ceremony where one twin must killed the other. Can Sasuke and Itachi protect each others and escape the village? Or they go through with the ritual and be forever apart? (Inspired by a game called: Fatal Frame II; Crimson Butterfly) (On a random note which isn't involve with the story, its a very great game by the way. ^^. I would advise that every reader came across this horror game and brought it shouldn't play it at night...I've learn my lesson. But if you're _very_ brave than you shouldn't heed my suggestion. :) Okay, I'm done advertising. ^.^

**A/N. Even it's loosely inspired by Fatal Frame; Crimson Butterfly, I'm not exactly following the plot line or the scenes like in the game. I will be using my own plot and endings, but as the story goes along you find there are some elements from the game that you may know, like the ritual, village, and some ghosts. It's for future notice so I don't want anyone starts saying I 'm like stealing ideas. :)**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**A Dream of a forgotten forest…**_

* * *

_A forest as dark as the night skies seem too stretched as far as Sasuke's onyx eyes can see. There was no wind, no sound of birds chipping, no light penetrating the thick forest; it was just a vast of coldness and emptiness surrounding him in every angle. It's a silent state that waiting for something to break it. He headed down the narrow path of the forest, the dead leaves made a crunching sound, that seem to echo around the place when he step on them, seeming to filled the emptiness. He looked around as he strolled down the path. With every steps the forest seem to get colder and darker, which made him edgy. Where was he?_

"_Where am I?" He voiced his thought as he continued to look around. What a weird place. It was so cold and silent, devoid of any sign of life, just emptiness. Somehow, it felt familiar, as if he entered this strange forest before. It's nagged at back of his mind, why it felt so familiar yet foreign at the same time?_

"_Sasuke….."_

_He stopped in his track. His dark eyes scanned the forest. Someone or something was calling for him ahead, urging him to go deeper inside. Sasuke's mind went blank, why his legs carried him deeper into the forest._

"_Sasuke…where are you?" Now it was close, just a few more steps more. Moreover, the voice seemed to held desperation. He felt his eyes widen slightly, as realization dawn on him. He knows that voice- It could not be? He'd almost tripped over protruding roots, as he quickened his pace, following the voice that was so familiar to him._

_After a few minutes, though it felt hour to him, Sasuke came to a dead end. He held back the urge to curse. The forest seemed like a maze, its just leading him around in circle. Now that he was in deeper part of forest, the emptiness and coldness seemed to increase tenfold, it was so cold that he couldn't feel his hands anymore. He silently cursed himself for wearing a short-sleeve shirt. Sasuke wrapped his arms around himself attempted to get his body heat up. He paced around a little, since there's not much room to walk, as he took in his surrounding. The area that he was in was pinch in black; the only source of light was a small oil lantern that was hanging on one of the tree's branches giving the place a gloomy look. The trees and branch seem thicker than before he enters deeper inside the forest. The coldness and hollowness seemed to get to him; making him feels lonely and empty inside._

"_Sasuke…" he quickly whirled around, knowing that smooth voice was the one leading him here, coming face-to-face to the owner of the voice. There he was, all in his glory. His brother, his Twin, his other half, and his light, He seemed to penetrate the dark forest with his presence; the hair, that was not in its usually ponytail, fell down his back liked dark waterfall, swaying slightly in a non-existed breeze. He was like an Angel; an angel that was sent from heaven to guide and comfort him._

_The teen hesitantly stepped forward; his eyes never leave his brother's face. "Itachi?" he asked, a small smile crossing his feature. "Is that really you?" He have to make sure, his eyes might be playing a trick on him, creating illusion or mirage._

_Itachi's nodded slowly, a gentle smile was visible on his beautiful, emotionless face. Sasuke felt relieved, he didn't know why, but it has to be Itachi's sudden appearance. His Twin's presence calm him somehow, it sooth all the coldness and fear from him, replacing it with warmth. Sasuke was started, when his brother suddenly embrace him, his arms wrapped tightly around him, clinging to him liked he was a lifeline. After he recovered from his shock, the teen slowly wrapped his arms around his Twin's; returning the embrace. For a moment, the loneliness and emptiness he felt before melt away with the sense of calmness, tranquility Itachi's gave him. _

_He felt his brother's nuzzle against his shoulder. "You came, when I called, you didn't leave me," The words were so soft and distant, that Sasuke have stained to hear it._

"_Of course I won't leave," He answered softly; his hands stroked his twin's back, "We made a promise, remember? That we would always be together…"_

_Itachi nodded again "Yes….Just promises me, that you won't leave me here." His griped on Sasuke's shirt tightened; he shivered, "It's so cold and dark ….. _

_Sasuke gently pulled his brother away from his chest, so he was holding him in arm-length. Slender fingers gripped his twin's chin, so the long-hair male was looking up at him._

"_I promise, I won't even consider leaving you here, Itachi," He replied without hesitation, his onyx orbs met equally onyx orbs, their eyes so similar yet different at the same time. He noticed his brother was shivering for some reason, it's got to be the coldness of the forest, what else._

_His brother seemed to relax at his words, before leaning on Sasuke right shoulder; slender arms wrapped around the teen's waist. They just stood there, enjoying the silence; the only sound was their breathing. Their presences with each other seemly block the coldness and hollowness of the forest from getting to them. Sasuke gently place his chin on Itachi's head, he couldn't help but be amused; even though they were twins, Itachi was an inch shorter than he was. Something in the back of his mind nag at him, he wonder how his brother gets here; seemly appearing out of nowhere, it was strange. He shrugged it off though, he could ask him later. Right now, they should enjoy the silence with each other._

_A few minutes later, the teen's legs start to feel stiff, his stomach made a rumbling sound in hunger. It's time to get out of the forest and head back home. He cannot wait to be backed home for one reason; Itachi is an amazing cook. He's great at making cakes, homemade soups, ramens, fried noodles, and Sasuke favorite; homemade fry's dumplings. He felt his mouth watering just thinking of it._

"_Sasuke…"_

_Said teen glanced down at his brother's, whom head was on his chest, he notice Itachi's skin suddenly got cold even through his clothes. It had to be this crazy forest causing this._

"_Hn?"_

_Then it came: so cold, lifeless, and so dead, that a human being could not have._

"_You lied…"_

_Sasuke frowned, confused, what did he mean? He shivered slightly when a chilling breeze came out of nowhere, which this forest did not have any wind blowing through them in the first place!_

"_Wha-"_

"_You lied!" Those words spoken from his Twin's lips were so angry, fill with bitterness, that Sasuke doubt it was his brother. Itachi never sound liked that, sure, his brother is quiet and distant, even though he was quiet in nature; he have the gentleness, calmness in his voice. Not like now._

"_What do you mean, Itachi? When did I've lie to you?" He asked, he was confused and getting slightly angry; the teen did not knew why his brother was saying he was lying, when he did even not know what he's lying about._

_Itachi shifted a little, his face now buried on Sasuke's shoulder, his long hair hid his face from view, "You've lied Sasuke, You said you've wouldn't leave me…but you did" He answered chilly, through out the speech; he didn't raise his head even just a second. Said teen want to pull his brother away so he could face him, but some sort of fear stop Sasuke, he didn't know what it was._

"_What do you mean, I've left you? I'm right here! Or you just blind?" He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but really, he was losing his patience with his Twin's strange talk._

_His brother chuckles slightly, sending chills down his back. Itachi never laugh liked that, it sound was so hollow and dead like this forest they were in._

"_So harsh…You haven't changed a bit…" Ok; now he's getting piss, it not funny anymore. If Itachi is playing a joke, hell, he wasn't laughing._

_Sasuke have enough courage to pulled his brother away from him, by the shoulders, "Itachi, this is not funn-" his words died in his throat, fear overcome him at the sight that greet him._

_Dead, that only thing he can described, while staring into his brother's eyes, as cold, lifeless, unreadable and dark as an abyss. It was as if he was staring into a void of nothingness. Where minutes ago, they were fill with calmness liked the sea. His twin's face was unnaturally pale like white sheets; cold and stoic. The hair that he love so much fell into his brother face, so the long dark bangs hid those dead, haunting eyes that were staring at him unblinking. The young teen didn't notice until now, that his brother was wearing an ancient white kimono, with a red sash around the waist, painted designs in red. He shockingly noticed it wasn't just a design on it, when his fingers rubbed against his brother's shoulders, feeling something wet and hot, it was…blood._

_His eyes widened, he felt he couldn't breathe properly; it's like something constrict around his lungs, suffocating him. No… this wasn't Itachi. His twin doesn't look like this or act liked this. This was __**something else **__in his brother body. He'd never believed in ghosts or demons before, he sort find them just foolish talk; but now staring into those hollow eyes, it like looking into death. _

_Sasuke released a shaky breath, that he didn't know he was holding, and stumble back, his arms fell to his side. His eyes was stilled fix on 'Itachi', who was staring back at him with those dead, dark orbs filled with hatred to the core. _

"_You're…" Sasuke breathed. His voice sound weak and raspy, even to his ears. "Not Itachi."_

'_Itachi' stared at him with an unreadable look on his face, staying still as a statue without even blinking the slightest bit. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his brother… No, not his brother. This __**thing **__inside his Twin wasn't his brother at all, he refused to acknowledge it. He looked like Itachi, though more dead._

"_Who are you?" He asked sharply. He wasn't going to allow his brother get possess by this thing or ghost, whatever it is._

_Silence greet his question._

_Sasuke felt the fear inside him before disappear; anger replacing it. He clenched his hands into a tight fist, __**it **__wasn't answering him. The teen moved forward and grasped his 'brother's' shoulders, ignoring the coldness that seeps into his fingertips through the silk kimono._

"_Answer my question," His fingers tightened dangerously around the slender shoulders. "Who are you?" _

_Silence, Nothing. 'Itachi' was staring at his brother with narrow hollow eyes; through low bangs, remaining still like statue or iceberg. His face was cold and dead like before._

_Sasuke let out a growled, anger pulsing inside him liked livid fire, which was clouding his judgment. His hands went straight to the other's delicate throat, squeezing it tightly; feeling the delicate bones crushing underneath his harsh pressure. He didn't notice the other's smile was plaster on the pale face. _

_The teen shook the other throat harshly, causing the head to rock back and forth in a dangerous pace. "Answer me, who the fucks are you, dammit!" He didn't feel the blood running down his arms or hear the other's gasp. He ignored his conscious telling him to let go. The only things that filled his mind were, anger, confusion, and fear blocking everything from outside. _

"_Sasuke…"_

_Drip._

"_Answer, me!"_

" _Sasu…."_

_Drip._

"_Who are you? Let my brother go!"_

_Drip._

"_Le-", Sasuke was cut off by a choked gasp. He blink in shock, seeing blood running like river down his arms, pooling around him on the grassy ground. Shakily, he let his eyes trailed up to the face connected to the neck he was abusing. _

_He felt thousand needle stabs into his heart._

"_Oh, god." He groaned._

_Staring back at him, through pain filled eyes was; Itachi. His brother, his Twin. Itachi's beautiful face was contorting in shock and pain. River of blood trailed down from his pale, fragile lips to the arms clasped around his neck. The white kimono was now, painted by blood; covering every parts of the silk. Sasuke quickly let go of his twin's neck but the damage was already done, slipping onto the bloody soak ground, cradling his brother in his arms, and saw the bruise on Itachi's neck; dark black handprints covered the pale skin. Realizing hit him like a ton of bricks, on what he done, he broke his brother' neck._

_He felt hot tears slowly made its way down his cheek, as he watched his brother struggled to breathe around a mouthful of blood. There was so much blood everywhere. It was his fault for doing this to his Twin; his light. He let his anger get the best of him, hurting someone who he cares for the most in the world. Why didn't he realize sooner that hurting the ghost that possess Itachi's body, was hurting his twin also? The ghost only used his brother's body as a hostage; to let him released his anger, fear, confusion on Itachi's. Now __**it**__ disappeared, leaving his brother to suffer by his own hands._

"_Itachi…" He choked on his sob, as hot tears trailed down his face, landing on his brother's countenance, "I'm so sorry, It's my fault," He whispered mournfully, his arms clutching his brother's frame to his chest. "I should've realized it was you I was hurting," He slammed his fist on the ground, ignoring the pain that travel to his arm, "How can I be so blind!" The teen closed his eyes tightly; waiting for his brother to yell at him, blame or slap him, but none came._

_Sasuke tensed when he felt soft fingers trailed down his cheeks, wiping away the fleshy new tears. He slowly opens his eyes, his teary gaze traveled down to the bleeding body in his arms. He felt his eyes widened his breath hitch in his throat at the beautiful sight that greets him._

_A gorgeous soft smile was spread across his Twin's pain-filled face. Even through his pain, Itachi was still giving that soft smile to him. His beautiful eyes were filled with pain and yet, fill with forgiveness that was direct at him. He was telling by his eyes, clearly stating; He'd forgive him, he'd never blame him. Sasuke felt a pang of pain in his heart. He knew his brother couldn't talk with a crush throat, he was to blame._

_He tenderly wiped the blood from his brother's mouth. Itachi closing his eyes by the gentle motion, the soft smile still on his lips. After a while, when he was done cleaning the blood from his twin's lips, he notice that Itachi didn't open his eyes. The body in his arms was still and cold._

_Fear and panic filled him. No, it can't be!_

"_Itachi?" he asked, though he didn't expect to get a response. He cradled his brother's shoulders with one arms, he flinched at the way Itachi's head rolled lifelessly back, the soft smile was still on his face. No, Itachi can't be gone! As if clinging to hope, Sasuke moved his hand downward to his brother's right arm, to rest on the pulse._

_No beat. Itachi was gone_

_More tears trailed down his flush cheek, to merge with the old one. The young teen pulled his twin flushed against him, burying his face into the silk hair; as sobs racked his body. "Itachi, Please don't leave me." he cried into his brother's hair, his twin's body cold and lifeless in his arms. His brother, his twin, and his light- he'd killed him! Itachi's blood on his arms dripped down on to the ground like bleeding tears. He could never forgive himself for killing his brother, even it was a mistake. Sasuke felt his heart ached with so much pain, that he want nothing more to tear his own heart from his flesh, releasing the agony he is feeling right now. But it doesn't compare to the knives, twisting, stabbing and ripping him to pieces from the inside out. He killed the person he promised to be with his side. He broke his own promise, __**their promise. **__The one thing that he want to loved and protected was now dead in his arms- his blood-stained arms._

_Sasuke pulled away from his twin's hair, his slender fingers gently caressed the smooth, soft and cold face. The tears stop falling from his eyes, he couldn't cry anymore, even though he wants to cry. His brother left him. He was all alone. He lost everything he loved, every thing he cherish by his cursed life. Was he curse to lose everything? Even to love someone precious to him? His parents, and now his brother were gone from his life. Truly, they are better without him. He was meant to be alone in his curse existence. His father was right; he was truly a failure. He always getting into trouble in school, making his mother worry sick about him, causing his father to start drinking, which led him and his mother to a car accident. They were both killed that night. He was the reason they died. Now, his brother was gone, the one who'd understand him, was gone. He couldn't protect his Twin. Hell, he couldn't even protect Itachi or himself. What was meant for him in the outside world? Nothing. Nothing matter to him anymore. He wanted to stay in this dark, cold forest forever; loneliness was all he deserved. He stared into his twin's closed eyelids. He wants to look at those beautiful eyes, to be lost in its depth once again. In his bleeding heart; He knew those eyes won't open, it won't able to give him the hidden soft look, anymore. The owner of those eyes is dead. Gone from his life._

_The teen was startled, when his brother's body dissolves into crimson light, from his arms. A beautiful crimson butterfly, that was now in his place. It fluttered around him for a while, creating sparkly dust, before it headed into the deeper part of the forest; disappearing into the darkness. The only thing remain from his brother's was the blood on his arms, the large pool of blood surrounding him, searing into his body. Now he was really alone. Sasuke stared at his blood-stained arms, which were still dripping like the rain. The forest got colder and darker, without his twin comforting him, telling him everything going to alright. Without the source of light to warmed his dark, lonely heart. Sasuke chuckle bitterly; Ironic, The forest is exactly reflecting what he felt now._

_Cold._

_Empty._

_Alone._

_He felt tears trailed downs his cheek again. His heart hurt. Everything hurt. His soul felt so hollow and cold, like an icy blizzard, freezing his body. He wanted his twin back. He want to see Itachi giving him the soft smile, or how his usually distant eyes sparkle with laughter, when he done something stupid liked; tripping over his own feet, drinking an spoiled milk and end up rushing to the bathroom, blushing profusely when he see Itachi naked, accidentally walking in on him when Itachi was taking a shower; who forgot to lock the door. Sasuke smiled slightly at the memories, flowing into him. That was embarrassing. The smile disappears quickly as it appears, a frown replacing it. Guilt and pain fill his heart. He won't be able to see that smile ever again or the softness of those eyes. His brother was murder by his own hands. The light to his dark world was now, dead._

_He was all alone._

_He falling_

_Falling_

_To the darkness_

_To the coldness_

_To the Emptiness…_

_Pale red lips parted. He called for the name who can release him from this prison._

_"Itachi."_

* * *

Oh, please don't worry. Itachi didn't die, Sasuke just having a dream or it can be called a nightmare. But this scene **might** happen, though.

I hope everyone liked this chapter even it's quite scary.

Reviews are welcome and flames. XD


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N I'm sorry I reupdating again, but I went back to change the mistake, so I hope it's more better.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**New Beginnings**

"_As days, go by_

…_You're starting to mean a lot more to me…."_

* * *

_He…_

_Was…_

_Falling…._

_Deeper…._

_Into the Unknown…_

"_Save me…."_

"Sasuke."

Something warm was reflecting his face, spreading from his face to his body. Like a flame or sun. A sunrise that lit up the world shining it gorgeous light on humans and creatures. Bringing life into plant that is either dried or dead. Sasuke frowned. Why was there's a sun in this darkness? A minute ago, he was freezing from head to toe; it was liked he was in a tundra. Now this heat dissipated the coldness from his body, replacing with warmest. He let his hands swept his unkempt hair, feeling something wet and soft when his fingers brushed against his forehead. Wait, wet and soft? _'A cloth?'_

Sasuke slowly open his eyes, only quickly bringing his arm to shield them from the onslaught of light. _'Damn, why it's so bright?' _Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he took a looked around his surrounding. He was expecting to be in a cold, dark abyss, but no. He was in a dark blue room with a white ceiling, which was oddly familiar to him. The room occupies with a huge wide-screen television across from where he's at. The light was actually a light bulb hanging on the ceiling from above him. No wonder it was shining blinding light into his eyes. _'Almost blinding me' _he thought groggily. There was also a polish wardrobe near to the door in the room. A black bookshelf was in a corner with neatly stacked books. Many boxes, crates, suitcases, and bunch of huge bags were around the room. He could make out shirts, jeans, pants was scatter around the red-brown polish floor. There's something underneath him. It seems he was lying on a bed; the object underneath him was hard yet soft with silky dark blue blanket that was draped over his form. Now, he knew why the place was familiar. It was his room. Sasuke felt relief flood into his system'_ It was just a dream.' _

He could still remember the dream; it was so fresh in his head. His mind was replaying the strange dream, as if he was watching a horror movie. He shivered as series of image flash through his mind:

A dark forest. Itachi. Gentle smile. Embracing. A promise. A chilling dead voice. Hollow dead eyes. Him choking Itachi. Blood . A puddle of blood. A pain-filled angelic face. \

Tears falling from his cheeks like river. A forgiving smile. A lone crimson butterfly. Then

darkness.

It was so….Horrifying. He felt so alone. **So….weak and useless.**

During his jumble thoughts, the teen was unaware of the soft cloth was removed from his forehead and almost jumped when a smooth, soft voice resound from his right.

"I see you're awake."

It felt his heart skipped a beat. The teen quickly turn his head; almost sprain his neck in the process, around to face the voice.

Sitting on a wooded stool near his bed was Itachi, wearing a large black T-shirt and pajamas. There was a water basin sitting on his lap. A white cloth was in his hands dripping with water. Sasuke watch his brother dip the cloth into the water basin and squeeze the excuse water out, in one graceful movement. Sasuke often find his twin very graceful for whatever he doing. His brother has the elegance and the grace of a swan. That dream he have was not real. His twin was by his side alive and breathing. His brother was not wearing the bloody kimono. However, he wonder how Itachi got into his room, he locked the door last night, did he?

"You forgot to lock your door, _again_." Itachi answer his brother silent question when he felt his twin-questioning gaze, he was still rinsing the cloth without missing a beat. Sasuke's sweat-dropped. "Well, tonight was a good reason you didn't lock the door. It's seemed you having a nightmare; your skin was very hot and feverish. The only thing I can do is cooling the fever down."

Sasuke slowly sat up from his bed, stretching his cramped muscles wincing when the bone snapped to place. He turned around to look at his alarmed clock near his bedside; it was blazing with the number 1: 00. So, it's not morning yet. Maybe he should continue sleeping. After all, in the morning they are going to move in with theirs uncle, Madara. Once his decision was made, Sasuke dropped ungracefully on to his mattress, pulling the silk blanket to cover himself. His eyes drooped slightly intending to sleep, when what his brother had just said jolted him awake.

The teen turned to his side facing his brother, who was still rinsing the cloth. "Itachi?" he said quietly, he knew his twin heard him the rinsing stop for a second before resuming his task. "You said that my skin was burning up with fever, right?

"Yes." Was the simple reply.

"Was it cold also?" He finds it strange that in his nightmare, he was freezing, and on the outside, he was burning up with fever.

Itachi finished rinsing the cloth, placing the water basin on the lamp table. He turned to face his brother for the first time since Sasuke awoke. "No, Sasuke, your skin wasn't cold," he notice his twin looked trouble with something. "Is something bothering you? Is it the nightmare you have?"

The teen shook his head, letting out shaky breath. He did not know why fear flood into him again._' Do not be a baby, Sasuke. It was just a dream.' _he chided himself. "It's nothing. Just having a simple nightmare, no need to worry," He assured his brother, the teen glance at his pale hands. Even it was just nightmare he could still feel the Itachi's blood dripping from his arms, one drop after the other. He was uneasy telling his brother what he was dreaming. What will Itachi think about him? He will think he was going crazy. Going to get weary of him, afraid he will suddenly snap and strangle him to death. No, he could not tell him. He will not allow his brother to know the truth. He have to protect his twin from the truth, even it mean protecting him from himself.

Itachi frowned. "You're lying, Sasuke. It wasn't just a _simple _nightmare, if it is than why were you screaming?" He couldn't help but smirk, when his twin snapped his eyes on to him. Eyes wide and lips were parted slightly. He looked like a kid who was caught stealing a cookie from a cookie jar. Which Itachi find it quite adorable.

Sasuke looked at him in alarmed. Did he hear him? "I… was screaming?"

Itachi nodded his smirk faded; when he notices his brother looked tense like he was on guard for an attack from something. _'Why does he look like he's hiding something?' _He wondered. "Yes, you were screaming and mumbling things I couldn't make out, before I enter your room." Itachi was curious when his brother lost the tenseness to his body, and relaxes slightly. "What were you dreaming about anyway?"

Sasuke shifted his gaze to the window; he couldn't face his twin with those eyes boring into his soul. "Just a strange dream, it's nothing serious." He mumbled stoically.

The longhaired teen frown deepened. He knew it more to that. Sasuke wasn't facing him meaning he's hiding something important. _'Why won't he tell me?' _Itachi couldn't help but feel slightly hurt. His twin usually never hides anything from him. He always come to him when he need to have a long talk or a shoulder to cry on, to release the pain he feelings from the reminder of their parents death. They made a promise that what ever is bothering them they will tell the other. Now it's seem that promise won't last.

Itachi let out an exasperated sigh. "Sasuke, it is serious. Why would you scream if it's not?" He really wants his twin to tell him what's bothering him. It was starting to get him worried. He knew it going to be hard to have Sasuke open up since they were the Uchiha's; it likely that they both be stubborn likes a bull, well his twin to be more precisely. The longhaired twin wasn't aware that his occasion questions were spiking his brother's temper up.

Said teen let out a low hiss, glaring at the innocent window. Why won't his brother leave him be? He doesn't want to answer his twin question. It was starting to annoy him. However, deep in his heart he won't admit it out loud, He was afraid. He was afraid of losing his brother's trust. He was scare when Itachi know, his twin will leave him. Left him to be enshrouded by the darkness

.

After a while without the other's respond, Itachi opened his mouth slightly to ask again, only to be cut off.

He almost flinched when two dark orbs, fill with annoyance, spun around to glare daggers at him. It forced him to look away.

Sasuke glare at his brother, annoyed with the pestering questions, "Mind, your own business," He snapped coldly. Guilt seems to seep into him as he saw the shock and hurt flash across his twin eyes before disappear when Itachi glance down at his hands on his lap. He mentally slapped himself._ Fool, he was just concern about you. _The teen really think he need anger management class. He got riled up so easily, getting angry for no apparently reasons. Why did he'd have to snap at his twin? Itachi was just concern about him, likes he'd always do. He felt the urge to apologize, but can't, his pride was in the way, _curse, my stupid pride._

A tense silence stretch over the room, it was so tense that a knife can cut through it. Sasuke idly wish his best friend, Naruto, burst into his house and break the silence he's in. The two brothers' have not said or move a muscle for 20 minutes. Itachi wasn't looking at his brother, after his outburst, more to his hands on his laps, seemingly to find them interesting. Sasuke was clutching his silk blanket until his knuckles grew white. He was getting restless. He needs to break the still silence.

"Itachi…" He started, wincing when his voice echo around the silent room. His twin glanced up at him, his expression emotionless. "I…uh….."He squeezed his eyes shut, why it's so hard to say it? Swallowing his pride, he blunt out. "I'm sorry that I'd yell at you," Another moment of beautiful silence. He opened his eyes after a while, letting out a sigh, "It's just, I don't want to talk about it now." He absently runs his fingers over the silk blanket. "I need…"

Itachi let a shadow of a smile, something Sasuke almost didn't catch because it disappears in matter of seconds, waving the explanation of. "Its okay, Sasuke, I understand. You just need more time to think about it, isn't it?"

He receives a stiff nod from the other.

"Just promise me that, when you ready to talk about it, you tell me," He stated smiling lightly.

Sasuke couldn't help but to stare unashamedly. His brother beautiful, rare smile always lighten his mood. It happens, when he was having a bad day from school. Entering their home, his twin cheers him up stating 'he shouldn't look like a wet puppy'. Following that was playful glare, laughing, and teasing. His brother always has been with him through thick and thin. That's the reason he consider Itachi as his light. The light to his darkness….

"Sasuke?" Itachi firmed voice break through him from his dazed state.

"Huh?" He glances at his twin, who has concern written over his face. It took a while for him to remember he was supposed to answer. "Ah, I promise." He notices that Itachi didn't look convinced to his tone of voice. Shaking, himself awake from the dazed state he was in. He repeated in a firm tone. "I promise, Itachi."

Itachi smirked, his twin was always spacing out in every solution he was in. "You should stop daydreaming, Sasuke," he scolded lightly. The longhaired twin inwardly chuckle, when his adorable twin starts sputtering. He was glad that the tenseness in the room evaporated, it made him feel uncomfortable. He ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he developed, picking the leather book from his lap and start reading where he was left of.

Sasuke still embarrassed that his twin was teasing him glance at Itachi, noticing he was seem to be engrossed in something. Dark orbs trailed down until it stop on his twin's pale hands, an innocent book sat there. He blinked he didn't notice it was there. He blinked again to make sure he wasn't seeing thing and yep, the book was still there.

He gaped.

He did not notice that book was there! It sort magically appear in his brother's hands. Realization dawn on him, his brother love to read any kind of books, so it wasn't a surprise to see Itachi's carrying them around. But, wait. If Itachi is right now reading a book, that mean he was reading it before he come to his room!

"Don't tell me," Itachi raised an eyebrow behind his book, interest what his twin about to say, "that you been reading a book before you came to my room!" Sasuke shout.

The longhaired twin slowly lay his book down on his lap. He tilted his head to the side, which Sasuke remind of a puppy, a mischievous smile tugging on his lips. "Is it a problem?"

The teen rolled his eyes, as it was obvious. "Of course, it's a problem," he state simply. "In the morning we are moving in with Madara. In addition, I don't want you to start sleeping on me, during the car ride, _again_." It was embarrassing event that he doesn't want to relive the second time in his life. However, he has to admit, he doesn't mind Itachi sleeping on him, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy. Not that he will tell his twin that.

The tugging smile on Itachi lips spread, fill with mischievous. "Just admit it; you don't mind me sleeping on you. Right, Sasuke?" He teased. He remembered that event. It was very embarrassing he admit. However, he won't pass any opportunely to tease his brother about it.

The spiky haired teen scowled, covering the blush that was threatening to show on his feature.

"No, I do mind."

Itachi cover his smile with his hand, fighting the urge to giggle. It will be unmanly if he does. Sasuke look like he just swallows a sour candy. "I'm joking, Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to face the window; a smile was visible on his lips. His twin love to tease him or trick him even though he was a few seconds older than he was. On second thought, they both love to tease each other. They act like children, even though they are young teens.

"Hn, whatever."

The longhaired twin let out a sigh, shaking his head softly. His twin always gets moody when he plays a trick or teases him. That's the difference between them even though they are twins. Sasuke was more emotional, while he is unemotional.

Itachi frown, his gaze travel to his brother's form on the bed, who was still staring at the window. Sometime, he jealous of his twin. Sasuke can express his emotions so openly, while he cannot. Even at their parent's funeral, everybody was crying and he was just standing there not expressing any kind emotions. He wanted to cry but the tears will not fall. When he smiles, he has to put a lot of energy to it, same with laughing. Was he human or not? _Was he not meant to cry?_

Itachi let out a tired sigh; his fingers massage the leather book on his lap. He thinks too much. Maybe he should go back to his room get some shuteyes. He was getting sleepy.

Sasuke is okay, there no need to worry. When his brother is ready to tell about the dream, he will.

He gracefully got off the wooden stool, his arms wrapped around his book. "Sasuke." He called softly.

His twin turns his head slightly, indicating he was listening. "Hn?"

The longhaired teen stare at the book in his hands, his fingers caresses the rough cover. "I'm heading back to my room it's getting late." Not receiving any response from his twin. Itachi turned around to head back to his room, but he was stop by a warm hand grabbing his wrist.

He turned to face his brother, who was leaning over the bed. He caught an unknown emotion flicker across his twin eyes before it disappear.

Sasuke swallow thickly before saying in an almost pleading tone. "Sleep with me tonight."

Even though his face was emotionless, Itachi couldn't stop the light flush spreading on his cheeks at his brother's statement.

The spiky haired teen blinked in confusion at his twin's reaction. His eyes widen a minute later registering what he'd just said. That explained why Itachi looked fluster. Sasuke felted a deep blush touched his cheeks. "T-That's n-not what I mean," He stammer. "I-I meant sleep next to me," he clarified. Sasuke gingerly let go of Itachi arm, scratching the back of his neck in nervousness. He was giving his brother a choice to run out of his room or stay. If Itachi did run, he didn't blame him. What he just said sound so wrong. His choices of words are horrible. It runs in the family with the exemption of Itachi. _Great, now my brother going to start thinking I am a freakin pervert._

He shuddered when a warm hand was place on his shoulder. Sasuke trailed his eyes from the hand to owner, his brother face greet his line of sight. He wonders why Itachi was staring intently at him.

Itachi tilted his head, amusement dancing in his eyes. His twin was staring blankly up at him, his face still flush. "You want me to sleep next to you, correct?"

A blink, In addition, a soft 'uh' escape from his lips before Sasuke scoot over to his left side allowing his brother to lay himself down on the mattress. His bed was big enough to fit him and Itachi, so it gives them more room to move around without touching one another.

Itachi slowly lowered himself down on the right side of the bed, reaching over to switch the light off, pulling the silk blanket over his body. He raised a hand over his mouth; stiffen a yawn before closing his eyes snuggling against the soft pillow, he faintly aware his brother's scent was on it giving a comforting aura. The long hair teen almost jumped, when strong arms wrapped around him pulling him into something hard and warm.

He blinked a few times as his brother's scent instantly flood into his nostril. The _something _was his twin's cloth chest, his face pressing against the steady rising of Sasuke's sternum.

His brother was stroking his back in a soothing gesture to relive the tension in his body that came over him. "Sasuke?" he question, despite his twin's gentle gesture, he still felt uncomfortable. He never has been this close to his brother before. The only physical contact was their hands brush against each other as they cross the opposite room and when Sasuke need comforting.

The longhaired teen held back a shiver, feeling Sasuke's warm breath cascade his ear. "Don't ask, I'm not sure either." was the simple yet fill with confusion reply. Itachi didn't question any further. After a while, the longhaired twin loses the tenseness in his body relaxing against Sasuke's hold. He let out a soft hum losing himself to his twin's steady breathing and scent that wash over him. The scent was mix between cotton, musk, spicy aroma, and wind giving a wild untamable fragrance that was pure Sasuke. He smiled slightly, nuzzling against his brother's chest. Sasuke was so warm and his presence so safe. Itachi let his eyes closed, inhaling his brother's scent once more, before slumber claim him.

Sasuke glanced down at his brother, his eyes study Itachi's raising back telling the sign his twin fell asleep. Well, his brother must be tired and worn out, he been staying up to keep his fever down. His twin needs all the rest he can take. His gaze traveled to his brother's peaceful, innocent face. It was once of those rare times Itachi let his shield down. Without the walls build around him, his brother seem so delicate and fragile that even a simplest touch might make him shatter into pieces.

The teen caress his brother's loose waist-length hair. Sasuke would never think women's could have hair like his twin does: Soft like feathers, Silky like fine silk, Smooth like polish marble. Even their deceased mother does not have hair this soft. He picks up a few strands--which were resting on brother's shoulder-- inhaling their aroma. The scent of faint shampoo washed over him. Sasuke smirked slightly; His twin was using a girly shampoo if the scent of strawberries didn't give away.

Slender fingers trailed from silky stands to carefully cup soft, smooth porcelain cheeks. Dark orbs compare the different between theirs skin color. Their skins tone is so different. His was pale like the snow, while Itachi have a tint of creamy color to his. They were opposite from one another.

Like the sun and moon.

Their personality was also different like fire and water or could compare to ying and yang. It was unlikely for them to be twin. Shouldn't twins be similar to each other? Alternatively, they are meant to be the opposite.

A soft groan came from the body beside him jolted him back to reality. Sasuke, carefully, as to not wake his brother up, rearrange his twin's position so he lying in his arms, his face buried to the crock of his neck instead of his sternum. Surprisingly, Itachi did not wake up with the sudden change of position he was still sleeping without a care of the world. He seems so content sleeping next to him where a few minutes ago he was tense.

Once again, Sasuke idly finger his brothers' long hair. Yes, it quite awkward for them to sleep in his room. On one bed. He couldn't understand his desire to have Itachi near him. It was something. It has to be the dream. Must be the dream or he would call a nightmare. Fear consumes him when Itachi announce he was heading back to his room. He was….scared. He was terrified if his twin left his room, he will disappear from his life or something horrible will happen to his brother. It left him with a feeling of dreads that was drilling into his heart. The image of his brother's pain-filled face flashes through his minds vividly. The nightmare he had early wouldn't leave him alone. He couldn't shake it away. It was haunting him with his twin's death, leaving him be consume with guilt and sorrow.

"Itachi…" he whispers softly, as to not wake his twin up. Long digits trace soft cheekbones to closed eyelids and back to silky hair. He continues. "I don't want to lose you. I'm not sure what I do if you are gone from my life." In the back of his head, his conscious was sneering at him for acting so weak and paranoid over a simple dream. Maybe… his conscious was right. He was acting paranoid and childish. It was a dream. It didn't happen; Itachi is safe lying in his arms. _'It was just a dream. It wasn't real.'_ he convinced himself.

Sasuke bit back a yawn, shoving the dream to the dark recess of his mind. He mull over it later now he need to get some rest. It was almost morning. He didn't want to fell asleep while standing up, can he? He slowly let his eyes closed, his brother breathing against his neck luring him to dreamlands. Before he drifts of, only one thought linger on his mind…

If the dream isn't real…..then why does it felt so real?

* * *

The sun raises high into the sky, replacing the moon position with it gorgeous light. Birds chipped and sang to one another. Children's merry laugh rung liked bells around the park.

Parents and couple exchange gifts and kisses. Grandparents watch their children's and grandchildren's with small smile murmur to one another saying the future looked so bright for their children's. Brothers and sisters tease one another, laughing and play fighting. The 'park' was named 'The Sakura Garden'. It was the biggest park in the city of Konoha's. It was a beautiful place, with a huge Ancient Sakura Tree on the middle of the grassy field. Many silver water fountains was placed near benches, so if anybody's get tired or feel liked they are in a oven they can rest there. A cool soothing breeze will flow through the area, causing Sakura's petals to dance, in an exotic way, with the winds. Many talks had said, that there was use to be a huge windmill in the park, long time ago. The windmill blew mystical enchanting winds through the grassy plain, protecting the area from illness, misfortune, and demons from intruding. Anybody, who said cross the park, is protected from any illness and even death. Yet, suddenly, the windmill disappears without a trace in a stormy night. Nobody knows where it's at. In it place was a Sakura tree. Many people worshipped the beautiful tree, believing it was the windmill transforming into it, to watch over the park. Nobody knew for sure….Still almost everybody believe in the myth, including Sasuke.

It was a beautiful, peaceful place.

He wants to stay here forever if given the chance.

The sun was giving off peaceful scenery, reflecting it light, it brings hope and dreams to peoples, plants and creatures.

However, right now, he hates the sun.

He hates the sun because it's making him sweats.

He was sweating because he was waiting.

He was waiting for his uncle, Madara, to pick him and his brother up to head to their new home, who was taking a long goddamn time.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?!"

All attention shifted to the owner of the voice who broke the peaceful scenery, like a mirror shattering into pieces. A young teen, with unnatural dark spiky hair, no older than 15 was sitting on a bench near a water fountains, grumbling and glaring at everything that is moving or breathing except for the person sitting beside him, who was reading a book . The person was identical to him telling they were twins or brothers, the slight difference are the hair, skin tone and especially the eyes.

The person, named Itachi, sighed for the million times, not taking his eyes of his book; he addressed his brother with a smooth, calm tone. "Calm down, Sasuke. He already said he going to get here in five minutes."

Sasuke snorted softly. "Five minutes? It's more like five hours." He wipes a sweat that forming on his forehead, "He better have a good explanation, before I'll kick his ass. I'm sweating my ass off here." Despite the water fountains creating cooling steam behind him, he still felt he was in an oven.

Itachi didn't even turn his head to acknowledge him. Instead, he was engrossed to the book on his laps. "You're wearing black, that's why you're sweating."

Sasuke chose not to respond. His twin was right; he **was** wearing black. He is wearing a black button-shirt with dark jean. The spiky haired teen inwardly curses himself, for being an idiot for wearing black clothes. _'Hm, maybe I can change later.' _he thought. However, he brushes the thought as quickly as it came. There no time to changing clothes, beside his outfits is at their new home. Madara can come any time soon.

The teen glance at his brother, who was still reading the book. Itachi seem so engross in it. He wasn't even paying attention around his surrounding, as if he was in a different world. Well, books usually do that. It will make you drift away into a fantasy world that you really want to be, away from trouble life and thoughts. Sasuke fought down a frown.

Wait, does that mean Itachi want to be away from him?

Scowling to himself, he pushes those thoughts and doubts away. Itachi won't leave him.

They made a promise. They will always be together.

Together Forever, even until the end of time.

Sasuke inwardly chuckles._ 'Man, I sound liked a mushy husband.'_ his face turn more thoughtful,_ 'Those that mean, Itachi is my wife? _He let out a light chortles, imaging his twin in a wedding dress. Not that is a bad image. His brother always looked girly. He could pass as a woman anytime.

Hearing a chuckle, Itachi finally tore his gaze from the book, staring at his twin with a hint of concern on his impassive face, worried that his brother suddenly cracked under the pressure of the heat wave. "What is it?"

Sasuke stopped laughing, letting his gaze travel to young children running around in the park, pretending to be amused of their childish games. "Nothing, just watching the children's playing around."

The longhaired teen follow his gaze to the children is at, smiling fondly for a moment, before once again went back to reading.

Sasuke felt jealously flashed through him for a second. _'He just acknowledges me for a minute, then, went back reading that damn book.' _He resisted the urge to pout. What does he have to do, jump around to get some attention? Or beat up people?

The teen glared at the book in his brother's hands, prying it intensely burn the said book into dust for taking Itachi attention from him. '_DIE book! BURN into dust! Muhaaa!'_

Itachi, obvious to his brother's murderous thought, closed the said book, placing it on his lap. His eyes travel to the bright blue sky, where numerous birds were flying off to the distant. His gaze follow the birds with somewhat a wistful looked on his impassive face, which was glowing by the light of the sun. Sasuke was captivated by the enchanting perfection of that face that resembles him so much yet different in so many ways. His gaze trail to his brother's long hair, which was let down with a blue long ribbon tied in the middle, cascading over his twin's slender shoulders liked waterfall. His fingers twitch, wanting to reach over to touch them. However, he willed himself not too. He knew if he did, he going to be in an awkward situation. His gaze soon trailed from his twin hair to…..elsewhere.

The teen take in what Itachi is wearing. Itachi wore a light blue short-sleeve shirt with dark blue jean; it was simple attire. Yet, in Sasuke eyes, he looked stunning. It was absolutely he never seen his brother wear blue before. With the sun glowing in the background, it causes his twin to glow in a mystical light. Liked an angel. An enchanting, mysterious Angel.

'_'He's beautiful' _He thought dazedly. His eyes widen._ Okay where that came from? _He asked himself.

Itachi turned his head and eyed his twin's warily out the corner of his eye. "Why you keep looking at me that way?" Since this morning, his brother had been staring at him with an odd emotion in his eyes that he couldn't decode. It unnerves him, to say the least.

Sasuke flushed and quickly look away. "No reason." He was proud he wasn't stuttering; despite his heart was beating like a drum trying to break out of his ribcage.

Itachi give his twin a suspicious looked. He knows it more than that. "Sasuke…" He said slowly.

Sasuke was aware of the suspicion in his twin gaze and the tone of his voice, he quickly thinks of a way to get out of this mess. "You looked girly." he blunted out, since that was only thing entering his head. He prayed it distracted his brother for while.

It works! Any suspicions vanish from his brother's eyes replacing with a hint of annoyance.

Much to his amusement, Itachi let out a small huff, turning to face the Sakura Tree across the clearing. "I don't look like girl, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. So, his brother does not like to be compliment as a girl? He can use this as his advantage… "Yes, you do. You look like one. You sometime dress liked a girl, with pretty, fancy stuff. You have long hair, which you refuse to cut. And you spend 2 hours in the bathroom just to brush your hair." The teen pointed out.

His twin didn't respond or retort to his statement. He knew he was right, if the slight slumping of shoulders wasn't obvious. It looked like his brother was pouting or sulking. _'Hn. adorable,'_ he thought, amused that his twin can be quite childish.

Sasuke nearly drool when his twin gave stretch making his shirt riding up, exposing his slender, flat stomach to the world. It likely the heat was getting to Itachi also, his body was oiled with sheen sweat trailing from delicate-swan like neck, to his expose porcelain stomach. The teen wonder briefly, if Itachi sweat even more in a different situation.

Suddenly, he felt his pant were too tight.

'_Damn it, I just not think that.' _He realizes horrified. He was hanging around Naruto to much, now he's turning into a pervert. The teen shifted uncomfortably, hoping his brother did not notice the problem he was having. If Itachi see him liked this; he will surely die in embarrassment._ 'Where the shower when I need one?'_

He wasn't sexual attracted to Itachi, definitely, no. He was his brother for Kami's sake! His twin, never less. His own flesh and blood. It must be the heat of the sun, making him think strange thoughts or his hormonal messing around with his head. Right now, he was going through puberty. Well, he and his brother are actually. However, Itachi deal it better than he does. His twin doesn't experiment mismatched limbs, hormone crazed urge, and uneven growth spurts liked he does. Nope, Itachi went though it much more elegantly than he has. Itachi was perfect. His twin was always perfect in appearance and personality especially in wisdom. Men are twice his twin' age couldn't match to his brother's wisdom and wits. Even -Sasuke admitted grudgingly- he couldn't compare to Itachi's cleverness. The knowledge that his twin's hold is what makes countless men's and woman's fall over heel for him. Those who are attracted to his brother's beauty and wisdom, always come to their home asking for dates or his hands in marriage. Itachi will wave them off; politely decline them. Sasuke, actually, felt bad for them, watching those women's crying and men's pleading for his twin love, was kind of ….tragic. He really couldn't blame them, for wanting his brother' in theirs life. Itachi was a perfect being. So _perfect. _Going through their daily life, Sasuke watched as his brother matured beautifully, while going through his puberty. His body becomes more slender with lightly toned muscle. Sasuke was- where he gazed at his brother for a few hours- fascinated how Itachi walked. He walk with grace liked a water nymph, never wavering or faltering. A grace a human shouldn't possess. As days pass, Itachi seem to grow even more beautiful with each passing day. At age 10, he was pretty and at age 13, he was beautiful.

He was beautiful before, and now, he was heavenly gorgeous. Once, again. He wasn't attracted to Itachi. He just enjoyed gazing at him. And care about him….

'_Ha. If you're not attracted to Itachi, then why you keep thinking he's beautiful then, hm?' _His conscious sang. Sasuke inwardly growl. He does find Itachi attractive, that does not mean he is in love with him. _'Whatever you say.' _His conscious giggled. Stupid, annoying conscious.

Itachi let out a long stretch, raising his arms into air; -unaware of his brother's eye trailing over his movement- before letting them fall limply on his lap. Idly stroking the book on his lap, he gazes to the beautiful sky where the birds were heading to the sun. They are so free from this world, so peaceful and free. He wondered if there's a paradise somewhere on the other side of the world. Where there's just a beautiful sunset's overshadow a huge mountain, with a small meadow of flowers.

Sasuke push his bangs out his face- Grimacing in disgust that they were soaked in sweats. He really needs a shower. His body was sweating and starting to smell. '_Disgusting'_ After all, he doesn't want to smell bad next to his twin. He wish his bag full of clothes was here, which was at their new home. Arh forgets clothes. He needed something to cool him down. Maybe, he can jump into the water fountain without everybody noticing?

Suddenly, Itachi spoke in a soft, distant tone. His gaze fixed on the birds flying to the horizon. "I wish I could fly like the bird does."

Sasuke blinked at the odd comment. He follow his brother line-of-vision were the birds were flying to the sun. "What do you mean?"

His twin turned to face him directly for the first time since they enter the park. Those beautiful, dark eyes stare at him with an unreadable gaze that makes him shiver. "I want to fly freely to the sky, to somewhere unknown," His eyes were intently fixed on him. Sasuke felt a strange sensation between their gaze. In a blink, Itachi broke their eyes contact gazing thoughtfully to the Sakura tree, "Have you ever… felt there's something more out there for you?" It sort of sound liked he was asking himself, instead of Sasuke.

The teen, crossed his arms to his chest, leaning back into the bench. His eyes trailed to the sky, were birds was flying of to the distant…to somewhere far away from here…..away from sadness and sorrows. "Yeah," He answered casually, he does felt like there something out there waiting for him…..for both of them. "It's like something out there ….waiting for us….like an adventure." He shrugged slowly. "I've don't know what it is. It seems fates have something in store for us…."

"Perhaps…." was the soft, absent-minded reply.

Silence stretch over them. The laughter's of children still rung like bells around the park. A soothing breeze blow over the field, causing Sakura petals to dance and Itachi's hair to get into his face-who irritably push them away. Sasuke let out a yawn, resting his head against the bench arms. He was bored and to make matter worse; he was sweating like a pig. Once Madara get here, he's going to give him a pieces of his mind or for lack of better words-beat him up. Seriously, he couldn't beat him up unless he want Itachi's to lightly scold him again. Knowing Itachi, he's going start mothering over him like a mother hen. Speaking about his brother, Sasuke glance at his twin's from the corner of his eyes. Itachi was, once again, reading that damn book, not focusing on anything except the book in his hands. Sasuke let out a low growl-careful not to startle his brother-he could swore that book was mocking him, with tongue sticking out and stuff. '_Evil book.' _Sasuke suddenly smirk an idea forming in his head. He knows how to get the book away from his twin's. He has to be quick, though.

With unnatural speed -he doesn't know he possess- Sasuke snatched the book out of his brother hands-almost laugh when Itachi face was mixed between shock and surprise staring at his hands blankly.

Keeping a firm grip on the book, the teen almost flinch when two, dark orbs glare at him like a snake is about to strike. He felt foolish. Now, he is going to suffer under his twin's wrath. Ah, a bad stupid idea….

"Sasuke," Itachi said calmly, his tone got dangerously soft. If Sasuke were somebody else, he would run off to the end of the world as if a devil was on his heels.

But no. Sasuke is **Sasuke Uchiha. **He won't run or back down from anybodies, especially Itachi, his pretty twin.

He let out a smug smirk, waving the book near his brother, quickly withdrew it back before Itachi grab it. "If you want it, come get it then." he chuckles when his twin reach for it again only to come empty-handed. "C-mon, I knew you can do better than that."

"Sasuke," Itachi hiss lowly, leaning over to grab the book only to grabbed empty air. He let out a light growl, his brother smirked was fill with supreme and mirth taunting him. He couldn't help the slight flutter in his heart seeing the playful smirk, "Stop, being childish."

"I'm not beings childish," Sasuke defend, he let his hand rest- with the book- behind him, so Itachi won't able to reach it. The only way Itachi can get the book is to come near him. Sasuke briefly wonder why his twin won't come closer to him. Then, it clicks him. Itachi doesn't want to create a scene between them; they're in a park, after all. Sasuke could feel his smirk turn into a small grin. Now that the reason why.

"Itachi. The only way to get it is to come near me," He watches his twin with smug-fill eyes. The way his twin's usually blank eyes were glowing in defiant was stunning his brother still in his movement seemly to contemplate his words. "I won't bite." _'Yet.' _His conscious added cheerfully. Sasuke inwardly frown. _Shut up._

After arguing with his annoying conscious, Sasuke stare at his twin's, who was closing his eyes in deep thoughts. Before he could even blink, he found himself flat on his back. The cold bench surface seeping through his shirt, his brother was top of him, long, slender legs straddling his waist. The teen let out a low grunt, his brother hand was pressing on his chest quite painfully making it hard to breath. Sasuke quickly move his hand with the book away from Itachi reach. He let out a hiss of pain as Itachi grab his wrist, his nail lightly dug into his skin. _Urg, that's going to leave a mark, _Itachi tried to grab the book out of his Twin's grip, but it seems Sasuke's hand was made of steel. He just would not let go. The long-hair twin balance his right hand on his twin's chest using the other to reach for the book in his brother's outstretch hand, much to his frustration his twin kept an iron griped on it. "Sasuke, give back the book."

"Hell no," Sasuke groaned. His twin's form was crushing him on to the bench. Did Itachi put on some weight a little? He's sure heavier than usual. Itachi, surprisingly, is strong despite he look fragile and delicate like a rare white rose blooming in the middle of spring. Sasuke, guess appearance can be deceiving, because that same rose could turn deadly, poisonously. So, yeah don't mess with Itachi. A few seconds struggling with his brother, the teen was faintly aware how close they are were. Too, close, actually. Theirs chest was almost touching, barely an inch away. Sasuke took notice how Itachi's legs was straddling his hips, the position look quite suggestive. The teen felt a blush making it way to his face but he willed it down. This is not the time to blush like a schoolgirl!! He felt his body heat up and it's not the heat wave from the sun, it's something else that gave him a tingle feelings. Whatever it is, it's pleasant and painful at the same time.

Itachi, unaware of his brother's stillness, reach up to grab the book. His fingers brushing against the leather cover, gently pulling the book out of his twins' loose grip. A light smirk of triumphant spread across his lips. However, he wonders. Why Sasuke stop preventing him from getting the book, did he hurt him for bearing his weight on his chest? Itachi inwardly roll his eyes, it was his brother fault in the first place starting the childish playing. Still concerned, Itachi glance down on to his brother's to make sure he's all right.

Onyx meets Onyx.

Sasuke inhaled sharply. Again, as before, when their eyes meet that strange sensation came with it, now it's stronger. What is it? Sasuke shifted uncomfortably under his brother, he was finding it hard to breathe properly and it does not include his twin's hand on his chest. Itachi was to close…..to close for comfort. This was different than last night. Being this close to his brother, he could court every inch of long, thick feminine lashes, framing gorgeous dark orbs, which was staring down on him with an unreadable gaze. Sasuke could not avert his own eyes away from those stunning orbs; it was as if he was drawn to the depth of them. They're beautiful, calm, and mysterious like the ocean. However, once anger, they are intense like the rising storm tide, powerful and destructive. Out the corner of his eyes, his brother's hair was cascading over his shoulders hanging around them like dark curtain, blocking them from the world. The fact that they was in a park was gone with the wind. In addition, the other reasons were Itachi's, sweet, refreshing scent, was flooding through his nostrils making all his logical thoughts dispersed. **Nothing matters. **What matter was them being **together. **He was only focusing on the beautiful being on top of him.

Sasuke gaze travel to his twins' pink, petal lip which was slightly parted, a pink tongue darting out licking them. He tried not to focus on them, though it was quite difficult, when his brother has parted those same lips to form a sentence. "Sasuke…." his brother said softly. His named flowing from his lips, like honey dripping from a spoon. Smooth and sweet. It was making him feel mushy inside turning him into a puddle of goo.

Suddenly, an unknown emotions was clouding his thoughts, making his skin tingle from the tip of his face to the bottom of his foots. A fire. It was like a fire of affinity, daring him to lean up to capture those delicate-looking lips which was a few inch away from him. However, he resists the temptation. Itachi was his brother! What wrong with him? Why would he do something like that? It was wrong. It's incest. It was forbidden in society. Yet, his body seemly has its own mind, it was edging him closer to those pretty lips to mold them together like a puzzle pieces. Panicking, Sasuke tried to regain control of his body, but he failed. It was as if he was in a strange barrier and his form was moving on its own. Once the teen was 5 inch away from his twin's lip, he was expecting Itachi to pull away or get off him or hell, slap some sense into him, but no. Itachi was still on top him, unmoving like a statue, his face was blank with a tint of confusion in his eyes.

'_Itachi. Please get off me before I do something we'll both regret_.' Sasuke plead in his mind, trying to reach through his brother.

Unknowingly to Sasuke, Itachi was having the same predicament. The long-hair twin was confused….really confused. He could not get off his brother's for the past minutes. When he tried to move his legs, it was heavy as a statue. He'd tried to pull his right hand--that was on Sasuke chest-- away, though it seem like his hand grew roots on Sasuke's chest, unmoving like an huge rock. Itachi was really confused why his twin was drawing closer to him and he couldn't even move backward, only staying still as a statue to heavy for it own weight, watching as Sasuke's lips was slowly coming closer to his own.

Sasuke watch in horror as his lip was an inch away from his twin's. He could feel Itachi warm breath ghosting over his lips and know his was ghosting over Itachi in return. Their lips were slowly descending to each other……….

"TEME!!"

As if lighting struck the ground, the two brothers' instantly jump away from each other as the other was on fire, placing themselves on both side of the bench--Sasuke almost toppling over. Once he was on the other side of the bench a few inches away from his twin, Itachi shove his book into his face-- hiding the pink blush on his cheeks-- attempting to look dignified as nothing just happen between them. Sasuke let out a light cough, concealing his burning cheeks by fixing his clothes. He was aware that Naruto and the his friends was standing in front of him, giving him and Itachi odd looks. "What are you doing here, Naruto?" he was glad that his voice, however breathless, still remain calm and collected.

Unluckily for Sasuke, he receive a punch to the head for a simple question…. and it hurt like a bitch.

"Owww!!!"

Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, TenTen, Ino, Karin, Shikamaru, Choji, Siugetsu, Gaara, Sai, and Juugo rolled their eyes or let out a sigh. They could see an argument coming between the two best friends, which was not all that shocking since it happen almost everyday and months. They were not worried. The argument was not very serious. It's just typical for Sasuke and Naruto to challenge each other.

Sasuke moodily rubbed the back of his head, glaring at the blonde-haired teen. Naruto's punch was very brutal, "Why the fuck did you hit me for, idiot? One more hit like that I'll stomp your ass to the ground," he warned.

Naruto, ignoring the threat, bristled at the insult, his fists was rise looking like he'd was about to punch him again, before regaining his composure. He folds his arms across his chest smugly. "You have it coming, bastard. Your mind is always in La La land," Naruto jerk his thumb over his shoulder, where the others was standing, "The reason **we're **here cause we come to say goodbye to you and Itachi-chan, you prick."

Letting the insult slide, Sasuke feature turn more sheepish. He remembers he'd told them to meet him and Itachi at the park. Ah, how could he forget?

He glance at his friends, Naruto was wearing a smug yet annoy smirk and everybody else look amused. He did not need to look at Itachi. Out of the corners of his eyes, his brother was --pretending to read--reading the book not listening to the conversations. He gets the feeling he would going to get another long lecture by his twin.

"Sorry," Sasuke mumble.

Hinata gave a shy warm smile to him, "I-It's o-okay Sas-Sasuke-kun. We're not angry, right Naruto-kun?" A light flush was spread on her cheek as she turned to her ex-crush. Even though she had got over her crush on the handsome blond and seeing him as an older brother, she could not help but be nervous around him.

Naruto grinned at her, making poor Hinata's blush even more. Her face look bright pink like a Dragon fruit, "You're right, Hinata. We're not angry at Sasuke-teme, Right guys?" He exclaimed loudly. Making everyone's, except Itachi, stare at him in disbelief, including Sasuke. What was the sudden mood change?

"Yeah," Everyone agreed seconds later.

Naruto, with the same grin on his face, slap his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "See, Teme. Nobody is piss at you, so stop sulking."

Sasuke scoffed." I'm not sulking, Dobe."

Naruto --insane-- grin turn into a smirk. "Of course you are, Sasuke." he remove his arm from Sasuke's shoulder. His face scrunched in disgust, feeling a slight sweatiness on his hand, "EWW!! Sasuke, you're sweating like a stuff pig." Naruto's wipe his hand harshly on his leather pants, "Now, I'm going to have your prick-ness germ on me. I don't want to turn to an ass like you. Thanks a lot, Teme!"

The spiky hair raven rolled his eyes at Naruto's stupidity. Really, the blond act like he's going to die from getting his sweats. "Called it lucky, idiot. At least you've have more brain cells by getting my **prick-ness**." He smirked when Naruto open his mouth to gave an angry retort, but no words came out making him look like a gaping fish. He proceed to take off his shirt, he was really sweating even more than before. Sasuke regret it later as three high pitch squeals, making his ears rung erupt in front of him. _'Damn.'_

"OH MY GOD. SASUKE- KUN IS SO HOT!!!"

"BACK OFF, INO-PIG. SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!!!"

Squeals. "LOOK AT THOSE BEAUTIFUL MUSCLES WITH THAT LEAN BODY. OH GOD!! SASUKE-KUN, MARRY ME!!"

Sasuke twitch violently, from all the squealing flooding in to his ears he will surely go death if it continue on. He sent a cold glare at the three girls before they step forward into his personal space, "Don't even think about it," he growled out. The girls instantly stay still, getting the message. They knew Sasuke was easily irritable despite his image of coolness and had a lot of colorful vocabulary and biting insults which often lead him into trouble.

Sakura nervously smile at the annoyed Uchiha, "Don't be like that, Sasuke-kun. You know we're just playing. Right, Ino, Karin?" The two girls nodded. It was true, they really like flirting --or harassing as Sasuke call it-- with him, and it was all just playful teasing. Sasuke is their friend. They wish Sasuke's smile more often and open-up more. The only time he had let out a small smile is to his Twin, Itachi, and sometime Naruto, but more to his brother. Even though Sasuke does not know it, the three girls could tell he have a deep affection for his twin, maybe much than brotherly love……

Sasuke glare soften, his feature relaxing a little. "Hn….."

Kiba rolled his eyes exasperatedly to the heaven. "Lighten up, Sasuke. You kept glaring as if you want to murder someone."

He started to sweats-- it's not the heat of the sun, damn it!!--when Sasuke stared at him stoically, his eyes gleaming with hidden emotions. "Hn, maybe I **do** want to murder someone…." he drawl out slowly.

Letting out a small squeak, Kiba chuckled nervously, his hand scratching the back of his head. "Stop, joking Sasuke. But if you not…" Kiba reached for --the still gaping--Naruto placing him in front of him like a shield between Sasuke and himself, "If you want to kill someone. Kill Naruto first!!!"

Naruto, snapping out his gaping state, scowl. He struggle against Kiba's iron grip on him, "Let go of me, Kiba!! I'll kick the pretty boy ass across the world before he even attempt to kill me!!"

Sasuke slowly stood up; a taunting smirk was spread across his lips. "Is that a challenge?" He dully inquired. His voice sound bored, uninterested yet, there an undertone that state the opposite.

Naruto tugged himself away from Kiba's hold, stomping over where spiky hair raven was. Once he is within inch from Sasuke, he let an out a smirk matching Sasuke's in return. "Yeah, I am. I'm challenging you into something different that make you fluster, bastard."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, an elegant eyebrow raise. "Oh, what is it then?"

Then teen narrow his eyes as an impish smirk bloom on Naruto's feature. The dobe is up to something.

Seeing the suspension in his best friend's eyes, Naruto smirk increase tenfold. He's going to win this challenge and the same time made Sasuke admit to himself that he's in love with his brother. Naruto admitted that he may be an idiot but at least he wasn't blind. He knew true love within sight. Sasuke constant staring at Itachi's proved his theory. Now, only the teme would swallow his reputation, stop being an ass, and acknowledge the truth!!

Naruto lift his index finger into the air. Sasuke stare at it confusion was visible on his handsome, pale feature. Naruto grinned. "Sasuke. I challenge you…." He whirled his finger for a around a few time than point at Itachi, "To kiss Itachi-chan!!"

Hinata gasped.

Kiba choke.

Shino stare in silence.

Ino squeal loudly.

TenTen smile.

Sai grinned.

Sakura blush.

Shikamaru let out a yawn, "Troublesome….."

Neji stare into space.

Karen giggle.

Gaara rolled his eyes.

Siugestu yell out, "Aya, Spiky."

Juugo gaped.

Chouji rapidly stuff chips into his mouth,.

Sasuke scowled.

Itachi blinked his book forgotten, despite the fact he'd wasn't reading in the first place.

Sasuke glare at the boisterous blond, resisting the urge to punch the infuriating grin off his face. "Naruto, I'm not kissing my own brother," he said firmly making no room for arguments. Putting his shirt back on-- Sakura, Karin and Ino sighed in disappointment-- he trudge back to the bench placing himself beside his twin.

Naruto grin turned more triumph, "What, teme? You're afraid to kiss Itachi-chan? You weren't complaining a while ago."

It took a moment for Sasuke to know what Naruto getting at. His eyes widened. A wave of panic crash over Sasuke, nevertheless he covered it with his façade of calmness. "What do you mean dobe?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Sasuke, don't act innocent. We saw Itachi-chan on **top** of you. So…." Cutting the point to the chase, "Why **was **Itachi-chan on top of you, teme?" he asked audibly, causing everybody to peck up, his or her eyes shifting between a horror-stroke Sasuke and a blank face Itachi.

Sasuke gulped, he really wants to run away from here, of course his pride made him stay. He felt his hair stand up on the back of his neck as everyone shifted their attention on him. His throat was clod with something that causes him to manage a small, "Uh….

Sakura turn to the other twin, seeing Sasuke will not be answering soon. Itachi was staring at Sasuke's expectedly with hidden panic in his eyes.

"Itachi-kun," She called softy. Said person turned to look at her. "Can you tell us why you and Sasuke-kun was such in a….. Compromising position?" the pink-hair girl asked hiding the yaoi-fan girl glee in her voice that accompanying it.

Itachi just stare blankly at her. "Hn…."

Sakura sweat-drop. It's no use asking him again. Itachi was quieter than his brother, that for sure.

She turned back to the spiky hair twin, who was arguing quietly with Naruto a short distance away, which was not very shocking. Everybody else was watching the exchange, with weary look on their face. She faintly heard the exchanging words like _No, dobe. Stop being nosy_ and _Just tell us, you jackass. _Sakura let out a sigh; she has to cut in before one of them has a black eye. The pink-hair young women note; how Sasuke's face contorts into a scowl, grab Naruto by his shirt and pulling his fist back for a punch. Ah, yeah. She has to cut in quick.

"Sasuke-kun, stop it. Don't hit Naruto!!" She yelled loudly startling even herself.

Sasuke pause, glancing at her, before slowly letting Naruto go. He went back to the bench, placing himself beside his twin once again. Sasuke did not glance at his brother though he feels a disapproving stare was directly at him by Itachi. His twin hates it when he gets into fight, especially with his best friend.

Naruto started fixing his shirt, a pout was plaster on his face, "Damn, Teme. For messing up my new shirt," He mumbles to himself.

Sakura, seeing that Sasuke calm down a little, went to pestering him again. Well, she couldn't help it. The scene where she catches Itachi on top of him was hot. It ignites her incest/yaoi fan-girl ness. The pink -hair girl absently hope she wasn't having a nosebleed as the images ran through her head. She blames Naruto for giving her a _Yaoi _porn book. Now, she is turning into a yaoi fan girl, which isn't a bad thing.

"Sasuke-kun. Can you tell us," She asked, settling herself on the bench beside him.

Sasuke inwardly groan. Why she kept asking about that?

"Y-Yes, S-Sasuke-kun. Please tell us," Hinata gently coaxed the teen. Sasuke stare at her incredulously. Great, now Hinata, a sweet innocent girl, want to know? It's going to corrupt her purity. Sasuke mentally shake his head. What he's thinking? He and Itachi weren't doing anything.

"See, Sasuke-teme!! Even Hinata want to know!!" Naruto announced. He was shock himself that Hinata want to know.

Shikamaru yawn. "Troublesome. Just tell us….."

TenTen nodded. "Yeah, tell us. We'll leave you two alone after you do."

Karin and Ino bounce over were Sasuke was at. "Please, Sasuke-kun," They urged him.

"Just tell us, that you're both doing each other," Sai said with a pervert grin.

He received two infamous Uchiha death glare's from the twin's.

"Hurry up and tell us, Spiky!!" Siugetsu yelled getting annoyed. He was not certain he was annoyed with Sasuke or Sai.

Sasuke place his head in his hands, blocking all the yelling. Arh, he having a headache. How he's going to tell them? If he tells them that he and Itachi were fighting over the book, they're going to start asking why Itachi did not get off him. What he's going to say? That a magical force was preventing them? Yeah, right. His friends will not believe that, especially Naruto's, even it's true. They will keep pestering him until the sun goes down.

'_Damn, Damn, Damn,' _He repeated in his head.

Luck, finally, look as if to be on Sasuke's side. A loud obnoxious voice shouts across the park, saving him from answering.

"Oi, Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun, I'm here!!"

Every bodies pause in mid-yell turning to the direction to the voice. There standing in front of the 'Sakura Garden' gate, beside a black van was Itachi's and Sasuke's uncle, Madara. He was jumping up and down, waving his hands enthusiastically-Sasuke was petrified thinking his arms going too flied off the sockets with such feverishly wave.

"Let's go, my precious nephews. The sun is about to set and a storm's going to start soon!!"

Unfortunately, Madara's was right. The sun was about to set. The once bright blue sky was tint with the color of pink with grayish color adorning the sky. Big dark storm clouds overshadow the sun causing the park to grow dark. Wind was picking up. Family and children had run home, hoping to make there before its start pouring. Sasuke frown. He finds it strange. Konaha rarely have a storm in it city, so why now? Why is a storm is about to start when he and Itachi was going to leave? Odd….

Naruto seem to share his thoughts. The blond-hair teen look up at the darkling sky, confusion was visible in those bright blue orbs. It seemed he'd forget what they were talking about before Madara came. "Huh? Why is the sky getting dark suddenly? It was bright a minute ago."

"You're right, Naruto. It's sorta strange." Sakura said, somewhat alarmed.

"K-Kiba-kun. It's not an omen is it?" Hinata asked her friend. The beautiful girl was trembling in nervousness. Her cousin, Neji, gently put his arm around her, soothing petting her back.

Kiba turn to face her, shaking his head. "Nah, it's not an omen or a curse, just a simple storm." Everybody sigh in relief, glad nothing really strange was going on.

Itachi slowly got off the bench standing next to his twin, darks orbs stare at the dark stormy skies. Somehow he felt uneasy about it. Something not right…..

"It's time to go," Sasuke muttered next to him.

Itachi blinked, taking his eyes from the sky. He stared at his friends, who were staring at him and his brother with solemn looks on their faces. He hates to leave them. He's going to miss them very much.

"I guess this is goodbye," he said softly.

Naruto nodded sadly, his voice no longer joyful. "Yeah, it's goodbye. Take care of yourself and Sasuke, Itachi-chan."

Itachi nodded. "I will."

The long-hair teen turned to the others. "Take care." His voice may sound distant and emotionless on the other hand, he meant every word to it.

Sakura smile tightly, fighting back the tears from spilling. "We will. Take care of yourself too, Itachi-kun."

Itachi let a ghost of a smile grace his feature. He slowly turned to walk where his uncle is.

"Itachi-chan," Naruto called suddenly.

The longhair twin turn to face him confusion was in his eyes. Itachi cocked his head to the side, staring at Naruto. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

The blond look nervous averting his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck in a timid way. "Er….I want to tell you that I've appreciate you're giving your house to me and the old-pervert." the blond look up to Itachi, his eyes brimming with tears and gratitude. "We're grateful for your kindness, Itachi-chan."

The reason he was so grateful because Itachi and Sasuke offer their home to him and his uncle, Jiraiya, two months ago. At first he does not want to agree, seeing it belong to the twins, part of their memories is there, and the other reasons he could not afford to pay the mortgage. Yes, you got it, he was somewhat poor. He and his uncle live in a small apartment that was old and will crumble any second. He has to work every week, in a ramen shop, to pay off the rent, which was too difficult. His uncle helps him by writing porn books, much to his horror. Surprisingly, those books drew lots of interest helping them to pay off the rent, it was not much, yet, and it was still a great achievement. When Itachi offer their house to him, he was troubled. He knew he could not afford to pay the mortgage; he has to work every week and weekends to make its possible. The Uchiha's house, no not a house, more like a huge mansion or palace, looks very expensive. The mansion was 7 feet tall with a gold gate, two silver beautiful water fountains on the front lawn; along the lawn were small gardens that sorta look like a maze. At the back of the mansion was another set of garden, with rare beautiful flowers growing on the gold fence. There was a huge hot spring and right next to it was a large pool. He has gone inside the mansion occasionally it gorgeous to the eyes. The twins were very wealthy due to their family name, he almost envy them. He later told Itachi about the mortgage problem but Itachi's give a small smile. The older twin explains to him that the mortgage to the mansion was already paid off a few years ago by their father before he'd pass away. Itachi said that he wants Naruto to live in a happy, peaceful life as he and Sasuke does, that the reason he passes their house to Naruto. The blond was fill with such happiness and joy that he suddenly envelope Itachi into a hug. Naruto didn't miss Sasuke, who was standing behind them, eyes flash in jealousy as he tell him and Itachi to get a room. Even now, the Teme is still in denial.

A hand was place on his shoulders made him blink. Itachi was standing before him, with a small gentle smile, which Naruto dazedly think it's very pretty for a male to have one.

"Naruto-kun. I'm glad you happy. Take care of yourself and Jiraiya-sama," Itachi whispered, gently squeezed Naruto's shoulder before pulling away. Turning around, he nodded to his brother as he headed to where Madara was waiting for them.

Sasuke gaze trailed after his twin. He was memorize how his brother's long hair sway from right to left with each steps as he gracefully walked. No, Itachi do not walk. He **glides** or **floats **but never walked. As he mention before, his brother have the grace like a water nymph.

A hand was slap on his shoulder making him turn around. "Hey, Sasuke! Stop ogling after your brother!"

The spiky hair teen lightly scowls. "I'm not ogli-"he was cut off as a mass of yellow soft spikes, lightly tickling his nose, obscures his vision. "Uh…."

He realized Naruto was hugging him and quite tight too. His own arms hung at his side, he doesn't know what to do. Maybe he should return the hug.

"I'm going to miss you, bastard." Naruto muttered next to Sasuke's ear, his chin resting on Sasuke's broad shoulder. "Take care of yourself, Sasuke. Protect Itachi-chan. You had better be. If you don't, I swear I'll drag myself to your home and kick your ass all over your house, teme!" He jokingly threatened.

Sasuke let out a happy smirked. That the Naruto he knew, always lighting the mood by threatens him.

"Yeah, I be waiting for you to kick my ass," he chucked softly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, burying his face on the blond's shoulder. He noted that Naruto smell like ramen, sunshine and forest? Which an odd combination yet, still pleasant, "I'm going to miss you too, Naruto. I'm going to miss everyone…" the teen tighten his hold on Naruto's as he spoke. He doesn't want to let go. Letting go mean he losing part of himself. He's going to miss his friends, his house, his home, Konoha and Naruto. Naruto may be sometime naïve and childish, yet, he was his best friend despite all the arguing and hitting. Naruto was like a second brother to him. Beside Itachi, the blond teen had been helping a lot with his problem when his twin wasn't around. Actually, all his friends help him….he was very grateful for that. His friends seemed sometime strange at one point but they're very kind and generous. They, including Naruto, were like a family to him. A family he craves to have, again. Sadly, he has to let them go. It's hard for him but he have to move on. Move on from painful memories.

Move on to the future.

Sasuke glanced at his friends over Naruto's shoulders. His lips twitch for seconds before a soft, small smile bloomed across his lips like a small bud blooming to become a rose. Sakura and the rests were speechless. They never seen Sasuke's smiled openly. Even though the smile was small, it was beautiful.

"Take care, everyone," The raven-hair teen whispered.

Sakura was first one to recover from her shock. The pink-hair young women smile at her ex-crush. "Take care, Sasuke. We'll come to visit you and Itachi-kun, next year." She's going to missed Itachi and Sasuke.

Sasuke was, at first, was her crush she had when she was 12. Well, who couldn't have a crush on Sasuke? Sasuke is handsome, dark, mysterious, calm, strong, clever, cool and aloof. He was a perfect dream guy for any girl's fantasies. The pink-hair young women remember how she use to chase Sasuke's around, flirting with him and drooling over him, while Sasuke tried his best to ignore her strange obsession. The young women believe that she was really in love with him, at first. But, none less, her feelings start to change for Sasuke's as she turn 14. She was no longer blushing around him. She could talk to Sasuke without drooling. As days and months go by, Sakura start seeing Sasuke as an older brother, which she really wants, instead of a love interest. The young women realize later on, that she was just having a simple crush on the spiky-hair teen, when she was 12. A Temporary crush. It wasn't love. A crush and love are two different feelings. Even if Sakura told the teen she was in love with him back then, she know Sasuke won't return her feelings. His heart already belongs to someone else's despite the fact he didn't realize it. That _someone _is very close to him, yet so far away out of his reach. Like a river trying to reach the sea.

Sasuke nodded, reluctantly removing his arms around Naruto's. "Itachi and I will be waiting."

Naruto, Sakura and everyone else smile at him. This is the last time they see Sasuke and Itachi. The brother's will not be coming back any time soon.

Sasuke slowly step back, his gaze never leaving his friends. "Goodbye…." he said softy.

"Goodbye, Sasuke. Take care of yourself and Itachi," they all said in unison.

Karin gave Sasuke's a flirtiest wink. "Called me, Sasuke-kun," she crooned.

"Hn," the said teen offered noncommittally.

Sasuke nodded to his friends once again. With that, he walked off to the front gate of the 'Sakura Garden'.

A few minutes where he was almost near the front gates. Sasuke turned to look at his friends, one last time. He could still make out them, even though it was dark due to the dark cloud looming over the park. Naruto and Ino's bright blond hair was hard not to miss. He left his hand above his head, waving slightly.

Naruto, seeing the wave, starting jumping up and down, waving his arms with much fervently than the spiky hair teen. Sakura and the others quickly back away from the jumping blond, avoiding to be hit by his flailing arms.

"Take care of yourself, Sasuke-teme!!" His voice booming across the park, he pause his jumping looking thoughtful before resuming again. "Oh, and Sasuke. When we're coming to visit, you had better have that stick remove from your ass; Itachi-chan can help you with that!!!" Sakura and the others sighed. Naruto look like he'd want to be beat up again. They could see Sasuke twitching. It won't be long for Naruto to have an injury.

Naruto pause in mid-jump. His eyes bugging when he caught sight of a medium size rock aiming for his head.

A loud _thump _was heard follow by:

"OWWWW!!! SASUKE-TEME!!!!"

"That's payback for the punch earlier, Dobe!!"

Sasuke chucked to himself, watching Kiba and Shikamaru restrain Naruto's from coming at him. He sighed. He's going to miss the blond-loudmouth and his friends. He let his eyes travel to the Sakura tree; want to see it for the last time. His eyes widened. The Sakura tree was not there!! In it place was a giant silver windmill. The windmill from the myth that disappear during a storm. Somehow, reappear before his eyes before a storm. The teen blinked a few times, the windmill was still there, standing proudly in the middle of the park. It was so tall that it almost reached the heaven. It four silver blades was rotating slowly. Sasuke could see something on the blade as it's rotate. There was an ancient red lettering on the four blades that he couldn't translate. Like an ancient language.

There was another saying, if a person sees the Sakura tree in it true form during a storm or before a storm; they are given an omen instead of a blessing. An omen is a happening that is regarded as a sign of how that person will fare in the future. A prophetic sign. On the other hand, can be called a warning.

Sasuke frowned; he glanced at his friends if they caught the change of the Sakura tree. Naruto and the others were already leaving, Naruto was chasing Sai out of the park, and everybody was running after him before Sai could get a sore face, unaware of what he saw. _'Is I'm the only one?'_

The teen turned to look back at the windmill. Strangely, it disappears. In it place was the Sakura tree sitting innocently on the grassy ground. Was the windmill a mirage? Sasuke shrugged._ 'Maybe I'm just…seeing things.' _

With a final glance at the Sakura tree, Sasuke quickly jogged across the grassy plain to his twin and uncle, who were patiently waiting for him.

If he'd stay longer or turn back to look, he will see the Sakura tree morph back to the Silver windmill………..

* * *

After a while of yelling and threatening. The two brothers were off to their new home. Sasuke and Itachi were sitting at the back seats of the van. Itachi was staring out the window; his hair was ruffling all over the place from the force of the wind of the speed how fast his uncle was driving trying to get to their home as fast as possible. Sasuke was busy glaring at his uncle. He was pointedly half glaring and pouting. He takes a quick glance at his brother before turning his gaze away. His twin was still piss at him giving Sasuke the silent treatment. It was not his fault, damn it!!. Their uncle deserves it. The spiky hair teen turned his eyes to the front seat where his uncle was driving. He sneered._ 'Stupid Madara' _

At the front seat driving the van, rubbing his swollen eye, was Madara. He was glad that even his left eye was swollen he could still see enough. He does not know why his 'Precious' nephew Sasuke, punch him. Before they head off, the young teen so _kindly_ asked what's taking him so long. He answers simply saying he was buying a drink. His nephew twitched and before he knew it, he got a hard punch to the eye making him stumble backward. He heard Sasuke's growl and quickly storm off into the van, yelling "Stupid uncle."

Keeping his eyes focus on the road ahead of him and one hand on the steering wheel, Madara sourly rubbed his swollen eye. When they reach home, he'd need a bag of cold ice; his eye was starting to hurt. In spite he was slightly in pain, Madara was proud. His spiky hair nephew was getting stronger with each passing day. His swollen eye is the proof. Sasuke will surely grew up to a strong young man even he's sometime violent, who swear a lot- A rebellious teen. Never less he very caring to others especially to his other half, Itachi.

However, Sasuke may be strong physically; on the other hand, he's mentally weak. While Itachi is weak physically, yet strong in mentally. They're the contrast of one another. If one crumbles, the other will help him to stand up again. They both balance each other out. As they grow their bond grow intimate at a steady pace. _A strong bond._ Speaking about growing up, Sasuke and Itachi just turn 15 a few months ago. He had a perfect late birthday gift for them.

Keeping his hands on the steering wheel, Madara turned around to look his nephews. "Oi. Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun," he called wanting to catch their attentions as they seem to be staring of into space.

"Hn. What?"

"Yes, uncle?"

Madara smile inside his mind. That's the difference between them. "I'm going to give you two a late birthday gift when we get home. I'm sorry I've forgot." he said remorsefully.

Sasuke let out a small 'tch' turning his gaze outside the van window. The building and vehicles rushing pass them with great speed that make him believe he was in a cyber world. "What kind of uncle are you, forgetting his own nephews' birthday?" He inquired rudely. He grimaced as a light slap was place on his head. "Ow! Itachi!" the slap doesn't really hurt. His brother never hit him hard, he's just too gentle- Gentle and docile like a lamb.

"Sasuke, don't be disrespectful. He's our uncle," his twin gently scolds him. Itachi was not angry with his brother, like before when his twin punch their uncle. Sasuke can be rude and violent sometime, but that just him. Sasuke was a very sweet, adorable teen, when he's not threatening anyone. His brother was just slightly cold ever since their parents pass away; it was a big impact to him. The news of their death tore his twin apart. He was quieter and always locks himself in his room, refusing to come out. Eventually then, the long haired teen tried to make his brother open up more, like when Sasuke was little. It works. Now his twin was more open somewhat. It's just takes time. Itachi would do anything to make his brother's smile more. He doesn't want Sasuke to be emotionless person. Like_ an emotionless freak like me…' _He thought bitterly. Itachi don't want his twin to change…ever.

Getting a grunt from his twin, Itachi turned to at Madara a small apologized smile ghosting over his lips. "I'm apologize uncle. Sasuke can be…." His brows furrowed searching for the right words, "…Stubborn."

Madara smiled unknowingly as he turned his gaze back to the street. The older brother always apologize for the younger twin behalf when Sasuke say or did something wrong. While Sasuke get protective when someone mess with his twin. He could remember one year ago after their parents pass away he came to visit the twins. Sasuke can be very protective...

"_Itachi, why did you bring me to an arcade?"_

_Itachi turned to look at his brother as he led him and Madara to the long line that was piling up before the entrance of the arcade. "Because you were staying in your room for too long, you need to get out and see the sun, "He said smoothly. Madara remember early today that he and Itachi have to drag his twin's from his room. It wasn't easy because Sasuke put up a tough fight._

_Sasuke snorted, crossing his arms as he stood behind his brother. He tried to ignore the muttering about his hair, which isn't working as those gossip like 'Hey, that guy have chicken butt for a hair' and 'It's more like a duck butt hair' and 'I think it really cute. Hmm, He's really cute too. Maybe I can stalk him later without him noticing' is pissing him off. His hair isn't a chicken butt!! "I do see the sun even in my room. You make me sound like a vampire or other strange creatures." he accused ever so slightly._

_Itachi's eyes were sparkling in hidden amusement. "Well, maybe you are…." he let the words hung._

_The spiky hair teen glared softly at his twin. "I'm not." he uttered those childish words before he thought of them. It makes him sound like an 8 year old._

"_Yes. You are."_

"_No. I'm not."_

"_Yes. You are."_

"_No. I'm not."_

"_Yes. You are."_

"_No. I'm not."_

"_Yes. You are"_

"_No. I'm not"_

"_No. I'm not"_

"_Yes. I am. W-wait a minute. Itachi!!"_

_Madara smiled as he watches the amusing exchange between the brothers. They are very close to one another. But how close? _

_The line was long; they have to wait for 30 minutes. More people was piling up from behind them causing the long line look liked a giant serpent if some stare at it from great height._

_The line starts moving forward at a slow pace. However, suddenly, as he'd step forward, Itachi slipped on a discarded cake causing him to lost balance, falling forward to a man's back in front of him. _

"_What do you think you doing, stupid!?" The man's voice boom over the long line causing people's to look their way, as he push Itachi harshly away from him. "Watched were you're going," The man looks at Itachi, taking in his long high ponytail and his beautiful face. He smirked. "…Pansy."_

_However, that smirk vanishes as a fist grabbed his shirt collar. He glanced up meeting two, dark, angry orbs drilling hole into him. "Idiot, The so-called 'Pansy' is _**my brother**. _If I was you, I will totally not say that. Now, your face is going looked like minced meat when I'm through with you," Sasuke said calmly, like he was talking about the weather but the undertone was different ….so opposite of the calmness that the man wet himself if the damp spot on his pant wasn't an evidence. _

"_I'm so s-sorry, I-I would never say i-it again. P-please f-forgive m-me!" The man fearfully looked away from the teen. Those eyes look so dangerous as if they can single-handily tear him apart. _

"_Sasuke." The young teen turned to look at his brother. Itachi was staring at him with a sort of pleadingly looked that was telling to 'let the man go'. Sasuke turned back to the man, who was trembling in his grasp. He wants to give the fool a good beating, although he does not want to upset his twin. _

"_You're lucky that my twin stopped me or else you have a broken nose," Sasuke growled dangerously to the man. He shoved the man roughly away from him, making him thudded harshly as he landed on his bottom on the cold pavement. "Now, get out of my sight before I'll change my mind." Making a soft squeaking noise, the man didn't hesitate to run away from the fuming teen as his life depend on it, shoving people's out of his way. _

_The bystander erupts into cheers as if Sasuke won a battle or win the heart of someone that he love. Well, maybe he did, Madara thought as he watch Sasuke gave a small modest 'humph' striding to were his brother was and start checking him for any sign of injuries. Itachi told his twin he was fine when Sasuke kept persisting if he was hurt. However, by what he can see, Madara know that Itachi appreciate his brother's concerning about him if the twinkling of light in his eyes didn't betray his emotionless nature. A smile stretch on his lips as he continues to watch the twins. Sasuke was rubbing his neck self-consciously feeling the entire bystander's gaze at him with divert as Itachi lightly lecture him not act too rash. Yes, they're close. Closer than must brothers should be allowed. _

_It must be their bond for each other. _

"It's alright, Itachi-kun. I'm happy Sasuke haven't change. He stilled the adorable boy," he replied to his long-hair nephew. He made a sharp turn to the left heading for the shortcut in a forest. The branches are really thick and long there so he has to be careful to not drive at fast speed.

It was silent in the van. The only sound was the engine roaring and the screeching sound of the branches scratching the van roof as Madara drove through the dimly lit road, in the dark forest. Somehow, Madara felt jumpy as he drove through the forest road like something's going to appear in the middle of it. Putting on a brave face, he pushed his fear aside and continues to drive. He needs to get his nephews home before the storm come.

This creepy forest won't stop him.

Sasuke yawned tiredly, reclining back on the seat. The teen was delighted that he was no longer sweating, although it's uncomfortable wearing a sweaty shirt. He stared outside the van window, thick branches rushing past them. The moon light reflecting on the leaves make them look eerie shadow hands that brush against the van's side making a soft '_thump, thump _sound. As he kept staring into the forest, the dream he had buried last night resurfaced from the depth of his mind. In addition, he recalled the windmill he'd seen earlier, if, it's not a hallucination. For unknown reason he think the dream he had and the windmill was connected to each other. Was the dream and the windmill was indicating a warning? The windmill was undoubtedly a sign of a warning. He was certain that it was not an illusion; it was merely to…. solid and steady looking. The only event that was perplexing is the dream. What does it meant? Those it intended Itachi wil-

Pale, unmarred hand clutched into a tight fist, causing short nail to break through the soft skin. Sasuke was hardly unaware of the pain he was inflecting on himself. That dreadful dream dulls every sense in his body, suffocating him similar to when he was choking his twin. He couldn't hear anything, only the sound of his own heartbeat thudding against his chest, identical to a bird that was trying to break free of its cage. His dark, soulful eyes were fixed attentively on the rushing forest that was like greenish blur to him. No, he refused to accept the dream was a precognition. No matter what, he refused to accept it. Even that day come, he won't hurt his brother. He rather executed himself than to harm his twin. _I rather hurt myself before I'll even think of hurting you, Itachi…._

Sasuke stiffened when he felt soft hands tenderly pulling his fingers away from his palm.

"You're hurting yourself, Sasuke." Was the whisper _almost_ alarmed statement.

The spiky hair teen blinked slowly, glancing undoubtedly at his hand. And notice Itachi was right. His left palm was bleeding a little from deep crescent mark made by his fingernails. He wasn't even aware of the pain.

Sasuke didn't look at Itachi but he could feel his twin gazing at him in silence. He really does not know what to say. _What was he suppose to say? _He could not tell his brother about the dream. Not yet, anyway. He couldn't explain about those crescent marks either. It's just happens, unknowingly to him. He breaks his gaze from his hand glancing at Itachi from the corner of his eyes. Itachi's eyes were narrowed into an intense stare, almost as if he wants to read his every thought. His twin's feature was impassive, showing no emotions of what he is feeling, although there was a hint of concerned and puzzlement flash across his feature before it disappear as quickly as it come. Keeping his own face impassive, masking the emotions that was raging through him. Sasuke start to speak, but was stop when his brother shaking his head slowly, indicating they can talk about it later. Sasuke relaxed slowly, nodding to his brother before shifting his gaze back to the forest.

Staring at his brother for awhile, Itachi shifted his gaze to window were thick branches rushing past them. His brows furrowed in deep thoughts. Something is bothering his twin. He knew it was the dream Sasuke had last night. He has to wait for his brother to talk about it. For Sasuke, he can wait however long.

_I'll keep waiting……_

Resting his head against the van window, letting the cool surface seep into his pounding head--He wonder if he's getting carsick, the long-hair teen's eyelids drooped down in tiredness. He considered sleeping for a while. He was quite tired since this morning he and Sasuke had to wake up at the crack of dawn.

Hearing a soft snoring, Itachi turned to look at his twin. Sasuke was sleeping; his body was leaning sideway, his head was cradled on his right arm, which is leaning against the window. Undoubtedly, Sasuke will have a sore arm later on when he woke up. Itachi was glad to see Sasuke's left palm was no longer bleeding. Although once they're home, he needs the blood to be washed off. Madara might get worried that his nephew is bleeding for some reason. The long-haired squint when he saw something sliding of the corner of Sasuke lips. Itachi held the urge to laugh as he realizes his twin was drooling. Sasuke was 15 yet he still drooling like he was seven. Well, he should not find it's funny as he, himself, drools also.

Cautiously, Itachi lowered his head on Sasuke's cloth shoulder. His brother emitting a low groan, shifting a little but did not wake up or made a sound of protest. Itachi's eyelids flutter open before he closed them again. The warm heat radiantly from his twin's shoulders was comforting to him. Along with the roaring sound of the engine of the van, Madara's muttering and oddly, the screeching sound of the branches lightly brushing against the window. He slowly let himself to drift off to sleep. When he woke up, he and Sasuke will be at their new home. Like a sun rising in the horizon, it would be the dawning of their lives.

So whatever obstacles maybe,

Waiting for them.

They can overcome it,

As long as they are _together........._

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************

**T.B.C.**

* * *

Ah, yes Itachi is the older twin and Sasuke is the younger twin. In the next chapter and so, Itachi would be called the older twin and Sasuke the younger. So it won't be confusing.


	3. Adjustments and everlasting dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N.** Oh, my. I'm so sorry for not updating soon for like 4month!, not counting June. There have been alot of events going through my life like, family crisis, personal reason, internet got disconnect, school and more. I will admit that I get distracted easily so that's another reason why I'm taking so long...so I want to apologize once again about my tardiness.

About review reply, there will be review reply at the bottom of this chapter, and the next and the next after that as long as I could get the nervousness away, than, hopefully, I will be able to start replying to reviews directy.

Once again, I would like to apologize of the grammer mistakes. I know at the begining I've said that I will change the mistake, but alas I'm really busy so I couldn't get around on that. However, if one day I complete this story(Which I don't know when) I will go back and re-edit the chapters. :)

Again, this is a really looooong chapter, I'm sorry If I'm making everyone dizzy and having a sour or blurry eyes by reading my story, though I never thought it will be this long, and I never thought I was capable enough to write/type long chapters, which make my hands hurt a little, to be told truthfully. So, I think the next chapters will be much more, more shorter...I hope.

I would like to thank everyone who read, review, alert and favorite this story.

**A/N I'm sorry I'm reupdating again, I went to change some small errors, not sure it's more worse or not. You don't need to review again though. ^^ This chapter contains lots of fluff. lol. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 **

**Adjustments and everlasting dreams.**

* * *

"_We live in a fantasy world…of our dream…of our wish…of our promise…_

…_A world I want to live with you…forever…and make it turn from illusion into reality…_

…_The real reality we're currently live in is cursed… _

…_Our life is like a fairytales… a prince…and a princess…_

…_A brave, loyal prince bound to protect the princess from death hand…but can he?_

…_And a mute, harmonious princess who fate is sealed by the everlasting darkness…_

…_This is our life…this is our fate…_

…_I wish it wasn't…_

…_Don't you think so, my dearest treasure?" _

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, wake up, wake up!"

"… Leave me alone…"

"Sasuke-kun dearest nephew, we're home. Wake up!!!"

There was a grumble and a small shifting. "Stop…shouting, can't you see I'm…. sleeping?!"

"You can sleep later. Rise and shine precious nephew!!!"

It was silence for a while, then a soft sleepy murmur: "…Go jump over a fucking cliff."

A loud slap rang through the silence.

"Ow, stop hitting me!" Was the irritable drowsy yelled.

"Sasuke-kun stop being rude, wake Itachi-kun up." Madara said in an equal tone.

He heard footsteps walking away from where he was.

"Why did you hit me for, uncle," Sasuke grumbled rubbing his aching head. Why is everybody hitting him today, lately? First Naruto's then Itachi's and now Madara's. What is today 'Let's hit Sasuke day'? He starts to sulk while still having his eyes close. He realizes he cannot sulk right now. He needs to wake Itachi up. Where ever he is. To be told truthfully, he does not realize where _he _were. Where was he again? Ah, yeah. He's with Madara, going to a new home. Now, he just need to stop be lazy and get up.

Grumbling even more, Sasuke opened his eyes. Once his eyelids parted open, light from the inside of the van was shining into his eyes-- almost blinding him for the second time. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes irritably. Urg, He really needs some water to spay on his face. Once his eyes were no longer blurry, he tried to move his body. Affirmative, he _tried _to moved, but could not, there was something heavy lying on his stomach. Not knowing what going on and still adjusting to his surrounding, he starts to panicked. His arms, that can move, flail around the van trying to find something to help him, saving him from whatever it's trapping him. He froze as a groan vibrate from his stomach as his arms hit something silky and soft on his navel, which in the back of his drowsy state mind, was familiar to him. Once the drowsiness dissipated from his being and his eyes was more focus, Sasuke glance down on the _something_ that was lying on his stomach, which weigh like a bloody tons.

To say he was shocked was an understatement.

The _something _was Itachi. His brother was lying with his face buried on his stomach; his arms wrapped tightly around his waist as if he will suddenly ran away. The bad things are, Itachi's face was on his _bare _stomach. His shirt was riding up; exposing his stomach to everyone's viewing pleasure. Moreover, the others bad news are, with his face press against his bare stomach, Sasuke can feel his twin's breath tickling his navel with each inhales; it's his weakness area. The third bad news is, being this close to his brother like in the park before Naruto's and his friends barge in, (Oh yeah, He need to talk to his twin about that event soon.) was making him feel uncomfortable. As he looked around the van with sharp-eyed, he realizes that he was lying across the back seat of the van. His legs were facing the left side door, while his head was near the right side door of the black van. Sasuke let a frown grace his feature as he pushes his bangs away from his face. How did he end in this position? He didn't remember sleeping across the seat. He recalls he was sleeping near the window, but not lying down. Ah, whatever. He has to wake Itachi up.

Carefully, he shakes his brother's shoulder with his right hand--He could not shake with his left because it was starting to sting from the wound he inflects on himself early. His twin did not even rouse only continuing to sleep, those slender arms tighten even more around the young teen's waist as if he was a huge fluffy teddy bear or more specify as Itachi said, like a cute, fluffy huge panda bear. Sasuke let out an exasperated groan. That the reason why he do not want his twin to sleep on him. Itachi cling onto him as if he was a pillow he can rest on. Like a few years ago, only that time was less embarrassing. He decides to rouse his twin for the second time. His back was starting to hurt, Sasuke idly think he sound like an old man, much to his hidden amusement. The teen moved his legs only to have sharp pain shock up his legs. Damnit, this was not his lucky day or night. His legs fell asleep on him. Itachi definitely need to be awake so he could get his legs to wake up again.

"Itachi," He whispered urgently as he shook his brother's shoulder. Itachi shifted a little but did not make any movement to get off him. "Itachi, wake up. I need to use the bush." Yeah, he was lying, he does not need to use bush. However, if he announces that, Itachi can maybe get off him. Sasuke know his twin will not let him suffer.

Unfortunately, Itachi did not get up or rouse.

"Urg," the teen sigh defeated. He let his arms drop to his side, being careful not to hit his twin in the process. There no other way to wake Itachi up. Once Itachi is content around his surrounding, he can sleep up to 10 hours. Hell, he can even still be sleeping during a Seismic or having huge troll running rampage across the world.

"Sasuke-kun…" A voice from above him asked, along with the sound of opening door.

The said teen glance up to look at an upside down Madara, and for the first time he was glad to see him.

Knowing Madara was somewhat angry with him a little. He decides to act nice--only this once-- so his uncle can help get his twin off him. Sasuke forced a coyly smile. That make his jawbone hurt. "Uncle, can you get Itachi off me? He wouldn't get up." He asked, sickly, sweetly as he gestured to his sleeping brother.

Madara raised one eyebrow at his spiky hair nephew's smile. Was Sasuke having mood swings? One minute, he was swearing and the next; he was smiling. Missing the sly look on his nephew's feature, his un-swollen eye travel to Sasuke's finger was pointing. His longhaired nephew was sleeping on Sasuke's stomach, not on his stomach, more on his _bare _stomach. Sasuke's shirt was riding up around his lean waist. Madara could see Sasuke was fighting to hold a blush down as his twin nuzzles his face onto his navel, still in dreamland. Madara inwardly chuckles, teenagers those days.

With Madara help, Sasuke was free from his twin's suffocating grasp, much to his brother's disappointment. He was mumbling something along the line like 'I want my Panda bear back' reaching for Sasuke as Madara pull him away from the spiky hair teen. Sasuke doesn't know he find it adorable or bizarre with the way Itachi was half sleeping, fighting against Madara's grip wanting to grab him. The younger twin decides to choose the former, he find it cute. There's nothing wrong finding your sibling cute, in his book.

Leaving the task to Madara to wake Itachi up, Sasuke got out of the van, once his legs was no longer sleeping. Feeling the hard surface under his foot as his legs connect with the ground, the teen take in his new 'home'.

To say the least 'beautiful' is not the kind of word to describes his new home. The word 'Enchanting' seem to be more suitable. Even it was night, he could still see through the darkness, thank to two design small lanterns that was hanging on the handle of a black mix with silver manor step and a two to five more at the side of a manor. The black/silver manor must be Madara's house, Now Sasuke and Itachi house. It was taller than their mansion in Konoha's, the spiky hair twin noted. The difference it's doesn't have any gates surrounding the manor. Instead, there was gray and dull as the moon itself stony pathway where he was standing leading to it and than there was a fork as it stop mid-way, dividing into three parts where one lead to the manor, the second leading to the right side area next to it, and the other lead to the left side. Behind the manor was a huge forest. Sasuke wonder if he enters that forest where it's going to lead him, it was thick and dark seemingly continue on and on. Tearing his gaze away from the forest, he turns to look at the side of the manor. Beside the manor on the left side almost near the steps, was a little bird fountain and a bamboo fountain. On the right side of the manor there was a garden growing there filling with fruits and flower that even stood out against the dark night. Next to the garden a little inch away was a two Cherry blossom tree, with a set of swings hanging on the thick branches, swaying lightly against the wind. In addition, to Sasuke amazement, there was a beautiful waterfall cascading over a mountain steep behind the cherry blossom tree. The moon emit its enthralling light despite the sky was dark and gloomy as the haunting light reflects on the waterfall, causing it's to sparkle like the stars in the heaven. No wonder Madara called his home the 'Secret Garden' it really is a garden. His 'home' gives a serene feeling that make the dream and trouble thoughts he had fade away, for now at least.

Sasuke heard a gasp from behind him and it didn't take him long to realize his twin is awake. Itachi is seemly amazed as he does.

"Is that…" Itachi asked softly trailing away. His voice oddly enough didn't hold the sign of drowsiness even he just woke up. Itachi glide over to where the garden was beside the manor with his twin trailing after him, who keeps glancing at the forest with keen sharp eyes.

Itachi delicately pick a unique red flower from a vine-- being careful not to prick his finger on the thorn-- gazing at it. "I can't believe it. It's the moonflower."

Sasuke turned to look at the flower in his brother's hand glowing in the dim moonlight, raising an eyebrow. "Moonflower?" he question lowly. His brother is addicted to flowers for some reason, that why at their old home in Konoha, there were so many gardens flowing in their lawn. Although it was dark, Sasuke could picture his twin's eyes shinning in ecstasy at the moonflower appearance.

"It's the rarest flower in the world. The moonflower is a plant whose petal opens, especially at night, like right now," The older twin told the younger, handing the flower to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared the flower in his hand. His twin was right; the flower petal was open and giving off a heady aroma. It was making him feel light-headed. "It is blooming. So…how you know all this moonflower stuff?" he asked, giving the flower back to his brother.

The older twin turn swiftly away from his brother's view. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at that. He could swear Itachi was blushing, or something wrongs with his eyes making him seeing things. "I've read it in a book," the longhair teen mumbles so softy that Sasuke almost did not catch it.

Thank to his good hearing, the teen did catch the soft-spoken words. The teen have to hold back a snout of laughter by covering it with a cough. Oh, god. Itachi's reading flower book. That has to be the funniness thing he'd ever heard, and coming from Itachi of all people. However, his giddiness disappear as he saw Itachi leaning against the cherry tree, closing his eyes in pain, the flower in his brother's hand drop on to the ground, laying there forgotten among the falling petals of cherry blossom.

Worries seep into him as he approach his twin with cautious steps, he doesn't know how Itachi react to quick movement. "Hey, you're alright?" Mentally, Sasuke scold himself for asking such a stupid question. '_Of course he isn't alright. Look at his skin, he deathly pale. Which is kind of abnormal since he wasn't that pale a few minutes ago?' _

Much to his surprise, Itachi was not bother by his unintelligent question, instead his brother give a small-pain smiles he laid his head against the tree trunk. "I'm okay Sasuke, just having a headache." He tried to make his voice sound strong, although he couldn't stop the tiny pain gasp escaping from his mouth when the pain increased. Through his fever-fill gaze, he noted Sasuke heard the gasp to, as if the look of concern flash before those dark, soulful eyes was not evidence. The older twin let out pain sigh, resting his aching head against the Cherry blossom trunk, he felt like there was a hammer pounding into his head wanting to crack his skull.

Sasuke slowly approach his brother, pressing his hand against the smooth skin of his twin's forehead-- he almost recoiled in shock. Itachi's forehead was burning up with fever as if he was in a volcano. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in thoughts as his twin turn away from him, facing the trunk of the Cherry blossoms, his head resting against the trunk while closing his eyes. Sasuke, abstractedly let his eyes trailed over that slender body, while trying to figure out what the cause of his brother's fever. He was fine a minute ago. So wha-

"Dearest, nephews…"

The brother's turn around, although Itachi did with more difficultly. Madara was standing behind them, with one hand on his hip, twirling a set of keys around his index finger. "Let's get inside, it's going to ra-" Madara pause mid-way in his speech as he looked at one of his nephew leaning against the tree, he look exhausted as if he will drop down any minutes. His eye continues to study Itachi. His nephew usually porcelain feature was anomalous pale, with the eerie moonlight reflecting on him along with the dark, gloomy night, he look almost like a ghost. He quickly noted that Itachi's eyes were glassy with fever, fading in-out of focus. Madara know from experience that Itachi definitely need medical attention and some medicines.

Madara turn his attention to the younger twin. "Sasuke, help your brother inside the manor, while I get some medicines," Without waiting for Sasuke to respond, he quickly turn and headed for the front door of the manor.

Sasuke turned back to his twin as he reach for his arm, without warning he hastily sweep his brother off his feet's effortlessly, using one arm to support his back and the other behind his twin's knees. The teen chuckle as his brother let out a surprised tiny gasp at the sudden movement, clinging onto his shirt tightly as to stop the world from spinning in his hazy mind. "Sasuke…" He whispers faintly once his world wasn't spinning. Itachi lightly glared at his twin as Sasuke offer a smirk.

Adjusting his brother in his arms, Sasuke start walking toward to the front door. His steps were slow and sluggish due to the heavy weight he's carrying but he manage. He ignores the sharp punches to his shoulders. Although for a few minutes later, he couldn't help wincing. Despite he was sick, Itachi sure have strong punches. "Itachi, stop punching me or I'll drop you onto the ground."

Not ceasing his action, Itachi glared at his brother with intense-fever eyes, his mouth set into a thin line. "Drop me then, I'll rather walk," he respond willfully, giving his brother another punch on the shoulder.

"Hell no, you sick. I'm not allowing you to walk, while you look like you're going to collapse any seconds," Sasuke firmly replied. His twin is prideful. He doesn't want to be weak in front of people and of course, in front of him. Nevertheless, sometime, you have to let your pride go…

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Sasuke, I won't allow to be carrying when I have the ability to walk. Put me down this instant."

"No. You're having a fever. I'm won't allowed you to walk," Sasuke said stubbornly. Readjusting his brother in his arms as his twin was starting to slipped, he start moving in a faster pace, ignoring the punch to his shoulder and the wounded pain of his left hand. By the way, it was stating to hurt. Bravery, he wills himself to go through with the pain, he has to get his brother inside before his fever increase.

A few minute later, Sasuke step up to the front porch of the manor, after struggling to walk under his Twin's heavy like a rock weight. He absently wonders why there was no punching landing on his shoulder after a while and gaze down to find a sleeping Itachi. His twin's face was press against his chest; his breathing was in shallow pace, slow and fills with pain. The worries increase in Sasuke's chest as he continues to study his brother's form, he never seen his brother look this pale before from past illness. He seemed so fragile as if a blinding gust of wind can sweep him away.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke snapped his head to the voice. Madara was standing at the door entry, holding the door open with one hand and the other was tightly clasp around a bottle of Medicines.

"Let get Itachi-kun inside."

With a nod, Sasuke headed inside his new home. As he's step inside, he glance over his shoulder, before Madara close the door, were the forest was surrounding the manor. Those forest been bothering him, as of lately. He gets the feeling as if someone is watching his every movement, their forms are overshadowing by the leaves, dancing and swaying with the wind. Watch him talk. Watch him walk. Although he could not see what it is, he felt a cold, silent stare drilling hole into his back, cold and malevolent.

Watching and Waiting …

Outside, the heaven finally open up and the dark skies began to split with a torrent rains. Thunder rumble through the heaven and lighting crashed down, illuminating everything with blinding white light.

The moonflower that lay forgotten underneath the blossom, dissolve into nothing, but a herd of poison red worms. Their slimy body slowly slithers into the dark, green forest surrounding the manor. A lone, pale hand greets them.…

* * *

The smell of polish- lemon drop- floor greets Sasuke, once he enters his new home and than stop briefly at the foyer, studies his home interestingly. His house is quite beautiful, it could not compare to his old mansion in Konoha's, however still unique, portrait and ancient scrolls line up against the unblemished white wall. A huge black grandfather clock was in the living room at the right side where he was standing in the door hallway. The living room was floored with pale, pink fluffy carpet. Next to the living room was another huge room, where he guesses it the dining room. To his left was the kitchen, a big spotless kitchen. From across from him was a spiral staircase that was winding up to the second floor. There were many lavished statues and artifact in every parts of the manor, decorated its interior. Apparently, Madara brought them during his trip to Tokyo. Their uncle love rare, complex objects, especially ancient scrolls. There was also a slender katana with a silver edge on top of black furniture as he passes the kitchen. It's look beautiful and deadly, powerful in shape and form. Alas Sasuke did not get much time to admire the beautiful blade as he was following Madara upstairs to the second floor.

It was a long trip upstairs, the staircase was like a spiral, going around and around in circle. It was making him dizzy and tired since his twin felt like a dead weight wanting to drag him to an endless depth of darkness and slumber.

Finally, reaching upstairs, Sasuke found Madara waiting for him in the hallway, standing in front of one room to the right side. Many doors must be the guest rooms. He noted. Sasuke felt the form in his arms shifted a little, followed by a soft grunt and figure his brother is awake. Without the other to demand him, Sasuke lower Itachi onto his feet's. He wrapped his arm around his twin's shoulders, steadying him when his brother was swaying slightly. "Can you walk?"

"Yes," As to prove he was capable, Itachi shakily step forward and promptly fall forward to the floor. Swearing, Sasuke reach over to grab him catching him by the arm before he could do a face-planted. Itachi grabbed his twin's shirt, keeping his balance. "Or maybe not," He said hoarsely.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Troublesome." He mildly muttered. Placing his arm around his twin's waist (He notice Itachi shiver at the touch), he starting walking to were Madara was, gently pulling his brother along side with him.

Itachi smirked in spite of the headache coursing over his body. Sasuke's sure sound like Shikamaru. "You sound like Shikamaru-kun, Sasuke." He voiced his thought.

"Hn…" At the mere mentions of his friends, Sasuke suddenly felt oddly solemn, although he kept his face emotionless. The only thing that betrays his feeling are his eyes, those eyes was like there was a raging storm cloud inside their depth, making his emotions unpredictable. He misses Naruto and his friends even though he recently got here.

Itachi notice Sasuke's arm around his waist was tighter than usually, probably he mentions Naruto and the others. Looking at his twin at an angle, he could see those dark eyes were watery. "You miss Naruto and everybody, Sasuke? He asked. Sasuke stop in his track for a while before resuming.

"Yea-Hey, wait a minute!! How do you know?" Sasuke asked dumbfound, turning to look at Itachi. Can his twin read his mind? His brother always made him speechless when he can see right through him. It was not the first time, anyway.

Itachi, once again, smirked cunningly. "I can read your emotion clearly, Sasuke. Even if you keep your feature emotionless, your eyes betray your emotions. Something my eyes don't." The last sentence was barely audible. While he spoke, Itachi kept his head downward his long, graceful bangs obscure his face, hiding his emotions if he had any at all…

Sasuke notice that there was something in his brother's voice in the last sentence-- sadness, a longing, anger. Nevertheless, it was gone immediately, replacing with that impenetrable cool ice, solid and strong. He sighed feeling exhausted all of the sudden.

"Well," he said after awhile, "Look at the bright side. At least you not like me. Beating random peoples up," He chuckle offhandedly, wanting to lighten the mood. Hearing the barely audible words and the way Itachi's bang hid his feature away; as if he's hiding himself make him feel bothered. _'You're much more special than me, Itachi. At least you don't let your emotions cloud your judgment…not likes me. My emotions control every fiber being in me……making the wrong decisions…_

"Hn…"

After a few steps, they reach the room where Madara was standing. Receiving a bright smile from there uncle. "What with the sour face, Sasuke-kun? Here let me take Itachi to his room," he said. Madara carefully pull Itachi away from Sasuke, letting his fever-stated nephew lean against him.

Sasuke scowled at his uncle, rubbing his sore-tired arms before brushing his bangs always from his eyes. "You could at least help me, instead standing here."

Madara give the younger twin a small-apologize smile, a knowing twinkle was shining his eyes. "Sorry Sasuke-kun. I don't want to ruin the moment between you and Itachi-kun." He chuckles as Sasuke glared at him and the older twin let out a sigh_. _He could a feel a heat radiantly on his shoulder, meaning Itachi is either blushing or it's his fever indorsed state. He believe it's the latter since he never seen Itachi's blush before, ever.

"Let get you inside, Itachi-kun. Don't worry about your brother, you can go to bed, Sasuke-kun. Goodnight." He stated to the young raven teen as he led Itachi to his room.

He pauses in his steps when there was a tap to his shoulder. He turns around, being careful not to jerk Itachi, facing the younger brother, "What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

Standing awkwardly in the hallway, Sasuke turn his feature to the side, gazing at a crack of a nearby wall, feigning interest. "I have no idea where my room is…" he muttered casually as if he been in this situation before.

The elder Uchiha nervously laugh. How could he forget showing Sasuke his room? Ah, family traits.

* * *

In a short time, Madara led Sasuke to his room around the corner of the hallway; it was quite far away from Itachi's room. Sasuke want to ask his uncle why his room was far away from Itachi but decide against it. His room was not that far away anyway. It was just a couple steps away. So why was he worried? Ah, it that dreams. That dream was the main inner subject that has been tormenting him all day. Right now, it disappears. He knew by the fact it's was not gone literally, it was still lingering around in his mind. Waiting to resurfaced, wanting to cause him emotional torment. Wanting him to breakdown so it can strike, as it was, a predator watching a helpless target writhes in torrent of mental agony.

In other words, he was the _prey._

"Ah, here we are."

In the midst of his thoughts, Sasuke almost collide into his uncle's back, as Madara suddenly came to a halted, before he stops himself in time. They were standing in front of a rose-wooded door, with a black doorknob. Interest and excitement taking over him, the teen step away from Madara side and open the door.

He was speechless once again.

His room was an amazing sight before him. It was large, larger than his old room. Matter fact, this have to be the largest room he ever seen. After his uncle had left, saying something about going back to Itachi. Sasuke walk around his new room, taking in everything in detail. The room is ethereal, with whites and light blues and silvers splashed on every surface, and there were two doors, one leading out to the hallway and the other leading into a bathroom. The bathroom was also heavenly too in Sasuke's eyes, with white/black tiles. It has everything-stone bath, shower, sink, hot tub, along with other necessary things and it too was utterly big as the bedroom. The room was floored with a white carpet, with a design of a phoenix, its wings was spread as if it was about to take off into the sky. His room also have a four-poster bed with white hanging around it, two dressers, two wardrobes, one desk for his laptop, a huge wide-screen television, one fluffy rotating chair, two bed- stands where his cell-phone was settled and a night-lamp. He noticed that his personal belongings were already here like his clothes and non-boring things. So… everything's is settled. He was home.

As he examined his reflection in a full-body mirror, his left hand give a pulse reminding him he need a bandage to wrap his hand before the wound could get a infection. Striding to the bathroom, he starts looking into cupboard for the item he needed. Finding the item, a bag of bandage, he wraps the white cloth around the palm of his left hand, gently and tightly.

Sasuke jumped when there was a loud thud coming from his room as if something's has falling from a great height. He looks questioningly at the bathroom door, which led outside to the bedroom. '_What the…'_Finish wrapping his hand; he headed outside to his room to see the rotating chair knocked down on the floor. Placing the chair back onto its feet, he scans his room with wary eyes. There was nothing out of ordinary. Only the chair that somehow falls down by itself, as if something knocks its down. There must be a justification for the collapsed chair; it cannot simply fall down on its own. The window was out of the picture, it was not open in the first place, and even if it was open, the wind cannot be strong enough to knock down a steel chair. Moreover, nobody can possible be in his room, his uncle was busy tending to Itachi and his brother cannot walk all this far, while being sick. The only logically explanation was that _something_ knock it down, the question is '_what knock it down, exactly?'_

Sasuke sighed getting up from his kneeling position. He was truly confuses. He does not want to consider that his new home is haunted, he does not really believe in ghosts, spirits or demons. The only ghost he believes was the ghost in his dreams; it's so real to him. The ghost that haunt his mind, the one who's possess his brother in order to lead him to kill….his twin.

_I do not want to hurt someone who's precious to me…_

He has to stop dwell on his remorse, he thought idly as he went to his bed. Without bothering to remove his clothes, the teen particularly flopped down on his soft bed, pulling the comforter around him, switching his night-lamp off before burying himself in his warm blanket. He knew he need a shower, his shirt feel clammy against his sweat-soaked skin, although the shower can wait for tomorrow he was dead-beat tired.

Turning onto his side, he let his body relax the tension from his body and his mind to shut the unwanted thoughts from consuming him.

Letting his eyelids lid to lower into minuscule, he nuzzle into the soft pillow, the faint scent of gingerbread and the sound of the pattering rain against the window relax him before he let himself drift into the realm of sleep.

Sleep is the state of full unconsciousness, letting the body to shut its system and ignorant to it surroundings.

Frankly, Sasuke was unaware of a ghastly figure watching him with glowing eerie green eyes, as he turn in his sleep with a content smile.

* * *

The storm resides in the early morning, leaving only a dense of fog in its wait. However, the fog did not last long. The dark storm cloud move away from the hidden sun as the said sun peck its morning head to shower the earth, with it's blinding cheerful light. A small white bird makes it presence known by releasing a soft loud chirp, leading a mass of white to the open blue sky. One particular bird left the swarm, flying down to a manor down below that caught it interest. Landing softly on the windowsill, the small bird starts chirping loudly as if it wants the resident attention, going so far to peck the window.

_Tick_…._ ._

The teen in the bed let out an annoyed grunt at the sound, shifting around as he pull the blanket over his head to block the annoying pecking. Alas his efforts were fruitless as the pecking keep getting louder along with loud chirping.

_Tick …_

_Tweet…_

_Tweet…_

Sasuke pushed the blanket away and released a sigh. He was definitely not a morning person. The young teen sluggishly sat up, running his fingers through his messy hair as he got off the bed to head to the window, only to have his leg caught in the sheets, which somehow tangle around his ankle, causing him to fall flat on his back on the floor.

There was a loud thud that tremor the manor.

"Damn, my back."

After staring at the ceiling for a few seconds, blinking rapidly, letting the dull pain of his lower back subside the young teen jump to his feet's and stomped to the window. Pushing it open, Sasuke glare at the creature that disturb his dream sanctuary. "What?" he demanded coldly at the white bird.

The bird cocked its head cutely as it stares at the messy-hair teen with large, innocent eyes, not affected by the dark glare. Its eyes were focus on the Sasuke's hair, which was sticking up in disarray. "Tweet?" it chirped, staring at his hair as if asking why his hair was untidy in the first place.

Sasuke brush aside the hair in question from his eyes. "Yeah, my hair is mess up." he grumbles. The teen was shocked when the little bird quickly jump onto his hair as it was a nest for it's to rest on. Lying between the disheveled mass of spikes, so that what its intentions were. He wasn't please. "Hey!! Get off my hair. It's not a nest!!" He yelled lowly, snatching the bird from his hair and holding it in his grasp. He does not know if Itachi or his uncle is awake, so he has to be quiet.

The little white bird struggle against the tight grip, wanting to go back to the black _nest _but Sasuke won't have any of that. "No," he said sternly, as he's place the bird back on the windowsill. The little bird seem to be pouting before it take off into the sky, throwing a longing look at Sasuke as it join with its flock.

Sasuke watches the birds fly off with soften eyes. Maybe he should not be harsh with that one bird, it just like his hair, considering that it a warm nest the bird can sleep on. Its must be exhausted after the long journey from the south. He rubbed his eyes as he lean against the window, letting the morning breeze blew away the sleeping dust out of his dark orbs. He should not feel guilty, he figure out the bird will come back; it will not back down from a fight either way. It has spunk's, which remind him as he does.

The teen close his eyes as a soothing breeze ruffle his hair and caress his face like gentle, soft hands. Inhaling sharply the smell of fresh earth flood into him, he absolutely love that scent after a rainstorm, it soothing and refreshing. Giving a taste of new beginnings of his distant future, it definitely reminds him of his twin's scents. His brother's scent could compare to the earth after a storm, so enchanting, and calm with a tint of strawberries. Refreshing and _addicting. _Sasuke wrinkle his nose when the earth scent was mixing with his own as a strong breeze caress him. He need to take a shower, his body was giving of unpleasant odors that remind him of rotten cheese. After that he can check up on Itachi. Nodding to no one in particular, the young teen tread to the bathroom, bringing two towels with him along the way.

After a few a minutes, Sasuke reemerged from the bathroom, drying his soaking hair with one towel and the other was tie tightly around his waist. Heading to the dresser, he proceeds to place his undergarment, choosing to wear a plain white t-shirt and loose-fitting blue jean. Standing in front of the mirror, he wraps up his task by placing an Uchiha chain-necklace around his neck. The white and red crest stood in comparison to his white shirt. Therefore, it makes him look paler, than before. Unnaturally pale, having a more milky complexion. Brushing a strand of hair absently away from his eyes, giving his reflection a haughty smirk deciding he look decent enough (he felt like he's going on a date with a random girl) Sasuke stroll out of his room intending to check up Itachi, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Heavy footsteps storm down the stair as if the owner was in a rush to get somewhere in the throe of panic, to find _someone, someone that disappear without a trance… lost somewhere. _The fear is an overwhelming emotion that is uncontrollable for any human to experience. That how Sasuke feel right now, as he ran down the stairs being careful not too tripped. A minute ago, he'd went to his brother's room bent on to see if his twin is all right, only to find his brother was not in his room. All of the sudden that dream came back in fuel force, causing him to start panicking and worry of his brother safety. _'What if something happen to him.' _He asked himself as he descended the last steps. The image of the dream ran through his head at an incredible fast flash, those images make his heart choked as if someone was squeezing his organ. Eventually the dream subside as he cross the kitchen, the heady aroma of fresh bread, and steam pork buns known as Nikuman emanate from the kitchen, making his stomach growl in hunger. Abruptly, his heart was swelling up in relief as he turn back and enters the kitchen; almost feeling like the weight of the world was off his shoulder. Only one person can cook in this household, and that was Itachi.

Sure enough, Itachi was in the kitchen fumbling over pot and pans, wearing a light, yellow summer yukata with a green apron around his waist that match the leaf design on the garment. On the kitchen table consist of a white tablecloth, was a plate of steaming pork buns, freshly cooked and ready to be served.

His brother didn't notice his appearance at the doorway as he was busy washing the plates. So wanting to be acknowledging, Sasuke called his brother in a pleasant voice instead his customarily bored tone, "Itachi."

Turning the faucet off and putting the dripping plates in a drying rack, Itachi turn around to greet his brother, he doesn't look at all too surprised at his twin's arrival.

"Good morning, Sasuke," he said in a pleasant voice, that sound like chiming bells with a soft tinkle. His twin is always in a good mood when he cooks in the morning, Sasuke noticed, as he observed his twin, who was putting a plate on the table. The spiky hair teen remembers one time when his brother had told him cooking is his favorite hobby, its sooth the soul putting your mind at ease. Sasuke wasn't really paying attention that day, he had been busy staring at his brother and daydreaming at the same time, but he did catch a few of those words flowing from his twin's fragile, pink lips.

"Morning," Sasuke replied, walking to the refrigerator and opening it. Inside was a bunch of sweet dessert--Sasuke make a sour face he hate sweets-- bottle of juices, and others healthy nourishment. Grabbing a bottle tomato juice and shutting the fridge door, he places himself on one of the chair in the kitchen, pouring the juice in a glass. "So…how are you feeling? He asked, referring to Itachi fever, taking a deep sip of his drink. As he asks this, Sasuke was observing his twin's complexion. His brother's skin was back to it healthy peachy color, unlike last night where he was deathly pale. Hm, his uncle's remedy did some good.

Madara like to collect rare plant, from across the world that usually resides in the mountains. Using those plants, he creates medicine for sickness and disease and, amazingly, it actually work. Many people's came by often to buy his medicines for their illness which make him happy. He always wants to help people from their sickness. Creating those medicines was a great accomplishment for him personally, Madara told him a year ago.

Yes, it's a great accomplishment, and right about now, his uncle is researching for a cure for…Itachi. His twin has a sickness or you can call it a disease--an incurable disease. That disease cause his twin to have a headache, his chest to tighten and cough--mostly a fair amount of blood, which was horrifying to him when he come across his brother in that conditions. Itachi did not catch that disease from strangers or infected by a deadly plant. No, he was _born _with that sickness as if he was _destined_to have it. Like the most experience doctors said solemnly, there was no cure for that disease, they all tried their best but there was no such luck. That disease have no name, it's was unknown, a mysterious sickness. When his parents was alive, an grave face medical practitioner told them that Itachi won't lived much longer, he can only live up to the age when he turn 16. That disease was _killing_ him, and eating him from the inside out.

Sasuke recall how his mother fainted in shock, her face was tear-stricken, and his father's face was contort with rage and desperation as he shook the doctor, demanding him to find a cure at all cost. And him…..he was simply standing there as he digest that piece of information, it's so sour to digest that fact. Sasuke felt his world tilted upside down like a boat rocking on the sea. It couldn't be true. There got to be a cure or someway to increase the chance he could live longer, his uncle was working on that. Sasuke won't lose hope for him and Itachi. He has to give his twin confidence, which hope, from the way he talk yesterday, was already waning to a spark of light…

Staring at the glass in his hand, the teen let his mind to wander from the present to the realm of his soul, where he constantly retreats to. From time to time, Sasuke think he should deserve the illness more than his twin. He find it extraordinary that if Itachi and he were born at the same day and month, shouldn't he have the illness too or his brother was meant to have the sickness and he was curse to have the privilege to lose everybody's close to him. He finds it kind of ironic that they're both is given a curse. He was curse to lose the person that is precious to him and Itachi was curse with an unnamed disease that was cutting his life span apart…Fate's was playing a cruel game…

Itachi smiled in that light smile of his. "I'm feeling better. Thanks to uncle's medicine," he said smoothly. He watch his twin's daze expression turn relieve as he took a sip of his drink. Suddenly, the older twin's expression turns sour as if he smells something foul, while staring at the glass in his brother's hand. "I don't understand…"

Sasuke, who was in progress to take another sip of his drink, halted, raising an eyebrow at his brother, "Understand what?"

The teen was not certain, but Itachi was almost glaring at the glass of tomato juice in his hands, like it's was an arched enemy. "I don't understand what you find so appealing about tomatoes," Itachi answered stoically, taking a seat next to his brother.

Taking a big sip from the rest of his drink, Sasuke shrugged. "It's healthy," He stated matter-factly with a mischievous smirk, his eyes darting to the plate full of pork buns. He ingeniously glances at his brother from time-to-time so his twin wouldn't notice, who was staring at the cat-shaped clock on the wall. He placed his glass on the table, and start inching for the buns on the plate, only to let out a hiss when his beloved right hand was slapped away. "Shit!"

Itachi's face was marred with a frown at his brother's colorful vocabulary. "Sasuke, you should've known better. It's inappropriate to eat before the elder gets here," he addresses his twin, whom was nursing his hurt right hand. Ignoring Sasuke's sulky mumbling and the light glare direct at him, Itachi turn to look at the clock on the kitchen wall. Their uncle should come down right about and yet he couldn't hear footstep thudding down the stair. He might be sleeping in late. "Sasuke, maybe you should get uncle. The buns are getting cold." And sure enough the steam buns was getting cooler, much to Sasuke's displeasure, and dried with a few crust falling off.

The teen give a lazy stretch, and ignoring the fact, his twin was ordering him around, Sasuke groaned. "Uh, do I have to?" His voice comes out whinier then he intended. Not that he wanted to sound whiny; it because going upstairs and then back down again, was really tiresome. But then again, he doesn't want the buns turn cold, it taste nasty after a while.

Stiffing another groan when his twin gave him a look that say 'Yes', and for the sake's of the buns, Sasuke got up and stomped to the stairs. Reaching the staircase after a few seconds, rather then going up, the teen took a deep breath and bellowed.

"Oi, Old man, breakfast is ready!"

"Sasuke…" His twin called.

"What?"

"You're supposed to get uncle, not yell."

"Fuck that. I'm not wasting my time going up there."

"Watch your language."

"…Yes, _mother_…"

Just as Itachi was about to respond to that smart remark, an unexpected familiar voice shout from the second floor.

"Ahhh Sasuke-kun!! Why are you so cruel?! I'm still fairer young. Now, back to the time I was a young, arrogant whippersnapper like you. Your great grandfather taught me a valuable lesson--"

Rolling his eyes and walking back the kitchen, Sasuke called over his shoulder to his uncle, who was busy ranting and sniffing as he recall those memories of his early childhood. "Shut the fuck up and get down here!" the teen shouted and stomp back to the kitchen, muttering about 'Lazy Uncle and bossy brother' along the way.

In the kitchen, Itachi was tapping a pair chopstick on a plate sat in front him, his eye was glazed over, gazing at nothing in particular while wondering how to lessen his twin's constant vulgar behavior.

* * *

Once Madara got down stair, they'd immediately dug in to their breakfast, like a family who suffer starvation. Well, they are a family, Sasuke noted as he chew on a pork bun, the delicate meat was delicious to his taste bud, added with the luscious smell, he couldn't help but grabbed another. His twin is an amazing cook. As he swallows a piece of meat, he glances at his brother next to him. Itachi was eating in much slower pace then he does, slow and elegant. Even he was just simply eating, his twin seem to have the air of grace surrounding him. His brother was perfect in whatever he does.

Their uncle was the first to finish his breakfast, sighing contently and flashing Itachi a proud smile. "You're a great cook Itachi-kun. Your style has not changed at all, delicious as always. Sasuke-kun, maybe you should let your brother teach you how to cook."

Sasuke snorted before bringing a glass of water to his lips. Though he was proud of his twin's experience cooking skills somewhat, he could not help but feel slightly jealous. "No, thanks, cooking is a women job anyway, and Itachi definitely suite that." he smirked around the glass as he said that, which earn him a kick to the leg, none other than by Itachi.

Madara smiled at the twins before getting up from his seat. He was planning to headed upstairs' to continue looking for cure for Itachi's disease, which is impossible to find. He been looking and researching for the cure for the pasts month, and he never stumble upon on one. It was almost _hopeless_. Madara mentally shook his head, he won't give up looking. His nephew's was counting on him and he _won't _let them down. His eyes widened when something he forgot dawn on him.

Turning back to the brother's, he addressed them. "Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun, I'll almost forgot telling you. There is a summer festive held in a small city here, we can walk there, its just two blocks away." He shifted his gaze back and forth between his blank face nephews. "So, what do my two nephews think?"

Itachi gave a small smile as he dabbed his mouth with a napkin. "It's a great idea, Uncle. It's going to be fun. What you think, Sasuke?" he asked his twin sitting beside him.

Sasuke shrugged, finishing the last pork buns. "Why not then? It could be fun," he said calmly after he swallows the biggest buns. If he says no, his twin and uncle will leave him by himself, and personally, he does not want to stay in the manor alone.

Madara looked delighted. "All right, then its official, we going to the summer festival." the elder uchiha swept his gaze to Sasuke. "Oh, and Sasuke-kun, I'll expect you be wearing a kimono by the way."

Sasuke, who was sipping his glass of water, suddenly choked and started coughing. Itachi let out a sighed and patted Sasuke's back in attempted to calm him down from his coughing fits.

Once Sasuke's coughing subside, he jumped up from his seat and slam his palms on the table, making the plates and glass rattle. Ignoring his twin's warning look, the teen glare at his uncle. "What the hell? I'm not wearing a kimono, uncle," he said hoarsely. He do not like wearing a kimono, it's too long and make his skin itched. Beside, it makes him look rather feminine.

The elder Uchiha frowned. "You have to Sasuke-kun, it's our family tradition."

Sasuke glared at his uncle unrelenting, his eyes shinning in stubbornness. He'll definitely not wear any of those kimonos. No way in hell.

"There's no way you can make me wear a kimono."

* * *

"I can't believe he make me wear a kimono."

Sasuke glared at his reflection and his reflection returned the glare. He was in his room, in front of the full body-length mirror. He was wearing a grey kimono that hung a few inch from ground, with a black silk obi tie around his lean waist, the tails of the obi hung in the middle, every time he'd move the obi sway back and forth with each movements. The teen still could not actually believe his uncle had managed to motivate him to wear it. Not, only Madara, but also his brother too! His sweet twin makes him give in, to wear a kimono. Sasuke couldn't refuse his brother when Itachi actually had asked him to wear it.

Moreover, he surrenders to him, like a good younger twin, just to make him happy by wearing the kimono.

Sasuke stare at his reflection in the mirror as he's study his kimono. Actually, when he thinks about it, the kimono was not flashing looking; it's simple and unique at the same time, which he like, he was not the type to like pretty, shiny outfit. He does not look feminine either. Heck, he hardly look girly, that Itachi's job to look beautiful. The young raven solely has his deceased mother's milky complexion and that it. He also has his deceased father's eyes. While Itachi exhibit their father's skin color, only paler, their mother's gentle, calm eyes and long, pretty hair. All in one, they both possess their parent's looks.

Sasuke turn away from the mirror and gazed around his room, with a light frown. He have not grown accustomed to his room or his new house, it all felt dark and foreign. To be told truthfully, how can him, anyway. Not without feeling like someone standing behind him, in the shower as he'd took the said shower. Whatever it is, does not know the definition of the word privacy. He could not shake off the feelings that somebody that is invincible to the human's eyes is watching him, from behind him, the side, below and above him. Almost everywhere, where he's standing, sitting, walking and lying down.

So, what is it? You asked. He has not gotten a clue of what it is.

An unexpected loud slam tore through the hallway from outside his room; cause him to jump and his heart to beat at an incredible pace. Man, he felt he's going to have a heart attack with those unexpected happening. Wait, rewind back. The slam comes in the hallway. Could it be his brother's slams something, a door? Why would he a slam a door though, unless…

He sees something horrifying that chills him to the bones.

"Shit." He swore, when the curse dream and windmill swarm around his mind. Moreover, without hesitate a slightest bit; he burst out of his room to the hallway and around the corner where his brother's room is located. Airline rush through him as he increase his fast pace to where Itachi was waiting for him.

Skidding to a stop in front of his twin's room, he grips the doorknob of the door and harshly opens it; with enough force that can be knock off the hinge. The teen sprint to where Itachi is, who was standing in front of his wardrobe with an impassive look on his face. Sasuke bent over, next to him, supporting himself with his hands on his knees, as he drew in, deep, ragged breaths.

"What…happen?" he rasped, after he manages to collect himself and straighten his posture.

His brother did not respond, he was still staring at the wardrobe with a blank, yet a hint of a shock look, (How he manage that was a mystery to Sasuke). The teen also turn to looked at the said wardrobe that was in front of them, whatever inside seem to shock his brother to the core, whom never been shock in his lifetime.

Mustering up his courage, the teen took a step forward and griped the handle of the wardrobe with his sweaty unclothe palm, opening the rosy-color door to find…

Kimono and robes?

Not just a simple kimono or robes. A several of kimono and robs with vivid of colors that was attacking his eyes. It make his eyes hurt.

Sasuke stare at his brother in disbelief, again, as he watch his twin pull out a light red kimono and hold it to his body. This was the reason he make him run here for? "Itachi, What… The…"

Itachi didn't hear him as he'd stroke the soft texture of the kimono. "It's so beautiful, Sasuke. I've never seen such rich color and texture. I'll have to thank uncle for buying those for us."

The younger twin look torn between twitching and gaping. Unable to decide, he did both.

Of course, it was short-lived when he saw his twin, who decide it was the right time, take off his clothes unashamedly right in front of him as if he done it before.

"Itachi, Hey-" Sasuke quickly spun around on his feet's to give his brother more privacy, almost knocking himself off balance. There was a soft chuckles coming from behind him.

"I don't understand why you should be nervous. We'd take a bath together in our childhood, there's nothing to be ashamed off. Beside…"At this, Sasuke can hear the smirk in his twin's voice. "You already had seen me exposed before."

Sasuke felt his cheek flush furiously, he was so glad Itachi could not see him with his back turn to him. God, Itachi is naïve to everything. "That was different; we were young kids back then, and….I didn't see anything that day!" It was true; he did not see anything that day when he'd walks into bathroom while Itachi was taking a shower, well…after the shower at least. The teen just walk in without knocking, actually he did not need to knock too, since it's unlocked in the first place. Though he blame Itachi for being so quiet, and not locking the door, and the shower was not running so how he'd know Itachi was in there. So, yeah he blame his twin for the embarrass event and the white clear robes, Itachi decide to wear, that cling so innocently on his brother's wet body, it was completely see-through.

"Hn," There was a shuffle of clothes. Sasuke tried hard not to peek over his shoulders but the temptation was there. To keep his mind off from taking a peek at his twin's nakedness, he decides to stare at the wall of his brother's room to keep him occupied, and forget the fact that his brother was exposed from behind him. His twin's room was the same as his own, except his brother wall was black, light red and gold. And the carpet was gold with a dragon design on it, it's head was facing the sky, with it's mouth open, almost looking like its about to let out a mighty roar. Sasuke stare at the door lost in thoughts mix with confusion of why his room and Itachi have mythical creature, while listening to the sound of shuffling silk. After a while, there was silence. "…Sasuke, you can turn around now."

The teen turned around and let out a happy sighed in the progress. "Finally, we can go and…" he trailed off as he drank in the sight before him.

Itachi was wearing a light, long red kimono with a dark, green silk sash around his lithe waist. There was also a green, phoenix design holding a black rose in between its beck on the back of the garment when Itachi turn around. His twin's black hair was adorned with a big bow that match the color of the kimono, it really stood out against his dark hair, making him look more enchanting than usual.

The way his twin stared at him with such intensely make Itachi nervous for some reason unknown as he shifted nervously under the scrutiny, running his delicate fingers through his hair that lay on his chest. "So…..how do I look?" he asked his brother, meeting his gaze.

Sasuke blinked and tried not to blush, when he realized he been gazing with deep fascination at his own twin for a while. His lip parted and close again as he tried to form a coherent sentence. Finally, he was capable to utter. "Uh…you look great, can we go now?" he asked, already heading for the door. He really want to get this over with and come back home.

Itachi nodded. "Yes, we can. But before we go I need to fix my hair." With that said. He went to the mirror in his room and start combing his hair in a slow and gentle pace.

Sasuke moodily crossed his arms over his chest (Well, more into his kimono sleeves), an obvious sign he was getting tired of waiting, as he leaned against the doorway. "You're really vain, you know that right?" He asked his twin, as he watches Itachi complete his task of combing his long hair and fixing his kimono.

"Yes," came the simple quiet replied. The longhair teen glanced at his reflection and his hair for the last time, and then turns to walk to where his brother was waiting for him. "See, I'm finish. Now that wasn't too bad, correct?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he receives a smirked from Itachi. "Yeah, yeah," he mumbles, as he headed out of the room. "Can we go now and get this over with?"

Itachi sighed as he follows his brother out of his room. "Does it really bother you?" he inquired Sasuke, when they're in the hallway.

The younger twin turned around and blinked naively at his brother. Okay, where that question come from? "What's bothering me?" he asked one of his own questions.

The older stared at the younger as if he was stupid. "You said I'm vain," He continue when it seem Sasuke realize what he meant. "So, does it really bother you about my vainness?"

The teen have a look of understanding after he'd figure out what his brother was trying to say. "I….uh…No, It's doesn't bother me," He tell his twin. Sasuke was not sure if he was seeing things, but Itachi feature was a look of akin to relief as he turns his head to the side to the opposite wall, and walks to the staircase that lead downstairs. The younger twin follows behind him. "So, why do yo-"

Sasuke was about to asked why Itachi question that, but he pause when he heard footsteps running up the stairs. After few minutes, their uncle emerges from the stairs, looking disheveled and exhausted. Even though he was panting and gasping, Madara look relieved as his eyes travel to Itachi. "I ran up here when I heard a loud slam. Is everything alright?" he asked in a fatherly tone of voice, as he walked up to the twins.

Itachi step forward and, much to Sasuke's shock and Madara, bow in apology to his uncle. "I'm sorry uncle, for making you worried, and yes it was me who slam the wardrobe. But fear not, nothing bad happen," he told his uncle, as he straighten up and direct a smirked to his twin, who was staring at him and was gaping ever-so slightly. "Beside, Sasuke will save me from the _monsters_ if they happen to come into my room."

Sasuke awoken from his shocked, from the smirk that was solely aiming at him. Ah, yes. Itachi love to make him feel embarrassed in any situation. He really has a sadist brother, an attractive one, to say the least.

"Whatever," he grunted sulkily, as he turn to look at an _interesting_ crack on the wall near him, and started scratching his neck in an irritated fashion. His kimono was making his skin itched, badly.

"Oh, and Uncle, I love those kimonos you've brought us. They are absolutely gorgeous."

Sasuke heard his twin a say as he scratched his neck distractingly, while listening to Itachi's and Uncle's conversation. Yep, his brother has a fetish for kimonos and Panda bear.

"And you and Sasuke-kun look great," His uncle said politely. Sasuke make a sound that resemble a snorted and an'Tsk'._ 'We're a weird family. With my vain, naïve, and sadist adolescent brother, and an annoying old fart for an uncle, add with me, who's short-temper, rude, and having a hormonal overdrive. Yeah, we're picture perfect weird._

Itachi let a ghostly smiled spread on his pink lips. "You don't have so humble, uncle. You look great too. Right, Sasuke?" he asked his twin stoically. The younger twin was scratching feverishly on his skin; as if he wants, tear it off, into little pieces of meat. That thought make Itachi uneasy. When Sasuke realize Itachi was asking for his opinion, he stops his objective of trying to ripe his skin off and stares at his uncle, taking in his garment. His uncle was wearing a black kimono with a hat on. Huh, okay…. Well aside from the hat, he does look nice, not that Sasuke will admit that.

A huff escaped his lips as Sasuke shoved his hands inside his long, kimono sleeves, putting an air of arrogance. "Tch, He still looks like an old-Och!" The last word turn into full-blown yell, as Sasuke jumped a few feet from the ground and rubbed his side above his hipbone. Itachi pinch him! "Itachi, you pinch me! Why I outta-"

"I'm sorry, uncle. For Sasuke's rude behavior," Itachi smoothly cut Sasuke off, before he can continue ranting.

Madara shook his head, chucking slightly. "Its okay, Itachi-kun." he said offhandedly, as he turns around and headed downstairs. He swirled his head to the twins. "We should be going now," he said, and stride downs the steps.

The brothers start following Madara. Sasuke was still sour over the fact Itachi pinch him and his skin was itchy. "You know, I'm going to get at you for that," he told his brother confidently, while he pauses in his walking in order to scratch his shoulder. This kimono was really itchy and distracting. He hate kimono with a passion. Huh, that rhymes, he thought to himself.

Undeterred by Sasuke pause of movement, Itachi stride pass his twin and give him a smirk as he pass him along the way. "I would like to see you try," he whispered softly and headed downstairs, leaving his twin standing by himself in the dim-lit hallway.

Sasuke stared after him, and forgetting his itch for now, he'd trail after his brother's soothing warmth that was beckoning him to follow with each step. "Hey! What's _that_ suppose to mean?" He called after him, as he ran downstairs, being ultra careful to not trip on his sandals. His question was left unanswered by his brother.

* * *

The summer festival was a held in a small town, near 'the Secret garden. It was small, yet fills with buzzing of excitement of the festival that held here. Women's and men's were cloth in beautiful tradition kimono and wearing a geta. Children's wore a more simple, miniature version of the adult's kimono, which some was getting wet from playing explosive water balloons. There was an also small shop lining in row across the small city, where merchandise, food, game, toys, fireworks, and stuff animals was being sale.

Sasuke was walking by himself in the city festival. His uncle had gone to the post office, saying he need to pick something's up, which he purchase for a months ago. He told Sasuke and Itachi if the sun was setting, they can go home and wait at the backyard, he would meet them there. His twin also had left him, going to a candy shop where they pass a minute ago. Well, honesty _he _was the one that left his twin by himself, telling his brother that he want to get some fresh air as the candy shop was making him feel humid. Itachi didn't question him and allow him to leave, and he'd practically run out of the candy shop. Truthfully, he needs to get away from his brother for a while. During the walk to the city with their uncle, he couldn't keep his eyes of his brother for a minute. He couldn't figure the cost of those feelings whenever he stare at his twin or talk to him. The young raven absolutely refuse he was in love with Itachi. He _care_ about his twin, _not_ love. Those feelings were making feel him annoyed every passing seconds as he'd tried to clear his mind from them, which was fruitless as they have ability to pop up whenever he thought they've vanish. Well, look at the bright side, he told himself at least the dream wasn't bothering him much to his happiness, --not that anybody could tell he was joyful with the cold, stoic look plaster on his face-- he'd rather deal with the bothersome feelings over that curse dream any day of the week. So here he was, walking around the city aimlessly and scratching his neck in irritation, gaining some weird look from people's that was passing by, and of course, he pointy ignored them, he did not know them and care much of their opinion or what they've thought.

Sasuke stop in mid-walk as he glances around the city. Essentially, he doesn't know where to go. At one point he came here out to get some fresh air and away from his twin, and now, he felt lost and he definitely _is _lost. Before Madara left, he should've ask his uncle for a map at the given time but, being the clever guy he is, he didn't. Curse his ego. The spiky-hair teen spot a stuff animals shop a little ahead of him next to a statues store. Without thinking much of his reputation, he allowed his legs to carry him to the little shop. He could not pinpoint why he decides to go since he does not adore stuff animals, but, there was always a '_but' _it almost like his heart was telling him to go there. Telling him someone is going to be happy, when he gives the gift to that cherished person. Crazy, as it sound to him.

* * *

The shop owner, a man in his late forties, greet Sasuke with a bright smile as he place a doll on a bookshelf were all the stuff animals was set in display. Sasuke respond to the smile with a nod. "Well, this is a first time for today, a young man step into my shop. Can I help you?" He asked the young gentlemen in front of him, wiping his dust clouded hand with a piece of cloth and wait for the teen answers.

Sasuke glanced in interest around the shop. "I'm just looking around for now," he told the shopkeeper. There was not much choice to choose, the shop was fill with colorful stuff animals in one corner and a small amount of dolls, staring at him unblinkingly with theirs various color, empty eyes on the shelf. The teen shudder at those eyes, unnoticed to the shopkeeper. He always afraid of dolls since he had been a young child, it something about them that give him dark, forebodingly fears. He never admits this fear to everyone, not even Itachi. Moving his vision away from the dolls, and hoping not to see them ever again, he glimpses a stuff creature sitting behind the row of countless dolls on the middle shelf. He squint his dark orbs, as he lean against the counter for a closer look.

It was a stuff panda bear, with shiny black eyes and a beautiful shimmering coat of black/white fur. Its round, fluffy body was clad in a light blue shirt, with a lettering of 'Love me' print in bold gold words on it. Its chubby paws were holding a plastic bamboo plant, which was tie tightly together by a blue ribbon. It was quite adorable. There was no doubt that Itachi secretly adored panda bear, especially cute one like this one. Maybe… he should by one for Itachi.

"How much for the panda bear?" he inquired the shop owner, and allows his eyes to flicker to the stuff animal.

The shop-owner reaches for the panda bear from the shelf, and places it on the counter. "It's quite cheap, young lad. Only ten coin. Do you want it?"

Sasuke already was pulling a small, black pouch from his waist, and counting the coins he brought with him. Eventually then, he place the right amount of coins on the brown counter. "I believe this is enough."

"Ah, yes it is." The shopkeeper took the coins and handed the stuff creature to young teen. He went to the cash register and drop the coins in its slot. "I hope you don't mind waiting for the changes, dear boy. This piece of junk getting rusty," he chuckle lightly.

The younger twin shook his head elegantly, his arms were cradling the stuff bear to his chest as he respond to the man: "No, I don't mind waiting," he said politely in his monotone voice. Despite his rude manners, he was still respectful to his elder's, except Madara.

"It won't take long."

As Sasuke wait for his changes, his eyes keep flickering occasionally to the sky. The sun was about to set, and once he receive his changes he can look around for Itachi, wherever he is, and they can go home. Well, easier said, than done, Sasuke noted quickly. Finding his twin would be hard for him since the city was packing full of citizens as of now. He could easily be lost or trampled by a hundreds people while searching for his brother. Though, it can't really be hard to find his twin, can it? He merely must look for someone who looks identical to him, wearing a bright red kimono, with long black hair adorned with an equally red bow. With those bright color it impossible to miss his brother.

'_Itachi…'_

He felt empty without Itachi presence beside him, although it was his fault for being away from his twin in the first place, and that feeling, which was his reason for running away from his brother, was never less there. It makes him regret to leave his twin side without a more logical explanation to Itachi, he should have say something else beside 'going to gets some fresh air', and now Itachi will think he abandon him, actually he might making a big deal about the knowledge that Itachi could consider he walk out on from him, however he couldn't judge his twin's feelings in reality. So it _might_ be possible, which wasn't helping him relax much. Those self-pity thoughts filling his body make his chest ache, as his right hand clutch tightly at his side and he close his eyes in deep frustration with himself…

…He has to stop running away from those feelings…

…He needs to face his problems instead of running away from them…

…And more importantly, he needs to stop running from Itachi.

Among the scatter pieces of self-pity, he could see his twin in his mind as he shut his eyes from the world. Celestial face (So different from his own), gentle smile and compassionate eyes, glowing with a peaceful nature, that only he could have. He loves those eyes, even though he couldn't see the look of sympathetic from them, he could _feel _the kindness and adoration radiantly from those endless dark orbs.

He ached for that kindness continue to radiant from Itachi, his light, his sun, _his_ _distant Sun_; as he look upon him, more than anything the world could have to offer, and he crave for his brother attention, his undivided attention, to fix solely on him, nobody else.

The mere thought of Itachi giving someone else attention that supposedly to be given to him, makes his heart give an awful twist in his chest.

Calming down a little, and taking in deep breath, Sasuke calmly open his eyes and find himself staring at a small, spotless mirror, which he didn't notice before, across from him on the shop wooden wall.

The young teen narrowed his eyes. From this far-away view he could see his reflection on the mirror surface, and he has never guessed that his eyes had so many emotions flowing in their depth of dark pools afore.

It must the reason why Itachi could read him so easily. Did he see what he's seeing? He can tell that his brother is always worried too much over him, even though his feature remains impassive.

Moreover, that person --That he was thinking about constantly and currently-- was standing in the middle of the street of the city, his back was turn to him; still and unmoving. Sasuke spot him when he caught a flash of red with the setting sun golden light at the corner of eyes as he gaze at his right side a few meter away. Sasuke was about to call his twin, but he stop himself. Something was unquestionably wrong… really wrong. His twin was not moving the slightest bit. The citizens was walking around him without a single care or a backward glance at the teen that was standing motionless in the middle of the street and Itachi was still unmoving, his head was lower that his long bangs obscured his face, so Sasuke couldn't see his feature and emotions from where he's at. Not that Sasuke can read him, honesty. More and more people walk around him as if Itachi was a tree or telephone pole in the middle of the road. Really, want wrong with those peoples, Sasuke thought with a hint of anger, his brother was standing in the middle of the street and they were walking around him, as they did not see him. Like …as if he was invisible.

That thought give him countless of morbid feelings.

Not waiting for the shop-owner to bring his changes, Sasuke run to where Itachi was standing, his left arm was hugging the panda bear to his chest, and the other was pushy people's out of the way as he make way to his twin. He did not hear the shop-owner call out to him:

"Oi, Young man, you forgot your changes!"

He did not hear the sound of laughter from children.

"Haaa, Race ya!"

He only hears the sound of his heartbeat thudding in his eardrums.

* * *

"I'm sorry dear, but we are out of hanami dangos." An elderly woman with light gray hair, and wife to the owner of the 'dango shop', told the young teen in front of her. The teen in front of her was stunning beautiful. Beautiful dark eyes, long waterfall hair, and a delicate porcelain face. She still could not believe that this person in front of her was a male, a male cannot be this beautiful and, yet, he was. At first when the angelic male had enters their shop, she and her husband had thought he was a _she; _it was not until the teen ask if there was any hanami dangos, in a deep, smooth voice, that their belief were proven false.

Itachi shooked his head gracefully. "It's okay. Everyone must love dangos since this the annual summer festival time." he assured the elderly women.

The woman nodded her head. She was relieved that the teen was not angry with them, he seem so calm and polite. She never saw any teens like him, sadly. "Ah, many citizens came to buy the dangos when the festival starts. They must love them."

"Yes, dangos are very delicious. I wouldn't blame them though," The young teen smile lightly, gazing around the small shop. He should get going. "I believe I must head home," Itachi announced, as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet's. The geta he was wearing make his foot ache.

The shop-owner spoke, in a raspy tone, up for the first time, a frown spread on his lips as he pause in his task of sweeping the store floor. "Are you walking home by yourself? It quite dangerous for a young, beautiful teen to walk alone, there are many ruthless rebels, now days, especially around the time of a festival." He was worried for the young teen, many rebels will not hesitant to hurt him or….rape him to have the taste of his striking beauty. Although he really did not need to doubt the teen strength, he could tell the young man was strong, from the way he held himself, and there was no doubt that the young teen would be able to defend himself.

Itachi give the elderly man a tiny smile of reassurance even though his eyes shifted a little at the statement of the rebel part. "I have a brother here with me, so please don't worry."

The elderly woman and her husband were relieved. That was good; having a brother with him the rebels will not dare approach the teen. The women clasped her hands together and her face turns more thoughtful as she asks the teen, "Does your brother look similar to you, dear?"

Itachi nodded slowly, though he was confused of why she asked. "Why, yes. He's my twin. He does look similar to me. The only difference between us is our hair; his hair is spiky at the back."

The elder women's eyes widen in realization as the teen describe his brother. She had seen his brother, the one that keep scratching his neck, wearing a gray kimono and spiky raven hair. He walked pass their store one hour ago before the longhair teen enter their shop. "Dear, I've seen your brother."

The longhair twin feature was stoic as always when she told him, although deep inside he was relieved for a reasons. It will save him and Sasuke the trouble of finding each other. They could get easily lost while looking for one another. "Ma'am, I hope you don't mind me asking, but can you tell me which way he'd go."

The elder women bit her lips in deep thought and then her eyes brighten. "Ah, yes. I remember. I saw him heading to the centre of the city just around the corner," She said quite proudly that she still remember despite her old age wearing her out.

"Are you sure, beloved?" Her husband asked doubtfully. His wife can be forgetful and could not remember much of what she seen.

He got a light slap to the shoulder, which he earns, for doubting his beloved wife. "Of course I'm sure, dearest. I'm not blind yet, or forgetful," The elderly woman glare tenderly at her husband and then she turn back to the teen, who watching the exchange with a hint of amusement on his impassive face. "I hope this information help you, dear." She said tenderly to the young teenager.

"Yes. It does help me," Itachi said in an almost genuine tone, and politely bow in parting. "I hope you two be together forever, and take great care of each other."

"Yes. We will. Take care of yourself too, dear. " the owner of the shop and his wife watch as the teen walk out of their little store and disappeared into the sea of roaming crowds. The elderly woman hopes that he found his brother soon and is safe, before she address the customers that enter her shop.

"How may I help you? Please take a look around there ar…"

* * *

Following the elderly woman's given direction, Itachi turn around the right corner and it took him to a more, narrowed crowded street. There were women and men eating at a small restaurant but Sasuke was not among the crowd no matter how many time he scan for his twin, with scrutinize, narrow eyes as he walk silently along with the sea of citizens. Later on, when the sky was turning pink, after he search through a nearby dark alleyway for any sign of his twin, he decide that maybe he can wait in front of the city entrance because if he in Sasuke's shoe and was also looking for his other half, he knew that Sasuke headed to the front entrance. He was not sure how he understands his brother; it perhaps must be they're brothers, twins to put it more likely. Twins share a bond and a deep connection with each other, so that must be the only logical explanation…

The teen didn't have the time contemplate over that matter, when suddenly, as he was about to turn around to go back to the front entrance, he spot a elderly women with gray hair in the street with him a few inch away from him where he was standing.

The women was not standing or walking, no. She was on her knees--looking like she had fallen down and shakily picks up her basket and its spilled contents that was scatter on the road that lay an inch away from her, and attempted to stand up on her shaky limbs. However, her efforts were futile as she once again fall down on her knees as if her limb was too weak to support her weight. Repeatedly she tried to get up, only to have fallen down like before. Around that time as Itachi watch the women, who courageously tried to get up again, he notice around him that the people were walking around the women without stop to assist her. Itachi frown at the sight, why did not they notice the women, who was dire in need of help was in the middle of the crowd. Not even young children's notice the women as they run around her--almost right through her. What wrong with everybody, the young teen ask to no one. There was an elderly woman in the middle of the road and they do not do anything about it. What the world has come to?

Finally, Itachi went to the women intending to help her, he could not just stand here and watch the women suffer or get injured more than necessary.

Reaching the women, Itachi realize that she did not look up at his presence; he held out his hand in front of her for her to grab on to, while his left hand pick her basket up for her. "Here let me help you," he offered softly.

The elderly women gratefully grabbed the pale appendage in front of her, and allow herself to be pulled up by the kind stranger. She gently took her basket when the stranger gives it back to her, "Thank you dear. I'm so grateful of your kindness; everybody's seemed not noticing me. Not paying attention enough to help an old lady in the middle of the street," she said sadly with a hold of bitterness in her tone. The older twin 'slip curve downward to a frown as he heard the cutting bitterness edge of her voice. Though Itachi does think that the citizen's should be more generous to help her out, but she should not hold bitterness to them. Itachi silently scoff to himself, he was the one to talk, were a minute ago he was somewhat angry with them also?

Not receiving a response from the nice stranger, the women glanced up to give a proper thanks, but suddenly she let out a loud gasp when her eyes met the stranger, who was a young teen, face. Terror overwhelm her sense as she stare at the teen with horrified eyes, the basket in her hands drop down on to the grounds once again, but no one, not even Itachi himself make a movement to pick it up. The elderly women bury her face in her hands and shaking her head furiously, while muttering, 'No, it can't be.' in jumbles sentences.

Itachi felt something, an emotions that he lock away in the depth of his hearts to kept his image of calmness while he stare at the woman with concealed confusing and fear, not knowing what to do. And as of now, he could feel something unlock those feelings. Fear and confusion flow through his being. It's so alien to him to have those emotions once again. He was confused when she looked at him why she looks horrified.

The young teen cease the women shaking when she starts shook violently, and spoke, he hope, to be a soothing tone. "Ma'am, what's wrong, why are you shaking?" he asked. His tones once again regain the soft, stoic tone in order to calm the women. But his effort was ineffective as the women continue to shake in his grasp and start yelling in way that can draw massive attention, however, even though she was yelling, she didn't draw any attention from the crowds around them and city. Everyone was still walking around them, bumping into them blindly like both of them was just the only one on earth, laughter, talking and rattles in the festival city flow into his hearing and yet it sound hollow instead of the warmth of laughter that were as before. Itachi surpassed a gasp when the women grip his silk-cover wrists painfully, hard enough to leave a bruise. Her grip was cold and strong despite her age was older, or a decade older, then him. The young teen attempted to dislodged her grip on his wrist as gently as possible. He didn't want to hurt her because she seems to be in a hysterical state of shock, for reason unknown. Overall it didn't work; only made the grip more harsher and tighter than before as the women lean forward to him and whisper a sentence that make his blood run cold:

"You are in danger. _They_ are after you."

Something, he did not know what, trigger inside him: fear, confusing and shock seem to overload his fiber being as those words keep echoing into his ears. There were questions that need to be answers roaming around his head. Who was after him? Why was he in danger?

Instead of answering the questions for himself, he ask the woman that was still shaking her head, his hands bound around her shoulders as he stare at her with calm eyes that betray their inner depth of emotions that he was feeling. "Ma'am, tell me who?" he inquire coolly. The elderly woman pauses in her shaking and stare at young adolescent with trouble emotions in her aging eyes.

It likely that the calmness in his voice sooth the woman's fear as she took a deep breath and parted her lips to intend to tell him, but than, when she was about to tell him, there was a flash of fear flicker across her eyes and her lip were, once close shut. Fear engulfs her and once again, she shook her head as she spoke in a shaking voice. "I-I'm so sorry dear. I cannot tell you. _They _forbid me from telling you," The elderly woman push the teen away from her, with unmistaken strong strength that Itachi accidentally bump into a nearby man, and took a few steps back herself, maintaining her distant from the young raven. "You must remember to not to tell your brother of what I've told you. They will come after him also and kill him, heed my warning," with that sinister warning and before Itachi asked her how she know he had a brother, she already run to a alleyway behind her, that Itachi didn't notices before, shrouding into the darkness of the alleyway, and leaving the young teen with mix emotions that was hidden away by his haunted eyes.

Itachi inhaled deeply as he attempted to control the emotions raging inside him that were threateningly to come out. The world and the crowds around him were spinning in vivid colors that went from colorful to dull shade of white and gray. His head throb as a sudden pain strike through him into his skull. At the same time nausea stream into him and he's held the urge to vomit on the road. His vision became hazy under the veil of unconscious, wanting to consume him, and he'd wonder if he would pass out in the middle of the street. Those words that the woman told him affect him greatly more than he'd imagined. He was scared… an emotion he never experience before, not until now. He wasn't terrify of death, he already accept his fate that he wouldn't live very much longer. He was scared…to leave that one person who meant so dear to him. That person give him hope, when he loss those hope after realizing there was no cure for his disease and until now he would've give up if not for that person's reassuring words, telling him to hold on, there are still time left. In addition, Itachi did hold on, for his life, and _only_for this person alone, Sasuke, his other half. The mere thought of his name sound like a prayer to Itachi's ears, as he trailed his eyes to the ground beneath him. His twin creates a dream for them to live in from the real world, that same dream was the promise he uttered. Itachi desperately want to live in that promise of being together with Sasuke, not wanting to faced the reality any time soon or ever. Alas, he could not lie to himself anymore; he must face it sooner. Dreams are just a fragment of fantasy and illusions it will not last forever, the same way that he and Sasuke cannot be together forever, no matter his twin, uncle and their friends in Konoha, Naruto and company told him almost every single day, that's it going to be alright in the end.

Surely that day comes, that dream will disappear and he will disappear along with it.

…And yet…

Itachi were pulled back to present by a hand touching his shoulder and a voice calling from behind him. He turned around, while noticing the ground was reflecting a reddish color, the sun must be setting how long did he zoned out, to meet familiar dark orbs reflecting all their emotions in their depth. "Sasuke…"

…he doesn't want to leave his brother all alone…

"Itachi, are you alright? I've been calling you for the past minutes." While Sasuke ask this and wait for his twin to answers, he was scanning his twin's feature and cloth body over. He could not help to be overprotective of his brother, well who can blame him? Itachi is a delicate creature, it does not mean Sasuke see him as weak or below him, it merely he have the desire to see his brother unharmed, untouched by anyone. The young teen notice that his mind is slipping away from his task and quickly scan his brother for the last time, trying to see if he injured. There was none. The overprotective feeling was gone once it confirmed that his twin is okay.

When his twin was busy, looking him over, Itachi's mind was racing on what possibilities on how should he answers to Sasuke's question. He wants to tell his brother he was not all right and about the women, that told him he was in danger and the warning. Nevertheless, he holds his tongue, he couldn't tell his brother, if he did, the _something _will come after Sasuke also, and he won't allow his twin to be harm. He willing will face whatever it is that's after him, alone. Even it meant he have to lie to his brother…

…Which is what he'd did.

"I'm fine, Sasuke. Just have a little headache. It's gone now," he responds after seconds later. The lie came more confident and strong in tone now that his mind wasn't being hazy. And Sasuke believes him, as he always did when he make a suggestion. This was also the first time he lied to his brother and that realization makes his chest ache with guilt.

"You're sure you alright?" Sasuke asked sternly, wanting to be clear that his brother is okay. Receiving a nod from Itachi, he let out a pleased sigh and pulls his hand away from his twin's shoulder. However the actions cause him to glance down at Itachi's wrists, which his long kimono sleeves, was rolling up to his elbow, exposing the angelic skin. He failed to notice the red bruise on it before, around his brother's wrists. Now he could tell they were from someone that grabbed Itachi's wrist tightly in their grip or restraining his twin from moving. In a position he did not like.

"Who did this?" he almost yelled, forgetting they were in the middle of the streets. The protective feeling came back tenfold. He grabbed Itachi's wrists in his hand as he impatiently waits for his brother to answers when he didn't respond to him quickly for his taste. With each passing silence from his brother, Sasuke's mind was picturing horrific scenario of might happen when he was away from Itachi. What if something had happen to Itachi while they were apart? He knew he should not left his twin by himself at the candy shop. He heard rumors floating around the city, about gangs of rebels that were ruthless, who would not give a second thought of stealing and hurt people in a cold, aggressive way. The mere thought of those gangs might hurt Itachi sent him off into an anger mood. He knew he was exaggeratingly, like his friends point-out, repeatedly when someone (a year before) was messing with his twin that lead him to send that person to the clinic, and he doesn't care. Naruto claimed he is always in an angry and moody state of mind when something tick him off, and that was a lied…okay its not a lie, but still, he only get piss when the situation merited it and when someone tried anything on Itachi.

And he was not that moody all right. Everybody have theirs own personality flaws no one is perfect (He still want to be perfect), except for his brother, at least his mood have the tendency to waver slowly.

"Sasuke, calm down, I'm alright," Itachi said after a while in a soothing voice, not answering his brother's question. He knows he needs to calm his twin beforehand since he could sense that Sasuke was in: I'm-going-to-hunted-down-the-bastard-who-done-this: mood and the way his eyes darken in anger if possible.

The younger twin did calm down by his brother's soft melodic voice as he took deep breath forcing down the anger back down. Once he manages to control himself, he repeated his former question, "Who did this, Itachi?"

His twin lowers his head to stared at the ground so he did not meet his gaze and did not reply to his question, which Sasuke find it odd. His brother always met his gaze when he ask something, so why is this different? Without thinking what he was doing, the spiky haired teen let go of his brother's wrists and instead grasp his brother's chin, making him look up. As theirs eyes met, Sasuke could see something reflect in those dark depth. Worry and fear. Was Itachi scare of something? Did someone threaten him not tell on that person? "Itachi, tell me, who did this," _And whom I need to beat the fucking crap out of them. _Sasuke add the second part to himself as his twin seemly wanted him to be calmed during this situation.

Itachi let out a sighed as he play with his kimono sleeves. The way Sasuke act was a sure sign he want to know what happen and thus know his brother, he would not let him avoid the question without answering to him. The older closed his eyes as he compliance if he should tell his twin. After a while of considering, he reopens them and spoke in a neutral tone, not revealing any emotion that begged to release from its prison. "To answer your question, Sasuke, an elderly woman did this." he did not tell his twin what the woman told him though, keeping the information away from his brother as much as possible.

Sasuke blinked slightly in bemused. He was not expecting a woman, an elderly woman to put it more specify, leaving a bruise on Itachi's wrists. "Why did she leave a bruise on your wrists?" he inquired, as he let go of his brother's chin, almost involuntarily its seem, and faintly miss the soft, _very soft_, skin texture beneath his calloused fingertips and the contrast of his brother's warm skin and his own cooler one.

Itachi was still playing with his kimono sleeves in an _almost _nervous way as he met his twin's gaze with unwavering eyes, "It actually my faults. She didn't hear my approach when I was about to help her pick up her basket, and thinking that I'm was one of the rebels, that was rumour to be stalking here, she quicky grab my hand before it reach the basket. That's the reason why I have the bruise," he lied to his brother. The guilt was strong when he saw Sasuke's eyes soften and his lip tip at corner into a small relieved smile. Itachi tip his head down to look at the ground, he couldn't face that believing smile. "Sasuke?" he asks softly.

"Yeah…"

"…are you angry?"

The young teen repeat his actions like before, lifting his brother chin under his fingertips and make Itachi directed his eyes from the ground on to him. He decides not to voice of why Itachi contantly does that. There are more _importants _manners anyhow. "Are you asking me if I'm angry at the woman?" his twin didn't say anything only staring at him with those dark eyes. So, Sasuke takes his silence asks a 'yes' and let his hand drop from his brother's chin. "I'm not angry at her…you should've told me sooner…" Once again his brother didn't reply. Itachi was staring at him with an odd intently look on his face, which make Sasuke break their gaze. Glancing down at his left hand and he almost forgot that he was still holding the stuff panda bear, his index finger brushing over the soft fur as he glance at his twin nervously, yet determinedly. Maybe it the right times to give Itachi the panda bear.

Itachi was broke of his reverie-of many thoughts, mostly from what the woman said-, when his brother grabs his wrists and place a soft panda bear into his arms that he was currently holding during their conversation and looking away from him to the lessen crowd, flushing softly.

If someone else was in his position, they won't blame him for his embarrassment. It's not everyday a brother giving his other brother a stuff animal in the middle of the street, were many bystander could have seen the deep affection display by the two brother's.

Itachi hide a smile without his twin noticing. He was quite surprise that Sasuke bother to buy him a stuff animals. Over the past years his brother usually don't show any acknowledgement that he love stuff creatures, well today is surely different from his twin's normal behavior. Receiving a stuff animal from Sasuke was a rare gift from his brother who doesn't show a lot of affection in outsider point, especially brother's affection and adoration. Sasuke have a belief that he doesn't need to show how much he adored that person, he rather have the silence show how much he cared without saying word to that precise person. Now it's different.

Holding the panda bear tightly to his chest, he let his fingers traced the furry ears. It was unmistakable adorable, with its huge black eyes, the soft white/black fur, it body wearing a light blue shirt, how could everybody resist it charms? Not him particularly. And Sasuke who brought the panda bear for him couldn't be able to resist it cute looks either from far he knew.

The older twin look up to say something to the younger only to find Sasuke walking ahead him, his posture perfect as he walk swiftly down the road that lead to the city entrance. Turning his head around, he slows his movement to address his twin. "We should go home. Uncle Madara will meet us there." with that said, he resumed his walking he didn't look over his shoulder if Itachi was following him or not, as if in a way he firmly know his twin will expectily follow him anyhow.

Which he did, long black hair sway with the force harshness from the wind, that unexpectedly appear when the sun start to set among the horzion, as he run to catch up with his brother fast pace, and immediately falling into step beside Sasuke when he'd reach him. Itachi glance at his brother's feature, his right arm holding the panda bear to his chest, as he bit his lip softly in thoughts if he should thank his brother or risk embarrassing Sasuke in public; thus anger him all together.

He was quite intimidating that he knew from personal experience.

Luckily, Sasuke wasn't expressing either one from what he sees. His eyes was staring pensively on the road ahead of them, while his feature give way to a blush staining on his cheeks opposite of his usually stoic nature. By the sign of the light flush, he was feeling embarrassed.

Sasuke broked his gaze on the street, turning his head around and stared at his twin, putting a calm façade to cover the nervousness as his twin's scrutinize him, while biting his lips in the process, looking like he want to say something but could not. "What is it, Itachi?" he asked, turning his eyes back on the road, while his ears focus on what his twin want or have to say, as they turn around a corner. From the dango store they pass, it looks like they're almost near the entrance. He remembers during his sulky walking that he did walk by the store, a while back. So, they are going in the right direction.

Itachi turned his gaze from his brother's feature and flicker his eyes to a nearby-fireworks-store as they walk pass it, still deliberating if he should say it or not. Frankly, a while later on, he decide to thank Sasuke instead of not thanking him and have his twin believe his efforts into buying the fluffy panda bear goes to waste.

With his decision decide, the long-haired youth turned to look at his brother and catch Sasuke's eyes with his, as his brother turn his feature around at the same time to question him again after not receiving an answers. Having his twin attention fix on him, he tried to say something only to be slightly confused of why Sasuke look at him with those eyes--warm, fill with affection, fill with emotions in every core-- left him completely breathless. After gathering himself for a moment, he parted his lips to respond.

"Thank you." It came out very soft and he wondered if Sasuke heard it. Judging by the unconcealed shock that flicker on his face as he tilted to the side, his lips parted, his eye fill with flabbergast that he didn't bother to conceal, and the fact he'd stop walking in order to face him prove that he does heard it.

"Sasuke?" the older twin asked after a few minute, stopping also in his track, and wait patiently for his twin to say something, while getting over his shock of what he'd said. Was it really shocking for him to say 'Thank you?'

The younger twin look frustrated, ruffling his hair with his right hand as he found himself without words to offer. "I-It's nothing, really," he finally mumbled abashedly, feeling a tinge on his cheeks, no doubt he's blushing, and shifting in discomfort underneath his twin's gaze as he let his hand drop to his side, staring at a building with a 'Pocky' sign behind his brother. The building complex was reflecting a golden light mix with pinkish hue from the effect of the setting sun, an oblivious and approaching sign that dusk will roll around soon.

Itachi stared at his twin for a while, his fingers was stroking the soft hair lying on his chest, absently. "Is it really shocking for me to say thanks you?" he inquired softly, voicing his thought from a minute ago. The question was soft-spoken but he didn't need to repeat it again as Sasuke's attention was swiftly drawn onto him.

The spiky haired teen blinked owlishly at his brother, his hand swiftly once again went to ruffling his hair making it even more unruly than usual (Itachi take it's a sign Sasuke was uncomfortable or frustrated) as he was lost at words _again_. Was Itachi doing it on purpose to make him fluster? It appears that way. "Yes… it's shocking for you to say thank you. It's not b-bad t-thing t-though," he hastily adds, when Itachi was frowning. Sasuke inwardly curse himself for his stuttering and the annoying heat on his cheeks, he was practically acting like Hinata, without the fainting part, not that he have anything against his shy friend. "It just really different to hearing you said thank you since I never heard you said it before and you-- you know-- I--" he trailed off lamely, couldn't finish his sentence to make Itachi understand what he's trying to say. He drops his hand from his hair and has the grace to look sheepish. "I'm not making any sense, aren't I?" he inquired, feeling the heat on his cheek intensified and quickly break eye contact with his twin, looking at a peculiar cat that cross the street, in order for his brother to not see it.

It was kind of infuriating when the blush won't stop spreading to his cheeks with no limit, though no matter he found it how frustrating it is that his physical reaction betray his ever thoughts, he was silently thankful at Itachi's ability to do so.

With every detached glance that makes his feature heat up; no matter how stoic he seemed-quiet or broody or sulky or even angry-- Itachi was bringing his more human side back, not the cold disillusion mask that block everybody out from knowing him.

Sasuke turned his head slightly and gaze at his twin subtly, catching Itachi was smirking more to himself, perhaps amused that he was blushing…

…His brother is so sadist to see him squirming underneath those far-away eyes.

And that the reasons he'd adores him so much.

Although he doesn't doubt if his twin does see it the blush, he have amazing eyes that track every movements and reactions.

Those eyes…

Right now those eyes were close, hiding underneath those eyelids, hiding from the world.

When those eyelids parted it'll reveal beautiful dark jade, strong like the dark wave crashing against the seashores and stunning as the night sky.

As he thought before, he undeniably loves those beautiful depths of dark sea and yet…he utterly loathed them at the same time.

He loathed on how distant they are, so far away, so blank, so dull, and _almost_ lifeless. It's the sign…the sign of what to come…

…He was slowly losing his twin to hand of death.

With every sickness that inflected him, Itachi was getting weaker, physically and mentally, and those beautiful eyes were getting lifeless and lost the youth-ness each time the sickness came. Those eyes would have look dead, if it wasn't for the tiny spark of light was bury underneath the cover of death. The light of strength, his brother was still fighting…the light of hope, the hope he given to his twin was still there. Sometime, when he spend time with Itachi and amusing him, he could see the light in his eyes, more stronger breaking through the dark death veil, but then overtime, it dull back down to that tiny light. If by a _slight _chance, their uncle found the cure, the light will return in his eyes much stronger, along with life, happiness and the youth-ness would return.

It will be a miracle if their uncle _does_ find the cure.

A soft low chuckle break him from his reverie and automatically he turn to the source of the stunning laugh, Itachi. He never notice his twin's eyelids were now parted, those pretty eye was now shining with that light full of mirth. So how long did he space out?

"No. Though now I sort of understand why you're so surprise," was the only justification for his chuckes as Itachi continue to chuckles melodiously and then slowly fade into the silence around them along with the light in his eyes. Sasuke savor the angelic sound, it was so soft, low and pure and the way his twin's eye sparkle with that light could bring the glowing sun setting in the background to shame, while a part of his subconscious recalled their conversation that he almost forgotten before he'd allow his mind to wander off.

Thank to his subconscious, he remember what they were discussing. "That's good…" he trailed off slightly as he scratches his arm, his kimono was irritating him again, glancing around the city noting there were a few peoples was in the town as his mind tried to form an conversation . After a pregnant silence, finding nothing else to say or an interesting topic to start with, he shifted awkwardly, yet subtly and starts resume his walking. He turns about to his brother for a minute and held his right hand out to him, his palm raise. "We should get going," he told Itachi, when he eye his hand blankly in silent question. Sasuke find it cute as Itachi gaze at his hand as if he never saw it before in his life.

Itachi look at his twin's hand in front of him for a few seconds. And as he lifted his left hand daintly, gingerly pressed it on his brother's open palm, Sasuke enclosed his fingers around it; he felt a tingling shock through his fingers and up his shoulder, it wasn't painful…more alien sensation. He has to wonder if his twin felt it too as Sasuke led them through a more secluded part of the city to their destination. Although from the way his brother led him in a leisurely pace and his feature look undisturbed by anything, it was highly unlikely his brother felt it though.

Itachi glanced down at his hand idly, that was clutch in his brother's grip. Sasuke was showing another display of brother's affection, unaware of his action he wasn't sure, his twin can be quite an enigma when he want to be, as in right with the way his eyes harden, he couldn't read him easily as often he'd usually does. Why was his defense so strong suddenly? Sharply, the older twin swept his gaze from one civilian to the next, he's mentally prepares to hear the whisper and feel the disgust look shot at them if they saw the display of affection between brothers, it possible they know Sasuke and him are brother, their almost similar feature give it all away. But much to his conceal astonish, there was none only a few curious glance here, there and soft smile from a elderly couple he caught as he and Sasuke walk past them, whispering to each other that they never seen two brothers holding hands, it's very rare for a male, known to be very prideful and have reputation at stake, to show fondness to anyone, especially to another male.

'_It is rare,' _Itachi thought mentally to himself as he cast a quick glance at his twin before bringing his eyes back on the road, while he listen to his brother talking about Naruto obsession with ramens and why the _dobe _find it's delicious and appealing was a mystery, to him, Sasuke, he see it more as a bunch of golden worms in a boiling hot steaming water. He adored moments like this just listening to his twin's deep and silky voice as he speak, his mere presence beside him, he wouldn't denied he cherish his twin and would do any thing for him. Sasuke was his brother, someone whom he trusts with all his heart and give him strength. He knew he couldn't live if Sasuke wasn't with him, didn't _want _to live any more than he have to if something happen to his brother, actually how _could _he anyway without the source of hope. Sasuke made him smile, a real smile only to him he did, he made him chuckles when he did something amusing to get that frown off his feature, and he made him appreciate the moments they spend together, day in and day out, because he fill them up, give them deep meanings.

Such as now, Sasuke was talking to him, while holding his hand and a while earlier he'd give him the stuff panda bear. These moments will forever be printed in his heart and memory…

… because he surely know that he won't be alive very much longer no matter how much he want to live with his brother, and see their distance future on the horizon.

Itachi cast his gaze to the ground, holding the cute panda to his chest in some sign of comfort.

Why was his destiny so different from others? He hadn't done anything wrong, or he'd did something wrong in the past and the past before that, and this was his punishment?

Still, it was all just a predestined catamity, and he wish that sickness wasn't a part of him, wasn't born within him. It hurt to know, he will leave his brother, if there no cure to heal him soon. As far his body was telling him, he was getting weaker everyday and then he will be gone… Everything in his life was fading… fast beneath his fingertips, rushing away from him so unattainably, never receiving it again. It was his life, isn't? He supposed to have complete control over his existent, but now, with the curse sickness, he doesn't even have control over his own existent.

His upcoming tragedy coming closer and he doesn't know he even have the heart to stop it.

And now, as he catch the eternal sun glint off the building, when he and Sasuke strolled past, glow in the distance, he'd sense the feeling of dread increase slowly in his chest at the warning by the woman had told him. Something going to happen, something's after him, he could sense evil in every corner, and he unconsciously grip his twin's hand tighter, afraid if he lighten his hold, Sasuke would be harm and it will all be his fault. He won't tell his twin what the woman told him as she said, if he tell his brother, whatever is after him would come after Sasuke. He would do anything just to keep his twin safe; he would allow them to harm him as long his brother is away from danger. It didn't matter if they are going to kill him or whatever plan they have for him, he's going to die one way or the other…

* * *

As he and Sasuke continue to walk in silent and round another corner, this time a faster pace, the sun already set, the civilians left home to their family and town is so quiet when this afternoon it was buzzling with excitement. With the city's lanturn creating odd eerie shape reflecting on the gloomy, dark building complex, with the soft howling of the wind, with the haunting glow of the silver full moonthat illuminate the path ahead of the them, made him feel he was in a horror movie which he, Sasuke and theirs parents watch daily in the evening, when they around eleven year old. Itachi looked upward to the full moon that hangs in the pitch black sky as dark much unseen thin crisp of cloud dance across it. _'Another full moon,'_ he noted, bringing his eyes back to the shadow moonlit road as he listen to his and Sasuke's footsteps echo in the quiet city--_so, soundless, so hush bringing the tangling_ _feeling that someone is watching_-- .Wasn't yesterday night the full moon? He question himself, shivering and holding the panda bear closer to his chest, when a chilling wind brush past them. He wince when something sharp--hard--slash across his right cheek and immediately a stinging pain numb that specific area. He starts to move his hand to his cheek only to jerk forward when Sasuke came to abrupt stop.

"Let go of my hand." was the sudden, quiet, _alarm _order. Itachi blinked at his brother, who wasn't facing him, his head was lower so he couldn't see his expression of the sudden request why he stated that, still he slowly slip his hand free…

Just as his hand slip sluggishly away its was suddenly and quickly caught back in his brother's hand, and slightly confused of why Sasuke stop him, he look up to his twin as Sasuke turn around to face him, and for brief moment his brother's appearance change in front of him. He wasn't sure if he was seeing things or it might be the golden light coming from the lanturn that hung on a building pillar that was behind his brother, it was unclear, but the sudden strange change that caught his eyes was Sasuke's own eyes. It wasn't the normal color onxy orbs, his eyes change from black morping into reddish gold color. Those golden eyes were cold which contain fathomless to the brink of point in that golden shaded red sea. Those eyes was not the only tranformation, his hair was also. It more longer then usually than Sasuke allow it to grow, the short bangs that hung against his twin's fringe, now sway with the light wind in front of those cold golden red eyes. Though the coldness didn't last as this _person _look at him, that golden jewel lost its fridge- ness as the _person_tited his head to the side, his bangs sway and brush against his eyes, offering him a small, sad smile. And then unexpectedly sudden great pain echo in his heart as he saw that smile, a great disturbance within told him he seen this unknown yet familiar person before, so long ago. His heart cry with old anger, bitterness, sadness and distant longing as the familiarly continue to vex him. His eyes ache when he realizes he hasn't blink for the wholetime and he give into it tempation, and slowly he close his eyes for a second despite his heart cry him not to.

When he reopen his eyes, that person was gone and in its place was Sasuke looking at him in confusion as he comment that he looked like he'd seen a ghost and he was saying something else, but by that time Itachi couldn't hear him as his mind drift to other matters.

That's a reasonable statement. What he'd just seen, actually? Was it a ghost, illusion or it maybe he think way _too _much, making him going crazy with the event going around him, his sickness and the woman's warning can be the cause leading him to have hallucination.

Was it? If it a hallucation why does the familiarly tell him he'd _seen_ that _person_ before. He really is bemused…

"Itachi, are you listening to me?" his brother's deep voice snap him from his thought, and he swifty looked up at his twin form, never knowing why his head was lower in the first place, and than for a second he was half-expecting that Sasuke would morph into that person, but he didn't. Sasuke was still Sasuke, his brother, who was looking at him in an awaited way waiting for him to say something. Than it clicks him as disappointment in himself strike him, he wasn't listening to his brother during the time Sasuke talk to him. What kind of brother he is…

He touched his cheek absently when that stinging pain was inflicted on it before, as he circle his fingers around that area, he noted that there were no scatch mark or wounds where it just slash across it. Was it only the wind or? Shoving those thoughts deep into his mind, he replied to his twin, keeping his voice emotionless, not showing any sign that something is bothering him. "Forgive me, Sasuke. I was lost in thought, can you repeated what you said if you don't mind." Though why would Sasuke bother to repeat it since he wasn't listening to his brother from the start.

He saw his brother's eye narrowed as those wonderful eyes scan him over, study him. Likely there was nothing to study about, his voice and feature was impassive, although he was grateful when Sasuke stop trying to read him, he didn't ask what make him lost in thoughts. "A minute ago I felt _something_ or _someone _grab my left hand wanting to pull me away and I told that something 'to let go of my hand'," Sasuke told him, releasing his brother's hand hesitantly and rub his thumb on the palm of his left hand, his brow burrow in thought as he contemplated over the manner, his finger trailing over his left clod palm. "It felt…strange and cold…I mean the grip on my hand _doesn't _felt human at all."

Itachi gazed at his twin unblinkingly, he'd realize what Sasuke meant; though he hope it wasn't _that _case. Though it was possible, they're the only one here in this dark city, alone. "What'd you mean, Sasuke?"

Letting his left hand drop to his side, his brother wave his hand dismissively and shot him a fake smile. "Forget it, it might be the wind or something," he offered the same smile on his countenance with a tint of uncertaintly hidden underneath the façade. Itachi know that his twin is trying to make him believe it was nothing including himself, but in reality he know it wasn't the wind, it was something phantom, nonexistent, a something that don't belong in this world. And from the way Sasuke's eyes harden in thoughts, his jaws muscle contract beneath the moon's milky light, and his body stiffen in conceal concern underneath his apparel, he realized it to, it was something he couldn't just brush it off. Grasping his hand again and tighten his hold on his hand, his younger sibling walks forward. "Let's go, home."

Itachi nodded slowly and tighten his grip on Sasuke hand in return, as he allowed his twin to guide them to their home.

Sasuke didn't release his hand for a few seconds as they begin walking, even they exit the city and Itachi didn't mind at all.

To them, it was clear as the sliver moon hung above them, as it glow its radiant light…

…They didn't want to _let go _of each other anytime soon.

* * *

"So…uh…I was thinking we could just forget about what happen yesterday…at the park, do you think we should?" Sasuke asked his brother waiting for his opinion, while his eyes trailed to a bunch of fireflies flutter around them and listening to the soft chirping of crickets, as they walk the moonlit stony path leading to their home. What start the conversation was Sasuke decide he and Itachi need to discuss about the incident at the park yesterday before he completely forget it again. He doesn't want that little incident to harm their bond with one another. And of course, he doesn't want Itachi to get the feeling he's 'in to him' because he _wasn't_. In all honestly, there was another reasons of why he brought the subject up. 1. He needs to forget what happen earlier, and 2. He wants to break the silence between them and need to talk. Normally he wasn't the one that talk a lot, he seemingly find talking is pointless in his point of view aside from swearing, but whenever he's in his twin's company he'd felt the need to say something, something interesting and witty to get him amused. Sometime, he felt stupid and childish once he couldn't find any things to say, so he keep rambling on and on about boring things to keep his brother interest perk up, but when he saw that beautiful smile on his brother's lips it was all worth it.

He turns to his brother and saw Itachi was nodding, his bright red ribbon bounce with the movement, he was not looking at him either more focuses ahead. Therefore, taking that as a confirmation, he starts another topic as he uninterestedly glances around at the fireflies dancing around them. "Hmm, there a lot of fireflies tonight… aren't they?" he asked waiting for his twin to respond, and he certainty did get one…of some sort…a nod. Just like before, Itachi did not look at him and kept walking next to him. The young teen cannot guarantee if his brother heard him or not, but either way, he was growing suspicious, and somehow annoyed. Therefore, he comes to a decision to test his brother if he was listening to him. "Hn, I always think Naruto is an idiot, don't you?" if he knew his twin very well, Itachi will not agree with him, and surely he will defend Naruto in every given time. In addition, much to his amusement and satisfaction that his suspicions were confirmed Itachi nodded once again. Okay, unless he _does_find Naruto an idiot, he has not been listening to a word he said. Coming to a stop on their trek to their home and making Itachi stop in turn .Only than, after a few minute it suddenly dawn on him that he hadn't release his twin's hand yet. Tentatively, he let go of his brother's hand and his suspicion laced with worry get stronger as Itachi was still composed than ever, didn't react even when he let go of his hand. At this point he was expecting Itachi to ask him what's wrong or why did he stop, but his brother didn't, he was holding the panda bear he'd given to him to his chest and staring ahead, "Itachi."

His named been called does the trick. Itachi snapped out of whatever he's thinking and look at him in surprised as if he just realize he been talking to him for a while. Thanks to light of the full moon, he notices how his twin's eyes were glaze filling with worried. He must be immersed in thoughts, perhaps that the reason why he was not focusing on him and out of it. The surprise look and worried was gone as instantly as it came, as Itachi regained his stoic demeanor and replied. "Forgive me, Sasuke, I was lost in thought. What did you said?"

Sasuke eyes narrowed in confusion as he walk up to his twin so he was standing directly in front of him, blocking him from escaping if he tried to that is, while not responding back. There was something wrong; it was not likely for Itachi to daydream or space out. Hell, he is not the type to daydream. Only he'd fit that category, that constantly stare off to space and the only simple way to snap him out from his daze was a loud voice yelling into his ears and a shake to his shoulders. Now, not once but three time his twin wasn't listening to him and paying attention, the first time at the city he let it go, but now he want find out what's going on that make his brother lost in thought, and what's bothering him. Wait a minute, now he thinks about it, his brother been acting like this when the woman, Itachi told him about, appeared.

"Cut the act, you've been acting strange today ever since you met that woman," he said quietly combined with a serious tone. Itachi's eyes widen a little at the unexpected statement, "there's something bothering you isn't it? Are you giving me half of the info? Did that woman tell you something?" He slowly reach and grab his twin's shoulder, being careful not to startle him, pull him slightly close to him and look deeply into those solemn dark ocean, glittering with the angelic light of the moon reflecting on them, wanting to coax him into saying what's on his mind by his own eyes. "Tell me what's wrong. Let me share your burden. I can see in your eyes seconds ago, which guard is usually up, that there's something bothering you!" Sasuke did not realize his voice rose up a notch at the end as he question his twin, all he could think about was his brother, this beautiful creature, who he adore above anything else.

Itachi did not reply and look away from those penetrating gaze emitting from those stunning onyx orbs as the wildlife around them, the crickets stop chirping, grow eerie silent. He knows his brother want to know, he want to tell him so much, but he could not. His twin's safety is on the line, and he could not risk that, while feeling something is watching him in the dark, in the silence, wanting him to give in to Sasuke's interrogation, he'd certainty won't and never let _it _have that satisfaction. He closed his eyes so those alluring eyes, and somewhat his twin's gentle voice will not tempt him.

Those lids quickly parted when Sasuke grip his chin and make him look back at him. His heart thudding in his chest at the close proximately they were in, he could feel his brother's warmth emerging underneath the kimono wafting toward him and his fingers underneath his chin, coaxing him to tell._ 'Sasuke…I want to tell you…but how can I?'_

Sasuke continue to stared at those blank eyes, it was so blank and distance, and he want nothing more to have them reveal those emotions, he saw before, want to read him like an open book. '_I feel like I'm talking to a large stone.' _he said mentally to himself. He unconsciously runs his fingers over the soft expanse of skin before he caught himself, and slowly placing them back onto his twin's shoulder. "Tell me, Itachi."

Itachi shaked his head, not trusting himself to speak as he briskly avert his eyes from his brother's trap gaze, while pulling himself away, it was difficult since he was holding the panda bear, but it was useless. His brother's grasp is strong, not allowing him to pull away, and leave until he answers him. "Sasuke, let go. We have to go home," he said coolly, attempting to change the subject, however, his brother will have nothing of that as he forcibly grab his chin with a strong grip and make him look into his eyes, while his other hand wrap tightly around his waist, pulling him closer. It was highly uncomfortable for Itachi to be this close to his brother, reminding him about the episode at the park, while it is hard to look into those eyes and exquisite moonlit feature up close to his own, so close he could feel his brother's cool breath caressing on his cheeks and he was losing control, physically _and_ mentally. '_I cannot…I cannot tell him.'_ "I'm _not_ letting you go until you tell me…I'm _your _brother… let me help you…why won't you tell me?" Sasuke soften his voice almost to a whisper, but strong in tone, he needs to know.

Heart thud softy against his chest underneath his silk clod kimono and he could swore his twin might have heard it, they were so close to each other after all, as Itachi parted his lips, excitement and relief pump into his veins. Was Itachi going to tell him? Going to tell him what is bothering him. His heart quickly and abruptly dull down to its normal rhythm as a frown spread on his lips, his eyes widen in shock, not receiving the answers he want. "I think it's fair that I shouldn't tell you since you're hiding something also." his brother told him in an even, gentle tone. That sentence was simple, but it manage to shock him, shock him that he unconsciously release his brother's waist and chin, given Itachi the opportunely to slip away from him, brush past him and walk--_glide_-- ahead to their secluded home as his arms fell to his side, his head lower, staring at the stone cover pathway.

Itachi was right. No matter how much he want to go after his twin and persistent him until his brother finally crack under the pressure, telling him what bothering him, Itachi made a valid point. He has no rights, no rights whatsoever to demand his twin to tell him, while he, himself, is hiding something from Itachi too. He possesses little patience, while Itachi is bless with patience, if he continues to force his brother to answers him, it will only create a friction between them and he absolutely want to avoid that.

Sasuke let out a hollow sighed, running his fingers through his midnight spiky locks briefly, as he swirled about and follow his brother, he have to protect his brother like he promise himself. Just go with the flow, he said to himself, maybe one day Itachi will tell him, and he hope if that day come he'd wonder if _he_ have the courage to tell his twin also.

* * *

No sooner than later, he reaches his home and quickly found his brother sitting on the flowerbed on the right side of the manor. His twin's form was illuminate by the light of the lantern, hanging at the side of the manor, his legs tuck underneath him, his left hand holding the panda bear on his lap as his elegant right hand play with a little pink rose that bloom on a lefty vine plant next to him. In addition, Sasuke think, as he walk to where Itachi was, his brother should not look so feminine, it was making his emotion run wild in him again, and beside Itachi was making the, which was very professionally maintained, garden look ten times more beautiful than before, including himself by simply sitting there. Now wonder everyone is attracted to him, from males, women's, children's, sick pervert old men's(Orchimaru- an ex-gardener at their mansion that was fired by his deceased father ), even animals. Though he knows, the real reason why Itachi did not accepted the marriage proposition from those women and men's. Reason 1: He was young, Reason 2: Itachi didn't want to break their promise, there's no doubt if Itachi choose one of them; the person certainty will take his twin away from him to god-no-where, some of the suitor's didn't reside in Konoha! Beside if Itachi does marry them, he will not agree to it. He _will not _allow anyone to claim his brother, and he was not being overly possessive, its brotherly protection.

Itachi looked up at his twin upon Sasuke approach, offering him a soft smile, receiving an 'Hn' from his brother in return as his fingers gently caress the pink flower delicate petals. This flower was filling with life, fill with hope, and fill with promise, not yet tainted by the polluted air of death that flow like a life stream in this world. This world, which he wishes it, was not the real reality that holds his tragedy. The older twin shook his head mentally,_ 'I need to stop thinking like that, and there is still hope…'_

He heard his twin's kimono sleeve flutter in the wind, and he quickly look up as Sasuke settled himself gracefully beside him, while muttering, 'Wish uncle give us a spare key.' He brought his gaze back to the young flower cradle tenderly in his palm, as he slowly stroke the tender petals, blinking when his twin's hand move into his vision, and join his stroking task. Sasuke is using his right hand, he observed, does that mean his left hand still bothering him?

"Sasuke," he asked softly as he turn his head around, blinking suspiciously when his twin franticly dart his gaze from him to the flower that his slender fingers was stroking the petals next to his own. The older twin did not say anything of why his brother was staring at him instead of the flower, "How's your hand?"

"It's better," The young teen respond bringing his left hand up to inspect it and test his hand by flexing his fingers and relaxing them. He found it odd that it was stinging; maybe the wound is in the process of sewing the skins back? "It still stung a little." He watched his brother nod to his reply content his hand feeling better and return his attention back to the flower. As soon Itachi went back to gaze to it, he was overwhelm with jealousy, but he hastily crush that feeling into mini dust. It quite hilarious how it make him get jealous over books, and now flowers, wonder what he'd jealous over next…

A cool wind ruffle his bangs, making him blew those bangs away from his eyes. And the spiky haired teen noticed how Itachi shiver, the way he tense up, when he'd release the flower and instead hug the panda bear closer, pulling his legs out from under him and hug them to chest, and the way how his twin shook surreptitiously, it was very visible but he seen it. His brother always been very sensitive to the weather, he could get easily sick by the slightest of wind, rainfall, snow(Which is rare to have snow in Konoha, Itachi have to bundle up with the thickness fur coat, scarf cover almost half of his feature when he have to go out. Sasuke would have thought it was funny to see Itachi bundle up like a puffy giant if his twin's health condition was not so serious.) Right now he need to keep his brother warm and comfy before his heath become much more severe, the silk kimono wasn't doing the best job of keeping his brother warm, and neither of them don't have the key to the manor…there's were only one possible way…

Hearing the soft rustle sound of silk and realizing his twin stand up for some reason, Itachi look up to his brother only to shift his eyes to the ground, when he saw Sasuke start undoing his sash around his waist and shrugged his kimono off himself, including his inner clothes revealing moonlit skin. "What are you doing, Sasuke?" he question softly, flickering his eyes back to his twin, not showing any sign he was bother that his brother was half-naked in front of him on his feature.

"Taking my Kimono off," was Sasuke plain reply, feeling relieve that the kimono was no longer on him so he did not need to scratch every given time. He kneels beside his brother and places the kimono around Itachi's silk cover shoulder.

Itachi look at the kimono on his shoulder idly before making a move to remove it give it back to Sasuke, but his brother halt him.

"Wear it."

"But…"

"You'll get sick if you don't. You know how sensitive you are to the weather, you _need_ to be warm."

Itachi stare at his twin stubbornly, although, for a moment he was no longer try to remove the kimono. "Sasuke, I'm not cold."

The younger twin share the same stubborn gaze as he direct it to his brother. "Of course not," he said sarcastically, which made the older twin narrow his gaze. "Than tell me why were you shivering?"

"I'm--"

"I made my point, wear it."

"You need to be warm also," Itachi gently said. Even though he was grateful by his brother's concern, he could not be selfish and allowed his twin to be cold because of him.

"Itachi," Sasuke respond staring at his twin with a firm look, "I don't need to be warm; I'm more concern about _you_." Itachi stop protesting and freeze as those gentle words flow into his ears. "Stop being stubborn about this," Sasuke said as he slowly get up from his kneeling position and walk to the cherry blossom tree.

The younger twin settled himself beside the cherry blossom tree, leaning on the bark as he watch his brother, if Itachi going to remove the kimono or not. It seem those words does the trick, his twin was not taking the kimono off himself only staring at the flowerbed ground. Still, as he perpetually study his brother's form, despite he was cover by his kimono, Itachi was still shivering underneath the layers of clothes as another particularly wind blew pass them, making the cherry blossom petals dance in the dark, moonlit night. He need it do something and it will be drastic action to take. "Itachi," he called softy, he did not need to be necessary loud since he near him after all.

He observed the way his twin shifted at his named being called and bring his gaze to regard him in mute confusion, his brother was shivering badly as he pull the kimono he give to him tighter around himself, to find some warmth. A solemn frown made onto his face, he chewed his bottom lips roughly as he beckon Itachi to come where he was at, when his twin didn't said anything. "Come here," he said lightly after a moment of deliberation, getting off the ground incases he have to make a move to his brother direction if his twin did not comply.

It took seconds for Itachi to register what his brother quietly said, and he shook his head in a defiance way, as he stare at his twin with guarded eyes, hugging his knees closer to his chest as if he was in another different dimension with a sex-crazed person that he worriedly need to protect his un-tainted innocence from. "I rather not, forgive me, Sasuke," he told his brother quietly, shivering again and holding the Panda bear closer to him as another strong breeze came.

Still, when his twin close the distance between them and grab his hand, grip it tightly, he allow Sasuke to pull him up and let him be led by his brother in blind fashion without protesting, they sunk onto the ground where Sasuke sat at by the tree. Without hesitating on his part, the younger twin arrange his brother position so he was sitting between his bent legs, his brother's left cloth shoulder against his exposed firm chest, his head tucked underneath his chin. Sasuke wrap the kimono around his twin's slender form tighter, and than let one of his arm wrap around his brother's hip. He know this is a very awkward position, but truly he did not really give a damn, his twin's health is all that matter to him. Is it wrong to share body heat with another male, when that person is in need of help?

He shivered when his brother's hair and bow tickle his chest as he shift and maneuver his head away from the naked skin. "Sasuke, you don't need to do this," was the soft mumble. It was so soft and stains as if he was made of broken glass.

The young teen look down and met a pair of dark eyes gazing up at him before he respond he took his time in study his brother's feature, his twin's face was glowing with the light of the full moon, his eyes remain blank and Sasuke find Itachi once again beautiful in this night, like a dark frail angel. "I _want_ to, you're _my _brother," he responds voice genuine and he mean it, staring at the dark beauty in his arms without blinking a bit. "I know it's awkward for you, but this is the only possible way of keeping you warm."

His brother's feature remains stoic under his inspection, although his eyes soften as he study him. "Sasuke," his brother begin slowly, "…I'm thankful to have you as my brother." Itachi smiled gently and before he could say anything, his twin places his head back under his chin as he continues sleepily and with an exhale of breath, his brother went completely lax in his arms; Sasuke did not need to panic since Itachi was actually sleeping from his rising back.

Sasuke brushed the soft bangs that fall onto his brother face, and tucked them behind his twin's elegant right ear. He emitted a low sigh and reclined against the trunk of the cherry blossom tree, staring at the large full moon above them in the dark mix with shade of purple sky, the cherry blossom and fireflies dance in his vision, along with the sound of soft chirp of crickets, and the waterfall behind them, it make this night extremely enchanting. "I don't know what to do without you either, Itachi," he admitted to night sky. The moon, the waterfall, the fireflies, the wind, the flowers was the only witnessed to hear those words coming from the indifferent, Uchiha Sasuke. Really, if someone knows him well enough would never think he was a softie in heart, well more a softie to his brother, actually. Those word drift into the air and quickly mold into nature, the nature around him seem like a dream.

He rest his head against the bark of the tree as he shifted his vision to his brother, his eyes were about to closed, but he stop them. He could not sleep, did not want to sleep when his twin is in his company in this haunting night.

If he could help it, he wants to watch Itachi for all eternity, sleeping next to him. His warm breath caressed his skin, his soft hair tickling across his chest, as he would shift briefly, his addicting scent flow into him like an alluring air that he desperate need. Assuring himself he was there next to him, wanting to know his brother wouldn't leave him behind should he blink, wouldn't vanish into the empty air never to fill his sense forever…

Moreover, it scared him if he does…

…No terrified…

…It was his strongest fear…

With the way Itachi slept peacefully next to him, the light reflecting on his face, his long lash rest gently against soft, porcelain high cheek bone, he certainly find Itachi is pure and unearthly, like he always seem to be a dream, a part of a figment only solely living in their promise. In addition, it terrified him so much, dream were after all a figments of imagination it can easily be gone, taking his brother along with it.

Sasuke released a choked sob, bringing his shaking hand to his cheeks to wipe the tears that were slowly making it way down against his will, his eyes shut shortly as overwhelming harsh realization crush him again, saying his twin will not live very long. His brother was his strength to go through odds, his sun, to see him smile, and the light in his eyes and his demure personality mean so much to him…

He cherished Itachi more than life itself…want to protect him…and that would never be a lie…

It was difficult concept to grasp, he did not know if he could live anymore if that tragic day comes, his brother disappear from him for all eternity by that dreadful disease. Losing a twin is like losing half of your soul, lost the half of yourself. What is the point in living anyway if you are just an empty shell, with no emotions, no thoughts, and a torn heart?

…The answers is simple _none._

Though he knew as his heart twist with gut wrenching fear, they really will not be together forever; as much as the positive side of him motivates him into believing…

But still, he want Itachi to be real to him, want shred the real world into pieces and replace it with their world, their promise, wanting it turn from a dream into reality.

He does not want to lose another cherished one…

Staring at the moon above them, the tears no longer falling as his face and eyes fill with determination, while his swirling thoughts concentrating on his twin. He _would _protect his brother by all cost from his nightmare and the disease from becoming true.

He will not let his Itachi go anytime soon, and he _will not_ allow anything tearing them apart from each other…

"…Sasuke, why are you crying?"

Startle at the gentle voice, and tearing his gaze away from the moon, staring dumbfounded to find his twin looking up at him half awaked with sleepy, yet alert eyes. He was so lost in thoughts that he was not even aware that Itachi woke up. He watches as his brother gaze up at him, his eyes losing the sleepiness in them. Moreover, those gorgeous eyes began to search his face of whatever is bothering him to make him cry, waiting for him to give an answers.

What Itachi did not know is that he was the reason he was crying for…but he could not tell him that, could he?

Sasuke allow a small smile grace his feature, taking a few second to recover from his shock as he wipes away the evident tears from his cheeks roughly. "I'm not crying, some dust went into my eyes that's all," he muttered nonchalantly with a tint of hoarseness embedded in his voice from the crying he done earlier. He hates crying, it makes him feel weak as he cried over the simplest things, although he would not call Itachi simple and plain though. He sense that his brother was not assure of what he said and he hastily diverged away from the subject so his twin will not question him any further. "Are you warm, Itachi?" he asked, pulling the kimono around his brother form tighter when it is about to slip.

Itachi nodded as his eyes lid droops down again, but he musters his strength to stay awake. Sasuke look at his brother when he finishes fixing the kimono.

"You should continue sleeping."

The older twin shook his head. "I don't want to," he protests sleepily, pulling himself away a slightest bit from his brother, and straighten himself so they were sitting in equal height. "I want to hear you talk."

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow. "Why?" He was interested why his twin chooses to listen to him talking over a decent rest.

Brushing his bangs aside and wrapping his arms around the panda bear, Itachi regarded his twin, passively. "I want to hear you talk because …" he closes his eyes momentarily before reopening them, "I like the sound of your voice, its very deep and soothing to me," he stated emotionlessly, though he was smiling lightly.

The younger twin feels his cheeks heat up at the pretty smile and shifted his eyes away from his brother unnerved how calm his twin is, staring a lone pebble a few millimeter away from him. '_Curse you blush, stop betraying me. Is it healthy to blush this much?' _Seriously, he envied how Itachi was not blushing and still remains stoic even he just admitted to him out loud he find his voice attractive. It was totally beyond him. Now that he thinks about it, earlier yesterday morning he actually did saw his twin's blush a little and he have to ponder if his brother was aware he was doing it, or his body just reacts against his will. "I'm not very talkative, Itachi," he finally mumbles, turning his gaze back to his brother.

"You're talking right now," Itachi, point out. Carefully, he get up from his position between his twin's legs, so he doesn't hurt him, and settled beside his brother next to the cherry blossom tree, his legs tucked underneath him, one of his hand lay demurely on his lap, while his fingers softly trailed over the panda bear ear sitting on his lap.

Sasuke lean against the truck more comfortably, his hands intertwining together be hide his head as he stare at the leaves above them, swaying with the wind, trying to find an interesting topic to start with, and suddenly looking pass the leave into the dark sky, he certainly found one. "Hn…fine. I'm confused." He said rather bluntly.

There is a shifted beside him meaning that Itachi was turning in his direction. "About…" his twin offered, urging him to continue what is on his mind.

His hair sway with the wind, some strands fell into his eyes which he brush them away, and he hesitant, shifting his vision from the dark skies to the giant full moon that hung in the dark sea like a silver mirror.

…Which could create illusion…?

…that holds life all together…

That captive everybody attention when they look upon it…

…He does not find it beautiful at all though…

He was not a_ Jackass _as Naruto oh-so-nicely said, mind you. He know beauty, beauty that take his breath away, make the excitement boil inside of him and gain his undivided attention, the moon doesn't fit the description. Sure, it is stunning, but it is not heavenly and wondrous as the divine Sun. To him, the moon is enchanting, but more duller, haunting, and plain than the sun, it make him feel empty and dark as he study the moon, his head cocked to the side, somehow he feel connected to the moon as if he share a similar sentiment with the white gem. Moreover, than he realized slowly the moon remind him of him.

The moon was a shadow to the sun…

…Liked he was a shadow to Itachi…

"The moon," He continues after a moment of silence. The young teen remove his hands behind his head and place on the ground, his fingers tug on a overgrown grass as he turn side way to regard Itachi with blanks eyes. "Itachi, tell me. I want your honest opinion…Want do you see in the moon. What's so special about it?" He wants to know. He and Itachi share different perspective, and therefore his twin will give him the right answers, even though he does might not share the same belief.

Itachi turn to the look at the moon also, his brow knitting in thoughts. "I find the moon to be very beautiful. It has a mystery, dark element surrounds it as if it a puzzle not meant to be solving, it can create illusion and destroy the mere illusion with out blinking eyes, and it can create dreams." There was a pause as the older twin turn to Sasuke. "And in all honesty, Sasuke, I see the moon is a light of hope."

The younger gaze at the bright moon intensely as he mulled over what his brother said. "Hope?" He inquired uncertainly, at the corner of his eyes he saw Itachi nodded slowly.

"Yes. I see the moon is the light of hope in the darkness, even the darkness surround the moon it has not penetrate into it. Furthermore, more importantly, without the moon in this world there will be no imagination. The moon inspire imagination to us, and without imagination, we, humans could not invent anything what we have now. That's what so special of the moon," He said smoothly, Sasuke was awed how his twin's voice remain detached yet surround with strength of comprehend as he given him a clearly provocative explanation. "But that's not all. You see, Sasuke, the sun and moon are very different in their own attribute, but there is a balance between them, morning and dusk and they must maintained that balance as the moon inspire imaginations, whereas the sun--"

"Cultivates self-control," Sasuke interjected gently without being rude, he hesitantly turn to look at his brother and continue on when Itachi inclined his head, "If by under questionable circumstance the sun is weakened, disappeared or lost, evil will be born taking over the hearts of man. There will be more crimes and murder, plants and crops will die out. Netherless to say war and chaos will pledge into this land if the sun is weaken," He finished solemly. Thank to his twin he understand what is so special of the moon now. The sun, self-control… it resemble his twin personality, that strong willpower. "Do you want to know what I see in the sun, Itachi?" he asked lowly, but loud enough for his twin to hear him as he mentally wince when a sharp pain latch onto his forehead, and his vision star to blur with dark shapes, his fingers flex and clutch the grass, tearing them underneath his palm.

Itachi turn to his brother, not noticing his twin's change, "Can you tell than." It was not a question.

Sasuke smiled was dim, as he pull his knees to chest and rest his chin on them, his narrow hard eyes was fix on the moon, although it look like he was staring right past the white mass, Itachi noted as he listen to his twin reply in a cryptic meaning. At this moment, his brother seems different, different from the normal Sasuke usually talk. "I see the sun is unreachable. Humans and birds can never touch it, now matter how hard they tried; we could never reach it either. Even the moon could not meet the sun anymore. The moon and sun are forbid of meeting each other that's way they're divide in different part of the sky, although they may only allow to meet each other during the solar eclipse which happen once a year, where the moon block out the sun light causing the world to be enshroud in darkness. You know, I have a strong belief that the moon misses the sun that's why it does engulf the heavenly gem."

As his brother said this, he had now turns to look directly at him and those sudden, fathomless eyes caught Itachi radiantly by the moonbeam, with his own, mystifying dark sea clashing with haunting dark sea. In fact, by the way Sasuke turn to stare at him seriously with no joking matter in his demeanor, he was not sure if he was truly referring to the sun at the end of his speech. What does his twin meant? What he said does not resemble the legend of the Sun Goddess Amaterasu and Moon God Tsukiyomi. He want to ask what he'd mean, but couldn't, couldn't while those sharp eyes, portraying a wounded soul, was penetrating through his being, making him go mute, won't allow him to voice his thought. Minutes pass by with the surreal silence it was merely interrupted by the waterfall clashing against a slope on the small riverbank, the cricket no longer chirping, during the minute lapse he and Sasuke have not break their eyes contact. It was when two fireflies flutter between their lines of vision and pink petals of cherry blossom reflecting the moon bright light twirling with the fireflies; it was broken along with an unexpected loud shout that shatter the sound barrier.

"Sasuke-kun… Itachi-kun… I am here!"

Sasuke turn his head jerkily around, startled to find his uncle standing in front of them with a large grin holding a bag in his hand, seemingly appear out of thin air. While Itachi slowly and elegantly blink, not even looking at all surprise at their uncle sudden appearance before lowering his gaze to the panda bear in his arms, his fingers trailing around the cute chubby face idly as the sentence his twin uttered resound in his mind. What his brother had said was so different from the usual Sasuke…it was alien to him. However, what make draw his attention the most was those eyes, eyes flood with coldness and fathomless, although there were no malicious intent look in them, it still give him a sense of balefulness of high alert, to be careful around him, this person was not Sasuke. Itachi mentally shook his head as a frown marred his face. Perhaps, he was imaging and seeing things abnormal after all, as in right now, when he secretly look at his brother, Sasuke's eyes was back to it normal dark orbs and when he was about to scowl at their uncle, give him the feeling of comfort. This was his brother…

Meanwhile, the younger twin scowls and glared after getting over his shock and forgetting, temporarily what he and Itachi were discussing about, what were they talking about before Madara came? His mind had gone blank for a moment, as annoyance overcomes him. "Where've you been and what with the bag?" he question coolly.

Madara, unaffected by the fiery glare and wisely not asking why his nephew is half-naked knowing it going to led him to have another swollen eye by his nephew's temper issue, smile secretly as he absently glance at the bag in his hand before walking. "It's the items that I've purchase and I also rent horror movies for us to watch along the way!" He said cheerfully. "We will have a great night watching it!" Moreover, with that he hurried off, presuming heading to the front of the manor, the young teen think.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his uncle's unnecessary ecstasy, as he get up from the ground and give a stretch, five familiar crack rung through the silence, making him lightly wince as the bone snap into place with a sicken crack. After satisfied his back was no longer feeling stiffen, he turn about and help his brother up. He shook his head when Itachi handed back his kimono as they begun walking. "Keep it…it look better on you anyway," he calmly muttered. As he told his brother this, he was very calm on the outside surface, however in the inside was a different cases. He couldn't believe he'd said that and how bold he have sound, though he didn't want to take it back, his twin does look stunning in gray as he far could tell the color in this night. He furtively swirled his gaze to his brother next to him as the silence eat away at him, his stomach fill with butterfly fluttering around, and saw his twin looking calm as ever striding soundlessly next to him. Not looking affected of what he'd said as though he find a brother saying he look nice in a kimono was particularly normal to him. What does it takes to make Itachi be work up, do he needs to announce he was in love with him? Not that he will or never would say. Where that thought came from anyway? Still he would love to see his twin's calmness characteristic _break _for a while so he could witness that change. It will not be easy though, however he was stubborn as a brick wall he would look forward to a challenge either way.

"I have to wonder what kind of movie uncle rents for us, will there be horror?" his twin's deep voice mingling with softness flow into his ears, and he inwardly smirked as his mind begin plotting while half-listening to what Itachi was saying . Was there a tremor in his brother's voice at the end or he was hearing things? Either way this is his chance and he would not miss the opportunely that present itself like this one…

Not giving any thought on what he was doing, Sasuke swing his arm casually around Itachi's shoulders, and at the same time, halting his twin's speech and pulling his brother flush against his side. He smirked deeply when Itachi tense quickly at the soft impact of their body meeting each other before slowly relax and didn't pull away or shrugged him off. "Awww…don't be scared Itachi. I will protect you from the _monsters," _he cooed teasingly, as they walk in equal, slow stride to the entrance of the manor, the light of the design lantern bounce on their form. At this, his twin looks at him as best as he could through the dark, his eyes radiantly with that tiny light once again, but this time the light was increasing more in that dark sea.

"Sasuke, I'm _not _scared," Itachi, remarked blankly, his voice was void of emotion as he stares at his twin wanting to get the message through before turning his head stiffly away, faintly realizing this _was _Sasuke from the way he'd talk. He was not that person, or perhaps, he was accurately hallucinating, hearing sentence that his brother was not saying. A deception of believing sentence that is not there. Sasuke, on the other hand, was mildly disappointment that his twin was still calm as ever and how that light, in his brother's eyes, dim down, and returning back to the dull, empty shell. Regardless, it did not work from achieving his goal the young teen will not give up that easily in any rate.

Sasuke, release his brother's shoulder, and instead permitted himself to flick the soft, long bangs of his twin, making it gradually flutter in the wind before falling back to it rightful place. This time he did receive a reaction, and he grin smugly when Itachi turn to glared at him softly. "Whatever you say, _princess," _he quip, putting emphasis on that certain word, and marveling how his twin eyes sparkle with that light again immediately. It's was definitely stunning sight.

He admits he have some skills, he was not an Uchiha for nothing.

Itachi frowned lightly and quickly turn his feature away, his long bangs obscured his face, hiding the frown from his brother view, as his unlocked emotion was making his nerve on edge. "Don't called me _that,"_He told his twin, making a move to walk ahead but a hand latch around his wrist dragging him back to his twin's side. He could hear the smirk in Sasuke's voice as he wraps his arm around his shoulders once again, and Itachi vaguely realize they stop walking, from where they were at; he could see their uncle standing in front of the manor.

"Why won't you allow me to call you _that_?" Was the slight serious question, Sasuke's voice was low enough so their uncle will not hear them, as he unconsciously tuck the long bangs behind his brother's ears that flutter into his eyes, and than without thinking trailed his finger to his cheek. When his fingers touch the soft skin his wrist was quickly caught by Itachi's hand, the way his twin look at him suspiciously and thoughtfully make realization crush down on him like thousand bricks crash on his skull, and he hastily, yet tenderly withdrew his left arm back. The butterflies in his stomach tickle him further, and he step back, looking down at the ground, and close his eyes, inwardly scolding himself for touching his twin without his consent and when he was aware. However, he could not help it, could not stop his arm moving on its accord, to touch that soft hair and equally fragile soft skin. The sweet scent that he adored the most. That scent was making his emotion gone haywire remained him of fresh, refreshing earth, blooming flowers, fruits, sunray, a hint of wind, and the sweet aroma of saccharine strawberries, had attracted his sense with the way Itachi had been so _close_ to him. Nothing in this world smells so sweet and beautiful, he knows for sure. And this was coming from him who _hates_ sweets.

Realizing he need to rectify his actions as the silence continue to stretch, he open his eyes, and nibbling his lips in nervousness he started to say something only to be politely cut off.

"Sasuke, you know I dislike it when you _always _treat me, and refer to me as a woman," Itachi calmly muttered, bring the subject back of their conversation. His voice is calm as the ocean as if nothing had happen between his brother and himself. Sasuke admired how his twin remain stoic even from what just happen by his sheer idiotically, and slowly he was more comfortable as a smirk worms its way on his elegant feature, regaining his cool composer, and forgetting what'd happen, although it will always be a part of his memory. On the other hand however, there was a jumbling in his stomach and it is not the butterfly, he felt…disappointment? That his twin did not want remember what happen like it is _not _worth remembering like he didn't _care _at all. Sasuke inwardly scowl with mix emotions of confusion and another unidentified emotion, and dismissing the jumble in his stomach as hunger. Like it was mention before at the city just because he will not ignore those feelings that does not meant he have to interpret their hidings meaning every time they pop up whether he likes its or not.

"You know that's untrue," Sasuke defend himself, his face taking a fake hurt expression, though the smirk was still in places, and throwing his arm around Itachi's shoulders once again, as they begun walking. His twin was not listening to him, he was staring the panda bear in his arms apparently lost in thoughts. In someway in the back of his head in his memories of long ago, the younger twin figure out that there's another reason why Itachi dislike being refer as 'Princess' but as in right now he didn't give it much thought. Than, as in an afterthought, "But I came to a realization that you secretly like to be call _princess_, Itachi. You were not complaining earlier when I hold you either, safe and warm. You like it, don't you, _princess_?" he teased, his arrogant smirk grew bigger threatening to split his face apart when his twin turn to glared fiercely at him, that beautiful light, sparking in his eyes which look like thousands stars, was back in those eyes had make him recalled the episode at the 'Sakura Garden', although, as in right now that light was far more intense, outshining the heavenly sun itself.

He is so amusing to rile up…

…And he loves every seconds of it.

Though the young teen did not love it when there is, a swift, yet light jab to his stomach quickly follow by a sharp pain that knock the breath out of him and wiping the smirk off his feature, making him kneel down on the ground, clutching his stomach in slight agony. Forget Naruto's punch being very brutal, this little elbow to the gut put it to shame, it hurt, but wasn't painful enough that it could send him to an emergency's room, its lucky for him that his brother had the strength to control his force, and perfect accuracy, to not accidentally hit his ribs in this barely lit night. Frankly, Sasuke know his twin doesn't have the _heart_ to hurt him intentionally, and if he did, by accident, he'd be fussy over him, his brother was _too_ gentle, who dislikes violence very much, but if he was provoke, well…that would be a different story. In his shock and not sufficiently pain state he manage to catch the satisfied smirk on Itachi's glowing feature, smirking at his winded expression, and gracefully walk--_float like a ghost--_ahead to their manor leaving him behind to suffer by his hand. Despite he was in slight pain, there was a hidden grin playing on his full lips. He couldn't help feel prideful that he was the _only _one who manage and finally crack that remote barrier of Itachi even it's was for a few minutes.

The pain was no biggie. It wasn't something he couldn't handle as long he could catch that cool mask melt a little.

The things he'd do to see an emotion evoke from his brother even it end up in pain in his end. He really is desperate.

After a moment or minutes later to gather his breath back, the younger teen hissed lowly through each ragged pants at his twin, or more specific his brother's back. "You so sadist." he didn't get a reply, not that he expect to get one as Itachi continue walking, with graceful strides. Sasuke pretty much figured his twin didn't hear him since he didn't pause in his steps or turn around. Judging what just happen, perhaps his brother might still be angry at him for referring him as a female. Well, if that is the cases, why did it bother him so much? It's not like he see him weak or anything that need protecting from every predicament, treat him as a delicate ephemeral lone rose that could easily be crush underneath horde of feet's if weren't careful enough, and couldn't protect himself. Sasuke could understand that his twin want to be independent of himself, and he regularly have tried to be careful on not to be overly protective, which it doesn't actually work at all, instead it was more the opposite. Again something was nagging at the back of his mind, which he couldn't simply fathom, that there was another reason why his twin aversion of be referring to a girl. It was a memory. But why couldn't he recalled nor recollected that piece of memory? His mind end up blank when he tried to remember that event, it was so hazy and blurry, he couldn't comprehend what was going on, what was being said, couldn't see nothing. What's was _wrong_ with him.

In the midst of his frustrating jumble thoughts of his sudden inability to reminisce about that day; his sense of hearing wasn't aware that there were soft footsteps heading to his general direction. It was not until a soft sigh was heard from above him and a shadow loom over his kneeling form that he raises his head swiftly up to looked at the most beautiful earth angel in this entire world.

Okay, that was a bit too overboard, it was just his brother. And he seriously found its funny that how he was giving that opinion on Itachi, while he couldn't even _fucking_ recall the event that he desperately wants to figure out.

He didn't understand that. And it frustrated him so much to no end.

Really, what _was _his problem, and to be more exact what was wrong with his mind?

"Sasuke…" A gentle voice called, snapping him back to attention.

His eyes refocus exclusivity on his twin in front of him and making himself the picture of indifferent, while pushing his conflicting thoughts that were creating havoc in his head away; he didn't want to release his inner anger on his brother in some unexpected reason like yesterday…it was his mistake, and he still felt guilty about it…

"Hn," Was the monosyllabic speech. In all his years living with his brother, associating quality and memorable time with him, Itachi was quite proud of himself for translating his twin's uncommunicative speech from one syllable to another one very well. What's Sasuke's just said, if he mentally translated correctly to himself, was 'Yeah?'

"Did I hurt you?" Itachi asked his voice was void and soft but wasn't insincere, his eyes dissecting over his twin's lit lean form at one area than to another. To Sasuke, it takes all his self-control not to roll his eyes at his twin's chosen words. Really, Sasuke muse, if he wasn't hurt than why would he be kneeling on the ground than? But he didn't dare to voice that out loud, he utterly won't make a foul remark to his precious pure jewel, not while Itachi was worrying over him. Yes, his brother was silently worried about him; from the way those again dull eyes were examining his form from one place to another, even though his voice held none of it, the young spiky haired teen appreciate it. It doesn't matter to younger brother that his twin's tone held no sign of worried in them, because it was enough for him. It was enough for Sasuke to know that Itachi will always cared and accepted him, no matter how greatly he teased him, which was a lot, a little too much.

As he grabbed the offer hand when Itachi held it out to help him up, and was slowly getting up. A childish instinct want to take over, wanting to pull his brother down, perhaps falling on top of him, and catching him completely off guard for payback of that little pinch Itachi had did early that day and proving his twin isn't all that perceptive to himself and too Itachi. But instead of going through with that sly idea, he decides against it. After all their uncle was a few meter away from them, even its night, there was a slight possibility he could see him pulling his twin down, and landing himself and Itachi into another awkward predicament, he was half naked by the way, so he firmly change his mind sort of.

"It's alright. I been through a lot worse, you know," He assured his brother, getting up and was about to release Itachi's baby soft hand but instead he rapidly and a bit roughly, pull his twin against him causing Itachi to utter a sharp tiny gasp, which made pleasurable tingling shivers run down his spine, although that reaction wasn't the one he's looking for. And than to test his luck if he could evoke those emotions from his brother, he inclines his head to the side a little and whispered to his twin's ears, causing the long bangs to flutter with each passing breath. "Beside, you hit like a girl, _Princess_." It was totally untrue; he was actually lying to himself and to his recovering stomach. Itachi's jab was far being girly, but if he admitted the truthful way, it won't be _fun_ now would it?

Predicatively, when he dub him as 'princess', his brother's pink luminous lips twitch with the tiniest of movement and that light in those eyes was slowly increasing, a sure sign he was getting annoyed. And Sasuke's eyes immediately were drawn to those lips as strange familiar impulse struck him, which make his skin tingle with flowing prickle heat. Surprisingly enough, that pulsing wasn't coming from his hormones, rather than it was pulsing directly from his own beating heart, which was beating like a rhythm drums. It took all his will power not to cross the borderline from simply teasing to do _something _to Itachi whom was a breath away from him nearly overpower his self-control, while distractedly pondering if his twin was going to react at all like before, as his eyes flicker back to his twin own.

He had to say he _loved _the way his brother's eyes twinkle brightly in a matter of seconds like stars dust scattered across the night sky. And, quickly following, to say the least, he did receive a reaction and a light stomp to the foot coming with it.

With that stomp, he hisses in pain and trying not to cries out--He still have his pride damnit! And damn his twin was wearing a geta -- Sasuke promptly let go Itachi's hand, and went straight forward to nurse his injured foot, it wasn't that seriously-- when he observed it-- that might involve with several broken bones, however it was slightly pink from the impact and ach a little but nothing worth life threateningly. Than, to wounded his pride, he heard chuckles coming from ahead of them, no doubt their uncle is laughing at his expanse of getting beat up by his non violence _brother_. Well, there goes his valued pride. While Itachi, this time, didn't ask his brother if he was neither okay nor apologize, and with a spurn of flowing dark hair, his feature went blank as a mask, he glided off to the manor with daintily quick strides, his twin's kimono flow loosely around his delicate form, while leaving one comment for Sasuke and not a single backward glanced.

"You never learn, do you, Sasuke?"

"…No…And I guess you would _never_ learn from being a sadist ice _princess_, aren't ya, eh?" The younger twin grit out mockingly showing his surly manner and arrogances to the fullest, shaking his foot a bit to shrugged the effect off, and stalk after his brother. A triumph smirked bloom on his lips when he saw Itachi terse a little in his steps and slow down at the _nickname, _and he didn't say anything. He knew for a certain degree that his twin refraining himself from hitting him, killing him or something along that line. However, if by under some crazy circumstances, his brother has no option but to kill him, he, in all honestly, wouldn't mind _dying _by Itachi hands. Yes, he wouldn't mind at all, being killed by an angelic person and dying in that person's arms, it's the most pleasant death. Of course that was his secret fantasy; in reality he would _never _consider even thinking of dying or committing suicide when Itachi need him the most, he already promise him that, and he won't break that promise.

Catching up to his brother, he reached and grabbed his twin's left arm, spinning him around and gently pulling him so close to him, he could hear Itachi's heart thudding against his chest next to his own. At an instant, he came to a realization that he was no longer felt uncomfortable with Itachi so near to him, it's like…it was meant to be. Pushing that recognition aside deciding to left it alone so he can analyze it later, he lean down and just like before, whispered softly into his brother's ear not giving him any chance to say nor ask him what's he doing. "You do know I _will _get you for that don't you? He asked slyly, and hid his surprise when Itachi respond without bare moment of hesitation, a challenging smirk was evident in his voice, after he pulls away from him so they weren't _so close _to each other. For Sasuke, when his brother move away from him, he felt something pull at his heartstring, tugging and pulling forcefully, trying to draw him to Itachi like a bee flouting to a blooming flower. It take everything he got to not obey his body perplexing gravity force, to reach over and pulled his twin flush against him so their bodies could mold into one. '_Stupid body reaction, making me thinks strange thoughts.'_ The young teen mentally grumbled.

In his distracted hazy state of mind, he barely heard what Itachi had said. The key words was barely, but he did, and he couldn't help the excitement which flutter in his stomach and somehow the sight of that lovely placid smile.

"Like I said early today, I would like to see you try, _little brother_," Itachi said calmly, turning swiftly around, which made his thick hair hover briefly, and stride soundlessly to the manor and to their still chuckling uncle. His voice sound serene with an overtone of challenge, rather wanting to see if Sasuke will go through with his words. He purposely, yet not harshly, refers his twin as _'Little brother'_, reminding him who was more dominant between them, in intelligent, and insight to fuel his brother's sense of confidence. However in different cases, he normally won't prefer to call his twin that, because there was no difference between them in their age, it didn't matter to him who's slightly older than whom, they were both wise and strong in their own rights even though Sasuke thinks differently…

Back to Sasuke, he wasn't affect when his twin called him 'Little brother'; actually he was smirking mischievously as his brain start kicking in gears, forming a devious plan. He definitely won't let his pride go down the drain with putting up a worthy fight, he's going to claim his beaut--err, victory, to get under his brother's skin, _breaking _the strong barrier and, perhaps make him screamed in horror in whatever he have planned for his Itachi.

He let out a low coughed so not to attract his twin's attention, and cleared his throat. For Itachi, not _his, _not _his_ jewel, not _his_ beauty, not _his_ angel, not _his _princess or whatever named he come up with to represent the epitome of challenge, elegance, and beauty, Itachi.

Just his beautiful brother, not _his_ Itachi.

Sasuke frowned lightly, eyes downcast and glaring at the innocent stone path walkway. It still doesn't sound right…

The younger twin growled softly to himself, his bangs falling over his eyes, shadowing his handsome angelic feature, as he follow his twin, with graceful steps, and after a few seconds he turn his head almost stiffly around, sending a sharp glared at his uncle, effectively silencing his laughter when he walk pass him, making him gulped nervously. Satisfied with that, Sasuke fixated his eyes exclusively at the direction onto his twin's walking form as his brother disappeared into the manor, and smirked when he was out his uncle's view and hearing range, he could already taste sweet victory at the tip of his tongue, and he couldn't wait to see Itachi's reaction will be of what he have in stored for him. Plus if he's lucky enough, maybe he can get a scream out of him or a cute yelp. Sasuke wasn't aware that his eyes flash bright red momentarily before returning back to dark orbs, as he strides into the manor, "This going to be _fun_."

And…he was certainly oblivious to the red symbol flashing and glowing brightly on his forehead, underneath thick layers of raven bangs…and if someone's notice, when they shifted their eyes to his left cloth hand, they might see underneath, or rather through the white cloth his palm was brilliant red…

* * *

Meanwhile, with Madara, he was walking into the manor and was just about to close the door shut when something caught his eyes as he pause mid-way. In the dark green forest surrounding his home, he thought he saw a shadowed figure there standing motionless, but he wasn't clearly sure, it was too dark to tell the shape of the body this far, than again it can be an animal, like dog and cats looking for some meal at night or a inanimate object, anyway _no one _should come across here with out his permission, the Elder Uchiha figure, not thinking anymore on that matter, closing the door shut and with a audible 'click' it was security lock tight.

What Madara didn't realize that he was quite correct, there was a figure standing in front of the forest. As the moon's milky light angle at the being's direction, when it's suddenly step forward, its appearance become much clearer. It was a little young girl her figure was short and slender telling the sign she should be around ten years old, hair dark as equally as the starless sky pulled up into a low bun, face pale as the large full moon hanging above, wearing a sweet smile on her face. To everyone's view, should one see her, she was just a _normal _innocent girl, naively trespassing and standing in the sacred property of Uchiha Madara.

But many should realize that _mere_ appearance can be very deceiving to the human's eyes.

The girl may looked _innocent_ if one only pays attention on her pretty face and the seemingly sweet smile while not looking at her eyes and clothes she wore on her figure, revealing the shocking and horrific conclusion she wasn't actually innocent at all from the start she'd made her presence known.

What deceive the young girl were her _eyes_ that were aiming at the direction of the large Manor. Now, usually children's around her assuming age have eyes fill with life, naivety and innocent to the world around them, however in this cases for this unknown girl, her eyes wasn't the slightest bit portraying any innocence, it was hollow, empty black as death itself, fill with malicious intention and sinister promise, her body was cloth in a ancient white little Japanese kimono, torn in several place, one around the hem at the bottom of the silk fabric, and the other from the shoulder to the cuff of the kimono. If the appearance wasn't enough to destroy the picture of innocence, the voice which sounds like dead leaves that still the cricket's chipping, was able.

"**…I see everything is slowly going according to plan…" **The girl said to herself, as she continue to stared unblinkingly at the Manor, before she switch her eyes to the moon hovering on the sky. "**…Chosen twin's, Sasuke and Itachi, you may manage to escape your fate before and yet lost something treasure at the same time…however this time it will be different, you won't be able to dodge away from your chosen fate. **_**We**_** will make sure of it…" **She end her sentence with a dark childish giggle, and than turn slowly around, presuming to head to the forest, only to disappear on the same spot.

At the same time she disappears, she had left a question of some sort to linger in the air…

"**Itachi…what would you do when the dearest person you happen to care and trust the most become your greatest enemy?" **

"**What should you do?"**

"**More importantly, what **_**can**_** you do?" **

****************************************** **T.B.C**....

* * *

Wow, This such a looong chapter. I admit I got emotional while typing this chapter and listening to 'Moments' .' By Ayumi Hamasaki, by the way she have an amazing voice, the english lyric to this song is very beautiful, emotional and meaningful. So yeah, this story is inspire by 'Moments' and many other, normally my ideas is born by listening to songs and my own imagination. But don't worry 'Moments' won't give away what might happen later on and the ending of this story.

Oh, What happen to Sasuke at the end? You will find out soon... but I think you alreadly know what's wrong with him....

About the _person _Itachi saw, I can't tell, but the way Itachi see that person is familiar to him is a hint.

In this chapter, you could see Itachi is feeling very torn on the inside, He alreadly accept his fate that he won't live much longer beause of his illness, but he still want to stay with his brother, so their promise might come true in the end. Yep, that what their promise of 'being together forever' is actually truly about.

And in this chapter, I want to tell Itachi does have a illness, and that's the reason why Sasuke see him as a fragile person, and get very protective of him. And about Itachi's illness, it similar to the manga accept this illness only allow him to live for a short while, it will take him away when he turn 16. Of course there's another affect....which would be unknown as for now, but it center around that little moonflower, what is the purpose of that flower?

The panda bear is really cute, the way I picture it. Sasuke such a kind, short-temper, protective brother, isn't he? xD

I think this chapter is is quite fluffy when I write it, but later on it will be more angsty, and turn a little darker...I think. Itachi and Sasuke are Uchiha they should angst right? J/k XD

This story won't get scary yet, but it soon will be...

Review please, if you don't want to it's okay. Like I said before I will continue even if I don't gets review. Flames are welcome. ^^ I just don't want you to flame how OCC the brothers are...because it's quite my intention to portray them that way.

**Okay Review Reply: ^^**

**shinobi89- **Oh, thank you for your kind words. I'm glad you enjoying this story, and yes I hope I won't run out of ideas either. XD

**deviline12.1-**I glad that you like it!! I find it to be cute also. Yep, Sasuke is very brash lol and Itachi is a delicate being. Thank you for reading. I'm still in love with your story by the way.

**Imayame21-**YaY!! I update! ^^ I hope you update your's soon, but don't rush.

**Moonlight ()-** I'm glad this story caught your interest. ^.^

**unknown light ()-**I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter. Yes, the windmill part is quite scary, even I was scare lol. Yes, troubles will start brewing up.

**Mia-**I'm glad you find this story interesting, and yep the windmill/Sakura tree is quite scary to me also.

**BlackBeta-**Yes, fangirl's power lol. Ah, Madara, an pouting and annoying uncle, really funny, I really enjoyed portray him that way. XD And Itachi and Sasuke are twins, and really I haven't seen a story about them as twins at all, so I decide to start my own. Well, actually I have this story thought out for 2 years, than have the courage to post it, I'm glad I didn't forget how the plot go. Ah, and thank you for your kind words, I'm not great writer yet, I'm still a newbie ^^ Still, I'm pleased you enjoy this story.

**Edit: I'm sorry I'm like reupdating...I went back to change a tiny sentence and a few mistake, I was in a rush before...**


	4. Just the two of us together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fatal Frame.**

**Pairings: SasuIta**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, twincest/Uchihacest, Blood, foul language, gore? OCCness, disturbing scenes, grammar errors. (Hehe, I believe it deserved to be a warning).

**Author's comment: Oh, a fast update sort of. ^^ Once again this chapter is quite long, but hey at least it's more shorter than the last chapter.**

**I would like to thank ever readers who read, review, favorite, and alert this story. It made me very happy. X) **

**In this story, Itachi is the older twin while Sasuke is the younger twin. I believe the first chapter said that Itachi just a bare seconds older than Sasuke.**

**So, without further ado, Onward to the story :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Just the two of us together… **

* * *

"_My beloved sun…how I adore you the most of all…the way yours eyes twinkle like thousand distance heavenly gems when you chuckle, when you amuse, when you smile that angelic smile that was direct to me…and yet as long I could never redeem myself of my fault…my mistakes.…you're a epitome of forbidden melody I can not have for eternity…I can never meet you again…I don't deserved to be in your presence…that's the consequence of my mistake for what I done to you…" _

* * *

----

----

For Itachi, the horror movie episode didn't draw his attention away from feeling someone's watching his being from a posterior view. Though he was sitting on a large blue beanbag,

facing the large television in an equally large living room, five minutes ago he was actually sitting on the couch with his uncle. However his brother and Uncle had taken the couch after

Sasuke yelled at their uncle, when he had came back downstairs to change into something more suitable than standing around half naked, to move away from him so he could sit there. His uncle didn't really obey his order quickly, and Itachi wisely cut in sensing the rising extreme anger radiantly from his twin's being and seeing his left hand was clutched into a fist in inner anger about to release on his uncle, by getting up the couch and announced he would be sitting on the beanbag.

His uncle looked greatly relieve that he won't get punch by his temper brother, and start talking about the movie they were about to watch, then afterward, realizing he and Sasuke wasn't listening to him ever since the beginning, he'd left the room to get some drinks. After their uncle had left and the movie start playing, he had also left intended to change his clothes and putting away the stuff panda bear leaving Sasuke by himself. It only took him a few seconds to place the cute bear gently on his bed, and change his clothes putting away the kimono his brother allow him to kept in one of the wardrobe, then at the last seconds brought a book with him as he went back downstairs. When he'd remerged in the drawing room, he saw Sasuke was staring at him half-reclining on his seat; the movie playing by itself in the background forgotten as the occupants was having a staring contest. He couldn't break his gaze away from his brother who was also still staring at him, his eyes were quickly scanning him over before bringing his gaze back to his own, as if his whole being had became a large stone that won't budge. Thankfully the intense, to him, eccentric staring contest was broken when their Uncle came up from behind him at the entrance of the living room, shouting 'Popcorn!' which made Sasuke broke their gaze first, his head angle to the side, gazing at their uncle from behind him, a brief frown on his pale red supple lips before it morph into a scowl. Unlike his twin, he merely looked over his shoulder at their uncle-- who was chucking nervously under the dark glare that was sent by Sasuke's, his hand scratching his head of flowing black hair--, then turn around and stride back to his seat, absently trying to come to a conclusion of why his twin were angry at their uncle in the first place but didn't drew much.

And now, even he was sitting on the large beanbag, he could feel the stared penetrating through the beanbag and onto his back then linger slowly away as one portion of his mind was still recalling what the women said and the strange conversation with Sasuke, while the other was focusing on that owner of the stare. He didn't need to discern who the owner of those eyes was because it's very oblivious; it was his brother, Sasuke. He didn't understand why he kept staring at him, or perhaps this what his twin meant when he said he's 'going to get back at him' by staring and studying him? Either way his brother must try a harder and better tactics of whichever plans he have for him though because by staring at him won't make him unnerved since he had been use to those secret penetrating stares for a while and counting.

"This is a fucking lousy movie, uncle. Why can't you rent another one that's more interesting, liked full with tons of blood and torture screams?" was the deep lazy drawled from behind him making him snapped back to attention and his eyes focus simultaneously of the movie on the large television screen, on a tall gleaming black furniture, flashing through different scene which he _supposed_ to be watching not letting his mind drift off to his twin. Even he couldn't see him, Itachi can picture in his mind his brother is in a idle laid-back position, one of his legs prop up on the couch, one of his arm draped over his forehead, his finger, attached to his other hand, idly twirling the chain of the Uchiha crest necklace around his slender finger, a habit Sasuke had developed a year ago when he's bored, _insanely_ bored, his twin had told him. And when he's bored he tend to get easily anger more than usual, and also liked to tease him so he could get the bored ness out of his systems, want to be _entertained, _it was _one_ of his growing habits.

Over the years, Sasuke possess many habits of growing up from a boy and now to an adolescent. He would always scratch the back of his neck when he's nervous or uncomfortable, and a while before it seemed he'd given birth of the ruffling his hair into the uncomfortable category. His elegant eyebrow would twitch one, and twice when he get annoyed, he would ball up his fists in pent up anger before releasing the anger through his fist by colliding it harshly against a object or a person who happen to be in his fury state mind way. He would bit his lips when he's in deep thoughts. And his milky cheekbone will obtained a healthy pink hue when he's embarrassed then start stuttering in between sentence he tried to form, and Itachi realized that his twin normally have it when it was involved with him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. But it seem I don't like bloody scenes in movies it's to scary for me," His uncle replied, and he could picture an image of his brother with a scowled on his face aiming at their uncle and getting ready to shout a snide insult to him. After a pregnant silence that filled the room only disturb by the action that takes place in the movie, Itachi shifted his eyes away from the movie that didn't completely caught his interest, then turn sideways on his seat, gazing subtly over the large beanbag onto his brother without him noticing when there was a unusually silence on his part.

It seem the image he pictured within of his mind of Sasuke's laid-back posture did become real and he was proud that he could harness the gifted ability to create replica image in his mind while not looking at Sasuke directly. His brother _was _in a idle laid back position, his left leg prop up on the white couch, his left arm draped over his forehead, while his right hand was twirling the chain necklace around his finger, his eyes were half-lidded, as though he was lost in thoughts, engrossed to the chain spinning around his finger not noticing his staring. And right next to his twin were their uncle, who was to engrossed of watching the movie, one of his hand holding a plate of sushi that Itachi had prepare for him, while the other, clutching a half-eaten sushi, was pause midway, an inch away before his parted lips, which Itachi finds it amusing as he observed his brother and uncle without their notice.

Nevertheless, his staring was cut short when Sasuke's eyes was no longer half-lidded, his onyx orbs lost the daze look within them as he snapped his vision from the necklace, dropping the chain so therefore it hung back to it rightful posture, directing and leveling him with a curious gaze. And Itachi didn't look or shifted his gaze away from his twin as though if he did it will show weakness and submissive on his person, when Sasuke's pale red lips twitch the slightest and so, so slowly turning from a thin line into a pleased smirk, proud that he single-handedly caught him staring at him. "Itachi, why are you staring at me?" Sasuke asked, his face taken in an amused mix with a confuse expression, as he straighten his posture and stood up, giving a stretch, making his shirt rode shortly, revealing a creamy stomach. Throughout the whole movement, his brother didn't lost the smirk on his face as he flopped down on the couch, resting his head in his hand, elbow on his knee propping him up and looked at him, his eyes glittering in amusement and his feature lost the confused look as if he already came into a conclusion of why he was staring at him, which he actually did but to Itachi isn't not the right one. "Oh, I get it, _princess_. You can't resist my good looks can you?" his twin asked teasingly making sure to put a emphasis on _that _nickname, which made the older twin lightly glared at the smug younger one, knowing he was toying him, trying to get a emotions out of him by using that word.

Rather instead, Itachi softened his glare and smile softly. "What good looks, Sasuke? We looked exactly the same.." he comment lightly, and the older twin distantly notice that their uncle were paying attention to their 'conversation', the movie flashing in the background and humming through different scenes and the sushi forgotten in his hand.

Sasuke falter slightly, his smirk dimming down just a little before returning back with full force, his brother _have_ to point out the oblivious. "No, we don't. I look much manlier than you, _princess_,"He retorted, and relished how his twin's eyes glitter. He really enjoys riling up his perfect brother, it was so much _fun_.

Madara quickly interjected when the atmosphere turn more tense and his long-haired nephew glared at the playful younger brother, as he turned to his spiky haired nephew and spoke for the first time a serious tone. "Sasuke-kun, I believe you must stop. You're a young man now, not a boy, and as a man you must know when to stop and not to stop depend of the situation." He tiredly told his nephew, though his countenance was grim.

"I'm just _playing_ with him nothing serious," Sasuke defend himself with a half-hearted smirk, but, that Madara observed, from the way his eyes were searching for Itachi's owns as the older twin tipped his head down, --making his bangs hid his feature, blocking his attempt--, to looked at the book on his laps. It was palpable that the younger twin wanted to apologize to him but he didn't as if he was denying himself on not saying it. The elder Uchiha frown mentally to himself; Sasuke was always the _more _prideful one complete opposite of Itachi.

A soft sigh was exhale, which made Madara turned his attention to his older nephew and he absently note that his spiky haired nephew dart his gaze from his lap and onto his brother, and Itachi raise his feature so they no longer hidden from view as he gave a small smile of reassurance. "Sasuke is right, Uncle. I'm just being…childish. I shouldn't take every thing seriously."

The younger twin looked rather relieve that his twin was no longer angry at him? "See, Uncle, stop being overdramatic. Itachi isn't angry at me," He said airily, waving his hand as to dismissed what just happen, scratching his neck with his right hand before intertwine both of his hand behind his head, reclining on the couch, as he stared up on the ceiling. His eyes trailing from one spot on the white mass then to the large rose-wooded china closet glitter brightly from the light of the chandelier hanging from above a few feet's away where he's at, idly. He slowly was getting more accustomed to his home, more to the drawing room though.

The elder nodded to the older twin a glowing smile on his feature. "That's good to hear. Now, Itachi-kun, I want to ask you something…" At that moment, Madara looked sheepish of what he's going to say and asked his nephew, as he scratches his neck sheepishly and Itachi notice how similar his uncle and brother are.

"What is it, Uncle?" He pressed.

His uncle let out an exhausted sigh before gathering himself to tell him. "I want to ask if you can go to the attic to retrieve a box of fresh and dried lemon grass herbs in there for me. It's located on the sixth floor, there's a stairway near Sasuke's room it will indisputably led you to the third floor the same with each floors. I would've gone there myself if I wasn't _so busy_." Itachi knew what his uncle meant by being _busy_. "Itachi-kun, you don't have to go if you don't want. I don't want to put this burden on you." His uncle quickly added.

Itachi took a while before he delivered his answered. To get to the garret, he'll need to cross the third, fourth and fifth floors to get there, which he had never been on before since he'd recently got here. But he couldn't disappointed his uncle, he need the herbs. And then with a fierce determination, pushing the flutter of slight dread that suddenly made its home in his stomach away, and making up his mind, the older twin answered. "It's okay, uncle. I will go."

Madara looked joyful though there was looks of sheepish on his countenance to tell his nephew to gets the herbs where _he_ supposed to be getting its. "I'm glad then, Itachi-kun." Then the elder Uchiha tilted his head thoughtfully, as his eyes traveled to his spiky haired nephew, who was staring at his twin whom seems oblivious to the stare, and he smiled secretly to himself when something dawn on him. "I think Sasuke-kun should go with you, Itachi-kun." he stated firmly, giving no rooms for argument or protest from both of his nephews.

The older twin was about to emit a protest as politely he could or sway his Uncle's decision because he can gets there on his own. He didn't need his brother to guard him liked a prince protecting a princess from a troops of enemies trying to took over the palace she reside in, but his twin beat him to it, in a way. "That's a great idea, Uncle. I'm coming with you whether you liked it or not, _princess_," Sasuke said a haughty smirk on his face, realizing that he was actually agreeing with his uncle for once, and Itachi softly glared at his brother but posing no argument further, as a tiny sigh fled from his body. His uncle and brother treated him as a fragile transient black rose, its not liked he will suddenly fainted on the stairs but he conclude it was no use arguing. He didn't want to disobey his uncle's wish if that is he want for his safety.

In the maze of his thoughts, he wasn't aware that his twin was standing in front of him. It was when a hand flicked his bangs, he brought his gaze to Sasuke, who was staring at him in return, a smirk still on his princely countenance, his right hand extended in front of him, offering to help him up. "Shall we get going, princess?" It appears that his brother had permanent given him a nick name that he could use to annoy him.

Itachi stared at his brother's hand for a minute, then holding his book to his chest; he placed his left hand gracefully on the palm of Sasuke's, and allowed his twin to guide him out of the living room.

It was when they reached the large spiral staircase after a few strode; Itachi pulled his hand free from his brother's loose grip and unknowing missing the disappointment look flicker on his twin's feature, staring up at the large staircase, and all the same in his peripheral vision, he saw his brother leaning against the large post of the unblemished white staircase, his arms folded across his chest. A second tick by, and Sasuke sighed softly as he slowly uncrossed his arms and made a quick hand sweeping motion up the stairs when neither of them makes a move to headed upstairs. "Well, _ladies_ first," He commented to his brother, a large smirk form on his lips, but its was hastily morph into a pain grimace by a light jabbed to his stomach when his angelic twin _glided_ pass him and ascend up the stairs, therefore leaving him behind to recover from the jab and then afterward with no delay he followed his beloved brother after he recuperate from its. It was his task to secure Itachi's safety anyhow.

During the silent trip upstairs, Sasuke discreetly stared at his twin's back, more above his waistline _not _below, his eyes spellbind to his brother's thick exquisitely hair which grew a little pass his waist, swaying and brushing against Itachi's lower back with each steps he took-- movements hardly a whisper--, made the younger twin hypnotized, not paying attention to anything in particular only locking his focus solely on that hair.

As they reached the second floor and walk into the hallway. The young teen, no longer spellbound, thanks his lucky stars that he hadn't tripped or fell down on the stairs and maybe broke a limb, making him look liked an _idiot_ to his twin's eyes for not watching and paying attention to his footing.

Well, not really. The younger twin believes that his brother would be too worried over him if he _did_ suffer a broken limb than think he's an idiot, but _he_ would most certainly feel liked an-over-obsessed-of-his-brother's-hair idiot.

Back downstairs, on the first floor, in the living room, sitting on the couch with an empty plate. Madara smiled to himself before finishing the last sushi, a knowingly trickle shining in his eyes as he listen to his nephew's footsteps slowly faded up the stairs. "At least they're finally alone together," Madara said to himself, getting up from the couch and headed to the kitchen, intending to wash the dishes and then afterward retire to his room to continue researching for that cure.

* * *

----

----

True to Madara's words, there _was_ a staircase near Sasuke's room, at the end of the large, narrow hallway, which the younger twin did not realize before; than again he'd never got the chance to actually explore his home throughout. So, reaching the staircase, after a silence bathe walk, and heading up, they land onto the dim-lit third floor.

The hallway of the third floor was more dim-lit than the second floor, the painted light blue wall were glowing faintly from the light of the black chandelier hanging from above the ceiling, the light bulbs flicking on and off on the holder making the surrounding forbidding. And Sasuke quickly made a mental note to tell his uncle to changes the light bulbs so he would be more comfortable if he should ever ventured here again. To Sasuke, the hallway reminded him of a corridor, more school's corridor where there were many lockers and doors leading the students to class. Except this hallway lacked lockers, only consist of many guestrooms and picture frames lining up the wall. The floor, the young teen notice, was a linoleum floor different from the second floor, which was built with floorboard.

After he'd finish examining the hallway in small detail, he strode with graceful fast steps, easily catching up with Itachi who had walk on ahead of him. His eyes, narrow, encased in a hard shell, and searching scanned the hallway for any sign of a staircase that will surely led to the fourth floors, as he walk beside his brother matching his twin's careful elegant steps with each step he took, and perfectly in tune. It was so silent in their walk as if they walking in a ghost town, that Sasuke started fidgeting, playing with the hem of his shirt in the strange silence as its continues to stretch not giving any hint its going to break anytime soon. Finally deciding to break the silence since he just couldn't take it anymore if it continues further, it was almost driving him into a breaking point.

"_So…_"Sasuke began conversationally, walking to a near room and opening the door, poking his head inside, it was completely dark. And so without further ado he search for the light switch, his hand feeling the wall blindly in the dark, but soon gave up. Beside he didn't really have time to look inside the room, as he then went back to Itachi's sides and continue, flickering his eyes in a side long glance at a picture frame when he strode pass, absently. "Where do you think the stairway is at?"

It was silent before Itachi finally spoke in that melodies voice, his shoulders relax, and his manner light as his eyes scanned their surrounding. "I believe it's located at the end of the hallway," he softly supplied helpfully for both of them. And he finally turned to looked at his twin directly ever since from the trip downstairs, and saw Sasuke was nodding while mumbling, 'That's reasonable' before switching his gaze away from his brother. "Sasuke…"

"Hmm…"

"You didn't need to come with me…I can take care of myself…" Itachi told his twin, kept on walking even as Sasuke faltered in his steps on what he just said.

Blinking in surprise at the sudden statement, the younger twin quickened his pace, and so he round in front of his twin's path and walked backward, a solemn frown etched on his handsome feature. "I know that, I know you can protect yourself, Itachi," Sasuke reassured his brother, his voice softer than normal stating that he could understand his brother can take care of himself without his assistance. Then all the sudden his expression changes from a frown to a small teasing smirk, the haunting mood lifting its veil away from them and dispelling it completely. "But you know it's _my_ _duty_ to protect you, _princess. _Liked in the fairytales I heard of, where the handsome prince engage into a battles against dragons and warlocks, to reach the castle, and save the damsel in distress from her wretch _fated._" He finished, abruptly halting in his steps and almost making his brother collide into him, a good-humored small smile on his full lips, and, not at all deterred that Itachi was glaring at him softly, he boldly reached forward and ruffled his twin's hair, the silk strands so soft beneath his callous fingertips. "You're _my_ little princess, Itachi." He added seriously, he was admitting the truth, there were no uncertain in his voice giving away that he was lying. Itachi is his princess, the one he sworn to protect, the one who is his _weakness_, and his whole world. Immediately, his hands was gently batted away by his brother's own, and he have to chuckles when his twin's normally neat hair was sticking up in disarray, giving Itachi the perfect look that he'd just got ravished and molested on the same spot.

Sasuke blinked rapidly, realizing where his thoughts were heading to._ 'Crap.'_

Clearing his head away from his traitorous pervert thoughts, he subtly flicked his eyes to his brother, watching as Itachi reached-- after he'd wordlessly handed him his book to hold for him-- for the white ribbon shape of a butterfly bow of his hair and untie its. Then like waterfall, his beautiful dark hair tumble down in gentle waves, making Sasuke's face heat up, as he continue to stare at that hair, falling onto his twin's shoulder briefly before slipping and disappearing pass behind those slender shoulders. And then there were a sudden loud groan which he'd just heard at the moment when he'd craned his head to stare at the black chandelier, trying to maintain his composure. The younger twin inwardly frowned; his eyes scanning around the almost dark hallway, trying to locate the sound coming from, however to his disappointment he didn't locate any.

"You know," He began suddenly, when he brought his attention back onto Itachi, causing his twin to pause in his task of tying his hair back with that piece of large ribbon as he stare at him to finish his sentence. "You should keep down…it looks beautiful that way." As the sentence left from his lips and when his cheeks start tingling, signifying he would be blushing in a matter of seconds, he virtually regrets voicing his opinion as he eyes his brother nervously. He had compliments Itachi, more onto his hair though, but it's make no difference since the owner of the hair was his brother all the same. Still, he could hardly believe that his twin has this great effect on him, turning him from the, calm, cool, collected, cold, confident, and prideful Uchiha Sasuke into a blushing crazy mess.

Sasuke felt his cheeks prickle with an annoying heat as his words sunk into his brother's mind, and resist the urge to fidgeted when Itachi just stared at him, a hint of suspicion glint in those pretty eyes, and somewhat thoughtful as they examined him, his hair still taking in the shape of a flawless high ponytail in his slender fingers. Then all so slowly, Itachi loosened his grips on his hair, and then in no time all the strands tumble down in graceful waves descending to his lower back, while some thick tresses settled onto his shoulders before gravity befallen on them, tumbling down over his clad chest.

Itachi smirked at his twin's overheated blush that was spreading from his cheek and downward to his neck as he stroked his silk strands, abstractedly. And with a soft 'Thank you.' he retrieved his book back from his brother once Sasuke's blush faded, and start resume his walking, his twin following next to him. "If that's your wish, Sasuke, I'll follow your opinion, although I still liked my hair tie into a ponytail."

The younger twin knew it was a stupid question to ask but he couldn't help himself of asking, he was curious. "Why?" He asked kind of detachedly since he was still out of it that his twin just listened and obey to his opinion without questioning him on his part, and wanting to keeps his eyes off his heavenly brother and that hair, which a pair of the strands, in front of his twin's chest, was curling into cute ringlets, bouncing with his movements.

He turned his head around at the same Itachi turned his also, and their eyes met, then his cheeks begin to prickle when he saw his twin gazing slightly up at him, tilting his head in a curious naïve manner, his eyes were a little wider, dancing with that little light, and his long bangs swish softly against his high fair cheekbones, making him look so adorable naïve of what he's going to say. "When we were still in Konoha, it came to my notice that there were many citizens that kept staring at me, when I have my hair down. So then, I'd come to a decision to tie my hair into a ponytail, but they still stared at me. Do you know why, Sasuke?"_ 'Huh, I thought he could've figure it out on his own of why they stared at him, since he's very clever, than again Itachi can be very naïve in situation in some cases." _Sasuke mused, not realizing, at all, that his brother had evasive his question.

The young teen shrugged lightly, switching his vision onto the hallway stretching ahead before them, as he keeps on walking. The answers was plain oblivious. "I wouldn't blame them, considering you're very beautiful. You have this gifted beauty that made them totally go gaga over you," He replied dryly and he kept on walking, not realizing that his twin slow down a little at what he'd said, as if it was normal to compliment your own brother no less and telling him he's beautiful in other people's view. It was not until a second's later tick by, and a imaginary rock was thrown onto the back of his head that he'd realized what he just said and made him froze on the spot.

'_Fuck.' _Sasuke thought horrified. Dammit, he had to say Itachi looked beautiful, he should've said something that doesn't involve the terms 'Beautiful' or something along that effect. What's up with him lately? He kept blurting out random things, and got himself into these awkward predicaments. Now he need to covered up what he said before his twin start thinking he's a friggin pervert brother that had a things for him. It seemed he was doing a lot of talking without comprehending beforehand.

He blame it on his brother, he was making him crazy in so many ways even though he wasn't aware of it. Or he was aware of it?

"W-What do you mean?" The older twin stuttered slightly. He tried to keep his voice steady of what his brother had explain to him in which he wasn't fully prepare coming from his twin, but it was too late, the stutter already seeps into his voice before he could prevent it, no doubt Sasuke have heard it.

Lucky for Itachi, his twin didn't hear the stutter in his voice as he was too busy trying to find a conversation that was distracting enough to make his brother forgets what he'd said. Why wasn't his brain functioning properly when he's in the moment of a crisis, he have to wonder.

"It's no big deal. They tend to stared at me also," Sasuke said coolly, after a while of thinking, trying cover up of what he had said a minute ago by bringing his calm façade back up. And it worked with the way his twin gazed at him in a curious way and dismissing what just happen liked he always do. The young teen bit back a sighed of relief. _'Shoot, that was a close one.'_

At the time he began walking again, Itachi's spoke up in a questioning and uncertain voice that had him falter in his steps and have to stop, because he hadn't expected his twin brought it up all the sudden. Really, his twin has this great effect on him and even in his voice too. "Yes, but I've notice that there are usually the female's population that stared at you though, not most men's do," Itachi affirmed with a cute nod, that make the adorable long ringlets bounce with the light movement, drawing Sasuke's eyes to its like a bee is drawn to a honey.

Giving his head a mental shake and bit his lips in frustration when his cheeks tingle again, the younger twin tore his gaze away from his twin's pretty face, staring at the staircase located a few meter away from them where once they'd came, forgetting what they were talking about as his mind was creating a aching turmoil in his skull.

It was _frustrating_, so frustrating that those emotion kept on affecting him whenever he would looked at his brother. He _hate_ this time that he was going through the period of puberty, making him feel like this instead of a _normal _brother. His puberty and his hormones was the cost of those annoying feelings that won't just disappear, it made him feel like this, made him stare at his twin, made him acts like this, he was sure of it. Because he's _not_ in love with Itachi, he just cares about him, there's a difference between love and brotherly love, he wasn't supposed to feel the previous one because it was so wrong, it was taboo and look down upon. And he absolutely refused to believe he's lusting after his twin in this current time, now that is even more taboo than being in love, its more in the wrong zone. Lust is easily mistaken as love, but it wasn't. It's just the feeling of sexual or crave desired to use someone's body to satisfy that needs without a show of affection. Then afterward, once that person is contented he/she will tossed the person they'd use aside, like a piece of litter that was thrown on the dirty streets in a cold rainy night. He doesn't feel that and he would never use the term 'lust' on his brother, he would rather admitted that he's in love with Itachi than lusting after him, now that saying something.

Beside even if he was in love with Itachi, he knew that his twin won't feel the same way. His brother only sees him as a brother, an adorable younger twin that he care about and will gladly act selflessly for, and that it, nothing more, nothing less.

He couldn't understand why his heart gave a pain-filled lurch.

Blinking in realization that he was spacing out on his brother, he brought his gaze half way back onto Itachi's and was about to say something only have his mouth muffled by a soft delicate hand placed over his lips, giving him a heated sensation coursing through his body by that soft skin texture. Sasuke resisted the desire to brush his lips against the soft warm fingers, his twin's hand is so soft liked velveteen, everything about his brother is soft, including his voice, hair, cheeks and waist--He could feel the softness of his waist through his clothes. The younger twin marvel how Itachi's hands still retained the softness of them even he washed dishes and prepared cuisine. Shouldn't his hands texture become rougher? But it didn't, and he can't question that. And then, still in that line of thoughts, the young teen dreamily wondered if Itachi's lips were as soft as the rest of him. As quickly as that thought come it was quickly gone in matter of seconds when Sasuke mentally slapped himself before his thoughts could venture further into the forbidden territory.

Turning his feature more directly onto his twin's, catching the way Itachi wasn't facing him, his head was angle at the side, making the longs bangs frame part of his beautiful feature, his delicate brows was burrow in concentration as if focusing on something. And when Itachi finally turned to face his brother and caught the questioning gaze his twin gave him, he quickly responds of his action of why he clasping his brother's mouth which Sasuke wasn't complaining though. "I heard something…its sound like a groan," The older twin explained, removing his hand away from his twin's warm lips and turned to look at the direction where the sound came from which was at the ceiling.

The younger twin stared at his twin's hand a moment longer, hanging gracefully at his side, feeling the sudden powerful impulse to take his brother's delicate hand in his, intertwining their fingers together, and then keep holding it and never let go.

Sasuke flushed at his own thoughts and hastily dispersed its, glad his twin didn't saw the blush, and then followed his brother's gaze to the white ceiling as another groan followed by a creak was heard. Then it clicked him, realizing where those sounds were coming from, the pipes of the manor made the groaning sound, the same sound he heard before, why didn't he realized it sooner? "I think the groaning is coming from the pipelines of the manor, this manor is quite old anyway, the pipes might be getting rusty," The younger twin suggested, scratching his neck briefly and stepping forward, intending to get the lemon grass as quickly as possible and get the hell out of here. He gets the feeling somebody watching him again among the indistinctively elongated shadow dancing on the wall created by the flickering hanging chandelier above.

As he stepped forward there was another loud groan, louder this time, from above his head, and he stood true to his words, it was the stupid pipes, nothing else. Sasuke turned his head around and saw his twin still looking up the ceiling, there was a glint of uncertainly that crossed his feature before returned blank but the young teen caught it. His brother seemed alarm by that sound and that realization made the feeling off being watched ebb away from him only a tiniest of bit, as a cunning smirk spread across on his lips.

* * *

-----

"Perhaps…" Itachi said softly still uncertain what's making the groaning sound. He has to slightly disagree with his twin he wasn't sure it the pipes. Tearing his gaze away from ceiling, he started to walk across the expanse of the hallway. Then stop suddenly when there were cool breathe hitting against his exposed neck and a something wet was holding his shoulder back, seeping through the fabric, making his skin crawl as shiver racked down his spine when a icy childish voice with a lilt of playfulness of a young child drew closer to him and whisper, _so softly_, to his ear. **'Are you going come soon to play with **_**us**_**? **_**We**_** want to play with you. Want to play a **_**fun game**_**.'**

"Sasuke…" The older twin called, he wanted to look at the something on his shoulder but an alien instinct prevents him, preventing him from glancing down. Quickly turning around to address his brother, thinking it was his twin mimicking strange childish voice, only to meet an empty silent narrow hallway and the staircase a few meters away from him where he and Sasuke previous came from.

His brother had disappeared…

"Sasuke," he called softly once again, his voice echoing down and rebounding in the dim lit hallway liked as if he was in a tunnel of a mountain instead, feeling something clench around his beating heart when his twin didn't respond nor appeared back. At a sheer moment of the desperation, he craned his neck downward to look at his shoulder, the same spot where he felt something wet was grabbing him.

There was none…there's nothing grabbing him…

The older twin cautiously lifted his hand and touched his cloth left shoulder, the fabric wasn't wet…it was dried.

What does it mean?

Was it all an illusion that he was experiencing that cast its spell over him? A moment of illusory…

It still didn't explain his twin's disappearance…

Then a terrible thought wash over him…

Did something happen to Sasuke? No it can't. He didn't tell his twin anything what the woman told him…she told him the something will come after his brother _if_ he tell Sasuke…or perhaps she was deceiving him about her warning?

Itachi took a step forward, his dark eyes roaming around the hallway for any sign of his brother, intending to looked around for his twin, not convinced at all by his reasons and assumptions that something bad might happen to him.

And not yet convinced at the slightest bit…that Sasuke left him by himself…

Shortly after he steps forward there was another loud groan from the ceiling, and scarcely a sound of a door creaking open from behind him, but he paid little mind to the groan, not while he just saw something black ran around the corner at the end of the hallway not so far away from where he is at.

A sigh of relief fled from Itachi's pink lips as he walked faster almost to the point that he was _actually_ running, believing it was his twin who was toying with him. Maybe it was his relief and his heart pounding in his chest and into his ears that was obstructing his sense of hearing and cutting off his alertness, he wasn't sure, because soon enough he found himself caught by the wrist, pulling him backward to a warm chest, and a smooth warm hand clasping over his mouth, preventing him from screaming, not that he will. He still has his dignity intact and its going to stay that way unless he decides otherwise.

Rather than using his resort to bit the hand covering his mouth, he, instead, start to struggle against his assaulter, his self-defense instinct kicks in, as he use his left elbow to lightly jab his assaulter where he thinks is the stomach. A pain groan was heard from behind him as his elbow connect with the unknown person's stomach, and yet his assaulter still have him trapped, then it occurred to him that the groaning sound familiar, even though he came to a somewhat conclusion who the person is, it didn't stop him from adding a few more light jabs to the person's stomach.

It was the last jab that the hand covering his lips was removed and then after maintaining distance away, he swiftly turn around to cast a cold glare at his assaulter, while keeping his face impassive, panting softly as he gather his breath back, not giving any thought that his hair was disheveled, that some long stands was brushing into his eyes.

His assaulter was none other than his twin, Sasuke, the one who he worried over for, the one is _laughing _loudly even though he look slightly in pain, one of his hand was supporting himself on the wall, while the other was wrapped around his stomach as he bend a tad over, laughing uncontrollably which made the hallway echo.

Yes, his brother wasn't chuckling liked he usually do, he was laughing which was rare sound to behold. Sasuke had never laugh for the past two years, but here he was laughing. However, the older twin know that this was the last laugh he would be hearing for a while or year. Itachi wanted to be angry at his twin for making him worried, but he knew he couldn't, not while Sasuke's resonant chuckles was sending pleasant shiver down his spine and spreading through his body.

"Sasuke…that was not amusing," Itachi said, when he retained his breath back, and then fix his hair as best as he could with one hand, it one reason he don't like his hair kept down, the stands will have tangle when its in disarray and its really hard to get the strands untangle by your hands or a comb. At this point, he considered cutting his hair if it grew even longer, he just couldn't handle the difficultly if its reach the ground, albeit he wonders if his twin allowed him to cut it since it seemed he liked his hair long.

As that thought slip away from him another one came back to him, as a trouble frown decorated on such a pretty lips, making him recalled what his brother had told him that his hair looked beautiful when its down… he acknowledge those words… and he listen to him…he couldn't figure out why he did even till now…though he remember a strange feeling to obey Sasuke's opinion as if he didn't he will somehow _disappoint_ his brother.

"Your reactions were, _princess. _See I told you I'm going to get back at you for the pinch and the stomp to the foot earlier," His twin's mirth-fill and teasing voice pierce through his lines of thought as he continues to laugh non-stop after he said that. Glaring softly, Itachi lightly slapped him across the shoulder and then inwardly frown as another bout of rich laughter erupt from Sasuke.

"I hate you sometime," Itachi told his twin mildly, gracefully turning around and ran his slender left hand through his long hair, wanting to get some stubborn tresses untangle and of course trying to remain unaffected of his brother's chuckles that was slowly ebb away.

Sasuke stopped laughing, though there was a few light chuckles here and there, as he register what his beloved twin had said, not looking affected by _that _word coming from his brother's beautiful lips. To prove that, he placed his hand over his chest, where his heart is located, as he squeezed his eyes shut in a fake pain looked. To Itachi, it would have pass for a looked of agonizing pain if his twin wasn't actually _faking_ it. "Ouch, now that stung, _princess_. You wound me. My heart is aching and crying in despair. Please, take this knife out of my chest, _Ita,_" The younger twin said in an intended overly dramatic voice, then, peeking through his parted eyelids by a diminutive seeing that his twin was glaring at him, he grin at the potent effect of both nickname to exert more hidden emotions from his brother. And he had to wonder why he liked teasing Itachi even though he know he's going to obtain pain in the end by his twin's _gentle_ nature. Perhaps he's a masochist.

The younger twin snorted to himself at such thought. Tch, he don't find pain is pleasurable, matter of fact it hurt liked hell. On a different note, he just find his brother looked beautiful when he's amused and annoyed, his eyes twinkling in that dark sea reflecting the stars of heaven from above was absolutely breathtaking to be the _only_ one to glimpse the change of Itachi's disposition in his point of view.

Sasuke stared at the guestroom door knob he was leaning on, his head turned aside, making his bangs frame his eyes, when his stomach start fluttering with bunch of butterfly as that knowledge pass, his brows furrowed in irritation. He needed to stop thinking liked that.

"Sasuke, why do you keep giving me nicknames…" His brother sort of questioning voice pulled him away from the depth of his inner musing as he blink lethargically and stared through veil of bangs to his brother. It took him awhile to answer; he was still out of it.

"Eh…They are not both nickname…_Ita_ is the nickname I given to you,…while _princess _is a _pet_ name," He finally spoke lazily, biting back a yawn and out of habit, reaching into his pocket for his cell-phone to check the times, only to have his hand met empty pocket, then he slowly realized his phone was in his room. He clicked his tongue in annoyance to himself, how _can _he be so forgettable. Then, when he finish silently berating himself, dark orbs surveyed Itachi, watching his reaction if he offended by the 'pet name' phrase. Although _he_ like the princess name, he found its _suite_ his brother excerpt he doesn't see Itachi as a spoiled type, hence his little pet name for him, even though Itachi doesn't like to be called 'Princess' for some reason he couldn't remember. There were none from what he observed, his twin just tilted his head in a curious and confuse manner, his parted bangs brush elegantly against his fair cheeks, his left hand pausing in its tasked of straighten his hair of tangles.

"_Pet named_?" Itachi asked. His delicate brows knitted in confusion as the word rolled smoothly and yet hesitantly over his tongue as though he just learned to pronounce its, which Sasuke finds it amusing.

The younger teen nodded gracefully, shifting foolishly against the guestroom door when it came to his notice that this conversation they were currently having was getting a tad stranger. He got to change the topic for an unknown reason he couldn't just fathom. And once he has his decision decided, he pushed himself away from the oak door and strode to where his brother is at. "Just admit it, _princess, _that you got scared when I've disappeared," He teased, quickly changing the topic so hastily that make Itachi forgot what they were talking a seconds ago as he glared at his smirking twin and tenderly batted his brother's hand away from his hair when he made to ruffle it once again.

For a while of struggle, the older straighten his hair effortlessly from the tangle, making them neat and flawless again as they tumble down in graceful waves, to Sasuke amazement's by the fact that his twin did gracefully with one hand, to his lower back. Then he responds, playing with one strand idly as he gazed at his brother calmly, eyes steady, voice strong in tone. "Sasuke, I was not scared for myself…I was…" He abruptly stops himself before he finishes it, closing his eyes tiredly and turning his feature to the side his strength was seeping away from him, not knowing how his brother going to react, despite the inching of his throat, begging him just to admit what he was feeling when his twin disappears it not that he's going to _lose_ anything.

A pair of hands landed gently on his shoulders, making him look back to Sasuke, who had move more _closely _to him, and apparently it was somewhat a mistake. When his eyes met his twin's intense one, he felt something snapped within him at the adoringly look of his stare which was asking him to continue, evoking a reaction from him. And before he knew what is happening, his lips were moving on its accord so smoothly without his consent. "I was…more _worried_ about you," He admitted softy, his voice so soft even to his ears as his voice echo slightly in the hallway. Itachi pulled himself away from his brother's in some sign of defeated, his head tipped downward, gazing to the book in his arms solemnly, not wanting to looked at Sasuke who must be ready to laugh at him for displaying _such_ weakness in front of him. Generally, he doesn't admit what he's _truly_ feeling out loud, it was always kept inside him with no one would never hear ever. Yet, now his twin was affecting him in way he couldn't decode ever since that night when his brother were in a fever-state, since then everything was spiraling out off his control when he's in near range with his brother.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was taken aback at the straightforwardness of his brother, not expecting to hear the confession, feeling a familiar bitter burning taste on his tongue and guilt seeping into his mind of his childish action for making his twin worried, wanting him to apology as he surreptitiously watched his Itachi turning away from him, hiding his feature by his bangs. It must be hard for him to accept the fact that he just admitted what he is feeling. And now as he stare at his twin's back, the younger twin felt bad and guilty for making such a angel that descend from heaven worried over a short-temper mortal.

Guilt… it was familiar feeling to him that basically often occurs when Itachi came into the picture. Around the early age of 13, He had always would feel guilty when he accidentally release his anger verbally on his twin in a rash reason, it was a spur of the moment and next thing he knew after the mist of anger, annoyance, and bitterness faded away from his eyes, he saw his brother silently left his room, _so_ unaffected like nothing happen but he knew better, leaving him baffled of the aftermath.

And god, the feeling of guilt unexpectedly came into him that struck him harshly and left him breathless. His twin had this spell cast over him, although he know his brother isn't a sorcerer, that made him want to jumped off his bed rushed after Itachi and forcefully spun him around then gets on his hands and knees, tossing his stupid pride away--because dammit, his self-esteem wasn't helping at all to lessen the situation only cause more problems--and asked for forgiveness.

He just _couldn't_ handle the knowledge that he hurt his brother, physically, mentally, emotionally, in whichever way. For Itachi's sake he would willingly become his servant or a dog thus he could be redeemed of what he had said.

For him, if he wasn't such a coward, he will stomp his dignity into dust as long his brother won't withdrawn from him, pushed him away and create a indestructible barrier between them. He would even crawl on his hands and knees, and knock on Itachi's bedroom door with one hand so desperately until his knuckles bleed as long his twin open his heart to him once more.

Because he doesn't want to lose that _trust_ Itachi's have and the beautiful real smile which his twin regularly present to him, it was for him, _for him only, _and he couldn't have it in other way. That simple yet so beautiful smile gave him life to go on, bestow him with strength in way words could accurately express.

In spite of that he didn't go after him, no matter how he want to _so much_, his pride was preventing him, leaving him to stay in his dark room wallowing up in his guilt and his weakness that inhabit his mind.

The young teen could make a good guess of why Naruto kept calling him 'bastard.' At time he _was_ an insensitive jerk, an ass, a bastard and an ice prince to his twin back then.

But that was in the past, he would never be cruel to his brother again, he changed his personality sort of.

He wondered if Itachi remember about _that_ day though and forgave him…he regret it so much for saying _that_…nevertheless he gets this feeling his brother already had.

He had his reason for being a bitter boy, you know. And his father was the subject of those reasons. But right now it not the time to go on a trip down memory lane. He has to say something.

"Itachi," At his named being called the said twin turned himself around to the direction of the voice, lifting his head up, staring through his veil of lash at Sasuke. Still on guard if his brother will start laughing at him.

"Yes?"

Itachi observed his brother's right hand moving to the back of his neck, scratching it no doubt, as he turned his feature to the side, chewing his lip in deliberation, reassuring the older twin that his brother won't make fun of him by the way he took his time, before bringing his countenance to his view.

"Thanks," Sasuke softly murmured, dropping his hand back and stare at the floor that caught his interest. Tch, liked it did in the first place. He distantly realized that the groaning above him where, he assumed, coming from the pipes lines of the manor stop it rackets for some reason or another.

The older twin blinked innocently, tilting his head in a confused deceiving way, feeling a warm flutter in his chest, "For what?" He asked gently, already knowing what his brother meant just by that one syllable, however he wanted Sasuke to continue what he mean without holding it back. He noted that his twin didn't say 'Thank you' and it didn't upset him, it was expected from his brother who is quite prideful.

Itachi hid a chuckles in his throat before the sound could venture out, his brother look _adorable_ when he was about to scratch his neck again only to caught himself of his habit, dropping his arm to his side and glaring at its liked it was the source of making him become nervous. "For…worrying over me, I shouldn't done that," His twin finished hesitantly, bringing his eyes back up the glare still in place, although it wasn't on him, staring at something on the side, and glaring at the specific area as if he loath the very realization that dawn on him that he just apologize to him. Aside from the glare, the older twin heard the apologetic tone in Sasuke's voice and it was enough to hold back the chuckles from being heard, for his brother's sake. After all, he couldn't chuckles, his twin had in someway apology to him twice, and he had to save his brother's dignity before it's completely gone because of him.

Composing his amusement underneath the mask he wore, the older twin commented, "Its okay, Sasuke. I'm not angry at you," And he smiled, reassuring his twin that he shouldn't feel guilty about what happen when he saw his brother brought his gaze onto him with an attentive look. A seconds pass, seeing that Sasuke had gotten the unspoken message through his smile, he turned gracefully around only to pause in his intentions to walk to the end of the hallway, presuming thinking that the staircase is located around that corner of the flicking hallway, when he remembered a small happening.

"Sasuke…"

"Hmm…"

"Can I ask you something?"

The younger twin shrugged even though his twin couldn't see him, feeling the guilt slowly recede away from him and replaced with a sense of relief. "Sure…go ahead."

"…Did you run around the corner of the hallway up head earlier?" Itachi queried, referring to the time of his brother's disappearance to scare him. He knew the answers was plain as days, his brother came up from behind him not in front, but he want to know, to know if he actually…

"No…I didn't run around the corner…I was hiding in one of the guestroom behind us…" The older twin heard his twin said, clarify his bizarre confusion, yet its gives him the feeling of uncertainly. He didn't have to turn around to know if his brother was lying or not, he could hear in his voice there was no hint of hesitation or undertone of lying mischievous. So coming to confirmation, he wasn't lying.

…in delusions that it was Sasuke running around the corner: it doesn't surprise him that his assumption was proven false, this hallucination had been bothering him as in lately.

A hurried faint footstep was sounded from behind him breaking the silence and rebounding into his ears, indicating that his brother will rush around to stand in front of him to ask what's wrong. His twin is predictable even by the sound of his movement, the older came to realize that. Of course he came to that realization when Sasuke did come to stand in front of him in a blink of seconds. It was odd that he could read his twin easily just by the sound of his movements.

"Itachi, what's wrong. Why do you ask me that?" Sasuke asked calmly, though there was worry hints in it. Already, getting the feeling of trepidation which is building up when his twin asked that. Did Itachi seen something that he wasn't supposed to saw, again the young teen mentally scold himself for his disappearance, if his brother did see something that traumatized him, he was to blame of his childish _game_.

Before his self-pity can even have the slightest chance to resurfaced into his mind and reverted him into a sulky mood, his brother's quell that feeling in its process by glancing up at him and smile dimly as dim as the hallway they were standing in. "It's nothing, Sasuke," Itachi reassured him, his smile was reassuring him, its may conquer his self-pity, however, its doesn't suppress the feeling that something's wrong that came moments after. That feeling focus around Itachi's smile, it wasn't bright like usual and his brother's eyes didn't shine a little along with the effect, it was…a fake smile. Sasuke came to that firm conclusion, as he subtly watched his brother glance down on his nemesis --the book he's holding so _gently_ in his arms which drew his twin's attention away from him. There's something bothering him, why did his brother asked him if there was none? He realized Itachi hid lots of secrets to himself, and those significant secrets were hidden in his eyes where he couldn't read him well. His twin's eyes can compare to the dark sea where bunch of secrets of history were hidden in their swaying depth. The younger twin wanted to know what's bothering him, but he don't want pressure his brother since he doesn't want to tell him for a reason, his twin _must _have a reason. The only thing to do was waited once Itachi is ready to tell him.

The flicking light bulbs hanging above kept occasionally flick around them which made Sasuke started getting edgy, making him recalled the nightmare that haunted him, and quickly he grabbed onto his brother's wrist, tenderly pulling Itachi more closer to him. Afraid if he doesn't his twin would disappear with the flicking lights. Yes, he knew he was being paranoid though if some experience a nightmare liked he does that you killed your own brother in an evil forest then you won't think as such.

The younger twin heard his brother made a soft, curious noise when he had grabbed his wrist, but didn't pull away or say something, making the his heart swell up in him to have his twin this close to him.

Though that feeling come and go eventually when Itachi start pulling his hand away. He tried to that is but couldn't since the younger twin was still gripping his wrist. Turning his feature around to his twin, the older twin frowned. "Sasuke, we have to get the lemon grass. …Can you _let go_?" He asked quietly, reminding his brother what their task was, and he absently hoped he didn't sound to stern.

Sasuke frowned tightly, his brow knitted in confusion, when his heart begun to ached at the _'Let go' _phrase emerging from his twin's fragile lips as though he heard it _somewhere_ before, and subsequently he tentatively released his brother's wrist, it will be strange if he didn't while simultaneously makes Itachi gets suspicious of him. He receive a gentle smile from his brother for releasing him, however the light of the smile didn't heal his aching heart as he observed his twin walking away from him with such _innate_ grace. The younger twin doesn't understand at all why he have sudden powerful desire to rushed after Itachi and held him in his arms, whispering sweet words to him and _plead_ him to not create more distance between them.

And to add to Sasuke's confusion, he didn't understand why his eyes were getting blurry with unshed tears at the affect of the 'Let go' phrase. Angrily at himself while pushing that desire away, he blinked rapidly to get blurriest out of his eyes, running a hand over his face in exhaustion, and then followed his twin in a slow pace.

It was official, he have problems.

"Shit," Sasuke hissed in agony, gritting his teeth together to kept from crying out when after the moment he steps forward, a sharp icy pain that felt liked sharp ice electrify needles was shoved into the palm of his left hand sending bolt up his arm and downward to his palm. It took his will power to not cry out in pain as the ice needle seems too sunk deeper into his palm as if trying to tear the skin, muscle and tendons apart in to pieces from the inside out. In the midst of his agony, he didn't notice or feel that there was a red strange symbol on his forehead, underneath his bangs that overshadowed his eyes, taking shape of a bright red lunar.

Having enough of this torture, the younger twin brought his left palm to his view, immediately seeing in his agony eyes, and through the dim lit flickering hallway, that his left cloth hand was shaking uncontrollably on its own. Gritting his teeth to hold back a yell as another freezing pain shock through him, he clutched his left palm with all his might into a fist, to cease the shaking.

It didn't cease…its still shook on its own accord in a violent involuntarily tremor.

* * *

----

----

Meanwhile to Itachi, he had to stop walking when he realized there were no sound of footsteps was following him thus confirming his thought his twin wasn't walking ever since he headed ahead of him. In slight surprise he looked over his shoulders, spotting his brother standing stiff on the same spot in the hallway, the flickering light create obscure shadows on his form. Sasuke wasn't moving, his head was kept down, body stiff in an odd manner, and in his regularly concern the older twin turned fully, facing his twin as he stood a little away ahead of him, "Sasuke?" He called softly. His brother didn't answers nor moves to acknowledge he'd heard him, thus he tried again, thinking his twin didn't hear him, his voice was soft in a way. "Sasuke…"

Jerking his feature up at the direction of his twin's voice, Sasuke inwardly cringed when he saw his brother making his way toward him. Composing his face into a mask of calmness, not wanting Itachi to worry about him, he smile slightly in his calm façade after he bit his tongue gently as another waves of freezing pain crashed into him, "Yeah?" He inquired, hoping in all hope that his voice wasn't lace in pain.

Apparently the pain didn't launch up in his voice from the way his brother's gaze innocently up at him when he was in right front of him. "Sasuke, are you alright?"

Nodding his head, Sasuke closed his eyes; not wanting to submit to the desire that he had previously felt, wanting nothing more to close the gap between himself and Itachi, just for that warmth his twin's possess. "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He quietly murmured.

"You're trembling," Itachi confirmed, as he observed his twin's face now that he's nearer, taking in his closed eyelids, the way he bit his lips as if he fighting something. Then liked he was in a some sort of trance the older twin moved his right hand to hover in front of Sasuke's elegant feature, action hesitant, before touching his brother's smooth cheekbones.

At that simple touch, Sasuke opened his eyes blurrily, catching the way his Itachi's eyes scan his face in a concerned way. When the soothingly warmth of his twin's fingertips seemingly to seep into his skins and melting the painful freezing sensation that inhabit his body, flowing throughout his body and to his left hand. To his amazement of Itachi's bless warmest, the same hand, which a seconds ago, was shaking indiscernibly at his side, now still in its movement as the agony pain evaporate away from him.

Shaking his head, the younger twin respond softly while leaning subconsciously into the warmth of his brother's delicate fingertips pressed on his cheek, craving for that warmth and touch, _only_ his touch, a touch that it's so tender, "It's nothing." And before Itachi can asked another question, He gave in to his building desire, lifting his left cloth hand up to touch his brother's own as he cradled Itachi's fragile fingertips against his skin in a unspoken 'Thank you'. Thinking of him as an angel that he never wanted to lose, an angel he devoted his whole being to protect and never harm him.

As Itachi was momentarily distracted, he was gazing at the their joined hands in wonderment which Sasuke have to inwardly smirk at his twin's cuteness, he gallantly slide his right arm around his brother's waist, the other was just gently removed from his twin's hand to place on Itachi's upper back, pulling him flush against him.

The unexpected sudden movement made Itachi dropped his book on the floor, landing with a soft 'Thud' that reverberate in the hallway, in order to grabbed onto Sasuke's white shirt into tight fists for securely as he felt his twin's wrapped his arm around him. Their body's flushed against one another. Sasuke was hugging him, shivering and feeling familiar warmth in his chest when his brother's deep voice was next to his ear in seconds. "Itachi…can I hold you…" It wasn't a demand, it wasn't an order, and certainty his brother wasn't asking him, it was a simple request, a request of a brother who's in dire need of comfort. Does that mean something's bothering Sasuke? If his twin want to hold he will gladly allowed him as it can comfort him.

Sasuke, in the meantime that Itachi was mulling over his cloud of decision, was in guard mood, panicky slightly of his actions, in case his twin will pushed him away, slap him across the face immediately after for touching him and being a pervert--and _he was not_!. In his opinion, there's nothing wrong to hug your own brother flushed against you, its not liked he's corrupting Itachi or anything. The younger twin rolled his eyes to himself, who was he kidding? This gotta be the strangest display of _brotherly_ affection known to man. Never less, he had to admit to himself that hugging Itachi right now reminded him of his nightmare, excerpt this is _real_. Over the years he'd never hugged his twin ever that has their whole body touching one another. In other words he doesn't know how Itachi will react to this affection, and therefore that's why he'd want to know if his brother will allowed him to continue holding him further.

He didn't need to panic any more, however, when Itachi pushed himself away a little, still in his arms, to flicker his eyes up at him and apparently its looked like his twin had decide if his angelic smile wasn't an evidence, "It's okay, Sasuke. You can hold me," Itachi finally whispers softly, smiling up at him, though the beautiful lit of his sunshine smile couldn't help illuminate his concern for him also as his eyes roamed his countenance. "Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing," Sasuke replied quickly, charm nonetheless that his brother is worrying about him no surprise there, moving his arms to encircle his twin's slender soft waist again now that Itachi have given him permission, carefully pulling him where he belong. And as his twin's body collide softly into his own, he placed his chin on Itachi's shoulder, feeling his heart doing professional somersault in joy that he yield to his impulse, just wanting for a brief moment to know what it felt liked to hold his brother in reality and to feel he never had to let him go anytime soon.

Unable to help himself, the younger twin inhaled softly, Itachi's addicting sweet beautiful scent flow into his nostril without any to hinder in its course of action, resisting the desire to thread his fingers through the magnificent soft hair when ones long strands brushed softly against his fingertips. And Sasuke couldn't help but vaguely notice how well-formed their body's fit perfectly together as he held his brother secure against him in the dim-lit quiet hallway. It almost felt they were no longer in the hallway as if they'd drift into their own fantasy world, a sanctuary where he kept his twin safe in the depth of beautiful chamber locked away from the danger of the outsider world.

"I'm fine, Itachi," He reassured his brother warmly. His voice sound exhausted and wearily in the aftereffect of the pain that had left him, echoing down the hallway, when he felt Itachi was about to maneuver his feature up to question him. "Everything's fine. Nothing bad going to happen to you, I'll protect you with my life being. I won't allow any thing to harm you." Even he said those sentences quietly. Sasuke clearly realized the way he said it, its sound liked a mantra that he kept repeating to himself, again, again and again to remember his sole important purpose to protect his twin from harm as if he would suddenly forget under a tragic bizarre circumstances.

Quickly, Itachi pulled away from his twin's shoulder in worried at what he'd said. Be no mistaken, he was touched that Sasuke want to protected him but the way his brother said those touching and ambiguous sentences, it made him sounded liked he would only focus on him instead of his own well-being, and its left him at lost of words for once. "Sasuke, I appreciate that you want to protect me for that I'm thankful, but remember you have to take care of yourself also, okay?" The older twin said after a while as he watched his brother merely blinked then lowered his head, his bangs framing his eyes which made it hard to read him, never less he hope his words got through his twin. And when Sasuke raised his feature back onto him, Itachi tapped the bridge of the younger twin's nose with his index finger in sudden impulse, making Sasuke's blink confusedly at the unfamiliar gesture and go cross-eye in the process. "We should get going."

The young teen made a soft agreement sounds after he silently curse the lemon grass for ruining the moments between him and Itachi as he released his twin, opting to ignore the feeling of emptiness when his brother drew away from him, and allowed him to pick his book back into his arms. When Itachi bended down to pick up his book, Sasuke quickly lifted his left hand to his view as he observed it wearily, it was no longer no shaking liked before, he doesn't know why was its shaking anyway when he took a step forward as if something eerie _triggers_ the pain to response.

Whatever the pain was, it was gone now. He hoped it won't surface anytime soon, he couldn't deal with that suffering pain twice a row in one night.

On another issue, he decided that once they'd retrieve the lemon grass, he can undo the cloth since he figured the wound _got_ to be healed by now. He thought to himself as he ran up to catch up with his twin, whom had walk on ahead of him while he was busy pondering.

* * *

----

----

Finally, the twins reach around the corner of the hallway, and just liked Itachi had predicted there was a black staircase at the narrow corner. Sasuke smirked as he and his twin strode slowly to the staircase, his brother is _always_ right, go figure. He soon realized there, as in now, were no bubbling feeling of jealously he use to felt when his twin outdone him more than one occasion. The younger twin supposed he'd admitted to himself he could never beat Itachi in more than anything. His brother was gifted with any amazing trait, so perfect. How Itachi could be such a picture of perfection, with no flaws shining liked a silver untouched mirror that have many people's admire the beautiful inanimate object, was beyond him.

So perfect and beautiful at the same time it stole his breath away whenever he would looked at him in secret, appreciating his beauty.

Which is what he's doing now, he was aware that he thought his twin is beautiful again but he wasn't annoyed he has to get use to its sometime. And his smirk grew a little bigger when he saw Itachi was absently playing with the cute ringlets of his hair using one hand while the other was holding his book to his chest as he walked quietly next to him.

If he could add another opinion to his brother…he found him to be cute also.

Although the smirk turn to a tight frown when he was faintly aware that this section of the hallway was more darker than he'd and Itachi previously came from the other end. It was quite eerie, he have to say, with the form-less dark shadows reflecting on the darker tone blue wall, doing absurd yet spine-calling dancing seemingly lengthen as they walk quietly pass. And if that isn't enough, the younger twin felt _somebody_ walking soundlessly behind him, invisible to the human's eyes as the _thing _stare at his back with an angry glare that could burn crisp hole onto his back and the silence surround him. He have to looked over his shoulders a couple of time to make sure nobody was behind him, as he edge a little closer to his twin, feeling quite stupid when there was no one, then he was about to sigh in relief but he caught himself. Why he would be relieved anyway? Was he relieved that there was no one walking behind him confirming his thought that this manor is haunted? He wasn't sure.

"Itachi, do you think I'm good looking?" Sasuke asked seriously, in a subtle way. Honestly he doesn't understand why he asked this random weird question, but he need to create a conversation, and talking is only way to keep his mind off that somebody's following him.

The older twin turned his feature around to his twin at the sudden strange question, his hair slipping through his fingers, beautiful eyes widened a fraction, and it took lots of awareness to keep his book from falling away from his arms, as he came to a stop a few inches away from the staircase. "Excuse me?" He asked a little hesitantly after he found his voice.

Sasuke held back a chuckled as he observed his brother's reaction. Yes, this conversation was starting to turn out well. Just seeing his twin's react like this had already made him forgot somebody was following him. "Do you think I'm good looking?" He repeated, striding confidently closer to Itachi, that his twin has no choice then to take a few steps backward until his back came to contact to the wall. He didn't flinch when his brother cast a lethal glare which told him to stay away from him a little, as he placed both of his hands on either side of Itachi's head, giving him an inevitable escape, their face a breath away from the other.

Itachi swirled his gaze to his book in his arms, his only escape to keep from looking at his brother, and those alluring dark stormy eyes. "I don't know, Sasuke, but I think you can be compare to a prince in a fairytales," He murmured belatedly a not of tension in it, hoping his twin gets the hint to drop the topic and moved away from him. Truthfully, he didn't know how to answers. If it was somebody else that ask him then he would gave that person his honest point of view with no hesitance. However, this was his _brother_ asking him, so it a very different case that left him speechless again.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was only encouraged by his brother's response to let the subject died yet as he smirks haughtily; eyes darken to a more seductive look unnoticed to him. In one fluid movement, he gently snatched the book out of his twin's hand, sending a devilishly smirk in Itachi's direction, and threw the book carelessly over his shoulder with a graceful flick of his wrist. A soft _thud_ was heard a second later, indicating its lands a few meters away. Before Itachi barely even react the slightest at his rude actions, he efficiently grabbed both of his brother's fragile wrist and pinned both of them above his head onto the blue wall with one hand.

The older twin wasn't please at the development as he struggles vainly against Sasuke's iron yet gentle grip on his wrist, not understanding why he was doing this. "Sasuke--" Itachi was about to chide his twin for throwing his book not giving any thought to ask him in any possible way, though his words magically died in his throat when Sasuke tenderly tilted his feature up to looked at him by his slender fingers. Then those callused fingers trailed to his cheek with a gentle touch as light as the spring breeze before stopping in order to tucked his bangs behind his ears making Itachi still in his movements at the show of affection.

"Isn't the _real _prince better…?" Sasuke whispered lowly into his twin's ear, it wasn't a question, the tone turn a more husker that send shiver down the older twin's spine, still he looked unaffected on the outer surface, this time, at their close proximity that left little expanse to breath. Although in the inside, his brother's alluring deep voice revolved around his head making him feel a alien warm sensation on his cheeks, then as he tried to rid it affect by glancing up his eyes instantly fell on Sasuke's owns. Those beautiful passive dark eyes that could compare to a roaring dark storm clouds which is filled with uncontrollable destructed emotion can immediately strike when temper, were now more stronger in itself. Again like before they were in the city festive. His twin's eyes were unreadable. The strong barrier of mentally and physically defense was back up, making him look liked an enigma. Frankly, that looked in his eyes reminded him as himself whenever he gaze into a mirror.

Itachi's lips purse to a frown at that shocking knowledge as he continue to study those eyes unashamedly. He didn't even bother to glance away or switch his vision to another destination; if he did he would've saw the smirk on his brother's face that had boldly leaned more closely to him. It was when a cool breath hitting against his lips and a familiar musky, spicy, lighting mix with wind scent override his nose, his eyes switch in its attention scrutiny looked on to Sasuke's feature, only to have those eyes widened at their more sudden closer proximity which he mentally had to scold himself of not being more aware. He tried to edge back only to be painful remained that he was literally trapped between the wall and his twin, feeling a warmth in his chest at way those eyes were study him. To add more affect that Sasuke have on him, his palms, that still remain a captive in his twin's hold, turn sticky and it seem Sasuke notice as well if his arrogant smirk wasn't a evident.

Why were they sticky? They had been dried before Sasuke have him in this awkward position. His body was betraying him, and his logic thoughts. Itachi didn't understand. He didn't understand why he felt the warmth in his chest had turned into thousand of butterflies fluttering around in a whirlpool from his chest then moved lower to his stomach. He didn't understand why he felt exposed as if he was naked despite he was cloth as Sasuke looked at him with those dark storm cloud eyes. His gaze travel over his feature then aftermost traveled to his body, a smirk still playing on his full lips.

He didn't like not knowing, it was too new for him.

The older mild-manner twin tried to speak again to remind Sasuke that they should get going and released him but his voice box wasn't working. He couldn't even summon the energy to force his lips to move liked his strength had already seeps the seconds away from him when his brother happened to touch his cheek.

Which made Itachi stiffen under the cool temperature and smooth skin before deliberately relax completely under his twin's touch. Mind going fuzzy, brain shutting down except his sense of sight and touch as he vaguely came to unspoken answers to his brother's previous, before the second one, question while leaning into that gentle fingers.

Granted, Sasuke is alluring in general more than a prince in a fairytales.

* * *

----

----

Meanwhile, the younger twin's smirk change into a soft smile, eyes soften as he watched his brother leaned into his fingers, making his stomach do flip-flop and his heart beat at incredible pace. Somehow he didn't regret that he had succumbed to his impulse at the moment he had Itachi trapped to the wall. Never less to say he was glad that Itachi wasn't desperate enough to escape him to use his last resort to kneel him in the place the sun doesn't shine. It won't be a pretty picture if that happen, but knowing his brother so well, bless him, he won't consider hurting him that involve to permanent scar him just because he was trapped. And yes, just having his beautiful twin pinned to the wall, long pretty hair fell down over his chest and having his arms held captive in his relentless hold above, he doesn't regret it at all. He think he won't even regret it if he would happen to released his brother later on, who had came out of his small daze, and get slapped across the face because in the end its what he wanted, to be near Itachi and to rid the feeling of emptiness. That feeling were too escalating in his chest that he need his twin to suppress it more than one way, cutting the distance, and now that he's in near him, the feeling of hollowness ebb away at the affect of Itachi's sweet scent, making him almost brought his feature to rest on his brother's collarbones to receive more of that sweetness as his stomach quivers, reacting to their closeness.

Itachi didn't know that he _wasn't _the only one uncomfortable at their proximity that left no room to barely move.

Truth was he couldn't be separated from his brother, not the slightest, not for a second, not at all. It was liked they are chain together in all form, a substantial sympathetic phenomenon chain that can't be severe apart. To be separated from his twin is pure agony for him a knowledge that he whole-hardly experience at the festive, and he wanted to be near Itachi, thus the pain of emptiness would be relieved.

His heart just ached so painfully as if a pair of twins dagger was impaled in his chest and twisted the organ whenever he thought being without Itachi.

He wasn't shameful to admitted to himself and maybe to the whole world where everybody would hear him if he have the guts though, to declare that his twin is precious to him, too precious to him, too never want to lose, because he was a blessed sight to behold. Especially when the increasing sparking light in his brother's eyes outshine the haunted melody dark sea when he would chuckles.

It was a blessed melody he would hear every time he does.

Then as he gave Itachi's pink lips a analyze look which was parted slightly in exhalation, his vision traveled upward practically on its own to an area of his brother's angelic feature.

To those eyes…despite it was cover in a daze look on the surface…the inner depth remain hollow and blank.

The reality of his brother's death coming eventually closer struck him repeatedly twice in a row in one night. That _wretched_ disease would take him away when both of them turned sixteen next year. It was supposed to be a happy occasion for both of them, he could already imagined a image of them blowing the candles on a twin's cake, one half represent their choice of flavor, his would be a tomato flavor--Yeah, he'd already had decide what flavor and coating this early. Itachi's flavor would be absolutely strawberries. Their friend's going to be there, a lot of, talking, screaming, yelling, barking, squealing, whispering, gossiping, swearing, music blasting across the expanse of the living room, playful insulting that make the manor shook would take place at that day and he would be sporting a painful rung in his ears till the next day then have Itachi came to tender him if it doesn't go away. After they finished slicing the cakes, they and their friends would go to the garden, and sat down, talking and discussing about the future, their future's plan, and dreams of adventure to travel across the world that spread much larger than the vast ocean.

It could happen as long he is cure, but he knew that the aspect of being together doesn't looks so good now. And he was frustrated at that disease for slowly draining his twin's life, scared and worried over his brother that might leave him so he can never be blessed of the sight of him. He could feel Itachi leisurely slip through his fingertips already, which was pressed gently to his cheeks, like ice melting through his fingers, sliding painfully away and leaving him cold.

Itachi doesn't deserve this, he doesn't deserve this fate. His brother had done nothing wrong in his life! He'd never been cruel to every living's being. He was always selfless, a selfless angel who put people's need before his owns, a selfless person who took the brunt fall that was meant for _him _instead letting him get injured.

An angel liked this doesn't deserve to die!

He couldn't lose him. He _refused_ to lose him to death hand. That insistent of not wanting to lose his twin kept whirled around his head even as touch his brother's soft cheek. Instinctively, at that touch, Itachi's eyes lost the daze look within him as he fixed his twin with an attentive looks, pink lips parted in unspoken question even though he just regain the ability to talk. Apparently, his breath was knocked away at how breathtaking his brother was. Despite the gloomy hallway, his twin's milky complexion permeated through it when one light angle on his feature and eyes, making his already milky skin obtain a stunning silvery hue, dark eyes glimmered liked stars. In all Sasuke looked like…a _moon child_. _'I'm not letting you die."_Sasuke stated firmly in his mind, his fingers not stopping in its course of movements as they tucked a few strands of soft long bangs behind his brother's ears. _'As long I'm still breathing, I'll never let you escape me. I won't let you, death, or anyone else released the chains that bind us together.' _A possessive glint met that statement in the younger twin's dark orbs as those thoughts came to an end.

**Thud!**

But as soon those thoughts came to an end, there was a loud thud that came from the ceiling, causing the two siblings to sharply move away from the other like nothing had happen.

Like it never happen in the first place…turning into a forgotten shattered memory.

**Thud!**

A another loud thud was heard, destroying the silence, and the two brother's locked their gaze onto the ceiling as they found themselves wait patiently in baited breath, surmising that there would be another thud.

**Thud!!**

And they weren't disappoint unfortunately though, when there was third loud thud that vibrate the ceiling, causing the chandlier, near them, to sway back and forth under the tremor as Sasuke eye its warily. It better not fall…

**Thud!! Thud!!**

Two loud thuds follow the third, like _someone_ took a step.

"…There are only three of us living here, right?" Sasuke asked his twin who had moved more closer to him during thud period, already knowing what answers Itachi would surely given him, once it's become deadly quiet.

"Yes…" Itachi asserted as he trailed off, letting a suffocating silence followed after his words, a silence that was begging to be broken. Yet it broke two minute later by a series of low thud was heard, echoing down from the staircase that led to the fourth floor and the older twin continue. "I stand true."

Shortly after his twin's words left from his lips, Sasuke was already walking to the staircase, wanting to find out what cause those sounds and get the lemon grass. Afore, he was having seconds thought that involve to take his brother and ran back downstairs, telling his uncle to get the lemon grass himself, however if he follow that impulse, he would undoubtedly be a coward to himself, and giving Itachi the impression that he was a weakling. If he _supposed_ to be a prince, whom his twin finds him to be, he shouldn't run away from danger, he must face whatever it is right in the eyes. What was the point of running away when you don't know what it is? Then as an after thought, he turned to his twin for a moment. "Itachi, you should go back downstairs. I go get the lemon grass, then come back down," Sasuke told his brother, averting his eyes from Itachi when he caught the blink of surprise on his twin's pretty face, afraid he might changes his mind and ignoring the faint cries of his heart at the result that he had declare them to be separated for a while. It was for a while, he reassured himself and his heart, and he would be reunited with Itachi again when he got through this task.

Such attempted of reassurance faded fast, though, when he found his left arm encased in a strong grip, preventing him from walking onward. On the other hand, it wasn't the grip around his wrist that prevented him from walking. He realized the grip may be strong but there was gentleness and fragileness in it. He could easily yank his arm free, but if he did that, he was _sure_ he would dislocate his brother's fingers under his roughness force. And he couldn't have that if he does injured him, he was afraid to harm him, afraid to handle Itachi in any way than with the utmost care as if he would shattered into pieces of broken glass.

It wasn't the grip of his wrist than, it was rather the soft voice behind him, and he wished his twin didn't sound so _fragile _and _breakable_ with a tint of lost in it since he already was, as if he was trapped in a maze of illusion and couldn't find the way out. "No, Sasuke. I come with you." He doesn't need to hear it in his voice too. "I'll go wherever you will go…just don't leave me alone…"

_Please don't leave me, don't walk away, and don't leave me alone with __**them**__…again like you did before so long ago._

Sasuke turned his head curiously, and his body follows along, wanting to know howhis brother got the logic that he would leave him alone; it's not he'll leave him _forever, _but his body froze at those stunning orbs, shining with willpower. His twin's voice and appearance may confirmed that he was fragile but his eyes betrayed, in a good way, and for a second the younger twin almost forget that Itachi wasn't a delicate angel in reality, _for a second_. "No, Itachi. I'm not bringing you with me. That is final," Sasuke said sternly as his feature darkened, he could feel it change. Itachi's resolve may be strong; still the younger twin won't surrender to him. On another matter, he has a reasonable reason of why he didn't want his brother come with him. Itachi saw it too, but he didn't flinch nor look away as he met those deadly dark stormy orbs bore into his self-control dark ocean ones.

A tense silence follow the statement as both pair of onyx orbs fought against one another in the battle of willpower, trying to force the other to submit. The battle was force to come to an end a moment after, when Itachi and Sasuke evaded their eyes from each other. There was no winner, it was a draw. If they kept it up, it's likely they won't get anywhere.

"I _won't_ let you go alone, Sasuke. Even it means you have to hurt me," Itachi insisted, emphasizing his point by tightened his grip still around his brother's left arm. He won't allow Sasuke go upstairs by himself, not while something was sounded from the fourth floors. Then suddenly his body was on edge when his twin gently removed his grip around his wrist. At first the older twin thought Sasuke would pulled away from him, and he was in guard just in case he would have snatched his twin's wrist again if that is his motive. However instead Sasuke took a hold of his hand and ran his thumb along the back of his hand, tenderly.

There was a sharp inhale that attracted his stare from their hands onto his twin's face. Staring into his countenance, the mild manner brother observed as Sasuke look off to the side, eyes closed in deep thoughts, stance ridge, and movement uncertain. Still, despite his eyes were shut, Sasuke didn't stop his finger movement, a display of comfort as he continue to ran his thumb along the soft skin texture at the back of his brother's hand methodically, shutting him out of his sight and mind yet still connected to each other.

In the depth of his mind there was a great war going on which made his head ache. His conscience and his heart was sending mix signal, not cooperating at all, wanting him to make a choice, to leave his twin, or take Itachi with him. And making a decision is one of his weaknesses; he doesn't know the outcome would be. It could be a good one, or a bad one that make him regret soon after. Right now, his conscience, which doesn't sound annoying he might add, told him that he shouldn't bring his brother with him…he will brought harm upon him if he does. What harm he asked, his conscience didn't tell him. While his heart was telling him he should take his twin with him, don't leave him by himself, danger will come after him. Then, curiously not mocking though, his heart asked him does he want Itachi to suffer by himself _again_? Or risks taking his brother with him, yet even he's harm, he was by his side. He won't be alone. If he leaves Itachi, he would make a _fatal mistake_. Sasuke asked what mistake? What it meant 'again?' however, his heart didn't continue any further, letting him mull over the wisely and strange familiar words.

Later on it's seem to Sasuke ,who head ached along the way, the small war had become an eternal war, a great battle between his heart and conscience, trying to overpower the other. Yet, lucky for him, it couldn't continue any longer, for the record every war are draw to an end. One must submit to the other either willingly or bitterly, while the other is declared as the victor. This wasn't any difference, the conscience was defeated, and the heart won in decision making. Left with no choice, the younger twin follows his heart. Hoping he won't regret it and his heart won't disappoint him.

Reopening his eyes, he had to blink a couple of time to adjust to the dim hallway before his vision fix on Itachi. His eyes soften from the hard look at the mere angelic face, letting his lips curled into a comforting smile, he halted his thumb movement. Then slowly he grabbed his twin's hand into his own, stubbornly ignoring his heart that told him he can with no trouble interlock their finger together, as he commented, his decision was made. "All right, you can come with me. But stay close," He said gently, voice soften as he watched Itachi's lips morph from a frown into a small smile, a relieving one, Sasuke guessed, that he decide to bring him along. It was flabbergasting, really, that the mere mention or thought about his brother's safety make him submit, while exceptionally goes to prove Itachi is his weakness.

Itachi nodded as he offered a smile to his brother, his hands tightened around Sasuke's own one, a gesture to show that he understand. "Okay than. Wherever you go," He finally replied in a clear, strong voice. And Sasuke was left in awe again at the strength of those eyes that betray his brother's appearance. Undoubtedly it appeared Itachi want to come with him, instead of letting him go by himself. Was his brother worried about him? Whatever the cases may be, the younger twin couldn't help but be…flattered by the fact his twin want to face whatever it is that cause the loud thud along side him. And he felt bad that he didn't want him to come along earlier even though it was somehow a good reason.

"Then let's go," Sasuke murmured, and, taking his brother's hand, he led them to the front of the dark staircase.

Staring up the stairs and squeezing Itachi's soft hand in reassurance and comfort, he tentatively placed his right foot on the first step and maneuver his body up, feeling his brother follow suit next to him. Then, as if in cue, when they were on the first steps, there was a loud thud that was heard ahead of them follow by a thunderous groan, which Sasuke had thought it was the pipes before, vibrating down the stair, causing Itachi to stand more closer his brother.

Sasuke held his breath as he waited for the vibration to reside away, running his thumb over the back of his twin's warm hand comforting, when he felt Itachi stiffened beside him, and slowly, yet surely the tight grip on his hand relaxed. Then as a few seconds pass, and he was sure the vibration ebb away, he and Itachi shared significant nod before slowly ascended up the stairs.

The younger twin just _hoped _he didn't make a _fatal_ mistake for his brother's sake and for himself.

Yet, as long they have that significant bond and influential trust in each other, they'll be okay in end…

…Right?

----

----**TBC...**

* * *

Hmmm, the plot's thickened, but it's far from being over. It's just the beginning for both of them.

To answers everbody's question, there is something going on with Sasuke' left hand. What it is, is yet to be told. And no Itachi didn't see the red eerie lunar mark on his brother's forehead.

I really don't like scary childish voice...hehe, that was random.

^^ Sasuke so gentle to his twin. Though he swear alot in this story, even he's in pain lol. Still, I really like to portrayed him this way, a kind, foul mouth, short-temper, rash, emotional brother. It's different. I don't want to make Itachi's swear though since it doesn't suit him, a swearing brother. I know every readers would disagree on that, but it's okay, everybody is entitled to their own opinions. :)

If everybody is wondering when the twins going to get to village. They won't yet, but soon. I don't want to rushed the story and have them get to the village all the sudden. So, I hope it's okay?....

Hehe, Sasuke really love his twin's hair.

As the story goes along I will tell the relationship between the brother's when they were younger and of course their parents...

Sorry for making Itachi's OCC, but I need him to be in this story. And Sasuke also too. If everyone's think he is...

Is the manor haunted? You will find out in the next chapter...

Okay then, **Review please or not ^^**

**Review reply: ^.^**

**Deviline12.1: I'm glad I update too! Yeah, Sasuke protect your brother, make sure he won't get hurt. I'm glad you enjoyed how much Sasuke adored Itachi, he so, so adore him. HaHa, I love that scene too, the little bird think Sasuke's hair is a nest. But Sasuke doesn't think so lol. That's great to hear, I like to portray them both differently too, they like the opposite of one another. One is mild manner and one is short-temper one XD. Ahh, the little girl. I hope you will continue reading since it's going to get more scarier. Oh, sorry for the extremingly long chapter, but glad you like it. And you welcome!! Panda bear cuteness!**

**Blackbeta: Thank you. I love that line also^^, Sasuke swear so much. I'm glad to hear that you don't mind Itachi being OCC. It's just really hard to keep him in-character, but I hope one day, I would. I don't know when. Yes, you are right. Songs and lyrics really inspire you to form idea and also relax the tension from your body after a bad day, which I sometimes feel. I agree with you again, it's rare to read him as a gentle brother. Sasuke is usually portrayed being more angry to Itachi. And, yes, I adore Itachi being the submissive brother to Sasuke too. It's rare to find an submissive Itachi's to his brother story. As for Itachi, Yep you're right, he really care and worried over his twin. He rather be hurt than let Sasuke be harm. I do too, I love Itachi being protective over his brother also, Same goes with Sasuke, which is rare. It goes to show there something's amazing fondess or something else, between the brother's.^^ Thank you once again, I'm glad you love this story. Yes, as the story goes along, there will be some twist added into this. Oh, you not annoying! I'm fond of long review and short ones, so it's okay. ^^ Yay, Panda bear! **

**Imayame21: Hi, ^.^ yay I update! I'm happy too lol. Yes, that chapter was super fluffy and cute, glad you enjoyed it. XD OMG, Thank you so much for telling me, now I fix it. :)**

**Unknownlight: Great to see you again. You are right, I'm making up my lateness by this long chapter^^ . Yep, some angst will be added along soon.**

**Paula: It's great you like this story. Hope you ejoy the third one.**

**Inuyasha fangirl: Hehe, I can't stand my grammar mistakes, it make me angry X) But glad you find them to be okay. Yes, Sasuke as a gentle brother is rare to find.**

**MOMO: Okay I update. Hope you enjoy the third chapter. :)**

Okay than, hope everbody have a good day and night. xD


	5. An apparition appearance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N I'm sorry for the late update. But I'd been sick this month and I can't be on my laptop for to long. And of course I got stuck in this chapter a little at the ending lol. Yet, I'm glad I manage to unstuck myself ^^. Okay enough of my rambling. Onward to the story!**

**Oh, and Happy new year!!**

**I would like to thank ever readers who read, review, favorite, and alert this story. It made me very happy. X)**

**Formatting:**

_Italic_: _Dreams, flashbacks, emphasis, unknown person talking/saying that's went unheard. **Bold: Another unknown person talking/saying that's went unheard, emphasis in flashbacks and dreams.**_

_'This is when someone is thinking.' Example; Sasuke, Itachi, Madara, etc...._

"This is when someone is talking." Example; Sasuke, Itachi, Madara, etc...

_"This is when the unknown person speaks. This time heard." _

**_"This is when another unknown person speaks. This time heard."_**

Okay, I hope the formats isn't too confusing. :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**An apparition appearance…**

* * *

_**The chosen ritualistic altar twins…child of light, the embodiment of the sun, dawn, and child of hope, the embodiment of the moon, twilight. The time is coming nearer. One chosen twin will die in the hands of the other's. Such a bitter sweet ending for both of them isn't? And to say they'd just met each other once again.**_

* * *

The steps of a wooded staircase creak lowly in protest of a sudden weight, growing more defined the minute, as two twins stepped on them. Sasuke have to make sure it could support both their weight before leading his twin up, until they finally reached the top step and landed onto the fourth floor. Without wasting time, Sasuke instantly took in the fourth floor and also trying to locate the source of any clue that originated the ominous sound they'd heard from the previous floor. Throughout his task he haven't release his twin's warm hand yet, he dimly noticed, and even before when they came up here.

And it seemed Itachi didn't mind.

The fourth floor was dim-lit like the third floor, wide in width, and many guestrooms stretching across the hallway ahead of them, aligned in row, and several golden branch chandeliers light the delicate shade of tan wall. In this floor case, however, the light bulb wasn't flicking on and off the holder to make the area dim lit; it was because there were not many chandeliers to light the expanse of the hallway. Perhaps two or three of them, Sasuke thought as he'd count the chandelier in this section of the hallway. The hallway was floor with a vivid royally red color carpet, that stretch throughout the hallway, it could have pass for a royal household possession.

The younger twin heaved a low sigh once he finishes scanning the hallway. He couldn't find any thing out of ordinary. There was no visible source that could indicate of a living breathing person do the thudding and groaning sound. There was none, they were just alone in an empty silent hallway and for some strange reason the thudding sound was gone.

"Sasuke, there's a guestroom door that is ajar," Came a soft voice beside him, that startle him since his twin had been quiet ever since the trip from downstairs. Casting a quick glance at Itachi, who was looking off the side, Sasuke follow his twin's finger to the destination of were it was pointing at.

He felt his heart jump slightly into his throat.

His brother was right; near to his twin was a guestroom door that was _left_ ajar, which he didn't spot for whatever reason unknown to him. The younger twin narrowed his eyes into a scrutinize look as he calm his racing heart. He doesn't understand why he was unnoticeably panicking, there were a slight of possibilities that their uncle could leave the door open, he shouldn't jump into conclusion there could be an intruder or theft venture into their _security lock _home unless… it wasn't a human.

Horrified, Sasuke forcefully stop that line of thoughts in it process before his head start creating bizarre theory that this manor is haunted even though there were slight evident of it. Taking in a deep breath, the younger twin walk cautiously to the guestroom, his steps slow as though he don't want to give away their presence as he led his brother and then place himself in front of Itachi protectively when they reach it. Keeping himself in guard in case something came spurting out of the room if he happen to open door, which it what he did, but rather opening the door normally, he use the sole of his foot to kick the door open so it wasn't no longer ajar, causing the knob of the door other side met the wall with a loud bang that echo through the hallway. He felt his twin's hand tightened around his at the loud noise, and he squeezed it gently in a silent apologize gesture for somehow startle him. After all he should open the door like a normal person but he didn't. Yet, he told himself that under this sort of situation, he has to be wary.

Relaxing slowly and conscience clear that nothing would came out of the vast darkness of the guestroom; he moved to the side a little and felt the wall blindly for the light switch which surely to be implanted on the wall. He successfully found it, when he felt something hard and immediately pressed the tip of his index and middle finger downward on the switch. A soft click was heard inside the darkness of the room and the once darkness was flood with blinding light, so bright that Sasuke have to use his arm to shielded his darks orbs from the onslaught of light.

Blinking a couple of time to adjust to the lit room, Sasuke took a tiny step forward inside the room, his hand still wrap tight around his twin's own as he led them slowly inside. Everything looks normal, he observed as he study the almost vacant room. The only content was one large exquisite pierce of furniture. A large lovely four-poster bed with gold drape that was drawn up and tie tightly to a mahogany spiral bed posts in the centre of the room that really stood out against the seemingly small empty room. The headboard was made of the same mahogany wood, same with the door of the room. Settled against the headboard was a dozen or so of gold, red, brown pillows, some few was sprawled on a scarlet coverlet varied in tone, shades and particularly shape. To make everything more exquisite, the floor was made of a fluffy carpet of a delicate tone of red, giving the room a stunning unique taste to the eyes of the beholder.

And the beholder is Itachi who was amazed at the sight before him. "It's so lovely," He breathed as he soak in the sight of the large mattress, letting his guard down just a little and glided across the room. The light long sky blue robe made a soft swishy sound as its flutter against Itachi's legs at the series of fluid movements before stopping when Itachi lowered himself gracefully on the bed, leaving the younger twin to stare in awe in his waits.

However, Sasuke knew for a sure fact that his twin was still in guard despite he looked calm in this situation. It was effectually deceiving to the eyes of anyone who don't know his brother well, and couldn't read his movement which _seem_ so laid back. The younger twin was a different case though since he was Itachi's brother. It was true, that he couldn't read his brother greatly like his twin does, it require lots of efforts and skills in his agenda, but he can slightly studies how his twin's move. Around the time Itachi had reached the bed, he took note, that his twin move more slowly than usual, his steps was more cautious and feather light soft as though he didn't want disturb any _living_ being to draw their attention to him. If there was any at all aside from him and his brother in this very room.

"…Isn't it, Sasuke?" His brother's soft questioningly voice flood into his ears, making swirled his eyes to his twin's, realizing immediately that he'd let his mind drift away. For a second of passing silence, the younger twin blinked confusingly as his mind was still in la la land while his subconscious went back and recollect what Itachi was actually saying before he let his mind wander off. Sasuke's brows furrowed in annoyance, he really need to rid himself of that habit.

The younger twin shrugged indifferently once again save by his subconscious so he won't feel liked an idiot as he walk toward his twin. Unlike his Itachi, Sasuke didn't let his guard down ever since from downstairs, and to now. He moved in a measured pace, slow in movement, his hands shoved casually into his pockets, dark onyx orbs looking around the room in one big scrutinize sweep as he made a comment of his opinion about the bed. "It's lovely, but it's not _that_ beautiful," Sasuke tediously said through an unquenchable yawn, then shook his head discreetly to keep his eyelids drooped downward as he unconsciously added a second part of the sentence to himself before he could stop that thought. _'It's not as beautiful like you that the reason why I don't find it lovely.' _Sasuke let out a low growl so he can hear, giving himself a mental slap and jostling him awake in the process. Well, that's one way to keep you awaked; he mused then afterward mentally scowls. '_God, I sound like a lovesick person. Luckily I didn't say it out loud; otherwise Itachi would think I had the hot for him.' _

The younger twin heard the older twin made a soft humming but didn't say anything more while absently playing with one of the pillow on his lap. Sasuke was about sit next to his brother, and perhaps striking up a conversation when a soft pattering was heard.

Intentions changed and attention switched to the _open_ picture window, it shutters open, which was located in a horizontal angle across the room. Walking swiftly and reaching the window, he idly noted the curtains were fluttering harshly from the wind of the storms that was brewing outside. Lighting illuminate across the dark firmament, a distant cackle was heard, then a thunderous boom quickly follow in its waits that shook the manor as torrents of rain pattered against the windowpane, sounding almost surreal. In the process of closing the window, he have a hunch if he don't the manor would be flood with excessive amount of water, the younger twin suddenly notice that despite it was pinch black outside added with the heavy downpour, he could still vaguely make out the silhouette form of the forest which dominate more behind the manor in this night.

They're at the back of manor.

"It's storming outside," Sasuke informed his twin, shutting the shutters closed, and then went back to where Itachi was, his eyes narrow in thoughts as a question rage inside his head. Was it possible the storm made the thudding and groaning sound? The window is open, and the door is ajar for whatever reasons, the wind could have made the door slam. Yet when they came up here, the door was left ajar. And accordingly a storm doesn't do groaning sound. The younger twin bit his lips, it doesn't add up, he felt useless that he couldn't figure it out. "Itachi…" He whispered, trailing away.

Itachi looked up from the pillow on his laps to his twin who was hovering in front of him, his face remain impassive though the older twin detect the subtle change in his voice when he trailed off, seemingly not knowing what to say of this situation that was thrown upon them. "What is it, Sasuke?" He gently urged him as he slowly grabbed his brother's right hand in a sign of comfort, not for himself but for Sasuke. Apparently, he was growing accustomed to holding hands with his twin's, in a _comforting _gesture brotherly way.

Squeezing his twin's soft hand in a sense of comfort, the younger twin released a sigh that seemed to reach into his soul, running his left hand over his face as he sat down next his brother. "I just don't know what to make of this situation we're in," Sasuke told his brother and then ran the pad of his thumb over the soft skin of Itachi's hand as he gazed across the almost empty room. "But I have a speculation, yet still I could be wrong." He gestured to the door, "I think it's the door…" He purposely left the sentence hanging.

Itachi's eyes followed his twin's hand motion to the door, instantly understanding what Sasuke meant without him to elaborate. "You think the wind of the storm made the door to slam, therefore create the thudding noise?" It was a logical reason but…

The younger twin shrugged again, releasing Itachi's hands to run his fingers through his silky spiky locks before collapsing onto the bed. He placed a soft silky pillow behind his head, lowering his head onto it, then look up to the ceiling, brows furrow as he contemplate the matter. "It's just a possibility. Like I said I could be wrong," He reminded Itachi, his eyes shifting from the ceiling onto his brother's, catching his twin's beautiful eyes with his own, and choosing to ignore the sensual sensation whenever theirs eyes met. It was nothing new; it occurs a lot than he needed to count. "So…what do you think?"

Itachi thought for a while, mimicking his twin's action on his hair, as he abstractedly stroke one longs stand then afterward respond. His voice was soft, yet ominous. "Chance is it could be possible that the door creates the thudding sounds, but logically speaking I don't think the storm is the cost of the groaning sounds and the thudding."

Sasuke nodded slightly in agreement, begrudgingly. "That's exactly what I was thinking," He admitted, then sigh, turning over on his side. "Everything doesn't make sense…" It was like something is missing, something very important. Isn't it frustrating to know something doesn't click together to make sense, yet you couldn't figure it out on what it _is missing_? It's like a puzzle missing one main piece, the biggest link, which can make the bunch of scattered pieces that is misplaced, connected to another, making it clearer and _whole_. On another train of thoughts, again, the younger twin doesn't want to consider the manor is haunted, not yet, while there's not enough evidence to prove that.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry."

That soft sentence broke Sasuke's line of thoughts as he blinked confusingly at his brother, who wasn't facing him, more gazing across the room, not truly understanding why he said sorry for. He did nothing wrong. "Why are you sorry for? You didn't do nothing wrong," He told his twin, slowly and all so carefully, propping himself up on his elbow to get a greater view on Itachi. Even with that advantage, he still couldn't properly see his twin's angelic feature.

The older twin turned his feature around the slightest bit, still not enough for the younger twin to see his face, but he could clearly hear him. "I'm just disappointed in myself that I couldn't find the solution to this complex situation we are in. That's why…" Itachi elaborated softly, his head lowered to stare at his hand, which his finger was lightly rubbing the silky coverlets in an unidentified motion.

Then, his hand was halted when a cool hand encased his wrist, making him look to his brother's, who eyes were motioning for him to lay down beside him. He did eventually, after he stayed rigid as he considered his options, lying down beside his twin slowly on the soft mattress. He was quite surprised when his brother pause him in his movements, so he could place a soft pillow underneath his head where it would surely meet with its. And he had to secretly smile at the display of affection, as he buries half of his face onto the soft pillow. The brother's wasn't actually touching one another, there was a small empty gap between them, and the only physical touch was the younger twin's hand around Itachi's wrist.

Sasuke gulped inaudible when he caught his twin's pretty onyx orbs swirled between their join limbs and then back into his own as though he was mutely asking way he was gripping his wrist. Honestly, he doesn't know how to explain to his twin of why he wants to hold his wrist, but he was sure of the feeling rage around his head when Itachi had told him of why he was sorry. Comfort, he wants to comfort his brother, which he realized once he interpret its meaning. And that's not all; he also felt compassion to his Itachi when he'd heard the vulnerability in that beautiful voice. Itachi was disappointed in himself and maybe he felt he let _him_ down too. In a way he didn't. For so long, in nine years to be exact, he had always saw his brother as a perfect beautiful being with no flaws at all. But now he was a getting a different perception to his twin, and he sort of understand why Itachi had once told him that nobody is always perfect. Back then, he didn't understand that elusive phrase, now he kind of, not all the way through however.

If it wasn't for the fact that they were brothers, and male which is an added bonus, he would've wrapped his arm around Itachi's shoulders in a one-arm hug, pulling him against him, and whisper sweet console words into his ears. But the harsh truth was they are brothers so he won't attempt such a forbidden notion. Sure his twin had allowed him to hug him back downstairs; although that time he'd asked his brother if he could so it was a different case. Generally, he wasn't a great expertise in the comforting area. Itachi was better at it, more than him, but now the comforter needed to be comfort by the one who often needed to be comforted. It's ironic that theirs roles somehow switched and…he liked it this way. It was a new change of pace and he want it to last longer, not because he get the power of superior over his brother, but for the sense of protection he can offer on his twin, to make him feel secure near him. In other words, to prove that he can take care of Itachi and protect him with all his life being.

To express his compassion wordlessly through body language, he'd instead grabbed his brother's wrist, hoping he would understand and won't get punch in the face for touching him. Sasuke inwardly scoffed at himself, for all he knew, he was exaggerating. His brother is not the type to hurt him, badly, and not to mention he greatly dislike violence. Okay back to the matters at hand, he had space out once again. Not surprising huh?

"Hey," Sasuke said softy after a protracted silence, running his thumb over the back of Itachi's hand which is now in his moments prior, in a soothing gesture that he ever so often did back downstairs. "It's all right." He left it awkwardly there, not continuing any farther, since as it was mentioned seconds ago he wasn't good in comforting others, at least he's trying, though he pretty hoped his twin could understand him without him to go into greater details.

There was a long drenched out silence which it make more awkward to the younger twin, when Itachi didn't say anything, and he wonder if his twin had forgot what they were talking about, he'd did take a long time to say something, or perhaps he was inwardly shock that he'd took a step forward into comforting him. Another silence was stretched and this time Sasuke start doubting his ability to _try_ to sound comforting, but his angry mental tirade at himself was cut short before it can process when he saw his brother's pretty lips turned upward from a thin expressionless line into a tiny small smile and he nodded his head shortly. At the sight of smile it looked Itachi does understand him, maybe (He can't read his twin naturally.) touch that he shred some of his dignity in order to comfort him. And, Sasuke find himself thinking, he don't really mind he have to destroy all his intact dignity to receive that fleeting chance once again. For sure he knew his angelic brother won't allow himself to be vulnerable in the future.

There was another silence that took place only disrupt by the low rumble of thunder, flash illuminate in the room create from the lighting blend with the pattering of monsoon against the windowpane that erupt by the split heaven outside, and then: "Should we tell uncle?"

The younger twin was the one who'd spoken, he had altered his position, now he went back to staring at the white ceiling, never less the change of position he still hold onto Itachi's hand. That question had been pondering his head since they'd came up here and he decide to share it with his twin while the previous conversation of their problem had settle into a impasses, impossible to proceed or delve deeper into the matter.

The older twin took a mere second to consider before he spoke as he tucked his wayward bang behind his ear thoughtfully when it fell into his eye. Again he already knows what his twin is speaking of. "Perhaps we can, but I don't want to startle him if it was nothing," He said quietly, his words were half muffled by the pillow, although Sasuke heard him.

Sasuke thought for a while and figured his brother was right. Even though he find his uncle sometime annoying he don't want to startle him in telling his beloved manor is haunted. More importantly, there haven't been strange activity going in this manor for years, from what Madara had told them and the fact their parents came to visit here a few years ago, so going to their uncle and declaring his home is haunted is ludicrous. "Perhaps we shouldn't yet," He declared equally quietly. He heard his twin made an agreement sound and that was enough to end their discussion. Whipping his gaze from the ceiling, he turned onto his side therefore he was facing Itachi and he had to smile when he saw his twin was sleeping. And he couldn't help but to study the serene sleeping beauty beside him as he absently rubbed his thumb lightly on the soft warm flesh in his grip in a very fondly gesture.

_Sleeping beauty…_

Itachi, how should he put it, is the definition of the word 'beauty', even maybe beyond the word natural male beauty.

He had beautiful porcelain skin that don't need cosmetic to enhance. High defined cheekbones that radiant like a moon when the florescent light lit him at the right angle. Gorgeous black long hair that cascade around him like dark veil that make females envied. Pretty pink shell lips that shape like a corolla. And most of all the most beautiful features of Itachi are his eyes. Eyes that are blank, acute, sharp and unwavering accompanied with long, thick feminine eyelashes that elegantly curved upward like the tip of a raven's wings at the edge. It was _so rare _for a male to have long eyelashes, yet his brother do. Moreover, the younger twin was grateful for that. All in all, Itachi was the making of male beauty added with the sweet scented that _seemed_ to radiant from his skin, and the sky blue robes which he wore that stood out against his pale skin. Truthfully, Sasuke would never get tired gazing at his brother.

He's the most beautiful being that walk on this very earth.

An unbidden yawn tore it way from his throat that rudely broke his observation which made him wonder what times it is. But thanks to his forgetfulness he would never know. He then considered taking a short nap to fuel his energy for later adventure for the trip to the sixth floor. So with that in mind, he let his eyelids lowered slowly, though there was anxiety nagging in his head, before he surrender to the sweet darkness of slumber, that told him to stay awake but he can't seemed to be able to open his eyes for much longer, not while the room give off a warm serene atmosphere…

* * *

It was a loud boom of thunder that'd woke Itachi up, only one hours later he think, interrupting his sleep, as he blinked wearily to get the drowsiness out off his eyes. It took him a blink of a second to remember where he was and the recently familiar environment, then look up slightly to spot his twin's sleeping face nearer to him than he remember before he allowed him to fell into sleep.

It seemed during his slumber, Sasuke had unconsciously moved more closely to him, closing the empty gap between them. It wasn't surprisingly, since his younger sibling have the tendency to move about and kick at an invisible person that only he could see in his sleep. It's lucky he wasn't in that sleep session tonight.

The older twin couldn't stop his eyes raking over his brother's peaceful sleeping face even though he tried to move his orbs away from the smooth pane of Sasuke's feature, while he vaguely notice his left hand is still in his twin's own, tightly he might add.

Sasuke had grown taller than him during the past years, he acknowledges. The difference of their height was very hard to distinguish when they are both lying down, however when they walk or stand it was able to tell apart. In a way, Itachi have a theory that the tomatoes which Sasuke find its appealing and kept eating one almost everyday was the reason of his height. There was a big possibility that it granted vitamins and nutrition which help increase his growth spurt.

Now his eyes travel to long black bangs that frame his twin's forehead, then to one of the locks that frame the perfect contours of his countenance, then last but not least, its continue its destination upward to the untamed mass of spikes that rebelliously stuck up even it was apply by a hair gel. Despite it outer rebellious and coarseness appearance, it was fairly silky to touch. That he certainty know when he got a chance to touch them, more soothing stroking, as his brother cries into his lap after they got the news their parents had pass away. Of course, it was their death that hardens his eyes even than ever, orbs that are cold obsidian, reflecting a raging dark storm in their endless depth.

Itachi frowned, shifting his eyes from his brother's feature, and settled into staring at nothing in particular. He had never study his twin this intensity before in their daily life so why it's different from his usual self? Was it because he want to remember his twin's face, to committed his image, his every detail from his appearance then to his voice… and his touch, to the chamber of his memories, lock securely in his mind, to his heart and soul. So when the time of his death comes, he closed his eyes, its Sasuke's image imprinted in the cold darkness that engulfs him for all eternity. Surely it's the case, there's no other explanation.

If he had to make one wish on a shooting star, his wish would want to see his brother's elegant feature one last time before his sickness take him away…far away.

Far beyond reach…

The older twin closed his eyes briefly; delicate brows furrowed into slight inner pain, as he consciously tighten his hold around his twin's hand in reassurance to himself that he's next to him. When he suddenly felt so painfully cold, so achingly alone, so empty as if Sasuke had left him in this very room even though he knows he hadn't. _Why_ was he experiencing this?

For all he knew, he's going to find out soon enough…

A faint soft footstep was heard, almost barely detected but it was there, breaking through his silent reflection. And in curiosity and awareness, he found himself gracefully sitting up a little to look over his brother's sleeping form to the source of the steps, believing it's their uncle. Really, who else it could be?

But he was deadly wrong…

There was an old saying that curiosity killed the cat, however he'd never paid no mind to that saying or what it's apply for.

Now he wishes he had than he won't have to face it alone. For he saw something that would always implanted itself in his memory afterward and beneath his eyelids even though he wants the image to disappear when he closed his eyes.

He knew he wasn't dreaming for the atmosphere was too real, too suffocating, the air so bone dry where it once where warm and serene.

A girl, no older than 14 he shockingly assumed, was standing at the doorway of the guestroom, face chalky white and transparent, standing so still that her cloth chest wasn't moving to take in air from where he perceive. Her lithe figure were cloth in light green ancient kimono while a large amount of the color red cover half of the fabric, more onto the left side. One of the long wide sleeve flutters feebly in a nonexistent wind, unlike the right sleeve where it remain unmoving. It was when the scent of blood was strong in the air, it struck him that she's missing an arm. She lost her left arm. There was no solid flesh under the silk, which explains the large of red blood on her kimono. Inky, black long hair flowed about her head, something akin to black tendrils. Her lips were curved into a ghost of a sinister smirk, a promising foreshadowing of her intentions.

But what send cold shiver down his spines and that force fearful inclination to flow into his every connective fibers tingling his nerve cells that made him lost his mobility, unable to move, was the eyes that's dark as a hellish abyss that stare coldly at him.

"_**Come with me…"**_ A cold order that hung in the suffocating air slither into Itachi' ears, and the older twin slowly realized it's the girl's speaking, he was utterly certain, yet her lips didn't form any words. It was still a ghostly smirk, almost dangerous as if he don't comply; he would pay for his disobedience.

Acute dark black orbs narrowed as the older twin analyzes the order when he regained the ability to move and the fear were replaced with a something according as defiance. No he won't go wherever this strange specter intend to take him, won't obey her like a puppet without strings. At his lack of response or movement, Itachi saw a flicker of malice cross those void black eyes and that's the only warning he got.

Then all of the sudden a searing pain shock up his head and at an instant the room with spinning, so intensely in it speed, so fast that's everything's is a blur of mesh color. The air around him became even more suffocating and dry, along with the scent of blood and decoying flesh of a rotten corpse flood into his being that it made it hard for him to breathe! That scent and the pain latch at him in every direction and angle relinquished a whimper from the depth of his throat which shows his pain as he hunched over, one hand was use to supported himself on the mattress, and the other pulled away from his twin's to clasped over his mouth in moment preparation.

It start of with one cough that echo in the room, then two, then three, then after three it turned into a violent cough that raked down his body in dangerous tremor.

* * *

-----

-----

Meanwhile, Sasuke was brought back to conscious by a pulled of his right hand, muffled coughing and the fact his right hand holding empty air. Surely, that was enough description which had him blinked rapidly, rubbing his eyes to get the sleeping dust out of them with his left hand and quickly sat up. Once drowsiness disappears, his searching black orbs landed on the hunching form of his twin, who was coughing into his hand, violently as he struggled to take in air. Alarm bell ringing inside his head, and the next thing he knew, he was beside Itachi in a flash, gently cradling his brother's fragile form against him in valid support as he brushed the sweat-soaked bangs from his brother's unnaturally pale forehead while the other hand rubbed Itachi's back. A minute ago, he had the urge to get a glass of water for his twin, however he relent that solution, he didn't want to leave Itachi alone while he's in this serious state. There was also a question flouting around in his worried enveloped mind but it have to wait.

Finally, Itachi coughing reside into small choke then he leaned against Sasuke's solid lean chest, his physical energy drain momentarily as he breathe heavily. He was dimly aware that the room stopped spinning. A soft touch on his cheek has his eyes drawn to his brother's worried ones.

"Itachi, are you sick?" The question wasn't blunt, but smoother and quick, a natural reflex that rolled smoothly off Sasuke's tongue. It came natural for the younger twin for he had seen his brother in a coughing state frequently and he leant to grow accustomed to it. As he wait for his twin to answered, he gently grabbed Itachi's hand to check to see if there was blood on the palm of its. A tiny sigh full of relief fled from him when there was none. Itachi's palm wasn't tainted in red.

The older twin shook his head as best as he could against his twin's chest, when he recovered from his coughing-induced state. Now his breathing rhythm was back to it normal pace like nothing had happen. However it was a complete lie. "No, Sasuke but--" He cut himself shortly off as he darted his eyes to the doorway where the girl was standing. She was gone and the room was no longer suffocating as though the phantom never had made her appearance.

Sasuke noticed Itachi stop himself in mid-speaking. Confused, he looked down to catch his brother staring at doorway of the guestroom as though someone is standing there. Or someone merely hid out of sight. That thought unsettled him.

The younger twin tenderly grasped his twin's chin, directing his beautiful orbs onto his own ones. In truth, he don't want Itachi continue staring at the doorway, it disturb him how his thoughts was about to lead him into an odd assumption. "What is it?" Sasuke quietly urged, not impatiently but expectedly. Truly, he want to know when he'd realized his brother was about not to tell him sooner or later. Itachi hid lots of secrets to himself; can he just open-up more and tell him at least this once?

Providentially and much to his surprise, his twin told him compliantly, not needing him to persuasive him any more than he have to. "Sasuke, while you were sleeping, I'd saw someone that wasn't uncle," Itachi answered, voice exhausted and trembling slightly as the fresh image of the girl flash in his mind. It's no point in not telling his twin, the older sibling reason to himself, he need to tell his brother of what he saw.

There were lots of questions raging in Sasuke's head. Ranging from, where, how, why, when, who and what, that was flouting about out of whack in his mind and he spurted out the question, "Who?" Since it's sound the more importance one in this situation.

Itachi shook his head fervently, pulling away from his twin only a tad bit, to have contact but not actually touching, and sigh wearily. "I know I wasn't dreaming when I'd saw that person. I saw a girl that seemed a year younger than us. Standing at this very doorway, and she have very white skin, long black hair that flow likes tentacles, and eyes, pinch black. To shorten in words, she looks abnormal…"

"Abnormal?" The younger twin echo, voice barely above a whisper, reaching for his brother's hand and squeezing it gently, silently implying that's he's next to him. It was meant to support for Itachi as he vocally recalled on what he'd just seen. To be honest, Sasuke does felt downright awful to make his brother relive what he seen, though he wants to know.

Brushing a bang behind his ears, Itachi looked off the side, to the doorway of the guestroom. Then reply, something the younger twin nearly don't want him to, his voice soft and strain with a tint of unknown feeling Sasuke couldn't unidentified, as he reassign his focus to his twin. "I mean, I _don't_ think she's human…"

Ignoring the cold shiver that travel down his spine at the result of his brother's response and the room dropped below degree than average in temperature, Sasuke pressed onward as he licked his lips a couple of time to moisten them when it become suddenly dry. "Then what happen, I meant, afterward when you saw her?" However, he guess, the answer already show itself a few minutes ago.

At this, the older twin averted his gaze and went back to stare at the doorway. Yet again, Sasuke notice his voice hold that same unidentified emotion like before when his brother tell him seconds later. And the younger twin's eyes widen a fraction when he successfully managed to interpret it, fragileness and vulnerability. "I start coughing."

The two twins were silent as they both listened to the distant rain pattering against window and low rumble of thunder but their thoughts was drifting elsewhere opposite of each other. The older twin was still staring at the doorway, body stiff in posture, his fingers finds its way on his robes and twisting it in a discern gesture. Sasuke was still half in shock at what he discover as he rub the pad of his thumb onto the soft, tender skin of Itachi 's hand, wanting nothing more to pull his twin against him to comfort the beauty but this have to do. Really, the younger twin don't want Itachi to get the wrong impression on his intention for wanting to take advantage of him while he's in a greatly extent vulnerable state, and Sasuke believe fear-stricken, if he goes with that desire. Sasuke have to say, if Itachi is fear-stricken he couldn't blame him. He was sure even the toughest of men's would be shaken too if they were to saw something like his brother did. Well, he was certain he would be also if he encountered a strange girl like that. It was when that thought pass, the younger twin was angry at himself for not being awake to guard over his twin. There was a slight chance if he did, the girl won't appear.

"It's my fault." That short sentence brought Itachi's attention to his brother, frowning. "I don't understand, Sasuke." His voice was consistently quiet.

This time it was the younger twin who advert his eyes from his brother's, looking down slightly so the bangs partly obscure half of his countenance. "I just remember that if I didn't fell asleep, I would've keep guard and you could've avoided seeing that girl but I did…"He explained softly although there was a subtle note of self-hate in his voice, and the older twin heard it.

Sasuke blinked wearily when his twin's hand covered his own and looked up to his brother's, who tilted his head slightly. "Sasuke, why are you blaming yourself? It's is not your fault."

"It's because…"The younger twin started and cut himself at the precise time, his brows furrowed into a frown when he found himself unable to express verbally want he's feeling, want to eloquent say suddenly. So therefore there was a large void in his sentence which he couldn't fill it. The missing half sentence which is unspoken was in his mind where only he could hear. _'Because it's true, our parent's death was my fault, and if something happen to you, or worse it's undeniably my fault also. Because I couldn't protect you…' _Sasuke shook his head briefly, and change the subject. "…nothing. Never mind…"

Itachi frowned deepen as he observed, trying to read, and failing, his twin who was once again wore that new classic indescribable expression. Initial he wants asked his brother to continue but he know his attempt would fail in the end. Sasuke was already stubborn in his trait, continuing to persuade him would only make his twin get irritated. His brother's mood could compare to a summer storm, so calm in the beginning then got dangerous. Moreover, added in his silky, slight dark, monotonous voice that captured a great deal of his essences, portraying his ever, more than less, changing personality and mood.

"One thing for sure, we have to tell uncle, Itachi. This is getting out of our hands. There's something going on in this manor," Sasuke stated crispy, making Itachi blink in surprise when he realized he had dissolved in thoughts for quite some times and he soon found himself nodding in agreement to his twin's opinion, a bit numbly.

Sasuke shifted a little on the bed then swung his legs gracefully over the side and stood up. "C'mon, let's go tell uncle about this." Then, he turned to his brother, and spoke almost in an off-handed. A smirk was on his face in spite of the situation they were in. Generally, teasing his brother is one way to lighten the portentous mood and condition a bit. "Do you need help?"

Itachi bestowed him a glare that made him smirk even more. "No," His twin answered shortly.

The older twin placed his hands on either side of him to steady himself on the mattress when the room starts to tip downward in his hazy mind. Dimly, at the corners of his eyes he saw Sasuke was about to move forward to help him but he shot him a look that state he can stand up on his own. The younger twin caught the look and still in his intention to help his brother, though his eyes were cautiously observing his twin's slow movement, as Itachi looked down to concentrates, and eased his body off the bed. Perhaps, his twin didn't need his help after all; however the gut anxiety feeling in his stomach didn't stop, implying his brother would collapse in any seconds.

His fear was confirmed at the last seconds. Just at the time his Itachi's foots connected with the carpet, his twin was swaying unsteady before his legs gave away, and he has to rush forward to catch him.

Even though he was out of breath and with fear in his voice, a weary smirk stretched across Sasuke's face as he steady Itachi by wrapping his arm over his twin's shoulder. "You were saying?" He teased.

Turning his head around a little, Itachi glared at his twin once the dizziness dispatched and jabbed his elbow lightly on Sasuke's stomach, satisfied at the choke 'Oof' sound. The jabbed was meant to make his younger twin to release him and he did. But when the older twin took a step forward, the dizziness came back and he would've have been so close to his fall if it hadn't Sasuke suddenly caught him once again.

His twin is always _there_ to catch him if he would fall.

A spontaneous tiny huff come tumbling from his lips and then sigh in defeated resignation at his brother's intention to help him, when he saw the look of 'See.' smugness yet pleading on his twin's feature. "Okay then." And he made no room of protests as Sasuke wrapped his arm around his waist and tenderly steered the both of them to the doorway of the guestroom. Now normally, he would have protest being treat as a female although this time he realized his own strength was still weak from his coughing and in need of help as his brother see.

As they reach doorframe of the room, Itachi felt a chill in the air surrounding him and the image of the girl flash in his mind, reminding him that the strange girl was standing here before, _standing so still. _What the girl said still revolve in his mind and a inkling register into him that the girl was perhaps one of the _someone_ the woman told him abo--

**Thud!! Thud!! Thud!! Thud!!**

An unforeseen loud series of thuds was heard by the time they reenter the hallway which shatters his line of thoughts, causing him to flinch slightly at the harsh sound that remind of a metal pole striking the floor.

Sasuke let out a low hiss as his eyes scanned the hallway and soon realizes that the thudding wasn't rebounding in this floor. Actually it was coming from the fifth floor like it somehow traveled up in a way. The force of the tremors made the three chandeliers in this section of the hallway swayed back and forth. The light bulbs was now flicking on and off the holders which moments before wasn't. The loud thuds continue, shaking the chandeliers, echoing off the ceiling and causing the light bulbs to flicker in a quick motion. Then he clearly realized the flicking was going in rhythm along side with the thudding. It's unsettled him greatly. They need to get out of here!

"Itachi, let's go," Sasuke whispered straightaway over the increasing volume of the thuds, gripping his twin's shoulder and made to move to the staircase where they previously came from, however he find out his brother wasn't moving, "Itachi?" That's when something's wrong settle into him. One thing for sure, he can't guild his brother to the stair without Itachi assisting him either. Yet, there was a choice open for him. He has a choice to grab his twin and carried him bridal-style, and run downstairs. However, he had to take it into consideration, there was a dilemma. He can't carry his brother if he wishes to be crush by his weight during the trip halfway downstairs. Despite Itachi look more slender and thinner than him, he was very heavy. So it was out of option.

The older twin didn't make any sound or turned to look at Sasuke in acknowledgment he'd heard him, his brother's words falling onto deaf ears. He was staring at the light tan wall as he heard something that came with the menacing, growing in volume thuds.

Crying and whispers mourning…

"_**Itachi-san, help us…"**_

_**Itachi, why won't you help us?!**_

A sorrow-filled pain whispers flood into his ears, flowing down from the ceiling and filtering through unseen cracks of the wall. It was a child's voice. It wasn't a cold childish voice he'd recall from downstairs. It's sound like an innocent child's pitiful cries. A drawn out, high pinched sound that seem to swell from the very manor and bombarding him in every direction for pleas of help. One is being coming farther down of this hallway.

Begging for help…

What help?

"_**Itachi-san, please help us. They're hurting us. It hurt!"**_

_**Do you remember who you are back then? **_

_**Your name… **_

_**Dream…**_

"_**Ahhhh!!" **_A painful screamed of the same child pierce into his hazy disoriented mind and into his hearing.

He needs to help them! It didn't register in his mind that his brother was calling to him, or that he was standing directly in front of him, nor the feel of Sasuke's fingers gripping his shoulders and shaking him in a gentle, yet more urgent manner way.

"…I need to help them," Itachi whispered so quietly and slowly, the movement of his mouth was so faint in volume too. That had he seen himself or hear, he would have thought he was in a mystifying trance like state. Perhaps he was…

Itachi tried to shrug of the gentle griped of his shoulders but to no avail. "Let go of me. I have to help them!" He said more loudly, his voice breaking through the penetrating series of loud thuds, once again pulling away and this time he was successful as the gripped loosened its hold on him. Although he didn't have the chance to rush to the end of the hallway on his shaking legs when his left wrist was caught in a tight-vice grip. That didn't stop him from trying to wrench his wrist free.

The force of a sudden strength of the tugged almost made Sasuke stumble forward on his feet's at his twin's renewed out of no where strength as if _something_ provide him with such ferocity. Or perhaps, it's Itachi's real strength which is hidden under the fragile delicacy. Whatever the case maybe, his twin was stronger than he'd given him credit for…not that he think his brother was weak never less from the start.

"Itachi, there is no one, remember? It's only you, me and uncle!" Sasuke reasoned with his brother desperately, at the moment when Itachi was mumbling some odd phrase and incoherent words that's petrified him badly, tugging onto his twin's wrist as gentle as he could without inflicting pain on Itachi's. His twin was in someway in hysterics, which added to the growing list of something is wrongs and currently going on in Sasuke's sheer alarmed mind. He has to take Itachi away from here, dammit!

The strong tug practically caused the older twin to stumble backward before he righted himself at the right time, and in return he reflexively tugged his wrist savagery as the distant sound of pained-agony cries of children's rebound inside his head. "Let go of me. I have to help the children's…" To Sasuke distractingly, his brother wasn't asking him this time around, it was more in the commanding, and order department. Then he realized Itachi haven't said his named at all from the beginning when he demand him as though he was asking _someone else_.

Either way, the younger twin kept a strong grip around his brother's wrist, planting the heel of his foot on the floor, reaching and failing in attempt to grab his twin's shoulders in order to make Itachi face him with his other hand. "There's no children's, Itachi!" He insisted, inwardly cursing his twin's love for children's and wincing at that 'let go' phrase which brought searing pain on his forehead. Reaching for his twin's shoulder blindly again through clouded-pain eyes and this time managed to make his brother, strangely complying, turned around; faintly noticing that once warm flesh was colder underneath the soft robe.

Then something happen at the sheer moment Itachi had turned around to face him…

From the moment onward and throughout everything seem to go into slow motion, his heart beat a little slower, the thudding seem to become fainter as if a sound proof barrier was cast upon them, even his reaction at what he see goes slower than normal.

'_Shit!' _The word echo in his mind as Sasuke stared, frozen in horrified, at the person before him. He absent-mindedly wonder if he was gaping ever so slightly and find himself he didn't care if he were, because one would be if they are face with a strange phantom.

The phantom of his nightmare that lingered in his mind….

The ghost in his nightmare!

He couldn't forget it while it stood as vivid in image before him now as he penetratingly observed it. How _could_ he forget the harsh fact that _it_ possesses his twin in order to lead him to kill Itachi in his nightmare? The long black bangs that fell into _its_ eyes, the long ancient white kimono with the long red sash tie around the lithe waist--the prominent gentle curve of _its_ hipbones that is _so much like_ Itachi. The cold unblinking dead onyx eyes that stare at him just barely hidden underneath those bangs which can summon a keen wind. And the white, very white face and pale pink lips. All in all, _it_ looks so much Itachi. A spitting image of his twin, it's horrifying.

Why _it_ look so much like Itachi? Yet, _it_ wasn't his twin at all. Was the question plundering Sasuke's fear-clouded mind. Was Itachi possessed? Which can be a good reason of why his brother acting differently. There were so many questions begging to be answers, and the younger twin barely realizes he was still holding his _brother's _wrist, an icy wrist.

Then he suddenly notices the complete of opposite of them in this current situation.

The difference between his Itachi and _this_ was like exactly in his nightmare. His brother's eyes weren't cold and fill with hatred in them while this _Itachi's _eyes flood with anger.

The difference of his nightmare was that this _person's _dark orbs were portraying another feeling aside from anger unlike in his nightmare.

Those dead orbs was displaying a glint of hurt and torture feeling in their depth as the _being_ gazed at him almost accusingly as though _he _was responsible of to why _it_ was torture and driven to madness. To the state _it's_ currently in.

Sasuke partially didn't know that a shaking breath was release from his parted lips at the discovery, while he couldn't remove his eyes from this _being_.

There are so many questions raging in his head that he even couldn't voice as if he lost the ability to speak.

Why does _it_ look so much like his twin?

Who is _it_? What _it's_ named?

_Dream…_

What is he _actually_ looking at? Was it a ghost? Or it's a silhouette of---

The wrist he was currently holding was wrenched free from his considerably loose grip and he made a mistake to not retighten his grip, distracted by those eyes and the confusions in his head. At the exact same time, the sound barrier was lift and the thudding crash into his hearing at fuel force, jarring him back to his sense and reality.

He'd barely manage to catch his _twin's_ running form in his sight and the next thing happen is in a spit of seconds. He immediately took off after his brother, his long bangs brushed against his forehead and eyes violently at the rush of air as the hallway faded into a passing scenery meshed shape and color, dancing by and fading out of his line of sight, running down the hallway to the direction of where Itachi is unknowing running to. No doubt to the staircase that head upstairs to the fifth floor.

To the source of the thudding!

Sasuke let out a hiss as he skidded to a rapid stop at a right calculated time around the corner of the hallway before he could crash into the solid wall. Then he was off again after he righted himself, bolting down the dark section of the hallway which he had never set foot until now.

Never want to set foot upon it at all.

His decision was made. Whether his twin was possess or not, he have to save Itachi, have to prevent him from going upstairs'. It was still his brother.

The sound of blood pumping to his vein and the painful burn of his lungs from the lack of air was unsetting to the younger twin as he continues to run after his twin, his legs screaming in protest of the strain he put upon his muscle. However it wasn't painful at the realization that he'd put Itachi in danger. He made a mistake _again_. He'd brought danger to his brother by bringing him up here.

Yet it occurred to him, _fucking_ acerbically occur to him, that whatever choices he follows, he would lose Itachi either way…

…And he can't let that happen.

A heart wrenching yell tore from Sasuke's throat, resonating in the hallway and over the loud thuds from the ceiling as the fire of desperation fuel his legs into an incredible fast pace, making his body only a fast blur to everyone's view.

"Itachi!!"

~~~~~~~~~~TBC

* * *

So.....ur, I left it at a cliffhanger sorta. I'm not good at ending a chapter. .

I also scare myself of writting the girl part in the middle of the night, haha.

Yes, Sasuke saw that ghost again, it's still a mystery to why it look liike Itachi.

You can say Itachi is possessed and his appearence change a little in Sasuke's point of view.

Also notice that Sasuke doesn't called Itachi 'Princess' when the situation is very serious. ^^

I try to get the next chapter up more faster.

okay, please review or not review ^^

**Review respond:**

**Deviline12.1-- Thank you, I do enjoy replying to review in this method :) Yes, the chapter is very long, well all my chapters are lol. Hehe, Sasuke really do adore Itachi ^^. It's great to hear I'm doing great from one of a amazing writer. And you welcome, I love to review your story and continue to do so even though I'm sometime late in reviewing.**

**Unknownlight--Great to see you again^.^ And yes, you're right. Sasuke can't be calm around Itachi, hehe.**

**BlackBeta-- I'm happy to see you again! And correct Sasuke does have problems lol, but like you said Sasuke is the ever changing one. His moods tends to change alote. Yes,If I was Itachi. I would've slap him too when he would called me 'princess'even though I'm a male, hehe. Yes, Itachi is a very beautiful male!! And I think I would keep him this way, so calm and caring to his brother. I agree with you on that. I really like to potrayed Madara as a caring uncle that's not evil to his nephews or being a pervect. There not many fics that potrayed him this way. Yes, I do watch scary movies more the older one. Ah, I'm not to the level to the amazing authors here but thank you!! :D **

**Inuyasha fangirl-- Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying this story of mine. I gguess that one of the cause lol.**

**Plantom Styx-- Thank you! I'm very glad that you like how I potrayed the characters ^^especially Itachi and Sasuke! Yes, I will continue writting! :)**

Have a great day and night! everyone!


	6. Halves of eachothers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fatal Frame.**

**A/N. YAY! I've finally update. Omg, I'm terribly so sorry for the very long wait everyone. I don't wants to put any excuse this time though because I know not everyone believe me :). So I'm very sorry. I hope everyone can forgive me for the long wait. **

**Anyway, I would like to say thank you who read, review, favorite and alert my story. I appreciate it so much! X)**

**Okay, now on to the chapter.**

**Oh, before I forget, in this fanfiction their Uncle Madara is their Father's, Fugaku, older brother. I should tell this sooner but I keep forgetting. I apologize for that.**

**Another A/N. Yes, I update this chapter on 5/30/2010, but I notice the chapter was really long. So I decide cut portion of chapter 5 and place them in chapter 6, hence the two chapters update. So I hope no one mind about that. **

**Edit: This chapter is edit. I just realize I made a mistake with the floors. It's supposed to be the sixth floor however I instead put seventh. EcK! I'm very sorry for that and the confusions I cause, everyone. D:**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Halves of each others**

* * *

_They are brothers, Itachi and Sasuke. If something happens to one of the twins the other will likely go insane or…commit suicide._

_It no use to deny they have strong feelings for the other, not just they are brothers and twins, because they are a separate halves of one another. _

_The twins are opposites of each other personality. That's what made them separate halves. Sasuke holds a fiery strong spirit and determination while Itachi holds a tranquility yet strong spirit and braveness. In addition for another reasons, the other twin will feel incomplete when they are torn away from each others and whole when they are together._

_That's what so special about them. _

_They're after all the Altars twins._

* * *

Sasuke couldn't prevent it from happening.

He wasn't able to avert Itachi from going to the fifth floor as the consequence of his choice impend nearer and nearer with the sound of pattering of feet's rushing across the tile floor of the fifth floor. Along with loud thudding that was growing fainter and a header down the narrow, gray hallway.

And here they were. One brother seemingly unknowing runs away from the other while the other run after the said person. Their forms lit by several, white floor lamp that are aligned across the hallway, creating rushing shadow on the wall as they continue to dash to their destinations for reasons of their own.

'_Itachi…!'_

Heart flipping in dread and worries in his chest, Sasuke stumble a little on the slippery tile floor when he round a corner that made him lost sight of his twin. If only momentarily before he was chasing after his twin again when he caught sight of his brother's form. It was as if the hallway was a form of a large, confusing maze, creating twists and turns so therefore preventing him from reaching Itachi.

Not that it will happen.

'_Liked they're going to stop me if that is their scheme.'_

The younger twin would've smirk in bitter amusement at such absurd beliefs that this manor is an evil villain if he wasn't in full preparation to makes another sharp turn as he saw another constricted corner coming closer. It was, at that moments, his brother disappear around the corner from view Sasuke increased his pace, adrenaline aiding him, in desperation to not lose sight of his twin.

Taking in a burst of speed, Sasuke grabbed the corner of the ending hallway and, manage somehow to not lose his balance, swung himself into the next, tripping a little in his hurry and continue on. He didn't care if he injures himself; he paid no heed to the thudding that was growing deafeningly higher and in incongruous rhythm, pounding into his eardrums. He didn't even slow down when his brain briefly registered the blur of white and brown of the passing scenery, indicating they are suddenly on a different floor, the sixth or the seventh. He was more focus on Itachi's form running ahead of him, who form seem to be flickering between the color of white and blue in flash of seconds.

His twin's form was flickering…what was going on?

Even so, Sasuke wasn't granted the thought to fathom the strange realization, as he then saw ahead of them in a rush of blur scenery the noticeably shape of a door that aligned itself on the wall at the end of the hallway. Appearing larger and more discernible in size and shape as it looms nearer.

Could it be the door to the attic? Was the thought that flash through the slightly younger twin's panic mind, so that means they on the sixth floor, and the thudding seems to be emanating from beyond that door, and his brother is running straight to it…

'_No!'_

Sasuke yell out Itachi's name in a strangled cry in order to alert him of the upcoming danger and the unnerving possibilities of something that's more severe could happen to him if he opens that door. Unfortunately his call fell on deaf ears. It should struck him the attempt is futile in the first place. Honestly, his twin apparently appeared, to him, to be possessed by that…being he saw earlier, and a possessed person's mind doesn't register to their surrounding, like they loss their free will.

Either way, he have to prevent Itachi from reaching that door and get the hell out of here, possessed or not, lemon grass or not.

**Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!**

Heart beat accelerated from a low fluttering into a full-blown panic as the thudding reach to the very limit into a crescendo in volume and intensity, the younger sibling urge himself to run _faster_. There was no doubt that he was tired, his body was exhausted in dire need of rest, craving to be on a soft bed or couch, or perhaps stops for a little. However, as desirable these wish was, there was no stopping him not until he reach an arm-reach to Itachi.

No matter what.

But, it dawn into him, however fast he kept running he seem far, far away from Itachi than ever before. It was like this manor was preventing him from getting a hold of…

'_No, dammit.'_

…_his_ light.

Thoughts and logic pushed aside, he lets his feelings influence him, the feeling of desperation and fuel him on and on. He just desires to push himself, to close the remaining distance between himself and his brother.

And yes! The effort wasn't put to waste. He was inch away from his twin. Without wasting a good amount of time, Sasuke reach out his hand and grasp his brother's arm and jerkily pull his twin to the side. There was a downfall in his action. The force of the abrupt momentum cause his twin to lose his balance in mid-run and starts hurtling, face first, toward the wall toward the upcoming drastic consequence, but at the last minute, Sasuke lunge himself to his brother, grabbing him about the waist and whirl himself around in front of his twin, cradling his twin against him as he took the hit instead of Itachi.

There was a resounding thud that tore through the hallway, indicating the sound of flesh met concrete wall, and a "oh, fuck!" then afterward there was a shuddering silence.

Complete total silence.

Apart from Sasuke's heavy ragged breathing that echo softly in the hallway as he tried to gather his breath back slowly and him seeing pretty dancing stars revolve in his vision, nevertheless it was almost qualified as being silent. It was all quiet now and calm with the turn of event, he noted seconds later. His throat, in the shortest of word, felt dried to him as he lick his lips to moisten them again, running his left hand over his face exhaustedly, while his right cradle Itachi against his chest. He wince a little as he shifted a little, receiving a tiny spark of pain when his upper back rub against the wall behind him as he did so. It appeared he bruise himself just a little in the effort in saving his twin.

Yet, it didn't matter to him that he'd sustain a sore upper back, he had save Itachi. In the end, protecting and saving his beloved are the only priorities to him not giving any thoughts of the physical pain he will get.

Even though he was lightly hurt, Sasuke couldn't help but feels over joy and proud of himself. He didn't fail this time. He manage to save his slightly older twin, he isn't a complete _failure_ after all as so his father thinks.

In the depth of his mind, in all probability, he wonders what his father thinks of him if he sees him now. Will he be proud that he have such a strong son who is able to protect his sibling when said sibling is in need of help or will he just merely scowl and says it was only a fluke?

By all means he craves for the former. He wants to see the recognition in those smoldering depth that characterized his father's intense eyes, those eyes that he inherited, at his achievement.

If only he was able to control his temper a little better, his father and mother would still be alive. That he belatedly come too realized again today and the day of his parent's death.

The guilt was gnawing currently inside his head and added Itachi's death in his nightmare into the equation makes it ten times worse.

"Sasuke?"

The soft voice pierced through his remorseful thoughts which make him to slightly wince in realization that all this time he hasn't glanced down to look at his brother. A part of him felt guilty that he didn't bother to check his brother's condition while the other was not. You see he have his reason. The younger twin is afraid that if he glances down he sees something other than his twin.

Someone who isn't his dearly beloved brother…

Cursing himself mentally at his absolute cowardliness, he then reasoned firmly to himself that it could be Itachi instead of the phantom. Doesn't the softness and calmness of the voice give it away?

Yet, why was he hesitating then?

Mustering up his fleeting courage, Sasuke glanced down onto his twin, and was utterly surprised that his eyes didn't met the cold, dead face of the ghost that linger in his nightmare which he assumed it will be and the face that he saw on the previous floor.

Rather than the ghost it's Itachi, who was looking up at him as though asking why he was doing here. His beautiful hair, slightly damp as far as he knew under the dim lighting of the hallway, was ruffled and sticking to his cheeks as those cheeks is dusted with a light pink from exertion of running, Sasuke concluded, his eyes examining his brother's disheveled appearance far longer than necessary.

Flicking his eyes from those cheeks, his attention went back to the matter at hands to know if Itachi was possessed or not in needed of his twin's response if he was possibility aware that he just, might, have a blackout. From the look of his Itachi's face, his brother doesn't look confused at all, he wasn't glancing around his surrounding insecurely to recall how he get in this floor or position. No instead Itachi look up at him, his eyes flashing in concern.

Returning the look of concern, Sasuke decide to leave the question for later, as of right now he's more worry about his twin if he hurt. "Itachi are…you okay?" He manages to croakily and cautiously, to know it actually him, asked, and then clears his throat. It's liked a large saliva was stuck there in the passageway of his throat.

Itachi nodded in assurance that he alright as his eyes swept over his brother's form as though wanting to detect any injures. Then as if he find one, his brows furrow slightly as his beautiful orbs lock onto his twin's again. "I should be one asking instead Sasuke. You're injured," It's more of a statement than a question.

The younger twin shook his head lightly yet foolishly. "Just a little but nothing too big," Sasuke told his brother reassuring. Then as though something unseen slap him across the face quashing the remaining haze from his mind and what Itachi said register clearly in his brain, he turned his neck jerkily around to face Itachi directly, so fast which made the slightly older twin wonder if he hasn't bruise its. "Wait, how you know? Does that mean you know I was running after you all along? If it true, didn't you hear me call you?" Sasuke was totally confused and his brother being calm doesn't quite help much. Was his Itachi possessed or not earlier?

His twin look up at him as though he just ask the most foolish question ever, but aside from that, there was an explanation forming in those blank, beautiful orbs for his frantic inquisition. "To answer your question, at first, I don't know you were running after me Sasuke, nor I hear you not until I lose my balance and find you in front of me. I only hear is the pain cries of children's that lead me here." As Itachi said this, his eyes travel to the door near them. The door to the attic, Sasuke suspected. "The cries were coming from behind that door, begging for me to help them." At the moment, Itachi's thin form was trembling involuntary when he finish speaking as he tried to pushed the thought of gore and blood away in his imagination that could happen to the children that cause them to scream in that way. The movement was vaguely but Sasuke see it and felt it for he's holding his twin against him

So his twin wasn't possessed then, Sasuke quickly concluded as he mull over what Itachi told him. His twin was conscious throughout what has transpired, but at the same time he didn't hear him over the sounds because his attention was rapt by the cries of the children's. On different matters, as for what he seen the part where Itachi turn around to face him on the fourth floor, there is a logically possibilities his mind was conjuring image of his recollection of his nightmare at that mere moment.

He isn't sure if he should be relieved or be more trouble over that thought.

Sasuke reached out and grabbed his brother's elegant hand into his. The simple motion efficiently regains his twin's attention back onto him from the door, and the trembling died down a little but still noticeable. "Itachi, there is no children's. I didn't hear any of the crying only the thudding from the fourth floor and throughout the rest of the floors." The younger twin told his brother gently and firmly, his words carefully thought out to not offend Itachi. Then, suddenly Sasuke flushed lightly at what he was about to say as he continue on, his heading inclining to the side the slightest bit. "The thud is what makes me run after you. I…" The younger twin halts momentarily in his speech before he continues slowly. His words carefully enunciated clearly into sentences. "…was concerned something bad might happen to you when I saw you run away to the fifth floor. In this floor the fear and anxiety grow stronger within when you were heading for this door, and I felt that if I don't stop you something awful will happen and I can't let it happen. So this how we end in this position, I have to stop you in you tracks…" He trailed off an awkwardly, seemingly not knowing how to continue. Sasuke wisely didn't mention to his twin about what he saw considering he wasn't so sure of it himself. Furthermore and more than that, he doesn't wants to startle his brother and cause more problem to him. There were enough problems as it is.

A soft squeeze of his hand had his eyes return to his twin's sublime feature, a soft smile was blessed upon him. In that instant, he know he's looking at the _real _Itachi not the person he saw on the fourth floor. If that wasn't proof enough the warm hand he's holding sure is. Perhaps he just wanted to be reassured more thoroughly, because, truth be told, he was still slightly edgy that whenever he would look at his brother, it's not him, even though he know Itachi isn't possessed at all. However, right now it's Itachi, his angel.

Something still doesn't settle right with him… is that if Itachi wasn't possessed than why does his wrist felt cold in his hand back on the fourth floor?

Sasuke didn't contemplate about the matter as his focus went to his brother's lips when they parted in favor of whisper words. "Sasuke, you don't have to say anymore, I understand. You care for me like a brother like I do for you. That is what sibling is for, yes?" Getting a nod from his twin, Itachi continue on; however his voice became more distant as time goes on with each word. "Now the cries of children are gone. It came to my notice of what you said is true. You didn't hear the voices unlike me which serve me to believe that I was a victim of a delusion a while ago." Itachi shook his head softly as though to rid himself of that belief and glance down onto his brother's clothed chest, not meeting his twin's eyes. What he's going to say could be true. To him, he could be having a paranoia which results from the women or his illness. He already saw a strange, odd girl and starts seeing things that it can't be actually there. What make this, hearing voices of children while his brother couldn't, any difference? From the majority half of the night, all of this happening can only lead to a truthful, logical answer. What the elderly women say is true. "Or perhaps I'm not a victim after all. Sasuke, maybe something is wrong with-"His sentence was cut short when a firm hand grip his chin and forcefully direct his eyes onto Sasuke's smothering orbs. His eyes were so intense even in the dim lit hallway that cause the older twin to lose his voice briefly from the profoundly of it of how could he almost suggest something is mentally wrong with him. Something that's along the line of a disorder such as paranoia and other drastic symptom that causes him to react that way.

Sasuke griped on his twin's chin relaxing slightly to the point to not hurt Itachi, but still retained the firmness to not allowing his brother turns his feature away from, his voice is clear now his throat is no longer dried as he address to his twin. All the while his left hand had yet to unclasp from his twin's own. "Don't say that, don't even about to say that, Itachi." Sasuke insisted heatedly, his voice was lace of anger but the shock drown it like a tidal wave. "There nothing wrong with you. Just because I didn't hear the children's doesn't means it's not there. You hear them and that's all that matters to me."

Surprise at what Sasuke said, Itachi look at his twin, his eyes were scanning his brother's face. "Sasuke, you believe what I hear even though you didn't hear?" The older twin asked his natural soft voice still held the slightly, choppy breath of exhaustion from running earlier.

The younger twin's slowly released his brother's warm chin to maneuver its way to Itachi's flawless cheek, brushing the stray strands away that was sticking onto it. The gentle motion cause Itachi's eyelids to flutter close momentarily, subtly leading his cheek into his brother's hand, before he reopened them at the same time Sasuke speaks, listening intently to his words. His voice is softer and soothing unlike before which was laced in anger. "Of course, like I say a second ago just because I didn't hear the children doesn't mean it is not there. Not to mention when you saw that girl on the fourth floor, you say you weren't dreaming. Plus we both heard the thudding, which sum up the only things is wrong is this manor." Sasuke brought his hand away from Itachi's cheek hesitantly, and take his hands in his own, squeezing reassuringly. "It's not you Itachi, okay?"

Itachi nod slowly and smile faintly, giving his twin's hand a squeeze in a unspoken response that he understand, and watching Sasuke's feature lit up visibly in relief in a split of seconds. Truthfully, unknown to Sasuke, the older twin can't decide if he should feel reassure or not while at the same time he felt an strong, inkling realization that something is after him like the women said so and causing him to starts seeing and hearing things. However, Itachi can't tell Sasuke that even though he felt burning guilt flood through like scorching fire for allowing his brother to lead into a false belief. Even so, his brother did make a good point, they both heard the thudding. In this case, there could be paranormal activities going on here. Maybe, just maybe.

Maybe, he just wants to convince himself.

An almost indefinable silence envelope the hallway and around the twins as they were lost in their each own thoughts, except the somewhat peaceful silence was disturbed by a very faint sound of thunder rumble through the heaven outside of the manor, an sign the storm is moving away. Then overtime a sound of shifting was heard in the almost dark hallway, and the owner of the sound is none other than Sasuke, as he shifted trying to get comfortable on the cold floor to rest his legs for a few seconds. Wincing in slight pain when his upper back rubbed against the wall at the movement, he nearly regrets it considering he issue a sharp intake of breath that drew his beloved twin's attention onto him at the soft sound.

Previously lost in the depth of his thoughts, Itachi's attention was snapped on to his twin when he heard the sharp, pained breath that cut through the silence like a knife slicing through a warm butter. Perfectly arched brows furrow in concern, the older twin unconsciously squeezed his brother's smooth hand causing Sasuke to blink curiously at him, but it went unnoticed to Itachi, in sorrowful guilt, knowing Sasuke was injured evidently because of him the moment his brother stop him from heading to that door. It was his lone fault to foolishly put himself in the position of being rescued, having his attention be rapt by the plea and scream of children's, desiring nothing more than to help them. All the while not aware that he was putting himself in danger earlier. More correctly, if Sasuke hadn't stopped him, he might as well bring danger to himself as well as his twin.

"Sasuke, I am sorry," To Itachi his voice soft as it was sound sharp and low in the silence of hallway, echoing slightly throughout the hallway.

The younger twin blinked in confusion at his twin who's sitting between his legs. Then just like that, he realize the position they were in were similar earlier to this night. Aside from that realization, he is once again confused why his twin apologizes to him, not once but twice this night. "Why - What for?" Sasuke asked softly, noting failing to notice the atmosphere around them has gone heavier and serious than before in their conversation.

Tilting his head elegantly to the side, Itachi bit his lip gently as the feeling of contrition twinge in his heart, and close his eyes when his mind starts conjuring scenarios of might happen if he opens that door. Then after a while he let out a sigh that sound shaky to him but it could be his imagination. "Because, you are injured because of me, and-"

"Itachi, look at me," Sasuke interjected quickly, squeezing Itachi's soft hand and gently stroke his thumb on the delicate flesh in full intention to look into those beautiful eyes. It was just a soft request that held no harshness to it and not pleading, and against his wish to continue on, the slightly older twin glance up at his brother reluctantly. Now that he has his brother's attention on him, the younger twin continues on. "Don't blame yourself; it's not your fault. What's more it is nothing serious that could send me to a hospital. It's just a slightly aching upper back." The way his twin's smooth baritone voice held a comforting note instantly erases most trace of Itachi's self-deprecation, although some remains.

However the remaining trace of that feeling was replace by concern when Sasuke continue to speak, and this time the comforting note switch to an emotion that Itachi interpret as self-reproach. "It's not your fault, Itachi, but…instead it is _my_ fault," The younger twin muttered, closing his eyes tightly as his shoulders sagged in a moment of susceptibleness, getting dominate by a surge of mix emotions, voice becoming lower in its affect. "If I didn't bring you to the fourth floors, none of this will happen. I won't get hurt in the first place and more importantly, you won't see that girl and won't be endanger because of my poor consideration. And what makes me hate myself more is when we heard the thudding on the third floor I should have taken us back downstairs at that very moment instead." Sasuke muttered, lowering his head down slightly so the bangs cover his eyes, smirking secretly to himself with no emotion at what he's about to say. He dimly found it odd at how he could express himself verbally in contrast to at the time in the guestroom, but he didn't give it any thoughts, he was actually glad that he could now without some _pest_ emotion that compelled him from saying what is _true_. "It isn't surprising to me at all though, that I'm the one responsible for putting you in near danger, like I'm responsible for our parent's dea-" He would have continue to release his vents if his brother's voice hadn't halt him.

"No, Sasuke," Itachi cut his twin off swiftly and sternly, voice louder than his normal tone as he grasped his brother's hand and desperately search Sasuke's eyes which is overshadow by his thick bangs that make half of his feature appears, added with the poorly lit hallway, darker. Something he doesn't like. "Don't put the blame on yourself," He went on gently though, hoping to get through to him. "It was never your fault since I _choose_ to come with you and wants to come with you, remember Sasuke? In honest truth, I have already decided from that moment on the third floor, that whatever consequence that will follow I won't let you be responsible if something happen to me. You never force me so please don't say that way. And about our parent's death you aren't responsible for it eith-"

Rather than feeling naturally comfort by his twin's soothing voice, Sasuke felt rage and confusion pound into his skull, as he swiftly jerk his head up, giving Itachi a clear view of those intense dark onyx eyes no longer cover by those bangs that he wish to see seconds ago. If the older twin thought his brother's eyes were intense, his brother's voice beats the intensity levels of its. "If it's not my fault, then whose faults is it!" Sasuke shouted cutting his twin in mid-speak off effectively, voice booming throughout the hallway like a gong that is heard when a large metal bell was struck by a hammer, a loud roaring sound that faded away soon after for a long time into the silence, and vaguely noticing his twin's hand jerk in his sudden tight hold of it as though in a involuntarily reaction to his tone. It's that subtly movement the burning anger in Sasuke slowly faded away ever so slowly, leaving him feel weak and exhausted in the aftermath of his out of control emotions while concurrently guilt finally settled to him. In the meantime, even though Itachi was inwardly shock at his twin unexpected outburst and through the slight pain of his hand, it couldn't stop him from looking into those alight eyes that conveyed a feeling of pain, agonizing sadness, confusion, desperation for an answers, and something remotely close to fragileness that didn't connected with his anger in his voice. In short, Sasuke just look broken and lost, and more than anything the older twin wants to hold him like sibling are for.

He did so despite he'd been a victim of Sasuke's rage, at first shifting his position so his legs was tucked underneath him before cautiously reaching out his hand(That's not trap in his brother's), grabbing a hold of Sasuke's shoulder and pulling himself against his twin's strong chest in a odd one-arm hug. The moment their bodies made contact Itachi felt his brother stiffen for a second before going lax. Itachi suspected the reasons was because Sasuke highly unaware of his intentions. This one arm hug is in an odd position, Itachi noticed. For one, he's pressed against his brother, whose back is against the wall, sitting between his twin's legs and his right arm now half wrap around Sasuke's neck, and incidentally his left hand still in encased by his brother's. Yes it's odd different from Sasuke's hugged, but nevertheless, it has to do for a moment. "It's no one's faults, Sasuke," Itachi simply, after a pregnant silence, muttered next to his twin's ear his voice an clear contrast to the younger twin previously angry one. "Not father's, not mother's, and especially not yours. That night car crash accident that lead to their death, the physician told us the man Dai Suzuki who's pass away also that night have a large amount of alcohol in his body , while our father have a little that mean when he and mother went to the meeting, he only drink a little."

Sasuke grunted softly that sound choke as if he straining from crying. "So what are you saying? Are you saying it's that guy's fault," He asked, the anger in his voice died down earlier now it's not throbbing in his skull although some bit remain alongside confusion and uncertainly. He felt Itachi shook his head softy against his shoulder, causing his beautiful hair to lightly brush against his cheeks.

"No, don't forget that I said it's no one faults. When you think about it thoroughly, if the meeting wasn't scheduled that day, that accident would miss it chance to harm our parents. Same goes if our father drives in a different lane…" The older twin muttered against his brother's broad shoulder. Sasuke sighed then slowly wrapped his arm around his brother's warm waist, appreciating how comforting his brother trying to be and his logic did make sense, but still Sasuke believe it's his fault. If it weren't for him their father won't starts drinking in the first place.

"I still thinks it's my fault, Itachi," He stated quietly, tone gentle and calm and then he felt Itachi shifted against him again, but whether if Itachi wants to pull away from him or wants to protest he doesn't know because he continue. "But thanks anyway in effort to change my mind."

There was a soft shifting of robes before Itachi pulled away from his twin, in desire to put himself in a reasonable distance from Sasuke, and said brother knowing that the comforting hug is over, released his twin's waist and allow him to do so to put some distance between them, though his right hand still remain connect with his brother and he get the feeling Itachi doesn't mind about it.

Now that he could see Sasuke's face whose eyes are no longer conveying those feelings that make him look lost, Itachi smiled reasonably, a pretty quirk of the lips in spite of the fact that he couldn't managed to sway his twin's resolve. "I know I couldn't fully change your mind, Sasuke. You…"At this, the slightly older twin avert his eyes from his twin's stare as though what he about to say won't settle right, however he regain his bearing and went on when he looks back into those wonderful, alluring eyes that belong to Sasuke. "Have an awfully strong resolve."

When he heard that, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk slightly. Granted he does have a strong resolve, however Itachi's is stronger than him. "Isn't it supposed to be a good trait?"

Itachi nodded in slight agreements. "Yes, however it either could be good or bad." Then his voice turns vaguely serious afterward. "But, Sasuke, I may not be able change your belief of our parents death, but I hope your belief about what happen tonight will be, for me."

Furrowing his brows at that, Sasuke contemplated his brother's wish in agonizing passing seconds. Then he makes his decision, sighing softly, resigning to his twin's request. "All right then fine, I stop blaming myself for what happens tonight," He slowly said in a reluctant way as if he will regret it in the end, watching those pretty orbs lit up in a unidentified emotion then he added, "For you, Itachi." _'I'm only doing it for you this once.'_ 'Once' keeps resounding inside his head, and he will sticks to it, after this somewhat promise considering Itachi meant _this_ night, he will finds way to put every blames on himself if something happen to his beloved twin as times goes on.

It's almost a disturbing addiction except it's not in the form of an illegal harmful drug…

…Moreover, however, it is a state of the mind.

Squeezing his brother's hand in a nonverbal 'Thank you' the older twin smile slightly, breaking Sasuke from his dark thoughts. I'm glad then." And immediately following that after Itachi's quiet words, silence reigned for a while in the hallway.

It was about to be broken when Sasuke was looking scrutinizing around the hallway for the first time ever since he stop his brother now he is longer running, however there wasn't much to look at. This sixth hallway was different from the previous two floor they been on. For starters, this dark green hallway lacks any guestroom or picture frame from where he could see. If you want to count the door next to them, though the slightly younger twin suppose it's the door to the attic. There is chilling evidence to prove it is. The only similarities of this hallway to the third and fourth and probably the fifth, is it look like a long, expanding corridor of a school. It only has a single window with a blue curtain across the hallway that is fluttering gently in a gentle breeze since the storm has passed away. This hallway also doesn't have chandelier rather than the source of the dim light is a small light bulb on the ceiling. The beautiful, haunting moonbeam that filters through the clear window doesn't do the hallway any justice. It just serve to make the hallway appear quite eerie in Sasuke point of view in addition to the quietness that envelope its where not long ago there were ominous thudding sound permeate through that door which taken place here. Come to think of it, the spiky teen is surprised that his shout didn't evoke those thudding.

Finishing scanning the hallway and not liking it one bit, Sasuke decide they should get out of here. "Itachi, we should get going," He announced suddenly, releasing his brother's hand. Itachi nodded mutely and slowly got up, his brother following after him as he does.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, his legs still feel wobbly from exhaustion for putting it through the push and strain to save Itachi, that he knew when he suddenly fall forward, losing any stability balance and hazily saw the black carpet that floor the hallway coming excessive closer to his vision. Luckily before any pain will be inflict onto him, he dimly notice the feel of two hands griping his shoulders and quickly, and gently pushed him back therefore help him regain his footing. And in case if he fall again, a warm, soft body was pressed against him like a solid wall in precaution if he does. He doesn't need to turned his head and identified who's holding him in support though, because the heavenly earthy scent that waft through his nostril when a soft strands of hair brush his cheek briefly only belong to one person.

Someone who is his weakness and someone he couldn't forget, perhaps never ever.

"Sasuke…" A concern voice whispered against his ear, making him couldn't control the involuntary shudder which travels down his spine as the warm breath caress his ear, and he wonder his twin felt it for he is against him after all. If he does he didn't make any comment about it. Apparently more concern about him than why he seem to be trembling in his hold.

"Everything is fine, Itachi," Sasuke whispered tenderly, soothing into his Itachi's ears before he could finish what he's going to say. Most likely 'I'm sorry'. "Just hold me for a minute." And reassured slightly Itachi did, tightening his hands around his brother's shoulders.

There was silence, a continued likewise silence and throughout it Sasuke, using little movement to not attract Itachi, brought his nose nearer to his twin's swan like neck, inhaling that addicting scent. A scent that could he never gets enough of. After a few second of staying like that, feeling his legs no longer wobbly and shaking, the younger made a small noise, silently implying his brother can let him go.

Getting the implication, Itachi slowly pull away from Sasuke, a gentle pull of his lips was seen by the younger as worry. "Are you sure you okay?" The older twin quietly inquired voice gentle as the breeze outside, blowing into the hallway and making Sasuke shiver imperceptibly at the cool air.

Sasuke rolled his shoulders so it won't be stiff and wince lightly that surprisingly didn't gain his angelic twin's notice when his upper back throbs in pain at the swift, graceful movement. "Yeah," He responds seconds later. _'Sort of' _Then, shortly after Sasuke's respond and before the older twin say anything else, out of the blue the temperature in the hallway has drop and gone more cooler around the twins, causing Itachi move more closer his twin and grab his hand at the sudden changes of temperature that instigate something is about to imminent. Almost instinctively, Sasuke tighten his hold around his brother's hand afraid if he loosen his grip _something _will grab his twin out of his life and he can't let that happen again not while he almost lose his brother, and walk to the only direction they could get out of this hallway. "Itachi, let's go," The younger twin declare immediately when the light starts flicking on and off, darkling the hallway in darkness and swiftly irradiated it in a rhythm beat. A unique forbidding rhythm it only knows and nobody else.

Itachi offered no resistance as they half-walk and half-run intend to get away from the door. Which means his twin wasn't hearing the children's like what happen on the fourth floor where all the struggling and pulling had taken place.

As they were halfway down the hallway that lead to the staircase at the far end, a soft, harsh rattling sound that pierce through the silence behind them, resonating in the expanse, manage to snag Sasuke's attention in a spilt of seconds. And driven by that annoying impulse or curiosity whatever you want to called it, the younger twin turned abruptly around to the direction of it.

It's the second time this night, Itachi stumble forward before he regains his balance in result of his brother's sudden stop. Glancing at his twin quickly he saw Sasuke was looking over his shoulder, his mouth was open to some extent, as emotion along the line of fear and horror clearly donned on his pale feature while his dark onyx orbs widen fractionally at what he's looking at.

With great hesitation, the older twin follows the line of his brother's focus…

…And he heard no - more _felt_ - his breath hitch in his throat at what he saw.

No matter how far the distance they were, he could, unfortunately, discernibly see the bronze doorknob of the door that he heard the children's cries came from, was shaking and twisting violently with such brutal force as if something is trying to _get out_.

"No…" His brother's alarmed barely heard voice over the metallic rattling sound snapped him from his frozen trance. "Run!" Sasuke suddenly shouted, sparing no more time to act. The main objectives that kept processing in his panic-filled mind were to get Itachi out of here and the strong impulse to run!

With that, the brothers ran down the rest of the hallway to the staircase as fast as they could, desperately trying to get out of the real nightmare they were force to be in.

Unbeknownst to them, mostly to Sasuke it's a dreadful nightmare he won't be waking up any time soon.

* * *

In his room, Madara shut down his computer that had been on half of the night, sighing tiredly before looking at the pile of paper on his desk. Tried as he might there was no luck in finding that cure. There's no primarily source indicating there is cure or a list of key requirement to create it. But alas, there is always tomorrow and the day after that. The elder Uchiha turns to look at the clock on his bedside table, it eleven o'clock. Itachi and Sasuke should be back around this time. Perhaps it's the best to wait for them in the living room. They will likely go there thinking he will still be there considering he was in the living room before they left to get the lemon grass.

Getting up from his chair, Madara make his way to the door of his room, however he stop in his steps when he heard the distance sound of pattering footstep resounding on the floorboard outside the hallway. Growing louder and louder as the steps near to the location of his room, then it was follow by a series of frantic knocking of his door that made him jump slightly at the loud, harsh sounds. Though he was grateful no one saw that.

"Uncle!"

Realizing it Sasuke's unmistakable voice and the fact it filled with unconcealed fear, Madara quickly run to his door all the while thinking what is wrong for Sasuke to be afraid of. His spiky hair nephew never allows fear to creep into his voice or letting it show visibly on his feature. Matter of fact, Sasuke doesn't constantly show emotions publicly only in private occasion which he express his gentle, tender feeling toward his brother and sometime to him too although the main one is often annoyance.

Opening the door, he found Sasuke leaning against the doorframe for support, his bangs slightly soak onto his forehead and his left hand clasp around Itachi's who appearance mirror his brother's disheveled looks. All in all, they both look like they were caught in a tempest and manage, somehow, to survive. "Goodness gracious, what happen?"

Placing his hand on the doorframe for balance, Sasuke pushed himself away from it and look slightly up at their uncle seriously. The fear within his orbs fades away by this time. "Uncle, we _need_ to talk," He rasped out between harsh pants.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N.

Hmm, so Itachi wasn't possessed as Sasuke thought he was. As the story progress, it will be explain why Sasuke saw that 'ghost'.

Maybe it's just me, but I find Sasuke so cute and caring to his beloved brother in this chapter. :) I sort of like him being fragile this time around, not as physically fragile as Itachi but more mentally. As in he get dominant easily by his emotions.

To Reviewers who review chapter 4. I respond to your reviews in the next chapter. :) I hope it's okay.

Oh, everyone please review this chapter before you head to the next chapter. :)


	7. Haunting Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fatal Frame.**

**A/N. This chapter used to be chapter 5 but I decide to cut portion of that chapter and place them in this one because I notice that chapter was really long, hence the two chapters update. Seriously I need to stop writing insane long chapter. I supposed that's one reason I'm taking so long to update.**

**Oh there a tiny changes in this chapter.**

**Important A/N. Chapter 5 have been edit. ****I just realize I made a mistake with the floors. It's supposed to be the sixth floor however I instead put seventh. EcK! I'm very sorry for that and the confusions I cause, everyone. D:**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Haunting Night**

* * *

**The ceremony is looming nearer…. **

* * *

"Strange activities, you say," Was Madara's comments after he listen intensity to the tale of what happen in the third floor and the rest of the floors by the twins. A minute ago, the elder Uchiha was listening to the twins as they took turns retelling what had transpired in the course of the third floor and the rest of floors. Considerably throughout it, Madara didn't intervened or make any movements, he just remain still as he listen attentively though his eyes widen slightly in the middle and the ends when Itachi tell about the girl and Sasuke tell him about the door of the attic. On a different matter, even though plainly still he was Madara didn't miss the way Sasuke and Itachi held their hands together, in a way that seem connected like a unique embrace they know among themselves, and their body stay physically close together in every way throughout the detail recite event.

The three of them were sitting in the bright lit living room in a tense silence. Madara was sitting on a wood chair across from the brother's whom was sitting on the couch, their bodies somewhat close to together, their feature still look unusual pale and their hair still also tousled and messy in due of what they had witnessed and heard. From what the elder Uchiha had heard a minute ago he couldn't blame them, not everyone are expected to see strange actives in their daily life and look normal and calm like nothings has gone wrong. As a result, he had read that particularly people who'd seen paranormal activities either by seeing their personal item was place in a particularly location but remember they'd place in another location and starts hearing noise and voice or seen a vivid apparition, can get traumatized or lose their sanity. It's lucky for his nephews are not on the verge of going to the traumatized starting stages.

Sasuke nodded slowly before gulping down his glass of water, in doing so try to not to let his hand shake as he left the glass of water to his lips and risk dropping the glass. He was still shaky over what he just seen with his twin. Didn't he say he would be if he sees some strange girl standing at the doorway as his beloved brother has? Then again who wouldn't? Placing his empty glass of water on the rose wooded coffee table in front of him, feeling his throat refreshed Sasuke response in a level tone of voice. "Yeah, there's something going on in this manor. Like we told you, we start hearing thudding on the third floor then the rest of floors. And let's not forget about the door of the attic and," He jerk his head unnecessarily to Itachi next to him whom remain still, as he maintain eye contact with his uncle's unwavering stare, "Itachi saw that girl and hearing children's crying." He and Itachi have told their uncle about what had happen on the third floor and the rest of the floor, except the younger twin didn't bring up what he saw when Itachi turns around on the third floor. He decides himself to not voice it for the best, and leave it for him to analyze it further.

Madara turned his gazed to the older twin, eyes serious. "Itachi-kun, you say when you saw that girl you weren't dreaming, am I correct?"

Itachi nodded dutifully, although his eyes shifted a little at the mere mention of the girl. "Yes, uncle," He respond blandly.

Madara nodded slowly as he then remain silent, taking account of what the twins told him. The sheer moments the brothers tell him something is going in this manor, his mind instantly recall the mysterious man who he met a year ago in downtown Tokyo._ 'What the man said couldn't be accurate, could it?'_

Meanwhile, Sasuke wait anxiously, trying not to fidget, in the tense silence that fill the large living, wondering if their uncle believe them or not considering this manor haven't has strange activities going on before, it seem it might be the latter. Though for his and his twin's sake he hoped their uncle believe them, even though it sounds a bit far-fetched to others.

He refrained from ruffling his hair in anxious confusion therefore makes it more untidy. It was somewhat funny to him despite the heavy situation that before he'd once thought all those talk of paranormal activities happening in some household was nonsense. But now, it's happening in this manor, and he felt he's going through a mental breakdown from the sum of it.

Itachi, on the other remain still and somewhat calm, awaiting their uncle's response of this predicament.

After a while Madara nodded to himself and open his eyes, barely remembering when he had them close, sighing deeply that cause the brothers to start thinking he doesn't believe them. "It's strange for you two to believe this manor is haunted since there haven't been strange activities going on here for a long while, b-"

Before he could continue, however, Sasuke cut him off before he could get more words out. "You have to believe us, uncle!" The younger twin breaks in nearly jumping up from his seat. "I know it sound far-fetched and we don't have any crucial proof to back up our statement, only our words. But you absolutely know Itachi won't be making a joke out of this and-"

Amidst of Sasuke's yell, the elder Uchiha calmly spoke continuously as if his spiky hair nephew hadn't intervened. "But I believe you," He spoke loud enough for the twins to hear him.

The younger twin halted in mid-yell and blink rapidly a few times, slowly registering what his uncle had said. His mouth close then open as he tried to formatted the best of words in his shock, which doesn't quite work, "You-you," Were the words he gets out at last.

Itachi then quietly spoke when it look like Sasuke couldn't vaguely form any coherent words or sentence at the moments. "Uncle, you believe us?" Voicing what Sasuke is currently thinking.

Madara nodded once, a slight smile on his lips. "Of course Itachi-kun, why shouldn't I be? It's true, technically, there were no paranormal events taking place in this very manor. However, seeing you two like this I can-"

What ever he was going to say or was about to say was disrupt when the sound of a low thud arise from the ceiling, more to be precise the second floor. It was quickly follow by the sound of rushing of feet's thudding the ceiling as if something was running on the second floor. That inexplicable chain of sounds was what brought Sasuke out of his shock as an array of emotions struck him making his heart beat dramatically against his ribcage and which make him wonder if he wasn't undergoing a heart attack. Tightening his grip around his brother's hand, he scrutiny look up at the ceiling forthcoming sounds when there was a hush silence, edging closer to his twin as close as possible while he was doing so. The last thing he don't wants is harm coming to Itachi and his uncle as well.

The sound of a nearby chair creaking a little grabbed Itachi's attention from ceiling to the direction of the sound. Seeing their uncle shifting in his seat and slowly getting up seconds after, make him swiftly realize what their uncle's intentions were. "No, uncle…"

In an instant, hearing his twin's soft hardly distinguishable voice calling his uncle and feeling a sharp jerk of his hand, Sasuke jerked his head around alarmingly, belatedly catching the sight of their uncle getting up from the chair and heading to the doorway of the living room. It didn't take him too long to realize what was going on. And that realization alone had him up to his feet's immediately, Itachi following suite, and rush after Madara. "Uncle, where are you going?" The younger twin demanded when he was behind the elder Uchiha, although he realize what's their Uncle's intention, he don't wants to believe Madara was crazy enough to go upstairs to see what is causing the sounds. Not while what he and Itachi told him earlier.

Madara paused in his steps in front entryway of the living room to the foyer, however he didn't turned around to face the twins to reply, merely staring at the line of direction to where the staircase is located. "I'm going to see what's causing those sounds," He respond, voice calm and controlled as if he's announcing he's going on a walk to the park.

Sasuke stared incredulity at his uncle's back. He couldn't actually believe what he just hears. How could their uncle want to see whatever it is causing the forbidding sounds while knowing there is a potential chance of danger awaiting for him upstairs? Madara can't upstairs not while he has something to say about it, more yell to put it precisely. True he find his uncle annoying but he isn't a cruel, heartless nephew that allow his uncle to easily walk away from their lives and head straight to danger, without putting in a few words in.

However before he could speak or open his mouth, Itachi spoke up, his usual soft tone differ lightly sounding more desperate as he step forward. "Uncle, we're coming with you," He insisted, exaggeratedly.

This time, at Itachi's insistent, Madara turn around to face the both of them, his mouth set into a grim line that pretty much shock the younger twin adding with the tightness of the eyes and mouth of his Uncle considering he never see that expression on their Uncle face, ever. "Absolutely not, Itachi-kun," He said quietly yet forcedly in a large degree. His quiet voice was loud in the sudden unsetting silence that envelope them.

Sasuke was, for the lack of better words to express what he is feeling at the exact moment, baffled of why their uncle didn't wants them to come along with him. Doesn't he know it too dangerous to go upstairs let alone by himself? At some level, the young teen comprehend, Madara does know, but the question is why? "Why not? It's safer if we went together than just by your self uncle! Furthermore, we don't know what we are dealing with here. It could be a ghosts, spirits, or evil spirits that want to cause us harm!"

Madara shook his head. "No Sasuke-kun. You two had already experience this earlier so, I have no intentions to bring more danger to you by allowing you to come with me. As an Uncle it's my responsibility to take care both of you and keeps you safe. It's safer for both of you to stay here, it's the best option," He said adamantly. Strangely enough it seems there's something off in the middle of his speech, the younger twin notice, like Madara know something that they didn't.

"Uncle…" Itachi begin to say, voice seasoning in doubts. He understands their Uncle reasons that staying here is best for him and his sibling, but what about himself?

The eldest Uchiha, knowing his two nephews seems doubtful of his decision, put on an assuring smile as best as he could in this kind of situation, lifting both of his hand up, and did something that is totally unexpected to the brothers. He patted his two nephews lightly on their heads while his eyes turned to an up-side 'U' altogether which made the twins realize the expression their Uncle have was similar to Kakashi-sensei, who reside Konoha and one of the teachers of Konoha high school. Naturally the similarities were shocking to say the least. "I expect both of you to be here when I come back." Giving the twins a gentle final pat to the head, he turned around when Itachi and Sasuke nodded hesitantly reaching a compromise, looking over his shoulder with the same expression. "I will be fine." Then he was gone, walking away from his nephew's presence and disappear into the hallway.

It took a while for the brothers to move from their spot, listening intently to the sound of faint footsteps of their Uncle, growing fainter and fainter as he ascended the steps of the stair, till there was silence. Knowing Madara was on the second floor by this time, Sasuke sigh inaudibly in the suffering apprehension silence, scratching his neck afterward when there was an annoying itch happen to be there, and let out a sharp gasp when his back throb in pain. Throughout the time they were here, he almost forgot about his sore back. Well, isn't this a painful reminder.

Hearing the gasp next to him, Itachi hurriedly glance at his twin resigning his focus from the hallway. Upon seeing the pain grimace on his brother's feature it occurs to him that he needs to relieve the pain of Sasuke's back. Mutely he gently pull Sasuke back to the couch by his hand also making a mental note of his twin's still bandage left hand as they walk. The younger twin didn't question what his intentions one bit as he walk beside him. Not even voicing why should he and staying silent, when Itachi told him to sit down before the older twin walk to the bureau located across the living room. Supposedly, his twin is hurt therefore he didn't want to talk at this time, but let's not forget, Sasuke is quite quiet in his nature.

It was when Itachi walk back to where he was with a small bag in his hand, the younger twin regard his brother curiously mixes with confusion. "What's the bag for?" He demanded, feeling the couch dip a little to accommodate his brother's weight. His eyes haven't shifted from their focus on the bag on his twin clothed lap.

Itachi fluidly pull a small bottle from bag follow by something small and white. "Take off your shirt," He instructed, not responding to Sasuke's question.

At that order, the younger twin's perfectly, arch elegant eyebrow raised suspiciously as he direct his dark midnight orbs onto his pretty twin. This time demanding an answer. "Why?"

"You're hurt, Sasuke. I need to take care of that backache of yours as best as I could," Itachi elaborately answered smoothly, waiting patiently for his brother to comply.

Sasuke was really close to protest that he could take of the ache himself and stating that's he not a little kid, and he was parting his lips to do so. However at the silent stare his brother was giving to him makes him stop short; suddenly remembering that Itachi was in fact slightly older than him, even just a second. Regardless of that, his twin is still older than him, and as an older sibling they hold a responsibly to watch over and take care of their siblings even though the situation isn't not that serious to the eyes of the younger. If there is one thing he take account of, it was that he have to dependent on his brother whether he like it or not for this time though. "Fine," He grumbled grudgingly, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling the white material over his head before tossing it onto the armrest of the couch in one graceful movement.

Itachi blink twice in one row. He wasn't fully expecting his brother to comply that easily, seeing as his twin is prideful, assertive and doesn't like to ask for help. However, tonight is different far from usual not including the strange activities going on.

Again he wasn't bother at the sight of having his twin being half-naked next to him. Basically it's because he have seen Sasuke with no shirt on many times in the time and years of growing up with him. Normally in the summer, which is the season right now, his brother sometime don't wear a shirt when the temperature rise above 90 degree even boldly strutting outside in the garden of their old home to feel more refresh, saying being confined in their mansion only serve to make him hotter. Now if a female was in his position, they will clearly be giggling and probably faint on the spot about now much to Sasuke's annoyance, Itachi mused, fighting back an amused smile. "Turn around, Sasuke," He instructed gently again, hiding his surprise as his twin obediently turned around as he told him so.

Gradually at this correct angle, Itachi could see the red swelling on the strong structure of his twin's upper back. It was standing in a striking contrast against his brother's milky skin tone in addition to the luminous light of the living room. Breaking away from his examination of Sasuke's back shortly afterward, he unscrew the cap of the liniment bottle and pour a small amount of liquid onto a cotton pad. Then he gingerly and carefully place the cotton pad on his brother's back, not before telling his twin it may stung a little, and gently rub the cotton pad on that appropriate area of pain, firmly yet retaining the tenderness to not put too much pressure than it should be allowed.

True as his brother said, at first it does stung a little, Sasuke noticed, hissing at the sensation of the cool liquid come to contact with his heated, aching upper back. However, eventually then the pain lessened gradually with each soft rub onto his back, making him unable to contain a pleasant sigh that escape his lips. Those gentle movements of his twin's hand made the younger twin remember the familiarity of comparison to their mother, whom always tends to his injuries he obtained when he was little from not being careful running around. It's undoubtedly obvious his angelic twin inherited many of their deceased mother's traits, especially the calm, gentle and caring personalities. Anyhow, it's crazy to say this, though occasionally the younger twin finds his twin acting more motherly than being brotherly to him. He won't say it out loud though, not that he _will_ for fear of getting punch, but that didn't stop him from secretly being amuse about it.

"There," Itachi announced softly after a couple of seconds, removing the cotton pad from his twin's skin and then reaching for the bag beside him. Sasuke, getting the silent implication that the treatment of his back has come to an end, reach for his shirt and place it back on.

"So how do you feel, Sasuke? Does the pain lessened a little?" The older twin inquired once he disposed the use cotton pad into another small bag, and switched his attention back onto his twin. Seeing there was no visibly, pain grimace flash across his brother's handsome feature as he fix his shirt back on, he assumed the positive.

Sasuke didn't answer immediately as he roll his shoulders, wanting to know if the spark of pain will flare up by this simple movement seeing it does before. Luckily it didn't and he turned his head around to his twin, a hint of appreciation was plain in his eyes though he didn't voice it. _'Not that he need to.'_ Itachi rationalized. "Yeah, it's better, Itachi," The slightly younger twin respond.

Nodding lightly, the older twin switched his eyes to his brother's left hand. That one also needs his attention. "Let me see your left hand, it have to be heal right about this time," He said suddenly.

This time Sasuke didn't comply quickly as he discreetly flicker his eyes to his bandage left hand. The hand that causes him sharp, unmerciful pain, he recollects. Truthfully, he could actually remember the burning pain that throb in his palm and the way it was shaking on his own. And he had to wonder why it did and not to mention he also what to seeing what's going on with it right about now. At first he wants to take care of it himself but he then reason with himself, the sooner the better, after all he's going inspect it later on though, so why not now?

His decision finalized, the younger twin's silently offer his left hand to his brother for the taking.

Permission granted Itachi took his twin's left hand into his, carefully scrutinize it, and then slowly and tenderly unwrap the cloth.

After the bandage was remove, he gently finger the crescent shape wound on the palm of Sasuke's hand with a feather-light touch of his fingers. The wound haven't healed by this time though, even just a little, could it be…?

In the meantime, the younger twin was inspecting his hand from across his twin narrowing his eyes to get good view of it. From where he was, he could vaguely see there was nothing wrong with it, aside from the little crescent sharp mark on the palm of his hand. Actually he should be relived of the fact there's nothing going on with it, however it only serve him to be trouble rather instead that he just can't fathom. Truth was, if there is nothing wrong with it, then why at the time when he step forward in the third floor the inexplicable pain shock through his hand as the feel of sharp needles wants to tear it to shred.

"Sasuke, have you happened to apply ointment on the wound at the time you wrap your hand up?" Itachi's distant soft voice, pleasantly soft in a beautiful way, dispelled the last cobweb of his thoughts, and brought him back to the present. Back to where two black orbs look at him somewhat attentively.

Blinking confusedly still lost to take notice of the actual words of what his beloved twin had said the younger twin furrowed his brows in confusion. "What? Care to repeat it, Itachi?" He requested, having the delicacy of appearing sheepish for not paying attention.

The older twin did so without a moment hesitation.

"Uh, no," Sasuke respond minute later after his twin repeated what he'd said.

Receiving his brother's response, the older twin chuckled lightly to the side. It was dignified by an elegant splay of his hand over his lips, although it didn't stop the younger twin feeling more confused by bits.

Sasuke frowned, not annoy not while hearing such rare beautiful chuckles in the tense atmosphere that he somehow evoke from his twin. "What?" He asked. Did he say something funny? If he did, he would most likely be surprise considering he's not the type to make funny remark.

Shaking his head, composing himself as his chuckles subside, Itachi turned to his twin, once blank eyes alit with that spark of light that made him look _alive _rather than looking remotely dead in appearance. "It's just that you should have applied the ointment because, as a result, it would make the wound heal successfully faster," Was the rationalization for his chuckles. Then he added, "I suppose you have forgotten, yes?"

Prickle warm heat suffused Sasuke's cheeks in embarrassment at his own forgetfulness when he recall of that night, and he quickly cast his eyes down, strategically using his long bangs to hide half of his feature. It wouldn't do him any good if Itachi see him blushing. He was already embarrassed as it is that he could be so forgetful. And to make it worst, before the chair fell down, he wasn't even distracted by anything! One thing is true is, his forgetfulness is never plan, meaning it's a spontaneous reaction of the mind. He shrugged weakly to answers. "Yeah, you can say that," Anxiously awaiting any further responses from his twin.

Luckily Itachi didn't continue the subject, rather than he just reach over to grab a bottle of ointment and a cotton swab from inside the bag. Swapping the cotton swab into the soft substance of the ointment, he then grabbed Sasuke's left hand, palm facing up, and tenderly sponged it against the crescent shape wounds.

After that, no words were spoken between them as a brief silence occurs in the living room. Sasuke made sure to keeps his hand still as to not inhibit his twin's ministration on his hand. Though he may restrict himself from moving his hand, he can lift his head up and inconspicuously look at his brother, taking in that beautiful hair which is not confine of its ribbon that seemingly glow brown under the light fell down behind his shoulders. Exertion of running remain visibly seen on his twin's pale, radiance cheeks to the visual, but he was more focus of the way Itachi's brows furrowed gently, eyes remain steady and focus, as he bit his lips in concentrate effort onto his task.

He's _Itachi _and no one else. He's not at all possessed from the start in the fourth floor where _he_ thought he was. And the younger twin was, by all gods, so utterly thankful that he wasn't, because to be honest he doesn't know how to handle a possessed person. Apart from recklessly choking the life out of his beloved twin like in his nightmare not knowing the undesirability consequence of his actions.

He doesn't wants to put in that situation ever again.

Meanwhile, while Sasuke was lost in his thoughts, the older twin's tried to keep his concentration on his task. However, every so often his mind swept to their Uncle, who hadn't come back down as of now, wondering if he's were okay, and hoping nothing awful happen to him. But, his uncle wasn't the only source that makes him distracted, per se. From time to time, he felt the touch of a gaze on his feature. And knowing who it is, he flicker his eyes up to his twin, seeing Sasuke looking elsewhere in the room. Even so, he know it's his brother considering no one else is in the room beside themselves, and he don't understand fully what about himself that appeal his slightly younger twin, managing to constantly grab his attention. It should have annoy him or make him to tell his brother to stop, but on the contrary, he rather welcomed the attention that convey _brotherly_ adoration, fondness and vaguely worshipped than nothing.

The treatment of Sasuke's left hand was finish in the next few seconds once he wrapped it up with a new fresh bandage, tying it gently but firmly. Satisfied with the results, he flicker his eyes beneath his long eyelash to his twin, this time catching Sasuke staring at him before he look hastily away, a light blush blooming on his cheeks. "There, the ointment should remedy the wound now," He told his twin calmly, as though he hadn't caught Sasuke staring at him. Getting a noncommittal nod from his brother, he made to put the cotton swab into the small bag.

"Itachi," Then, in a split of seconds his hand was halted when another hand grabbed his. Sasuke, who was the one that grabbed Itachi's hand, nearly jerked from the contact when his hand connected with his twin's. The mere seconds their hands met contact, a unfamiliar strong sensation travel up from his palm all the way to his shoulder, so intense the sensation was it feel like a frisson of electricity that travel up his arm. It was, for the lack of better words, unexplainable for he never felt this sensation whenever he grabbed his brother's hand before. "Thanks," He continued, glad his voice didn't come out breathless and shaky he thought it would, before releasing his twin's soft hand so he could put the cotton swab inside the bag.

The older twin seemed oblivious of the sensation as a ghost of a smile appears on his delicate feature when he caught the implication laced in his twin's words. "You don't have to thank me, Sasuke," He said softly, but then that barely seeable smile disappeared quickly after and replace with a frown. And the younger twin knows why because when his brother answered him, his eyes travel to the doorway of the living room.

"Uncle, haven't come back yet," Sasuke said concerned lilt in his voice, voicing the exact thoughts the older sibling is thinking when he follow the line of his twin's focus.

Itachi nodded slightly. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

Minute passed between them in an uneasy silence as the brothers couldn't find ways to start a conversation for a brief moment. Another more minutes pass along and then: "Itachi?"

He won't admit it out loud, but Sasuke's voice started him slightly, prompting his attention to switch from the doorway, where he was staring at in the passing minutes, and on to his brother. It wasn't the fact that his twin's voice pierce through the silence, it was more of the way it _sound_. "What is it, Sasuke?"

The younger twin's head turned slowly to his direction even while doing so he remains in one of his habit's position. His brother's lean body was leaned forward, his elbows were resting on his knees and his head was hunching down just the slightest. It's either his twin's broody or thinking position. However on a second glance, judging by the way his brother's brow furrowed and his shoulder was strangely stiff, the older twin conclude it's the latter.

"I want…" Sasuke started abruptly then stop as he closed his eyes as he mentally considered his words or what's he about to say, before he reopen them, taking in deep breath, and starts again. "I want to ask if you ever felt like someone or something is watching you ever since we came to this manor. Have you ever felt it?"

The older twin blinks and tilted his head confusedly, not purely understanding what his brother mean. And it seemed the younger sibling realize that, as he then promptly launched to explain himself better and clearer.

Sitting once again straighter, Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "It's hard to explain this but I'll try my best. It's like, in this manor, have you ever felt a strange vibe that makes you feel like you not alone even though you're _actually_ alone, more mainly in your room?"

Understanding what his twin meant now, Itachi shook his head slowly. Honestly he never get the vibe somebody is watching him ever since they came here. "No, Sasuke. I have not," He told his brother.

The expression on his twin's face was a mixture of relief and uneasy at his answers, the older twin noticed, as he watch Sasuke glance down on his lap, while his fingers twist the soft material of his royal blue pajamas as a silent pause took over. When he spoke afterwards his voice was barely above a whisper. "Well, I do," He confessed softly and shortly. "I have this feeling ever since we came here. When I'm in my room and parts of the manor, I get this alarming vibe that I'm not alone at all. Like someone or something is watching me but I couldn't see who or what it is."

In slight surprise of the sudden revelation coming from his sibling, he gently touches his brother's shoulder. "You have felt this vibe ever since? Why haven't you told us?" His voice wasn't angry; it's more a gentle tone that has the intent to persuade his twin to tell him his reason why he kept it inside.

The younger twin's shrugged slightly before he turned to his beloved, sighing softly. "I thought it's no big deal at the time, thinking it's just my imagination so I decide to not mention it." Then his feature was over ridden with angst. "That was until tonight where all this supernatural things starts happening, and I came to a realization that it's no coincidence."

Itachi nodded in understanding. "I wish you've told us sooner, but I'm not angry that you didn't. Yet I believe you should tell uncle this vibe once he comes back like you've told me. I believe it's best for him to know," He suggest quietly.

Sasuke nodded before he turned to the doorway of the living room. "I guess you are right."

After his words, there was another brief silence that took place, and like before it was broken not by the younger sibling this time. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" Was the younger twin's question, and upon saying that, he turned his head to his twin, whom was staring into his lap, his graceful bangs shielding his divine countenance. Suddenly, Sasuke realize something is bothering his brother by that all too familiar position, and he quickly grabbed his sibling's hand. "Itachi, what is it?" He asked urgently, his voice sound loud in the living room even he wasn't yelling.

The older sibling turned his head to his brother slowly therefore his feature is no longer hidden by his hair and look up at him. "I want to tell you something you must know," Itachi whispered.

Sasuke blinked. Something he must know? Could it be his twin is ready to tell him about the women he met earlier today? "What is it?" He repeated.

It took a few minutes for his brother to answer, and before he did, the younger twin notice his posture was unnaturally stiff and the way those slender fingers of his right hand twisted the soft fabric of his robe in an unidentified motion. A motion that is similar to when they were in the guestroom bedroom after his twin told him about that…

'_That strange girl,' _Sasuke remembered one-steps aware of what Itachi probably going to say before the words were spoken. Was that girl bothering him? Then again if anyone else happens to see a creepy girl standing in a bedroom doorway in the night when they woke up would be likely mentally scarred for the remaining of their life from that experience. Officially, the image and experience will forever remain ingrain in their mind and memory. And it seemed his twin was already affected by it.

An unidentified emotion filled Itachi's soft voice when he spoke though he looks at his twin straight in the eye without faltering the least. "It's about that strange girl, there's something else about her that I haven't told you."

So he was right. There's something more about that girl his beloved brother hadn't told him till now. "What about her?" He prodded hastily for fear the oncoming discussion will lose it momentum before it even begun and force his twin to not tell him altogether.

Momentarily, the older sibling broke eye contact as he closed his eyes tightly, his slim frame was shaking lightly at what he's about to tell. Simultaneously, alarmed and worried, the younger twin did the only thing he can do to help his brother in this type of situation, he rubbed soothing circles onto the soft flesh of his twin's hand. Recognizing the attempt Sasuke's represented of the motion of his fingers; Itachi took a breath, reopen his eyes and gathered himself together to speak. Regardless of his attempt to keep his voice steady and firm, the older sibling's voice was shaky in the end. "Blood. There's so much blood staining on her kimono and she doesn't have a left arm, she's missing an arm, Sasuke. At any rate, it seemed she was tortured beyond comprehension that caused her to pass away."

By the time, the older twin finish retelling about the girl, the spiky hair teen's circling motion halt as he slowly register what his twin told him. The girl has a missing arm? Damn, no wonder it bother his Itachi. Just picturing the girl in his mind with those abnormal malformed qualities is terrifying enough; think what his twin must feel. Though he could guess what his brother must be feeling. After all, blood is a symbol of categorical violence and it's known to him and almost everyone that his twin is pacifist in nature, whom dislikes violence and bloodshed and essentially can't stomach gore.

"Would you think any less of me if I say I'm horrified, Sasuke?"

Now that unexpected question came out of the blue which left the slightly younger sibling taken back. He looked at his brother, who was staring at him attentively waiting for his answers. Why did he ask him that? Then suddenly, it dawn into his hazy mind. Itachi is afraid is he? That ways he asked him of this because he wants to know if his opinions on him change.

It took him a second to grope the right words before he respond. At first he may sound hesitant and uncertain but thenceforth his voice became more determined. "No…" He responds softly, then suddenly a thread of determination, considerate, and honestly weaves into his voice and formed into steel of his unchanging personal view for his twin. "No, I won't think any less of you if you are afraid, Itachi. Are you horrified of the girl?" He asked quite hesitantly.

Itachi shook his head gently, making his bangs giving off a _swift_ sound in the silence. "You are quite incorrect. I am not horrified of her, more than, I'm horrified what happens to her." He corrected his twin. Looking down at his hand that was still connected with his brother's, the older sibling close his eyes tightly trying to banish the image of that girl but it was futile. "I just can't comprehend that someone could perform such horrification acts on her, especially on someone so young. Nobody deserve that, Sasuke, nobody deserve to die that way," He whispered so softly, slight grief coloring his voice in thick uncontrollable waves. He no longer have control of some of these emotions that were once tightly locked in effort to appeared as a strong brother, emotions he no longer can repressed, but he find out that he wasn't really concern about it. Not what he'd experience. It's just too much to bear.

Just hearing the rare distress in his beloved twin's voice, made Sasuke wants to grabbed Itachi, cradling him against him and whisper soothing words, had he know of such actions would lead to. He doesn't want his brother to get the wrong feeling that he's taking advantage of him while he vulnerable. However, he remembers earlier that night, when he was vulnerable his twin doesn't show hesitation in order to comfort him, so why was _he_ having problems?

Thankfully his conflicting thoughts were temporary cut short as his heart squeeze in worried at his Itachi's words when he continued, not failing to notice the change of subject. "I'm…also worried about uncle. He has been gone too long," The older sibling continued on softly.

Sasuke nodded slightly, not entirely surprised at the sudden confession. His sibling, naturally may be more quiet than him and distant, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about everyone around him. Hell, surely enough, he care about lots of people in his own unique ways, even peoples that he's not relatively close to and people he doesn't know. Like the ghost girl for instance, his twin doesn't know her, though he express grief for her death. Back to the manner at hands, he knows his brother needs comforting if the slight, which is barely seeable, trembling of the slim frame before him was any indication. Holding hands just wasn't enough. He has to do some more drastic comforting, no matter the consequence. It can't be bad as watching his sibling trembling before him while he, himself, watches on helplessly, right?

The younger sibling discreetly reach over and place his left hand on his twin's slim shoulder once he made up his choice while his right still wrapped tight around his brother's, giving it's a soft squeeze to gain his sibling's attention. It seemed the action startled Itachi as he quickly looks blankly up at him. "I know," Sasuke solemnly admitted after a lingering silence, trying to convey his understanding in his gaze, which was seized by that oh, so beautiful eyes, and his touches. "I do too but uncle will be fine like he say so." He doesn't remove his hand from his brother's shoulder yet, just keeping it there as a silent implication that if Itachi need to be comfort, he's here.

It seemed his twin got his implication, as he then fell unashamedly against him after a moment of hesitation, and the younger sibling didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the slender form now that he got permission, whispering reassuring words in his brother's ears. Tenderly, he boldly rubbed his brother's trembling back, fingers briefly tangle themselves in the soft strands of Itachi's hair, relishing in the softness and silkiness of them before he resume his rubbing motion. It was the first time he gets to tangle his fingers in them, while his sibling is awake, even it's just a brief seconds. At this point, Itachi either didn't notice or mind as he buried his face in his brother's strong collarbone, seeking comforts that his twin could provide. His sibling obviously needs this comfort hug, and as the younger sibling holds his brother tightly against him, so does he. Because even though his words may be reassuring he wasn't so sure himself if their uncle will be alright, yet for his beloved twin, he would try to be reassuring as he can. However he realize, their uncle wasn't the only subject in Itachi's mind, there was that girl cruelly imprinting her image vividly in his twin's memory. She was the reason of his sibling's continuous trembling. Then again, let's not forget, if he was awake during that time in the guestroom Itachi might've avoid seeing that girl. Undoubtedly, it look like he won't be able to keep his promise to his sibling, but how can he when it's absolutely true even if his brother or himself tried to convince him otherwise ?

**Could you even keep a promise in the first place? Foolish boy. **

After what seemed like ages, Itachi's trembling slowly cease down and Sasuke's gentle rubbing motion stop as well, their bodies remain still flush together as they savor the gentle feeling of the being in each other's arms while it last in the unsetting silence. It was then the sound of faint footsteps echo down the stairs in the hallway outside, the two brothers quickly pulled away from each others, as if they had just commit a capital crime.

Thinking it's their uncle, Itachi and Sasuke look expectedly to the doorway of the living room, in doing so, they both have different reactions.

Itachi's body went immediately stiff and his breath hitch at the sight of the figure standing at the doorway, while Sasuke recoiled violently at the sight of the figure at the doorway.

'_Holy-!' _was the word that rang through the younger twin's mind.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N. Another cliffhanger. Who's standing at the doorway? Make a guess everyone! Actually, I really wants to build suspence in this story, not sure if it's working.

Also, Madara seemed to know something the brother's don't. I wonder...

As for the brother's relationship it would be slow. While Sasuke keep thinking his twin is beautiful, they are still technically brothers, even though they did alot of touching in this chapter, hehe.

About the next chapter, I can't promise when I will update, but I hope it's more quicker this time.

That said, please review or not review. :)

**Chapter 4 Reviewer responses:**

**deviline12.1: **Thank you so much for the compliment! I also find it cute too the way Sasuke keeps thinking about Itachi and the way he hold his hand to comfort him. It's just really sweet and adorable. :D I apologize for scaring you about that girl, I gets scare myself by writing her part haha, yet the story will get scarier with each chapter. Well, as scary as I could get it. Sorry for the long wait D:, but here is chapter five. :)

**Phantom Styx: **Thank you so much for the compliment! Really? I actually thought my disciptions of her were not enough to keep her sort of realistic in the term of fanfiction but thank for thinking otherwise! And yes, Sasuke is definitely a lovely brother. I really love to portrayed him this way. It make Itachi feel love and cherish :) Oh, I love that part too:). Again thank you for the lovely compliment and the fact you consider me as a great author, while I don't consider myself that great, but thank you anyway! ^^ I'm sorry for the very long wait, but here is chapter five. :)

**Imayame21: **Awww, thank you so much for the compliment^^. Yes, it's my intention to balance the horror and romance together. I glad it work sort of well. Oh, you don't have to apologize, you can review anytime when you are not busy. :)

**BlackBeta**: It's great to see you again and thank you so much for the compliment. Like I told to Phantom Styx, I thought my disciptions of her is not really realistic, but thank you for proving me otherwise. Yes, I felt that way too. I feel awful for making Itachi's cough though it's necessary for the plot D:. Yes, I second that, I find Sasuke to be a lovely brother too! ^^ He care so much for his beloved twin, it make me wants to hugged him if he was real, hehe. About that ghost girl, I agree with you. It does make sense she would be the one. Yes, I'm planning some twist in this story that lead to the ending. Seriously I thought that way too with the floors. You know I should the dubbed the manor as the manor of terror or something along that line. Haa, just kidding. I'm glad you like that part too. And thank you for considering me as your idol, but I'm not that great really. Yet, thank you anyway. :) Sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter 5. :)

**Unknownlight: **Aw, thanks for the compliment ;D. It's okay about the late review. Yes, the twins is definitely cute together. :) Not to mention Sasuke's protectivness and caring personality make it even more sweeter and cuter. Sorry for the long wait, but here it is. :)

**Inuyasha fangirl: **Thanks for the comliment ^^. Yes, Sasuke have to save Itachi. Here is the next chapter.

**mbhhh: **I apologize for the wait. Here chapter 5. :)

**Lala: **Thank you for the compliment. I glad you enjoy the way I potrayed the brothers, I do also. There need to be more protective Sasuke story out there. I sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter 5 :).

**IIII: **Here you go :)

Thank you everyone for reading this far. Hope everyone have a pleasant day and night. :D


End file.
